Tan cerca del paraíso
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: Aún en la oscuridad... una luz puede brillar. Aún en la soledad... un corazón puede latir. Aún así... este no será el final.
1. Cenizas en el viento

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

_Basado hasta el capitulo 350 del manga._

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:** al término de la guerra, todo parece indicar que las cosas transcurrirán de una forma apacible y segura. Sin embargo, Rukia pierde cada una de las memorias de su mente, dando como resultado un doloroso destino a su persona. A la par, los vizards son reintegrados en al Sociedad de Almas; como una nueva élite de guerra. La recién formada Catorceava División, también llamada: "Kuro no bunretsu" (división negra)_

**Sumary:** Aún en la oscuridad... una luz puede brillar. Aún en la soledad... un corazón puede latir. Aún así... este no será el final.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tan cerca del paraíso**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo I**

**Cenizas en el viento**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Casi todas las personas viven la vida en una silenciosa desesperación"_

-Henry Louis Stevenson-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

―¡Teniente, Teniente Kurosaki ―insistó con la respiración entrecortada―, espéreme teniente!

Se giró para observar al hombre, mientras este intentaba recuperar el aliento faltante. Mismo que llevó una de sus manos a su costado izquierdo, intentando mermar un poco el dolor persistente; en la otra sostenía un par de documentos con la insignia de la Cuarta División. Su rostro sudoroso y muecas graciosas en su cara no pudieron más que arrancar una amplia sonrisa en el oficial llamado. Con lentitud avanzó hacia el hombre en cuestión, y espero a que se recuperase. Se recargó contra una de las paredes blancas, luego se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que me llames por mi nombre, Hanatarō? ―lo regaño con suma gracia, después comenzó a contar con sus dedos―, si mal no recuerdo… han sido los últimos veinte años ―le sonrió― ¿Cierto?, Hana-kun.

Él suspiro profundamente antes de hablarle.

―Creo… que ya perdí la cuenta ―rascó su cabeza incómodo― Pero… aún así… ―suspiro derrotado― debo llamarle de acuerdo al rango que ostenta ―le informó― recuerde que es Teniente de la Novena División, mientras que yo ―se señaló― soy el Tercer oficial de la Cuarta División ¿No lo ha olvidado?

El oficial de alto rango rechistó de mala gana ante la forma de expresarse del hombre, detestaba grandemente todo lo relacionado con los rangos en la Corte de los Espíritus Puros. Pues la gran mayoría, eran tan altivos en el tema.

―¡Cállate! ―le espetó con dureza―, solo tienes un rango más bajo que el mío ―se retiró de la pared―, eso no es la gran cosa ―le dio la espalda―. Sabes cuanto detesto eso, sobre todo viniendo de las personas que más aprecio en este lugar ―masculló en voz baja.

Caminó con rapidez por las calles del Junrinan (1), alejándose cada vez más del Tercer oficial, quien a regañadientes tuvo que seguirle el paso. Con toda esa conversación tan banal olvido por completo la verdadera razón de su visita a la Teniente. A un par de metros y agradeciendo su suerte, contempló como esta había detenido su andar apresurado, y en su defecto miraba al frente. En su rostro pudo comprobar el coraje y el naciente enfado en su cara, aquel sentimiento no se hizo esperar en lo absoluto. Hanatarō dirigió su mirada hacia lo que contemplaba, y no fue grata su sorpresa vislumbrada. En ese momento, comprendió que lo que en realidad sentía su acompañante era impotencia.

―Rukia… ―musitó la Teniente suavemente― ¡Rukia! ―alzó la voz.

No obstante a pesar de ser llamada la Kuchiki no respondió, a la voz que gritaba su nombre. Se quedo quieta y en silencio, mientras alzaba su rostro y se dejaba acariciar por los pétalos del árbol de cerezos que caían a su alrededor. Ella erró sus ojos y no prestó atención a nada en realidad.

―¡Rukia-san…! ―repitió en voz baja el Tercer Oficial.

Ambos intentaron acercarse a ella, pero no dieron más de algunos pasos cuando un par de miembros de la guardia personal de la familia Kuchiki les impidieron el paso. Colocaron sus corpulentos cuerpos justo frente a su andar. La Teniente los miro con rabia, y el oficial con temor, más estos no se intimidaron en lo absoluto. Solo se colocaron más cerca el uno del otro, para impedirles que se acercasen a Rukia.

―¡Apártense, ―la Teniente ordenó― que no respondo de mis acciones!

―¿Sus acciones, Teniente Kurosaki? ―dijo una voz a su espalda.

A la par, la Teniente sintió como su antebrazo fue sujetado firmemente. Ella lo encaró con franca sorpresa, no había sido capaz de percibirlo, y sintió la repulsión de los suyos ante aquel hombre. Tanto fue el hecho, que guardó en silencio ante su desconcierto. Cuando recuperó algo de calma, arrebató bruscamente su antebrazo del varón que la había detenido.

―¿Me harás algo acaso, Ishida? ―espetó pedantemente la Teniente― Yo que tú me lo pensaría dos veces ―le advirtió.

Ella Intentó tomar su zanpakutō, sin embargo recordó que las órdenes de guerra habían sido suprimidas la noche anterior. Por lo tanto, estaba terminantemente prohibido el cargarlas. La Teniente mordió su labio inferior con hastío, y musito algunas palabras floridas al hombre junto a ella; luego alzó su rostro y lo enfrentó descaradamente. Ishida tan solo ajusto sus anteojos, y paso a su lado sin darle mayor importancia al asunto en sí. Se detuvo a un par de metros de Rukia antes de hablarle.

―Conoces las reglas, Karin-san ―él susurró―. Ningún miembro de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros puede acercarse a ella…lo sabes –reiteró fríamente.

―¿Pero, tú si? ―lo señalo con ira― Me estoy cansando de esto Ishida, y esa estúpida regla impuesta por un montón de sujetos que piensan que alguien querrá lastimarla ¡Cuando tú sabes que eso jamás sucedería! ―chilló con furia― Y aún así… debemos acatar lo que nos imponen solo por que sí ―perdió el temple― ¡Esa es una…! ―gritó.

―¡Karin-san! ―Ishida volteó para observarla, pero antes pronunció su nombre con fuerza― ¡No olvides ni por un instante de quien fue esa petición en realidad! ―llevó una de sus manos a su rostro― La Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis no tuvo nada que ver con esto ―dijo con énfasis―. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es… estoy ahora aquí junto a ella, por una petición de mi Capitán.

Ishida se detuvo ante Rukia, quien en todo momento permaneció impávida y nada afectada por la reciente discusión. Con sumo cuidado él sujeto las manos de ella colocadas sobre su pecho, e instintivamente la joven abrió los ojos. Él contempló con preocupación la venda en su mano derecha. A la par de esto Rukia, no hizo nada más y tan solo lo miro, sin embargo, daba la impresión de que tan solo observaba por reflejo. Con delicadeza él bajo sus manos y las colocó a sus costados, instantes después una criada de la familia arribó en el acto y comenzaron su andar en silencio. Fueron seguidas muy de cerca por Ishida y por la escolta. De nueva cuenta Karin, se tragó su orgullo ante lo que sucedió nuevamente.

―¿Karin-san? ―sujetaron su hombro― Hay algo importante que debo decirte… hay una reunión con todos los tenientes en la sala secundaria de la Primera División, hoy a medio día ―aclaró su garganta― debemos irnos o llegaremos atrasados ¿Karin-san? ―repitió preocupado.

―Dime, Hanatarō ―miraba el árbol de cerezos como desperdigaba sus pétalos― ¿Crees que esta era la mejor opción que se podía tomar? ―masculló.

Hubo un muy largo silencio.

―Se decidió que… ―decía el Tercer oficial.

―¡Hana! ―volteó hacia él y lo miro desesperada― ¡Pedí tu opinión, ―le rogó con su tono de voz―, eso es lo que quiero saber, no lo que se decidió!

―Karin-san ―suspiro profundamente―, honestamente no se cual era la mejor opción que podía tomarse en ese momento ―mostró vergüenza en su rostro, sus orejas rojas le delataban―. Me habría gustado mucho que Rukia-san volviese con nosotros luego del final de la guerra, pero… ―suspiro― nada ha cambiado desde entonces.

―Sabes, como la llaman algunos en la Sociedad de Almas ―exclamó frotándose su rostro―, ¿Hana?

―Hakata Ningyo (2) ―respondío Hanatarō que se consternó ante sus propias palabras―. La has visto una y otra vez, Karin-san… Rukia-san es incapaz de tomar alguna decisión por sí misma ―silencio―, y ha sido así desde hace tiempo ¡Debemos darnos prisa ―habló con prisa al consultar que estaban con el tiempo justo para reunión―, no puedo llegar tarde Karin-san! Debo pasar la asistencia y dar mi informe.

Algunos minutos más tarde, ambos arribaron a su destino. La sala donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión estaba casi llena con los miembros solicitados horas antes. Hanatarō dado su cargo actual, se la había dado la tarea de presentar el informe preliminar de emergencia al ser su división la encargada de los suministros. La mayor parte tenía una mueca de molestia en el rostro, ya sabían de antemano de lo que trataría la junta. Sin embargo, y debido al protocolo no tenían otra opción más que hacer acto de presencia.

―Veamos… ―estaba nervioso ya que abría y cerraba innumerables veces el reporte― bueno… el primer punto de la tarde será… ―contempló la distracción en la joven que le acompaño― ¿Karin-san ―la llamo―, pasa algo?

El resto voltearon hacia ella, la mencionada tan solo negó con la cabeza y musito una débil disculpa. De pronto, la puerta se abrió revelando a una de las figuras faltantes esa tarde. Una mujer de anteojos, con una larga cabellera y la cual aún conservaba su gusto por los uniformes tipo marinero. Miro a su alrededor y soltó un bufido de claro fastidio.

―Yadōmaru-san ―la reprendió el Tercer oficial―, llega tarde.

―Lo lamento ―acomodó su cabello tras su oreja― pero, mi Capitán no anda de muy buen humor hoy ―aclaró disfrutando de la reacción obtenida―. Así que antes de venir, tuve que darle un informe rápido.

―Ha, ido a verla ―Karin se había sentado en el suelo y estaba en una esquina― ¿Yadōmaru? ―comenzó a enfadarse de la acritud de la mujer de gafas― I-chi-ni te lo pidió u ordenó…

Se generó una terrible tensión en la sala, y en las mujeres que se enfrentaban verbalmente. El resto tan solo se mantuvo en silencio, preparándose por si se necesitaba de su interferencia. La tensión era tal que un cuchillo podría haberla partido.

―Tiene mayores preocupaciones que atender ―se sentó en una silla y cruzó de piernas―, piensa más lo que dices niña ―siseó con apatía―. No creo que al Capitán Kurosaki le agrade mucho que cotillees a su espalda, y de esa manera tan vulgar... ―mostró una sonrisa despectiva― sobre todo porque eres su hermana.

―¡Por favor! ―se levantó y ajustó su uniforme― Ya se me hacía raro que Ishida estuviera ahí… ¿es por ti por quien hacía guardia? ―dijo Karin petulante― Solo por una orden especial del Capitán Kuchiki, es que Ishida intervendría con la escolta de Rukia ―la miro fríamente― ¿A qué juegas, Yadōmaru? ―avanzó hacia ella y la tocó con su índice en su hombro izquierdo― Su División está arriesgándose demasiado, Teniente… ―susurro― ¿Por qué será que a los kuro les gusta jugar con fuego?

Lisa tomó su mano y la retiró sutilmente. Se levantó, y le aplaudió de manera burlona, gesto que por supuesto la hizo enfurecer a Karin.

―En ese caso ―miró al Tercer oficial con rapidez, que estaba por demás pálido y luego a ella―, gracias a ustedes dos, Ishida no percibió mi presencia ―se jactó―. Así que supongo, que les debo un favor a cada uno ―se alzó de hombros.

―¡Tú…! ―Karin gritó exaltada y antes de que se pudiese abalanzar sobre ella, fue detenida prontamente― ¿Iba-san? ―mostró confusión.

―Tranquila ―él susurro―, no comiences aquí con una tonta discusión, no nos lleva a nada bueno ―la soltó―. Yadōmaru ―le advirtió con su mirada, a través de sus gruesas gafas―, no la provoques de esa manera ―se colocó frente a Karin―. No es propio de una persona con tus conocimientos y madurez.

―Tan solo quería saber si no tenía alguna herida ―exclamo sinceramente―. El Capitán Kurosaki no me dio ninguna orden, lo he hecho porque yo lo deseaba ―se volvió a sentar, pero esta vez el respaldo de la silla estaba al frente―. Y me he alegrado al saber que no es nada grave en realidad.

―¿Le has dicho lo de su muñeca? ―inquirió asustado Iba.

―¡Claro que no! ―expreso irónicamente― A menos que desee que haga una masacre contra todo Hueco Mundo ―se estiró―, por eso he dicho que no esta de muy buen humor hoy. Desde que acabó la intromisión ayer, nadie le ha visto.

–¡Estamos aquí para hablar de asuntos importantes! ―rechistó Ōmaeda―, no para de oír sobre asuntos triviales ―espetó duramente―. Dejemos eso para los bajos rangos, que tengo bastante trabajo por hacer ―más fue ignorado, a nadie le importaba lo que él decía.

―¿I-hi-ni, no ha hecho nada aún? ―Karin estaba en verdad atónita.

―No puede… ―Lisa sonrió divertida― ya que hemos recibido una orden de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y seis, sobre un pronto castigo para todos. Así que… ―miro a Hanatarō― ¿le parece bien Tercer oficial que procedamos? ―se impacientaba― debo estar de regreso en una hora, para cuando llegué el momento de cumplir con el castigo.

―¿Me están ignorando...? ―repitió Ōmaeda.

―Muy bien, veamos… ―comenzó a leer su informe― Algunos de ustedes estuvieron colocados en sitios para la protección del Seireitei_,_ debido al ataque de tropas aún fieles al traidor Aizen Sōsuke… ―dijo el Tercer oficial.

―¿Aún quedan algunos de ellos? ―Matsumoto exclamó sorprendida― Han pasado ya cien años desde que todo eso término ―se exaltó―, no creí que luego de tanto tiempo aún quedasen algunos de ellos, ¿está completamente seguro? Pensé, que era un ataque como los demás que hemos tenido, solo un grupo que intentaba hacerse notar como los más fuertes.

―Acorde a la información recopilada hasta hace unas horas ―releyó con rapidez― interrogando a varios testigos presenciales sobre lo que los Arrancars mencionaron antes de atacar ―los miro seriamente―, ellos confirmaron quienes eran y sus intenciones ―cerró el documento, luego suspiro tranquilo de haber acabado―. Con esto termina mi informe ―expresó Yamada con una gran sonrisa.

―¿Qué? ―chilló en voz alta y lo sujetó bruscamente― ¡Eso es todo ―lo zarandeó, bastante molesto―, por esa tontería estoy aquí! ―lo movía de un lado a otro― ¡Si solo era eso ―lo soltó― pudiste enviarme el informe a mí división! ―maldijo por lo bajo, luego de haber perdido tanto tiempo en algo que él consideraba "una tontería" ― ¡Estúpido, Tercer oficial!, me has hecho perder un importante almuerzo, luego ustedes basuras ―señaló en general― me ignoran cuando hablo y ahora tengo que lidiar con un Tercer oficial tan patético! ―le arrebató el documento y las hojas se esparcieron por el suelo― ¡Que fastidio! ―no tenía la menor intención de ayudarle.

―¡Teniente Ōmaeda! ―Yamada mascullo, para luego comenzar a recoger los papeles.

―Hana ―Karín se apiadó de él y se aproximó para ayudarlo― este… ―dijo luego de una rápida revisión sobre la necropsia de unos de los intrusos―, ¿no es el informe médico? ―sujetó un par de hojas― ¡Esta parte no la has mencionado! ¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada de esto? ―se levantó― ¡Tú deber es…!

―¡Karin! ―Hanatarō intentó tomarlas― eso es algo que no…

Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho. Karin se hincó en el suelo, y llevó una de sus manos a su boca ante lo que ojeó, en un desesperado intento de apartar las perturbadoras fotografías. Además, al haber sido su padre un médico y ella misma trabajar ahí durante años le había hecho conocedora de algunas palabras que aún se repetían en su mente. No daba crédito ante la brutalidad descrita, con la cual el sujeto había sido asesinado. Hanatarō se aproximo a ella y con cuidado le retiró el resto del escrito, la tranquilizaba mientras acariciaba su hombro derecho.

―Karin-san ―la llamó suavemente― Ichigo-san… ―suspiro― es decir el Capitán Kurosaki ―tragó saliva― uso nuevamente una asauchi. (3)

Ella se levantó y emprendió la marcha hacia la salida, le faltaba el aire y se sentía sofocada ante lo que había leído. Pero, antes necesitaba saber algo.

―Isane-san ―se detuvo en el marco de la puerta―, ¿ese Arrancar sufrió mucho? ―indagó preocupada la Kurosaki.

Silencio.

―Las heridas ocasionadas por una asauchi en teoría deberían ocasionar los mismos daños que una zanpakutō ordinaria ―bajo la mirada―. Sin embargo… ―se puso nerviosa― la petición del Capitán Kurosaki de una asauchi sin filo para ocasionar una muerte rápida conlleva a una brutalidad mayor para causar heridas mortales. Es como intentar cortar un trozo de carne con una hoja de papel ―la revelación le causo un escalofrío a más de uno―. En este caso… ese Arrancar tuvo una muerte muy dolorosa ―la miro―, le arrancaron su máscara mientras aún estaba con vida y…

Karin abrió la puerta.

―Claro ―se entristeció―. Era de esperarse, ahora seguramente la conservará como un trofeo más en esa habitación ―le temblaba el cuerpo y la voz también―. Ya no quiero saber más sobre ese Arrancar ―exclamó derrotada―, ese sujeto firmó su sentencia de muerte desde el instante en que la tocó. I-chi-ni aún no sabe como controlarse.

La Teniente fue la primera en abandonar sala. No obstante, el estrago ya estaba hecho. Había generado una tensión abrumadora en el resto de los presentes, era evidente la perturbación ocasionada y al igual que ella el resto no querían saber más del informe médico.

―!Esto es tan estúpido! ―gruño―, ahora que se ha ido y nos ha dejado solos ―miro a Hanatarō ― Tercer oficial de la Cuarta División ―dijo Lisa secamente― ¿Puede darnos el verdadero informe ―se levantó tras consultar la hora―, el documento en manos de tu Teniente es el auténtico, tengo prisa que no se le olvide que debo regresar pronto.

Hubo una admiración en general.

―¡Te… niente Yadōmaru! ―balbuceó atonitó al voltear hacia ella― ¿Cómo, lo has sabido? ¡Es decir…!

―Solo hay que ser más perceptivos con lo que nos rodea ―se recargó contra la pared―, Tercer oficial.

Yamada se aproximó y tomo los papeles, no quiso dar el verdadero reporte ante Karin, ya que sabía bien como aquello la afectaba. Luego se encargaría de pasarle una copia, y su pronta disculpa. Él caminó de nueva cuenta hacia la ventana, y desde ahí procedió a llevar a cabo el verdadero informe. Lo que la investigación preliminar había mostrado. Pasó asistencia como primer punto en la reunión y cuando acabo de llamarlos a todos medito. Y una vez más la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al último miembro faltante de la tarde.

―Teniente Ishida ―murmuro en voz baja―, me temo que tendré que ponerle inasistencia y…

―Puedes hacerlo ―cerró la puerta―, pero por si te interesa ―le bromeo― debía asegurarme de algunos detalles ―observó de reojo a Lisa―. Acabo de terminar mi propio informe ―se cruzó de brazos, recargando su peso contra la puerta―. y no se procupe Teniente Yadōmaru, ya le he pasado una copia a su Capitán ―hubo un pánico atroz en la sala― Al parecer… no sabía sobre la herida de Rukia-san durante la intromisión. Me dijo que más tarde hablaría contigo.

―¡Eres idiota o te haces ―exclamó Ōmaeda preocupado―, grandísimo animal!

―¡Tranquilícese, Teniente Ōmaeda! ―ordenó la otra fémina de anteojos― ¡Esta no es la forma de discutir este tipo de cosas!

―¿Pero que dices, estúpida? ―volteó molesto hacia ella― ¡Todos conocemos a la perfección su temperamento en este tipo de circunstancias! ―le espetó― ¡Somos conscientes de lo que se le puede ocurrir hacer!

Cuando volteó se encontró con algo que le hirvió la sangre. Ishida le sonreía despectivamente lo cual término por enfadarlo por completo.

―¡Maldita basura! ―le gritó airoso e intentó acercarse a Ishida, sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando un arco y flecha le apuntaban directamente a su rostro. Los demás se mantuvieron en silencio. Un sudor frío recorrió lentamente la cara del hombre quien miraba de soslayo en busca de alguien que interviniese a su favor. No obstante, todos se mantenían alejados de la discusión― ¡Bazofias! ―susurró en voz baja― ¡Bien si vas hacerlo, hazlo ahora! ―alzó la voz.

Ishida libero la flecha, la cual paso al costado de su rostro y rozó su mejilla ocasionando una leve herida superficial en su cara. Ōmaeda se dejo caer al suelo impresionado por sus acciones, al incitarlo imaginó que el Quincy se detendría; o por lo menos que bajaría su arco. Estaba más que claro que el agresor no le pediría una disculpa.

―Se ha resbalado la mano ―bromeo pesadamente―, lo lamento tanto… ―exclamó en un intento burdo de defensa, sin embargo el tono sarcástico usado en su oración fue bien entendido por todos los presentes.

―¡Maldito! ―vociferó el agraviado.

Sin embargo, él recibió de llenó un agresivo coscorrón en su cabeza. Lo que ocasionó su pronto silencio, Ōmaeda volteó llenó de amargura hacia la mujer que se lo había propinado.

―Cierra el pico Ōmaeda ―se cruzo de brazos―, la reunión esta ya de por si atrasada, no la dilates más, ¿quieres? ―volteó hacia el Tercer oficial―. De acuerdo, comencemos con esto ―pusó control en la situación―. Ya llevamos mucho tiempo perdido aquí ―volvió hacia su silla― Ishida, trata de ser menos apático.

―¡Matsumoto! ―chilló el más rico de los reunidos.

Luego de un necesario silencio, dio inicio a verdadera reunión.

―Muy bien ―aclaró su garganta―, ayer aproximadamente a las 18:35 se percibió la presencia de cuatro arrancars de nivel " C " los cuales irrumpieron en la Sociedad de Almas ―los miro seriamente― y atacaron al parecer puntos específicos del Rukongai. Zonas donde posiblemente el traidor Aizen realizó experimentos con el Hōgyoku, esa fue la única información que pudimos obtener de uno de ellos. El segundo pereció en el acto, al enfrentarse al Capitán Zaraki. El tercero fue asesinado por el Capitán Kurosaki y el cuarto escapó, por medio de la negación.

―Espere ―interrumpió―, tenía entendido que todo lo referente a ese artefacto fue destruido ―se rascó la frente―. Los registros de su existencia y demás información ―exclamó preocupado de una repetición de los terribles hechos del pasado ¿Esa no fue acaso la orden recibida Kurotsuchi? ―inquirió Sasakibea la Teniente de la Doceava División.

Choujirou la miro de forma impaciente. Al ser el hombre más cercano al Comandante General, Nemu comprendió a la perfección que el no era del tipo de individuo que esperaban un no por respuesta. Aunque, ella misma desconocía la finalización de aquella instrucción, luego de la muerte de Urahara Kisuke.

―Así se hizo ―respondió la duda en general, ella no podía encarar a su padre― a Mayuri-sama no le interesan las herramientas espirituales de ese tipo, prefiera las cuestiones…

―Tangibles ―murmuró el Quincy― el Hōgyoku tal cual ya no existe. Y crear una replica es sencillamente imposible sin el conocimiento de Urahara-san, aunque existan los registros, Kurotsuchi no podrá hacer una duplica ―esbozó una pretenciosa sonrisa―. Por ello considera esa investigación como algo inservible.

―Tiene toda la razón, Teniente Ishida ―Nemu apoyó completamente su respuesta.

Una discusión general dio inicio entre los presentes. Tocando temas desde la intromisión, la búsqueda del Hōgyoku, el comportamiento inadecuado del Capitán Kurosaki. Lo que ocasionó una platica bastante florida entre los tenientes, quienes defendían salvajemente sus puntos de vista, no dando opción a una segunda opinión. Finalmente y luego de más tiempo perdido, Nanao pasó sus uñas sobre una pizarrón de tiza. Ocasionando un agudo sonido tan molesto que de inmediato los presentes, llevaron sus manos a sus oídos intentando protegerse. Con el necesario silencio y los ánimos mermados abruptamente, se reinició la reunión.

―¡Lo que todos discuten no es lo que nos tendría que preocupar! ―los reprendió en general― ¡Y deberían mirarse ―los señaló― discutiendo niñerías! ―resopló molesta― Lo que el Tercer oficial ha comentado en un inicio, es lo que debería consternarnos en realidad ―sobó su sien impacientemente―. En pocas palabras, las tropas fieles al traidor Aizen aún están activas y listas para reiniciar una vez más la guerra entre nuestros mundos.

Expectación grupal.

―¿Tercer oficial, mencionó que buscaban el Hōgyoku? ―rascó su barbilla y meditó―. Esta no es la primera vez que entran, ya en otra ocasión han hecho lo mismo ―rascó su cabeza incómodo―. Lo que no comprendo, es porque se han aparecido en los distritos, deberían de entrar en al Corte de los Espíritus Puros, si hay alguna información debería estar aquí.

―Teniente Kira ―aclaró Yamada su garganta― por…

―Tal vez buscaban el antiguo contenedor ―susurro Ishida―, y ese no esta aquí.

―¿Contenedor? ―exclamó extrañada― ¿Habla de la capa externa que lo cubrió una vez?, esa cosa también ha desaparecido. Además… ―dijo la chica con el chongo en el cabello.

Ishida sonrió con amargura.

―Habló de Rukia-san, Teniente Hinamori.

Sus palabras generaron de nueva cuenta una discusión esa tarde. No obstante, al contrario de la primera, vez el altercado no se extendió más de unos minutos. Para algunos fueron preocupantes las palabras del Quincy de ser ciertas, y para otros sencillamente era una forma más de darle importancia a un individuo que ya no lo valía.

―Esto no es más que una pérdida de tiempo ―carraspeó mientras se hurgaba la nariz―, darle tanta importancia a la Hakata Ningyo ―susurro en voz baja―. Esa mujer, ya no es ni la sobra de lo que una vez fue ―se sentó en el suelo―. Yo tengo una mejor pregunta ―limpio su dedo―, ¿que hacían los Kuro no bunretsu (4) en el Runkongai? ―sonrió despectivo hacia Lisa y una gran arrogancia que solo el bocón podía dar― Hasta donde tengo entendido, nunca recibieron ordenes por interferir.

Lisa adopto una postura altiva y llena de insolencia.

―Siempre hablando de más ―lo miro con indiferencia, cual si fuese solo basura―. Nosotros los kuro no requerimos de una orden por parte de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis ―colocó sus manos en su cadera―. ¿Olvidó acaso que somos los asesinos negros?, el escuadrón élite y especial dentro de la Sociedad de Almas…los ejecutores…

―¡Todos ustedes no deberían ostentar ese poder! ―espetó con amargura el Teniente de la Segunda División― ¡No son más que un montón de renegados y exiliados que tomaron el cargo de otros, ―golpeó su pecho con su puño― nosotros teníamos ese deber con el Cuerpo de Ejecutores! ―hablaba con impaciencia, aquellas palabras reprimidas durante tanto tiepo― Pero ahora… no es más que una escuadra de mensajería ―la señaló bruscamente― ¡Malditos todos ustedes! ―le gritó

―¡Silencio! ―su voz se dejo escuchar claramente entre la disputa― ¡Por favor no peleen de esta forma tan burda! ―los amonestó el Tercer oficial―, informaré de esto a sus Capitanes. Lo que el Teniente Ishida ha externado es su propia interpretación y teoría de los hechos, no hay nada que nos asevere la veracidad de sus palabras ―cerró el documento, temiendo que las palabras del Quincy pudiesen se ciertas―. Es verdad que perdimos una fuente muy buena de información con el asesinato de tres de los cuatro arrancars ―dijo muy serio―. Teniente Oomaeda ―lo miro seriamente― no se olvide que los Kuro no bunretsu, tienen mayores responsabilidades que el Cuerpo de Ejecutores ―se formó un pesado silencio―, en realidad… no creo que nadie en su División quisiera tomar dicho compromiso, no a sabiendas de lo que debes perder. La reunión ha terminado, mañana les enviaré un reporte más detallado.

La mayor parte se quedó casi estupefacta ante tal muestra de coraje por parte del sumiso Tercer oficial. Lisa sonrió divertida y comenzó su andar, estaba retrasada y en un par de minutos llegarían las indicaciones de la sanción grupal. Y además, estaba el hecho de que tendría que encarar a su Capitán.

―Teniente Ōmaeda ―lo miro por el rabillo de su ojo, mientras estaba en el marco de la puerta―, no vuelva a llamar a Kuchiki de esa manera frente a mí ―esbozo una sonrisa muy peligrosa que solo el obeso pudo mirar―. O me temo, que un día de estos se me saldrá decirlo frente a mí Capitán ―acomodo sus anteojos― y no creo que su Capitana interceda a su favor… luego del informe del Tercer oficial.

Salió. Y nuevamente un sudor frío y pesado recorrió la frente del Teniente de la Segunda División, todos percibieron como temblaba ligeramente con un miedo real ante la posibilidad de que ella hablase. Con los años, él había aprendido que esa mujer no decía nada que no pudiese llevar a cabo. Dio un paso hacia atrás asustado.

―¡Maldita Yadōmaru!. Solo te jactas porque tu Capitán es una bestia sanguinaria ―más ella ya no lo escuchó.

•

• T. C. D. P •

•

―¿Fue una reunión interesante, Lisa?

Le expresó curiosa la rubia, mientras jugaba con un cubo de madera y con la navaja intentaba darle forma. La actual Teniente observó a su peculiar grupo en general, el resto de sus congéneres se encontraban esperando el documento al igual que ella. Algo cansada ocupo un asiento vació en el sofá, y tomo una de sus tantas revista mientras pasaba de forma aburrida las hojas.

―Algo ―exclamó con indiferencia, intentando restarle importancia a las palabras del Quincy―, nada nuevo bajo el sol en realidad.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

―¡Kensei! ―lo miro irritada― tan solo les comente de nuestro castigo por ir al Rukongai y… ―se detuvo admirando a una modelo en traje de baño― escuche una teoría interesante que propuso Ishida. Del porque el ataque no fue contra la Corte de los Espíritus Puros.

―¿Qué teoría? ―volvió a preguntar el único tatuado.

Lisa por otra parte lo miro con fastidió ante la insistencia de iniciar una conversación, así que apartó su revista.

―¡Es solo una teoría, Kensei! Hablando de ese idiota ―los observo en general―, ¿es cierto que vino a darle su propio informe?

―Cuatro ojos estuvo aquí hace rato ―Mashiro jugaba con su cabello― y luego se fue ―inflaba sus cachetes al hablar―. Y entonces fresita-kun "dijo que cuando te desocuparas fueras a su oficina" ―se tiró al suelo y comenzó a jugar como una chiquilla de cinco años― ¿Sabes…? su humor esta peor que antes.

―¡Voy a matar a ese cuatro ojos! ―se levantó dispuesta a encarar al Capitán― Le hubiera dicho la verdad y no tendría que soportar su mal genio ―cuando se dirigía a la oficina fue detenida.

―Lisa… ¿recuerdas que día es hoy? ―Shinji soltó su falda y su compañera pareció confusa― Hoy hace cien años que la guerra terminó. Hoy es el peor día para él, no lo olvides ―le pidió que se sentase con sus manos―. Ichigo sabía desde un inicio que mentías sobre la condición de Rukia-chan, pero no tomó tus acciones como algo malo ―le sonrió y eso para nada la tranquilizó―. Deja las cosas como están y debatamos un poco más la teoría de Ishida ―colocó su mano izquierda bajo su mentón―, ese Quincy siempre me ha parecido muy interesante, además por desgracia, siempre suele tener razón.

•

• T. C. D. P •

•

A pesar de que el sol se mostraba plenamente en el exterior, él había cerrado por completo las ventanas. Por lo cual una oscuridad apática inundaba el recinto por completo, muy acorde al nombre especial de su División. Se encontraba sentado en su magnifica silla, mirando hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo, en una pared vacía de la habitación. Desde ahí, podía contemplar su macabra figura reflejada. Recordándole claramente lo que era ahora.

Kurosaki Ichigo, era actualmente el Capitán de la Catorceava División o Kuro no bunretsu. Un cuerpo especial dentro de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, cuya única tarea implicaba el mantener la paz reinante durante el último siglo. Había forzado la tranquilidad existente entre sus habitantes. Él y los suyos, tenían sus manos llenas de la sangre de cientos de homicidios, por ende con el pasar del tiempo había recibido el sobrenombre de Kibō no satsujin-sha (5) o asesino de esperanza. Y eso era lo que hacía, si le ordenaban asesinar lo hacía sin dudar. En sus manos cargaba con los pecados de cientos las almas caídas, bajo el yugo de un inexpugnable gobierno, siendo la mayoría de ellas injustas.

Con apatía se reacomodó en su silla, odiaba como sus ojos se reflejaban aún en esa penumbra. Casi burlándose de él, sus orbes reflejadas bajo su máscara de vizard aún eran completamente visibles en esa oscuridad. Así había sido su existencia el último siglo.

―¡_Extraordinario _―_escupió sangre al hablar_―,_ magnifico! _―_sonrió con sorna_―._ Esto esta más allá de todo lo que contemple en un principio, Kurosaki Ichigo _―_estaba llenó de jubilo__―_ _¡E__sa máscara, esa oscuridad de poder, esa maldad en tu ser __―__alzo una de sus manos__―__ te pertenecen solo a ti…! __―__silencio__―__ Y ahora lo sabes muy bien, te has divertido haciendo esto, no puedes negármelo ¿verdad...? Ya no hay marcha atrás para ti, aunque mi existencia perezca aquí __―__le costaba hablar al agonizante hombre__―__ aún sabiendo que he perdido esta guerra… __―__lo sujeto de su uniforme de shinigami__―__ ¡Ustedes han perdido mucho más… __―__volvió a reír__―,__ especialmente tú, muchacho! ¡Ya no eres más que…!_

_Sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando Zangetsu lo atravesó por completo, terminó por empalarlo contra la blanca pared del recinto. Al momento un gran número de individuos arribaron temerosos ante el incremento de poder espiritual, la atmosfera que percibían era sumamente pesada. La máscara media rota de Ichigo se enmarcaba en su rostro, y muy dentro de sí, se alegro al saber que la vida de Aizen Sōsuke le pertenecía solo a él. Más la risa del hombre agonizante lo había sacado rápidamente de quicio, fue un sonido lleno de jubilo y emoción ante su inminente muerte. Casi manifestando que él había ganado._

―_¿Cuánto más seguirás respirando? ―dijo Ichigo._

―_Kurosaki... aquello que has destruido con tus propias manos no podrá volver a ser como era, por que tú... __―escupió sangre―__ tu ansia de poder acabará por destruirte __―__le espeto fríamente, como si presagiara su futuro__―.__ Ahora que tus manos están manchadas, nunca más podrás volver a tocar esa pureza que tanto anhelas, tú…_

_Su muerte fue instantánea. Cuando Ichigo retiro la Zanpakutō de su pecho, y en el acto el hombre comenzó a desangrarse de manera incontrolable, dándole en el acto el silencio que tanto necesitaba. El cuerpo de Aizen cayó al suelo, y una gran mancha de sangre con gran velocidad se expandió. Nadie se movió en lo absoluto, tan solo contemplaban la espalda del hombre que había asesinado a un monstruo. Sinn embargo, una nueva pregunta se formo en el aire… ¿Qué en el nombre de Dios, había sucedido realmente?_

_Ichigo soltó a Zangetsu, la cual se enterró profundamente en la blanca superficie. Siguiendo el trayecto de la espada, fue aún mayor la sorpresa al ver a Kuchiki Rukia herida en el suelo. Tenía sangre alrededor de su cabeza ―era lo más evidente―, pero además su Zanpakutō yacía partida en fragmentos junto a ella; las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos y tal parecía que lo miraba a él. Esa fue la última vez que la vio herida, el día que se transformó en un demonio._

Arrojó furioso la máscara de su último homicidio contra el espejo, desvaneciendo la imagen que tanto despreciaba de su persona. Todo lo que había hecho desde ese día, fue tan solo para protegerla. Contra todo y él mismo.

―Lo siento tanto Rukia.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo II

"La caída del halcón negro"

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Siempre he tenido gusto de hacer una historia donde Ichigo muestre maldad pura, ocasionada por sí mismo y no por su hueco interno.

+ En cuanto a Rukia, a pesar de su aspecto actual tendrá una participación muy importante.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Junrinan, _primer distrito en el Rukongai._

+ (2) Hakata Ningyo, _región en Japón donde elaboran las muñecas tradicionales._

+ (3) Asauchi, _se le denomina a si a la forma regular de una zanpakutō. El único poder que resalta es la capacidad de herir espíritus._

+ (4) Kuro no bunretsu, _división negra._

+ (5) Kibō no satsujin-sha, _asesino de esperanza_

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	2. La caída del halcón negro

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

_Basado hasta el capitulo 350 del manga._

**Importante:** Solo, en este capitulo el texto itálico que corresponde a los recuerdos no lo aplicaré. Dado que en general se esta hablando en otro tiempo, esto sucede al término de la guerra contra Aizen. Es extenso pero, necesario para que sea de fácil comprensión los siguientes capítulos.

_**Introspección:**__ al término de la guerra, todo parece indicar que las cosas transcurrirán de una forma apacible y segura. Sin embargo, Rukia pierde cada una de las memorias de su mente, dando como resultado un doloroso destino a su persona. A la par, los vizards son reintegrados en al Sociedad de Almas; como una nueva élite de guerra. La recién formada Catorceava División, también llamada Sekushon Kuroi (división negra)._

**Sumary:** Aún en la oscuridad..., una luz puede brillar... Aún en la soledad..., un corazón puede latir... Aún así..., este no será el final.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tan cerca del paraíso**

**(To close to paradise)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo II**

**La caída del halcón negro**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame"_

**-El ave de Hermes es mi nombre, comiendo mis alas para hacerme domar-**

-Hellsing-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Hace cien años…**

Isane Koketsu ingreso a la habitación para continuar con la revisión matutina de la paciente. Sin embargo, se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al percatarse que Kuchiki Rukia se encontraba sentada en el suelo de la habitación. Y tal parecía que se había arrastrado desde la cama, hacia el centro de la misma. Las sábanas esparcidas por el suelo, eran la confirmación más evidente. Y estaba más que aliviada. La herida en su cráneo había sido una verdadera extrañeza, para todos en la división. Dejo la papeleta de su estado en una cómoda cercana, y lentamente se aproximo hacia la enferma.

―¿Kuchiki Rukia? –susurro- ¿me escucha, Kuchiki Rukia? –silencio- ¿Rukia san? –la toco suavemente y ella tembló- soy yo, la teniente Isane Koketsu… ¿sabe, dónde se encuentra?

En todo momento Rukia mantuvo su vista enfocada en el piso de madera, con sus manos entrelazadas delicadamente sobre sus piernas. No obstante, Isane comenzaba a desesperarse ante la falta de comunicación por parte de la menor de la familia Kuchiki. Así, que decidió usar un tono de voz autoritario; esperando que de esta manera ella pudiese captar su atención debidamente.

―¡Oficial Kuchiki Rukia, de la Décimo Tercera División. Es una falta grave el ignorar a un superior!

A este punto ella se preocupo realmente. Hasta lo que poco que la había tratado, Kuchiki no sería del tipo de personas que ignoraría una orden directa. ¿Entonces cuál sería el problema?. Y esta ocasión al intentar llamarla por tercera vez, la tomo del mentón para indagar el inconveniente.

―¿Kuchi…

De inmediato la soltó y se levanto con prisa, al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos a su boca; ante la sorpresa recibida.

―¿Isane?

Miro a su Capitana con los ojos desorbitados e incapaz de saludarla debidamente, lo peor del asunto es que no había ingresado sola. El Capitán Kuchiki Byakuya, hermano de la enferma había llegado también; y finalmente Ukitake Jūshirō Capitán de la herida. Al instante, se percato de que el hermano de ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

―¿Isane? –reitero e ingreso- ¿cuál es el problema?. Estás muy pálida –la miro- no deberías –le sonrió- si Kuchiki ha despertado finalmente

―Capitana…, yo…, yo…

Siguiendo con la mirada el punto observado por su Teniente, le genero una curiosidad extrema su comportamiento inusual. Se acerco lentamente hacia la pequeña mujer en la habitación. La cual, aún se mantenía en la misma postura estoica. Sin embargo, Rukia parecía desconocer por completo que no encontraba sola en lo absoluto, sino en presencia de altos rangos a quienes invariablemente debía de presentar sus respetos.

―¿Kuchiki Rukia?...

Y, el mismo silencio de hacia momentos volvía a inundar el recinto completo. Fue entonces cuando Unohana supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal con ella. Desde el instante que la trato con primicia luego de la muerte Aizen sospecho que algo no andaba bien. Inoue Orihime, no hizo el menor intento de socorrerla; tan solo la contemplaba desde la distancia. Mientras, esta se concentraba en auxiliar al resto de los heridos. Rukia tenia una hemorragia, que le ocasiono un traumatismo craneal severo; al parecer un fragmento de un arma blanca había sido la responsable de su hemorragia cerebral. En ese instante, lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que derramaba lágrimas constantemente. Pero sabía muy bien que eso era una respuesta fisiológica, derivada de la laceración recibida.

Al final le costo mucho más de lo que imagino el contener el sangrado, y aún más el lograr su estabilización. De hecho fue la última paciente en ser trasladada, dada la naturaleza de su contusión. Eso había sucedido hacia una semana, un tiempo demasiado largo para la recuperación pronosticada por ella. Sin contar con la angustia de todas las personas más allegadas a ella, los cuales se turnaban los lapsos de visitas, esperando que cuando ella despertase se encontrase con un rostro familiar.

Se concentro en su rostro, y en el pudo contemplar una cara impávida y carente de emoción alguna. Parecía que solo reaccionaba al tacto sobre su piel por inercia. Trono sus dedos muy cerca de sus oídos, más no ocurrió nada. Con sus dedos rebaso lo límites de su individualidad al intentar tocar su nariz, y a su propio asombro se quedo completamente quieta. La conclusión fue, que Unohana Retsu no existía para Kuchiki Rukia.

―Necesito que salgan –miro a los varones- debo examinarla minuciosamente para, saber cual es el problema de su estado –suspiro- Capitán Kuchiki, Capitán Ukitake –suplico- déjenos solas

Los hombres, desde su posición tan solo podían observar la espalda femenina de la convaleciente; quien claramente no se inmuto en lo absoluto. Y parecía una muñeca. Byakuya estaba sumamente preocupado, desde hacía días que sentía una sensación de incomodidad cada vez que pensaba en ella.

―Byakuya –tocaron su hombro- salgamos y dejemos a Retsu el atenderla

Sin decir nada más, él se giro y abandono la habitación de su hermana, en compañía de Ukitake. Juntos esperaban impacientemente en el pasillo sobre la situación actual.

Al encontrarse completamente solas, Unohana Retsu suspiro pesadamente y con sus manos tomo el rostro de Rukia; la miro un largo tiempo con pesimismo claro. La venda alrededor de su frente era el único rastro de la herida de hacia días, algunos rasguños menores alrededor de su cuerpo aún no sanaban por completo. ¿Por lo demás, ella estaba perfectamente bien?. Y de haber sido un caso ordinario, ella debió haber dado muestras de recuperación casi el mismo día; o al menos recobrar la conciencia. No obstante, tal parecía que algo o alguien le impedía el despertar verdaderamente.

―¿En dónde te encuentras, Kuchiki Rukia? –se levanto- esto no es algo que pueda tratar con la medicina tradicional, Isane –le informo decepcionada de sí misma- nosotros ya hemos cumplido con nuestro deber de sanarla físicamente –llevo una de sus manos a su rostro- me temo…, que, ella perdió algo mucho más valioso durante su enfrentamiento

―¿Qué cosa Capitana?

―El libre albedrio…

Empezó su andar hacia la puerta. Tenía una leve sospecha, y ahora tan solo debía confirmarla. Así, que era imperioso que se dirigiera hacia ese lugar.

―Isane –se detuvo antes de salir- por favor acaba con el procedimiento regular, y cuando termines alístala para que el Capitán Kuchiki pueda llevarla a casa

Finalmente abandono el aposento de la mujer y observo a los hombres. Poco después les negó con la cabeza.

―Ya no puedo hacer yo nada más por ella –miro a Byakuya- en cuanto Isane termine, por favor llévela con usted a su residencia familiar –suspiro- posiblemente ahí se sienta un poco más cómoda, lo siento en verdad –se disculpo- al parecer esto esta más allá de mis propios límites –se sincero- Capitán Ukitake –lo observo- puede que también le ayude el que le haga compañía –medito- debo retirarme, tengo asuntos pendientes –silencio- más tarde pasaré a verla y revisar nuevamente su estado

Paso junto a ellos, y durante todo su trayecto se mantuvo en un hermetismo total ante lo suscitado esa mañana. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo realmente?. Poco después de quince minutos, llego ante las puertas de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis. Hacia solo una semana que nuevamente se había reinstaurado el orden previo en la Sociedad de Almas; cuarenta sabios y seis jueces habían sido seleccionados con demasiada premura, juzgaban varios. Ingreso y bajo algunas escaleras, el ajetreo no le fue un asombro en lo absoluto; pero si el hecho de que parecía invisible ante sus ojos. Sin contar que no había ninguna seguridad en lo absoluto, para tan sagrado recinto.

―¡Que maravilla!

Se aproximo hacia ella. Un hombre de cabellera rubia, mirada lasciva que le hablo con una voz muy profunda y grave.

―Disculpe el ajetreo –esbozo una sonrisa tonta- pero andamos arreglando y discutiendo puntos –sobo su nuca- por eso es que nadie ha notado su presencia –se disculpo- ¡oh!. Qué falta la mía –se lamento- soy Midori Chiaki, uno de los nuevos jueces –se enorgulleció- ¿qué puedo hacer por usted Capitana?

Algo en ese individuo le molestaba.

―Quisiera tener un permiso de ingreso al torikago (1), Midori sama

El hombre esbozo una extraña sonrisa en su rostro y le helo la sangre a la mujer.

―Sígame –expreso de forma juguetona- dada la situación actual le concederé su petición sin llenar las formas necesarias –la miro de soslayo al caminar- de cualquier forma el resto de los miembros están muy ocupados, como para llenar papeletas en este momento

La encamino por otra serie de pasillos subterráneos. El torikago o jaula, era el sitio donde las zanpakutōs de los oficiales caídos, tanto en la guerra como en otras situaciones eran llevadas con el propósito de asegurar su bienestar completo. Además de ser el lugar donde, las armas de los fallecidos recibían el honor más grande de la Sociedad de Almas. Por desgracia algunos, habían pensado que Kuchiki nunca despertaría; por ello su espada reposaba en ese lugar. El cuarto era tan alto como seis pisos, y en su totalidad estaba lleno de anaqueles verticales que exhibían las herramientas de los oficiales. Por fortuna, en la parte inferior se encontraba lo que buscaba.

―Este sitio permanece a su entera disposición –se la señalo con sus manos- ¿busca alguna en especial, Capitana Unohana Retsu?

―A Sode no Shirayuki

―¡Oh! –expreso con disgusto- la más hermosa de las zanpakutōs tipo hielo –camino entre las espadas- de la Sociedad de Almas, una herramienta asesina verdaderamente hermosa

Le indico que caminase a su lado. El arma se encontraba extendida horizontalmente a diferencia del resto, y el detalle radicaba en que la zanpakutō no había iniciado con el proceso de curación normal. La empuñadura y la el filo inicial, aún estaban rotas. Sin dar el menor indicio de una pronta recuperación. Era como si la espada misma careciera de vida. Esto la preocupo aún más, era bien sabido que a pesar de que algún dios de la muerte falleciese, no tardaba más de tres días en reintegrarse. Las zanpakutōs se regeneraban en un último aliento de existencia.

―Esto no es posible –susurro- su amo no esta muerto y…

Al rozar por solo un instante el arma, se llevo la sorpresa de su vida. La zanpakutō, estaba caliente; como si se le hubiese dejado bajo los rayos del sol durante la mañana. Sin embargo, eso era ilógico e imposible; el recinto en donde se encontraba resguardada se encontraba iluminado tan solo por algunas lámparas. Las cuales, jamás podrían generar tal fenómeno.

―Esta zanpakutō ya debería haberse recuperado –exclamo el hombre- ¡que curiosa peculiaridad! –gozaba del hecho- más allá de todo…

Retsu miraba de soslayo al individuo junto a ella. Era cierto que dentro de poco deberían de acatar las reglas una vez más de la Cámara, pero a esta altura le resultaba demasiado extraña la efímera conversación que había mantenido con ese sujeto.

―Espero que aquello que este planeando no le resulte un arma de doble filo

Le susurro mientras intentaba analizar ¿como un individuo tan joven, podría formar tan pronto parte de un organismo tan autoritario e importante?; ¿cómo era posible?.

―¿Disculpe? –exclamo con sorna- ¿es acaso una amenaza o advertencia?

―Tan solo…, me preguntaba… -lo miro- ¿cómo es que una Capitana pudo ingresar tan fácilmente a la Cámara de los Cuarenta y seis, sin que me retirasen mi propia zanpakutō? –silencio- ¿o que este aquí sin una escolta pertinente? –susurro- luego de los últimos eventos en la Sociedad de Almas

El rubio le dio la espalda en el proceso a la Capitana, debido a esto ella no fue consciente de la sonrisa burlona y mueca altanera en el hombre interrogado. En su andar, llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla; al parecer meditaba una respuesta.

―Quise serle de ayuda a una pobre alma en pena… -se volteo y se acerco a ella- claro… -toco el haori de la mujer- que hablo de usted Unohana Retsu

El simple hecho de que tocase parte de su vestimenta, le erizo la piel. Y al salir por la puerta, el sujeto se carcajeo de su reacción. Finalmente el varón abandono el torikago. Y Unohana libero por completo la tensión que se le había acumulado, desde el instante mismo en que entro. Lo que dio como resultado que se derrumbara derrotada en el suelo de la habitación. Era más que obvio que ella poseía una de las fuerzas espirituales más poderosas, pero… ¿por qué se sintió tan mal, al estar junto a él?. Había percibido una extraña aura a su alrededor, sus sentidos le advirtieron que se mantuviera alerta junto a él. Minutos más tarde, cuando se tranquilizo por completo llevo una de sus manos a su rostro con preocupación. Necesitaba comprender que sucedía, y para su propia desgracia, nada era lógico en lo absoluto.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, algo la hacia sentirse terriblemente mal.

―¿Capitana Unohana, se encuentra bien?

―Ishida Uryū –le sonrió falsamente- ¿qué hace usted aquí?

―Eso debería yo de preguntar –ajusto sus anteojos- no se porque se pasea sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de la Décimo Primera División, esta es la tercera vez que la veo pasar por este corredor

De inmediato y tratando de disimular lo más posible. Contemplo los pasillos y tuvo que aceptar que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado ahí. En ese instante un ligero rubor tiño sus mejillas y bajo la mirada apenada.

―¿Puedo, yo preguntarle –aclaro sus garganta- qué le ha sucedido a Kuchiki san? –silencio- fui a visitarla en la mañana y no se encontraba en su cuarto, cuando indague me dijeron que la Teniente Isane se la había llevado a su casa –silencio- toda mi vida he visto pacientes en recuperación, desde mi punto de vista ha sido muy precipitado el darla de alta tan pronto –dudo- ¿qué le preocupa realmente?

Retsu, en esta ocasión esbozo una jovial sonrisa al adolescente y con este gesto lo felicito por su inigualable percepción a las cosas. Honestamente, no sabía como respóndele. Así, que sería pregunta con pregunta.

―¿Y, Kurosaki Ichigo no fue ni un solo día a verla?

Ambos se miraron durante algunos segundo, en ese momento percibió que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Ella le evadía.

―Yo, he indagado antes

―Lo se…, pero será esto de una y una –medito juguetonamente- aunque usted ha hecho dos preguntas por el momento –lo miro- yo me reservaré la segunda por ahora

―Sabe bien que no puede –se molesto- aunque…

―Aunque, eso fuese un impedimento él aún así habría ido –se entristeció- ese lugar no basta para detenerlo –miro el cielo- si en verdad quisiera verla

―Es muy cierto –se cruzo de brazos- ahora, sino le molesta. ¿Me respondería? –exigió- ¿Capitana?

―La di de alta, porque ya no puedo ayudarla más –se sincero- posiblemente su estado actual sea el resultado del traumatismo que sufrió días antes, el cráneo es una zona muy delicada de la fisionomía humana y…

―Usted miente

Le asevero sin la menor duda, mientras daba un paso hacia ella. Al hacer fuerza con sus puños, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos de tanto esfuerzo, el hombre estaba mucho más que tensionado. Al final, la escucho suspirar amargamente y la templanza de su rostro se desvaneció en el acto.

―No, lo se –dijo sinceramente- de ser un traumatismo craneoencefálico, el resultado sería muy distinto –medito- hay una larga lista de posibles resultados a su persona –mordió su labio inferior con preocupación- sin embargo, ella no manifiesta ningún síntoma secundario –silencio- es sencillamente como, si su mente y cuerpo estuviesen separados –sobo su sien- sin poderse acercarse, dividida en dos sin poderse comunicar con el mundo que la rodea

―Gracias, Capitana

―La segunda pregunta me la reservaré para usarla en otra ocasión, Ishida san –lo miro- ¿qué hará su amigo cuando se entere?

―Kurosaki suele actuar precipitadamente, y no suele pensar mucho en las consecuencias –suspiro- solo deseo que haga bien las cosas esta vez –se impaciento- cada vez que quiero entrar…

―Es natural –intento que comprendiese- se encuentra en el Nido del Gusano, junto con algunos de los individuos más peligrosos de la Sociedad de Almas

―Mentira –espeto- a quien se le debe temer, es aquel que no tiene nada que perder…, porque no tiene un futuro que le espere

Fue realmente Ishida quien emprendió la marcha por el pasillo. Unohana lo contemplo hasta que se perdió de vista, le había prometido al Capitán Kuchiki el darle una explicación veraz sobre la situación de su hermana menor; no obstante, estaba segura que a pesar de volver a indagar su expediente no habría nada que la ayudase a encontrar una respuesta. No era natural esa muestra física de su persona, ¿y que razón habría para que su zanpakutō estuviese a temperatura?. Tenía tantas preguntas y ninguna con una impugnación satisfactoria. Además…, la actitud de Midori Chiaki la impacientaba por alguna razón. ¿Cuál era la razón de esa sensación en su pecho?.

―Inoue Orihime… -musito- ¿acaso sabías que todo esfuerzo por salvarla sería inútil?

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

En toda guerra siempre hay dos historias, y dos bandos al cual pertenecer. Ganar o perder, no existe nada más en tan cruentos enfrentamientos; en los cuales es irremediable la existencia de las pérdidas en el transcurso. Algunas de ellas son más difíciles de aceptar que otras…, la belleza de la imperfección misma. A través de ello podemos comprender lo que a nuestros ojos, es verdaderamente hermoso…

―Esta situación es algo que nunca antes había visto –toco su frente- despertó hace unas horas y… -suspiro- el examen médico no ha resuelto nada hasta el momento, no es algo que pueda ser tratado de forma ordinaria

Termino por entregar su informe al Comandante General; el cual también descansaba en una de las tantas habitaciones de la Cuarta División. El anciano releyó el documento con calma, mucho más de la ordinaria intentando encontrar algún hueco que pasase desapercibido por la Capitana. Coloco el manuscrito sobre sus piernas y rasco de forma cansada sus ojos. Al término de la guerra contra Aizen, la Sociedad de Almas era un caos en general; y dada su salud delicada tuvo que nombrar aun jefe interino por el momento. Shunsui Kyōraku, tomo posesión del cargo provisionalmente.

―Capitana Unohana Retsu –silencio- en este momento me interesa su opinión como galena. No sobre su posición dentro de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros

La escucho suspirar profundamente. Se detuvo al hablar, debido a unos toques en la puerta desviaron la atención de la conversación.

―¡Shunsui! –carraspeo- ¿creí haberte enseñado buenos modales?, -lo aporreo- tal parece que me falto mucha más disciplina contigo

El citado sonrió divertido.

―Lo siento, Yama Yi –lo saludo informalmente- pero la conversación de ustedes me ha parecido muy interesante

―¡Shunsui!, eso…

―Discúlpeme, maestro –se inclino en respeto- vengo de ver a Rukia chan y…, es algo deprimente –acomodo su sombrero- es la única que no se ha alegrado de que todo esto acabase, tan solo esta ahí sentada y quieta… -suspiro- sin hacer ruido, tal como si los demás no existieran

El longevo regreso su atención a la mujer.

―Continúe, Capitana Unohana

―El caso de Kuchiki Rukia es sumamente inusual –exhalo- la herida en su cráneo le fue ocasionada por un arma con filo, la cual perforo parte de su hueso occipital; lo suficiente para dejarla fuera de combate –silencio- no me cabe la menor duda de que fue atacada por la espalda, al reaccionar su zanpakutō fue partida en dos

―Sin embargo –la interrumpió- en su informe ha aclarado que su herida ha sanado perfectamente ¿entonces?

―No puedo darle una respuesta –cavilo- porque yo misma no se que le ha ocurrido –lo miro- no se que le sucede Capitán Yamamoto –silencio- yo, ya no puedo ayudarla más, pero...

―Comprendo… -expreso el ancino-

―Eso no es cierto… -capto la atención- en realidad la espada fue dividida en tres fragmentos –especifico- solo recuperamos la kissaki (2) y la tsuka (3), el resto del cuerpo no fue encontrado -enfatizo el recien llegado-

Dejo de hablar, en su informe no especifico que había ingresado a la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis; sin contar con el extraño fenómeno de su espada. Sería mejor por el momento el mantenerse en silencio en esa cuestión. Hacia poco que estaba deduciendo que su situación actual estaba ligada directamente con su arma.

―¿Perdón, Restu? –la miro curioso- ¿por qué has dejado de hablar?

―Capitán, Shunsui…

―Déjelo así –le sonrió- debe tener muchas cosas en la cabeza, y tan poco tiempo para descansar –se lamento- su División es la más ajetreada hoy en día, con tantos problemas que hemos tenido últimamente

―Dejaremos esto así por el momento –contemplo de reojo a la mujer- Shunsui, he de suponer que ahora si me informaras sobre lo que te ordene

El hombre se retiro el sombrero de paja y rasco sus cansados ojos.

―Me retiro –se despidió- debo hacer una ronda más por la División

―Capitana, Unohana –la miro seriamente- ¿eso es todo en el informe?

―Si –mintió- no hay nada más relevante

―Retírese

Unohana abandono la habitación.

―No hemos encontrado ni un solo rastro de las tropas de Aizen, por más que hemos buscado maestro –suspiro- es como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado literalmente –se apeno ante su respuesta- varios de nuestros mejores oficiales han ido en su búsqueda, lamentablemente todo esfuerzo ha sido inútil –exhalo- es, como si nunca hubiesen existido –lo miro con seriedad- todos sabemos que esos sujetos poseen un poder espiritual impresionante, no hay lógica en su desaparición

―¿Lógica?...

El anciano cavilo.

―Yama Yi

―Tampoco hay lógica en la situación de Kuchiki –cerro sus ojos- ni en el rastro de esos individuos –silencio- ¿qué ha sido de esos chicos?

―Sobre Orihime chan y Sado kun, su ubicación sigue siendo un misterio –memoro- ella ayudo a curar a varios de nuestros hombres, y en un instante se desvaneció por completo –se apesadumbro- sobre él, luego de su enfrentamiento fue que su rastro se perdió por completo

―Posiblemente este muerto y su cuerpo al ser un alma durante su batalla se desvaneciese –abrió sus ojos y sobo su sien- me preocupa la chiquilla –expreso sinceramente- hay que pensar en la posibilidad de que este ahora con el resto de las tropas de Aizen

Shunsui, parpadeo perplejo ante las palabras de su maestro. Finalmente, esbozo una sonrisa de incomodidad ante sus palabras.

―Es un poco apresurado para afirmar eso Yama Yi –se coloco su sombrero- Orihime chan… -dudo- no creo que pudiese hacer algo así –se impacientaba- ¿qué razón tendría para irse con ellos? –lo miro con seriedad- los que me intrigan más son ellos…

―¡Shunsui ¡–lo amonestó- ten cuidado con lo que tus labios expresan, les debemos la victoria total contra Aizen en esta guerra, lamentablemente –suspiro- no olvides eso. ¡Niño tonto! –exhalo- va siendo hora de que hagamos lo correcto y les retribuyamos –lo miro- tanto por su exilio como su ayuda brindada –mutismo- si es que en algún momento son capaces de perdonarnos realmente

―Yama Yi

―La Cámara, ha decidido externar una disculpa pública hacia ellos en dos días…

―No es demasiado –medito- precipitado –sobo su cuello- no se, si es mi impresión maestro, pero… -cavilo- la actitud de este nuevo consejo no me agrada mucho que digamos –se quejo- no tengo nada contra los vizards, sin embargo… ¿Por qué mantenerlos encerrados en ese lugar?

―Eso no es importante en realidad –tomo un documento debajo el informe médico y se lo entrego- esto es lo que debería preocuparnos

Espero a que leyese en su totalidad el contenido de las hojas. Sinceramente a él tampoco le agradaba la actitud de esta nueva Cámara, no obstante, no tenía otra opción que obedecerla. Estaba comenzando a pensar en pasar por alto sus nuevos designios, especialmente el segundo. El cual le mostro a su subordinado, él aún necesitaba razonar esa orden tan altiva.

―¡Es una locura!

―Una disposición

―¡¿No puede ser disposición, maestro?! –se exalto- ¡¿cómo es posible que designen eso?!

Se levanto molesto y lo miro con los ojos desorbitados, sencillamente la nueva orden era una completa locura.

―Madarame Ikkaku, tomara la jefatura de la Tercera División. Abarai Renji, tomara el cargo de la Quinta División –le expreso- Hisagi Shūhei, se hará cargo de la Novena División –bajo su cara- los tenientes actuales permanecerán con sus cargos en sus respectivas escuadras, aún se debe designar al nuevo Teniente de la faltante

―Maestro…

―La Cámara no quiere que existan puestos vacios dentro de los altos rangos –le informo- yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo –se lamento- sin embargo, debo acatar sus decisiones aunque las considere erróneas –silencio- lo lamento por esos chicos. En dos días se hará la presentación oficial de ellos ante el resto de los Capitanes y Divisiones

Le expreso de forma cansada y pesada a la vez. Esa tarde cuando recibió los documentos con la decisión final de la Cámara, le produjo una sensación vacía e incomoda en su ser. La alevosía con al cual actuaban era sumamente extraña; si bien durante la Guerra ellos demostraron grandes dotes, nada en el mundo justificaba un ascenso tan desmedido. No sin la forma en que se había acostumbrado durante siglos.

―¿Qué pasara con los vizards? –se levanto- Yama Yi

Silencio.

―¿No me lo dirás, cierto maestro?... –suspiro- debe ser también un mandato, debo terminar mi papeleo –se lamento- Nanao chan me dijo que no me ayudaría, más que con el de nuestra División

Camino hacia la puerta. Al llegar a ella y al abrirla se percato que de la presencia de un nuevo arribado. Ishida, se encontraba frente a él, bajo su mano lleno de sorpresa. ¿No lo había percibido en lo absoluto?.

―Quisiera hablar con usted si es posible, Yamamoto-Genryūsai –se acomodo sus anteojos- Comandante General de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros

―Ishida Uryū, entra mocoso

―Si me permite –interrumpió- prefiero no ser llamado de una forma tan despectiva señor –ingreso- me es bastante incomodo

Shunsui salió, aún con el pendiente. Sabia que los Quincy y los dioses de la muerte eran opuestos, pero nada indicaba que fuesen capaces de restringir por completo su poder espiritual.

―¿Ya has tomado tu decisión? –lo miro- Quincy

―Si señor –se paro al pie de la cama- me quedaré indefinidamente en la Sociedad de Almas

―¿Estas completamente seguro? –entrelazo sus dedos- una vez que tomes parte de este sitio, no habrá marcha atrás –afonía- ¿qué hay de tu padre, amigos y futuro en el mundo humano? –expreso quedamente- ¿has renunciado a todo eso?

―Tengo mis propias razones, señor –se cruzo de brazos- me las reservaré si no le importa –lo miro prudentemente- solo, se que ahora necesito quedarme

El ambiente se torno pesado y para uno de ellos resultaba asfixiante el espacio en sí. Se sentía mareado y cansado, estaba harto de indagar sin llegar a nada, Ishida necesitaba comprender lo que Kurosaki pensaba.

―En parte… -dudo- quiero saber como terminará todo –esbozo una sonrisa triste- comprender lo que Kurosaki hará y lo que le sucederá a Kuchiki san –lo miro- quiero razonar…, y entender

―Eres una persona muy interesante, Ishida Uryū. ¿Te gustaría tomar un puesto dentro de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros? –se miraron fijamente- aún tengo que encontrar el sitio idóneo para ti

―¿Es una oferta?

―Más bien una petición –cerro sus ojos- quiero que te conviertas en mis oídos y ojos… -le hablo seriamente- la Sociedad de Almas, dará un cambio radical y necesito en quien confiar sin que se sospeche de mí

―Lo que en realidad desea es que yo, me convierta en su soplón –se indigno- ¿su Teniente no debería hacerlo mejor?

El longevo le negó con la cabeza.

―Esta reestructuración esta más allá de todo lo que alguna vez se haya visto

―¿Supongo que no me lo dirá? –suspiro- lo haré a cambio de algo de su parte, señor

―¿Qué deseas?

―Ocupar, la Sexta División

―¿Bajo el mando del Capitán Kuchiki?

El longevo mismo se sorprendió ante tal petición. Ciertamente los varones no eran ni remotamente cercanos, y rara vez los había visto cruzar palabra alguna.

―Tan solo quiero asegurarme de que Kuchiki Rukia estará bien –se justifico- ella es la llave de su cordura…, y si la pierde todos estaremos en peligro

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―¡COMO ODIO ESTE JODIDO LUGAR!

Golpeó con ímpetu una de las paredes del gran apartamento acoplado para ellos, se encontraban en la sala de dicho sitio. Y, para pasar el tiempo se entretenía en cualquier banalidad posible; no obstante la rubia aún respingaba sonoramente por su suerte. El resto de sus camaradas tan solo ignoraban su rabieta infantil como de costumbre.

―¡SHINJI!

Le aventó un trozo de pared que arrancó y por fortuna el mencionado lo pudo esquivar oportunamente. Volteó hacia ella con hastió, dejo su entretenimiento y camino lentamente hacia ella; finalmente la sujeto con brusquedad de sus muñecas y la obligo a tranquilizarse, poco después la halo hacia el resto de sus compañeros. Con determinación la sentó junto a Mashiro, la cual le hacia caras graciosas hacia su ex capitán.

―¡¿QUÉ HACES ESTÚPIDO SHINJI?! –vocifero- ¿¡ES QUE ACASO ESTAS CONFORME CON QUE NOS TENGAN AQUÍ ENCERRADOS?!

―Hiyori, en el momento que deseemos podemos escapar sin ningún problema –sobo su sien- y eso lo sabes a la perfección

La rubia se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda de forma molesta y con una clara rabieta.

―¿Entonces, qué hacemos aquí?

―El día de hoy llego un documento de la nueva Cámara –se los mostró- en el cual nos informan dos cosas –señalo con sus dedos- en la primera, se dice que se nos dará una disculpa publica ante toda la Sociedad de Almas –los miro- por lo que hemos pasado en los últimos cien años –evito ser interrumpido- y en la otra es el ofrecimiento de formar una nueva División dentro de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros

Esa información genero un mutismo generalizado entre los vizards de la habitación. Quienes se quedaron impávidos antes la segunda parte de su información.

―¿Es acaso una broma, Shinji?

―En lo absoluto, Rose

―¡Es absurdo! –se cruzo de piernas- ¿una nueva división, solo para ocho personas? –carraspeo- es un desperdicio a gran escala –se turbo- mejor vámonos de aquí, tal como Hiyori lo ha dicho -expreso Lisa-

―Será para nueve… -comento Shinji-

De inmediato el resto miro hacia una de las puertas. En la cual se encontraba un adolescente, que no había dejado ese espacio desde que les designaron el apartamento en su estadía.

―¿Tomarás la Capitanía, Hirako?

―No me interesa en lo absoluto, Kensei –se levanto- es mucho trabajo –respingo- y después de no hacerlo durante tanto tiempo, uno pierde la costumbre –camino hacia la puerta cerrada- así, que pensé…, que sería interesante dejar al más joven de nuestro grupo el tomar esa responsabilidad –toco la manija- ¿has escuchado, Ichigo? –silencio- desde hoy eres el Capitán de nuestra división…, piensa detenidamente en lo que harás, con tanto poder a tu mando…

―¡SHI…

Fue silenciada por Love, el cual le indico con señas que se callase. Ese no era ni el momento ni lugar adecuado para refutar lo externado por Shinji.

―En dos días deberás de alistarte y salir de ese cuarto –esbozo una sonrisa- y…, si tienes alguna petición, será el momento oportuno para informarla a la Cámara

Nuevamente camino hacia su antiguo asiento, tomo un libro el cual hojeo distraídamente.

―No ahora Hiyori –musito- esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer para ayudarlo –cerró de un golpe la obra- de otra forma estoy casi seguro que nunca más saldrá de ese sitio

De pronto unos alaridos y aullidos se manifestaron alrededor del departamento, en el que se encontraban. El resto de los residentes del Nido del Gusano, al parecer intentaban ingresar por la fuerza en su recinto.

―¿Qué les parece si nos divertimos un poco? -expreso la rubia- para quitarnos esta sensación incómoda

Se levanto y también lo hicieron los demás, jugarían un poco en ese aburrido lugar.

―¿Crees que a ese capullo se le ocurra algo interesante, Hirako?

―Estoy casi seguro, Lisa

Luego de la amena paliza a ciertos residentes del Nido del Gusano, regresaron alegres a su sitio y bastante ajetreados se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al encontrar a Ishida leyendo en el sofá de la sala. Volteo hacia ellos cuando los percibió, coloco el libro en la mesa de la habitación y se paro junto a una pared.

―¿Se han entretenido?

―¡TÚ, GUSANO! –lo señalo fieramente- ¿cómo entraste?

―Por la puerta evidentemente, Hiyori san

―¿Qué deseas, Ishida? –camino- no creo que hayas venido para asegurarte de nuestro bienestar –expreso irónicamente- así que ahorrémonos todas las palabrerías sin sentido –ocupo su asiento- y vayamos directo a los hechos -comento Kensei-

― A decir verdad ustedes no me interesan –giro su cabeza- solo quiero charlar un poco con Kurosaki –se cruzo de brazos- algo que creo que necesita saber

Los vizards se miraron entre ellos incómodos. Para luego observar la puerta, tras la cual se encontraba el chico que se había negado a salir desde su llegada. Quien gracias a Mashiro es que sabían que ingería sus alimentos, pero lo más extraño es que ninguno había observado cuando tomaba la bandeja; esta cuando la recordaban miraban que estaba vacía.

―Ella despertó esta mañana –cerró sus ojos- y no ha dicho palabra alguna desde entonces, de eso hace más de diez horas –silencio- no habla, y parece como sino escuchase palabra alguna…, no tiene voluntad alguna, Kurosaki –se crispaba- ¿no irás a verla? –mutismo- no fuiste cuando estaba inconsciente –esbozo una sonrisa triste- así que es más que obvio que no vas a ir ahora –se alejo de la pared y camino hacia la puerta principal- espero que no te arrepientas… ¿Por qué temes que ella te vea ahora, Ichigo?

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Los dos días pasaron con rapidez, e Ichigo en ningún momento hizo intento alguno por abandonar su habitación. De no ser porque su comida desaparecía, habrían pensado que quizás estaba muerto ya. Faltaba media hora para que fuese el medio día y aún no había rastro alguno de él, así que molesta Hiyori irrumpió en su habitación. Claro esta, que faltaba el insulto de por medio.

―¡IDIOTA!. ¡¿QUÉ DEMO…

Sus palabras se silenciaron, debido a la fuerte impresión que recibió al observarlo y asustada retrocedió un paso antes de derrumbarse en el suelo; estaba pálida y sin aliento. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, junto al sudor frío que recorrió su frente.

Una espeluznante figura atravesó el marco de la puerta y paso junto a la blonda. Al instante todos quedaron asombrados, ante la visión que Ichigo les mostraba de su persona. Una terrorífica máscara cubría su rostro en su totalidad y dos enormes cuernos complementaban esa espectral manifestación. Su cabellera le llegaba por debajo de la espalda y esos horripilantes ojos parecían los de un monstruo mismo. Con sigilo camino hacia ellos, dejando a Hiyori atrás.

Le extendió un documento al hombre de cabellera rosa, Poco después corto su palma con su espada y firmo así el manuscrito.

―Claro, Ichigo kun

Los miro intentando percibir quien de ellos tomaría la vacante. Desde un inicio él mismo había descartado a Hiyori, dado su temperamento volátil. Hachigen sería demasiado gentil para lo que necesitaría a futuro; y Mashiro…, pues era Mashiro ¡por el amor de Dios!.

―Yo tomaré el cargo –dio un paso al frente- Yodömaru Lisa

En un paso rápido ambos desaparecieron y la tensión pareció desaparecer al instante. Finalmente, Hiyori recupero la calma y se levanto ajetreada del suelo, quizás un poco más tranquila. Pero, en general ninguno daba crédito a lo que acababan de presenciar.

―Parece… -cavilo- que él ha logrado un perfecto control de sus habilidades –se lamento- e incluso ahora es capaz de ocultar por completo su presencia –silencio- eso ha sido alto verdaderamente aterrador, tal como lo del Quincy. ¿No te parece, Shinji?

―Rose… -lo miro y esbozo una gran sonrisa- ha llegado el momento para que nos divirtamos de nuestra situación –se acerco a la zanpakutō de Ichigo- la verdadera naturaleza…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Por cuanto corredor andaban los dioses de la muerte se alejaban asustados y miraban hacia el suelo, temerosos del ser que caminaba tan tranquilamente por los pasillos de la primera división. En su andar, Lisa le seguía muy de cerca. Con esa apariencia infundía respeto y miedo absoluto.

―No has traído el haori –lo reprendió- es un símbolo importante del puesto que ostentaras

Tal parecía que él no estaba dispuesto a decir nada en lo absoluto, por lo tanto, no tuvo más remedio que continura caminado junto a él en silencio. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a su destino, la sala de reuniones de la Primera División. Las puertas cerradas, eran un claro recordatorio de su impuntualidad.

―¡Ha llegado a destiempo Yodömaru Lisa!

La voz del anciano resoplo con hastió a través de las puertas cerradas, finalmente esta se abrieron para dejarlos pasar. Ella fue la primera en ingresar, justo detrás de ella Ichigo entró. En ese instante el ambiente se torno sumamente pesado y frío. La bestia que acompañaba a la mujer robo todas las miradas, los capitanes reunidos no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Ciertamente, jamás imaginaron el observar a Kurosaki Ichigo el convertirse en un demonio. ¿Además, por qué rayos no lo sentían en lo absuluto?. Estaba ahí fisicamente, pero no emitia ningún tipo de poder espiritual.

―Tuvimos un inconveniente, señor –se disculpo por ambos- no sucederá nunca más

―Colóquense, junto al Capitán Ukitake

―Como usted diga –exclamo la mujer- comandante

Caminaron y se colocaron junto al hombre de cabellera blanca, quien aún no daba crédito a la radical transformación del muchacho, que conoció hacia unos cuantos meses.

―¡Que comience la reunión, señores!

Golpeó con su bastón el suelo de la sala.

―Como ya han sido informados, la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis ha decidido nombrar a nuevos Capitanes para la Corte de los Espíritus Puros –observo brevemente a los hombres- Madarame, Abarai y Hisagi –suspiro- espero grandes cosas de ustedes tres –silencio- el siguiente punto, es la disculpa oficial de la Sociedad de Almas hacia ustedes –camino y se paro junto a los últimos llegados- en cuanto este completamente lista recibirán una retribución de nuestro error –afonía- hay dos puntos mas a tratar el día de hoy

―¡Oye, Yama Yi! –acomodo su sombrero- me habías comentado que solo serían dos los puntos a tratar el día de hoy

―¡Shunsui! –lo miro de mala gana- no me interrumpas más –regreso su atención a ellos- se ha autorizado la creación de una nueva división, bajo la cual ustedes que se hacen llamar ahora vizards tendrán control absoluto, lejos de las normas usuales de la Sociedad de Almas

Esa información genero un tumulto claro en la reunión, el cual competía fieramente con la sorpresa que Ichigo había generado instantes antes. Y los murmullos de inconformidad no se hicieron esperar, ante la decisión de la Cámara; fueron tan evidentes que al final el longevo no tuvo otra opción que intervenir para tranquilizar la situación.

―¡SILENCIO! –vocifero- ¡ES UNA ORDEN Y DEBE SER ACATADA POR TODOS, SIN IMPORTAR SI ESTÁN DE ACUERDO O NO! –silencio- los cuarenta sabios y seis jueces saben lo que es mejor para todos en la Sociedad de Almas y el mundo humano

Algunos comenzaban a dudar claramente de las intenciones de la Cámara, fueran de ayuda genuina. ¿Cómo era posible formar una división para solo nueve personas?

―Yo, Yodömaru Lisa ostentaré el cargo de Teniente –dio un paso hacia atrás- y Kurosaki Ichigo tomará la capitanía de nuestra división

Ukitake volteó hacia él, ¿renunciaría a su vida?

―Si eso has decidido muchacho, no seré yo quien te refute –les dio la espalda y camino hacia su asiento-hay varios ex capitanes, estoy seguro que le mostraran la forma correcta en que debe manejarse una división; confió en su buen juicio –exhalo al llegar- hay un último punto que me permitiré tratar con todos ustedes –se sentó- esto es para tomar una decisión en conjunto –silencio- ¡Capitanes! –los miro seriamente- ya se han enterado de la situación actual de Kuchiki Rukia –espero- la Cámara me ha autorizado para elegir lo que consideré mejor para ella. Llegue a la conclusión que, entre todos deberemos decidir su futuro

―¿Nos están permitiendo hacer eso, maestro? –se impacto- nunca antes nos han permitido hacer algo así –se exasperaba- toman fallos impredecibles y con demasiada alevosía –se enfado- hace tan solo dos semanas que el peso del mundo recaía en nosotros –hablo por los presentes- ¡esto, y lo que nos ha dicho antes es ilógico!

Externo Ukitake y antes de que el anciano háblese, alguien más dio su punto de vista.

―Rukia, no debe volver nunca más a este lugar

Exclamo fríamente tras la máscara y con una voz tan espeluznante que le erizo la piel a más de uno. Voltearon varios hacia él horror. ¿Dónde estaba el chico de mirada sincera y franca?. Ahora lo único que vislumbraban era a una bestia.

A este punto, el único pelirrojo perdió la mesura por completo y dio un paso hacia el frente no dando crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar salir de su boca.

―¡DEJARLA FUERA! –siseo horrorizado- ¡¿ES QUE HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA, TRAS ESA ESTÚPIDA MÁSCARA ICHIGO?! –le reclamo- de todos los presentes en esta habitación, ¡TÚ! –lo señalo con fiereza- ¡ERES EL ÚLTIMO DE QUIEN HABRÍA ESPERADO SEMEJANTE TONERÍA! –espeto- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS INTENTAS HACER, KUROSAKI?! –le vocifero- ¿por qué razón le das la espalda a Rukia, ahora?

―Renji –le hablo con demasiada calma- ¿te ha reconocido?...

―¡Claro que no! –se incomodo- pero…, lo hará algún día…

―Porque la quieres aquí, si no eres capaz de hacerle saber quien eres tú –lo señalo- ¿acaso el traerla aquí le hará algún bien? –también dio un paso al frente- déjala donde estará a salvo

―¡CÁLLATE! -respiraba agitado- ¿aún no me has dicho porque la estas abandonando? –silencio- ¿qué rayos paso ese día?

Eso era algo que todos ansiaban saber.

―No fui capaz de protegerla…

Lo miraban con sorpresa. ¿Esa máscara sería una forma en que se castigaba?. Por poco que fuere y aún con esa voz tan macabra, algo de sentimentalismo fue percibido por los demás.

―¡Rukia, debe reintegrarse a la Corte de los Espíritus Puros! –exclamo con firmeza el pelirrojo- es un dios de la muerte, este es el camino que eligió

―¿Y cómo se defenderá?

―Luchara…

―¿Cómo?

―¡Ni siquiera la has visto, así que no des por hecho las cosas Kurosaki!

Los dos hombres continuaron con sus alegatos. A cada nueva esperanza brindada por Renji, Ichigo la refutaba sin clemencia alguna; y para este punto había conseguido su cometido. Dividir la opinión entre las personas que optarían por el futuro de Rukia.

―¡MALDITO, CABRÓN!

―¡BASTA, CAPITÁN ABARAI! –se enfado el anciano- ¡A CALLAR LOS DOS! –se levanto- bien…, ya que son los únicos que han hablado los últimos cinco minutos, serán las únicas opciones para Kuchiki Rukia –alza su mano para no ser interrumpido- esto no debe alargarse más –Capitán Kuchiki –miro al hombre- por su familiaridad con ella, me temo que su punto de vista no será considerado esta ocasión –externo con preocupación- lo lamento, pero es lo mejor –cavilo- incluso para usted

―Entiendo

―Voten, Capitanes –se coloco al frente de todos- reintegrarla o excluirla –suspiro- piensen bien lo que elegirán, el destino de una vida depende de ello –silencio- es lo que la Cámara desea que comprendan, este tipo de disposición nos hará dudar de nosotros mismos

Luego de permitir algunos minutos, procedió a obtener el fallo definitivo.

―Capitana Soi Fong

―Exclusión

―Capitán Madarame

―Reintegración

―Capitana Unohana

¿Por qué le costaba tanto el decidir?. ¿Por qué su mente aún se encontraba en el torikago?. ¿Por qué razón Chiaki se mostró tan enterado de todo?. ¿Por qué…

―¡Retsu!

Miro a sus compañeros y bajo la mirada ante su descuido.

―Yo… –sujeto con fuerza sus manos- yo… -cavilo- exclusión

La miraron en general, ¿a qué se debía su comportamiento?

―Capitán Abarai

―Reintegración

―Capitán Komamura

―Exclusión

―Capitán Shunsui

―Reintegración

―Capitán Hisagi

―Reintegración

―Capitán Hitsugaya

―Reintegración

A este punto una mueca altiva se formo en el rostro de Renji, al llevar claramente la ventaja. Ichigo por otra parte, observaba a Unohana Retsu, había algo diferente en su aura esa tarde. Una sensación tan extraña se apodero de su ser, quería sujetar su cuello entre sus manos.

―Capitán Zaraki

―Exclusión

―Capitán Kurotsuchi

―Exclusión

―Capitán Ukitake

―Reintegración

―Capitán Kurosaki

―Exclusión

El anciano suspiro, su voto sería el definitivo en esa contienda sin sentido. Pero, antes de hablar supo que debía dejar las cosas claras para ambos grupos.

―Sea cual será mi decisión, será irrefutable –demando- no habrá ningún tipo de reclamo ni mucho menos intento de conseguir una segunda opinión al respecto –suspiro- Kuchiki Rukia logro cambiar la opinión general que manteníamos sobre ella durante la guerra, muy lejos del aspecto que nos muestra hoy en día –aclaro su garganta- se que usted, Capitán Abarai –lo miro- no desea dejarla fuera del mundo que ella conoce y lo comprendo –afonía- por otra parte, también advierto el razonamiento del Capitán Kurosaki –volteo hacia él- traerla aquí, es enviarla directamente a su muerte –suspiro- será excluida de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros

―¡Señor!...

―Abarai –camino hacia él- Kuchiki Rukia no puede defenderse –le informo- yo mismo la he visto -dijo con pena el anciano-

Renji apretó con fuerza sus nudillos, los cuales se volvieron blancos debido al coraje. Pero antes de que le espetase a Ichigo cualquier cosa, una mariposa infernal ingreso con un mensaje proveniente de la Cámara. La cual hablo clara y concisamente hacia los Capitanes.

―Su petición ha sido autorizada, Capitán Kurosaki. Se permite la liberación de los prisioneros del Nido del Gusano, y a partir de este día quedan bajo el mando de la Catorceava División. Esto es un fallo definitivo.

Soi Fong camino impacientemente hacia Ichigo y habría arremetido directamente contra su persona; sin embargo, la mirada carente de emoción alguna la calmo.

―¿Kurosaki? –vocifero- ¿a qué juegas?

―Pronto lo verá, Capitana Soi Fong –miro al anciano- ¿esto es todo?

El longevo alzo su índice y el insecto se poso sobre el. Y nuevamente le externo el mensaje, poco después la mariposa se marcho y agacho su mirada derrotado ante lo que acababa de suceder.

―¿Tienes, idea de a quienes has liberado?

―A un grupo de inocentes, Capitana de la Segunda División

―Puedes retirarte

Le externo el anciano. Camino y su teniente lo siguió muy de cerca. No obstante antes de salir una persona quien hasta ese momento se mantuvo callada le hablo.

―¿A qué le tienes verdaderamente miedo, Kurosaki?

―A algo que dijo Aizen antes de morir, Byakuya –lo miro brevemente- y que he comprendido que es verdad ahora…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Cuando Ichigo regreso al Nido del Gusano observo al resto de los vizards colocados junto al paraje. Se encontraban en la superficie y no eran los únicos, los demás residentes se mostraban eufóricos por salir de ese horrible sitio. Luego de lo que para algunos eran siglos. Muchos de esos individuos se preparaban para llevar a cabo una venganza sistematizada contra la Corte de los Espíritus Puros.

―Recibimos una mariposa infernal –avanzo hacia él- así que ahora seremos un poco más de nueve –miro al resto- ¿qué tienes en mente, Ichigo?

―Hirako –paso a su lado- algo que te aseguro que no te decepcionará en lo absoluto, ¿Mashiro? –se detuvo- lleva a Zangetsu al torikago, un pago es un pago

Camino hacia donde se encontraban los que alguna vez estuvieron recluidos.

―¡SEÑORES! –lo miraron- a partir de este día sus vidas me pertenecen –espetó- tienen solo dos opciones –señalo con sus dedos- ¿o me sirven fielmente, o mueren aquí hoy? –externo- ¿y bien?

―¡¿Crees que con esa apariencia y voz podrás intimidarnos, bestia?!

Un sujeto se abalanzo decidido a demostrar, que ahora que era libre, no obedecería. Sin embargo, el brazo de Ichigo le atravesó su pecho; dando como resultado su muerte inmediata. Y como si fuese basura lo arrojo al suelo, coloco uno de sus pies sobre su cabeza y presiono con fuerza reventando el cráneo.

―¿Quién, más quiere morir?

Todos dieron varios pasos hacia atrás asustados, huir sería completamente inútil. Poco a poco se hincaron en sumisión absoluta, hacia quien ahora seria el amo de sus vidas.

―¡Asesinos! –exclamo- ¡desde hoy así serenos reconocidos por todos, siéntanse orgullosos de ser los primeros en la Sekushon Kuroi

―¡SEKUSHON KUROI!

Gritaban una y otra vez. Los antiguos vizards contemplaban la escena con interés. Al parecer el chico había meditado más allá de lo que concibieron en un principio y por lo visto algo complemente impredecible sucedería a partir de ahora. Comenzando por el asesinato tan a sangre fría que había cometido.

―Ha hecho que dejen a Kuchiki Rukia fuera de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros

Se cruzo de brazos y les informo en general, la teniente.

―Veo –rasco su cabeza- cuando algo se sale de su control, él simplemente se deja llevar por sus emociones

Esbozo una extraña sonrisa Hirako.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**En el presente…**

Ichigo camina con parte de su sequito por la entrada de la academia. Luego de una centuria constante de ataques y cumplimientos de las ordenes de la Cámara han logrado forjar el grupo más temido y respetado de la Sociedad de Almas. Los kuroi, el sobrenombre a los suyos son los demonios más oscuros jamás creados. Hacedores de pecados, sujetos cuyas manos están manchadas de sangre… Tanto de inocentes como de culpables. Ellos son el resultado de la ambición de un solo individuo, quien hará lo que sea por lograr su objetivo.

El haori negro ondea salvajemente en su andar y el numero en rojo de su escuadra es perfecto para él, el satsujin kibō. Era tiempo de cumplir con el castigo. Pasar un día completo, junto a los nuevos reclutas.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo III

El último batallón

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ En mi página de inicio hay un enlace que los llevará a una imagen. La cual fue la inspiración para la historia, y es como vislumbro a Rukia hoy en día.

+ Respecto a que le paso a Unohana, Ishida e Ichigo; será revelado en los siguientes capitulos.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+(1) torikago, jaula en japonés

+(2) kissaki, punta de la katana (espada)

+(3) tsuka, mango (esapada)

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos_  
_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	3. El último batallón

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**Solo como un dato. NO, soy autora de historias rosas, melosas y dramas tele noveleros tipo mexicanos. Si quieren leer de esos temas, hay muchos textos; no solo en fanfiction sino en muchos sitios. Si, consideran que mis narraciones son muy "crueles" y no tienen el típico final de "vivieron felices por siempre", por favor evítense el leer y sobre todo el dejar un mal comentario. Creo historias para debatir la ética individual, por qué me gusta y punto. Lean mi lema de escritora aficionada.**

_Basado hasta el capitulo 350 del manga._

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:**__ al término de la guerra, todo parece indicar que las cosas transcurrirán de una forma apacible y segura. Sin embargo, Rukia pierde cada una de las memorias de su mente, dando como resultado un doloroso destino a su persona. A la par, los vizards son reintegrados en al Sociedad de Almas; como una nueva élite de guerra. La recién formada Catorceava División, también llamada Sekushon Kuroi (división negra)._

**Sumary:** Aún en la oscuridad..., una luz puede brillar... Aún en la soledad..., un corazón puede latir... Aún así..., este no será el final.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tan cerca del paraíso**

**(To close to paradise)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo III**

**El último batallón**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_La muerte es dulce, pero su antesala cruel"_

-Camilo José Cela-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

El canto de la avecilla en su jaula de oro es escuchado por los presentes en el invernadero artificial, construido específicamente para la mujer que se encuentra regando unas bellas amapolas. La cantidad total colores es tal que pareciera que compiten celosamente entre ellas; para captar la atención de su única dueña.

La mujer continua con su mimo, mientras se mantiene ajena al individuo recostado en el suelo. Muy cerca del hombre en la silla, quien es su cruento verdugo. Él cual, por cierto ahora bebe muy tranquilamente del té de menta que la fémina presente ha preparado solo para su degustación.

El herido que esta boca abajo, hace constantes quejidos y berreos por el dolor que siente. Esta sangrando profundamente por varias laceraciones recién hechas, y ahora sabe bien que tiene los minutos contados. No alcanzará a vivir más allá de ese día. Y lo espera plácidamente, estar en ese Palacio es peor que la misma muerte.

Finalmente, la mujer termino con su diversión y se aproximo muy lentamente hacia los hombres. Con sumo cuidado deposita la regadera de jardín de porcelana en la mesa, mientras contempla con interés al herido de forma breve. Poco después ocupa la silla contigua al hombre que continua disfrutando de su infusión. Toma la tetera y se sirve en la taza restante, cerró sus ojos para disfrutar en su paladar del té ingerido. La coloco nuevamente y, ahora le sonrió al individuo en el suelo; lo cual a él, le erizo la piel. Era mucho peor estar con ella, que con su acompañante.

―Ulquiorra san, me ha dicho que llegaste aquí a través de la negación –suspiro- arrancar de nivel C –lo miro- sabes que esta estrictamente prohibido el ingresar a la Sociedad de Almas, bajo pena de…

―¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA PERRA!

Orihime sonrió con desdén hacia el sujeto, mientras que Ulquiorra se mantuvo impávido ante el insulto.

―Tus ofensas no me inmutan en lo absoluto, tres arrancars asesinados y un cobarde que huye –renegó- ustedes hacen ver a los verdaderamente soldados…

―¡TÚ QUE SABES DE NOSOTROS! –le espeto- ¡SI, NO FUERA POR AIZEN SAMA TÚ!

De pronto el lacerado percibió como algo filoso es enterrado en su estómago. Le fue empuñado desde su espalda, por algo similar a una espada. Lanzo un grito de dolor y agonía desesperante, se ladeo un poco; tan solo para horrorizarse al no contemplar nada en lo absoluto. Ulquiorra, ni siquiera se había movido, y tal parecía que estaba más entretenido en beber que en la conversación misma. Alzo un poco su rostro, solo para encontrarse con la fría mirada fémina. ¿En qué momento lo había herido?

―Tsubaki, es mi arma atacante –le informo- es sumamente valiosa, y después de tanto tiempo no necesito recitar el hechizo completo para invocarlo. Basta con que lo piense –le sonrió con malicia- y él hace el resto por cuenta propia –silencio- ¿sabías que una herida en el estómago es sumamente dolorosa? –se jacto- y es una muerte horrible también. Ahora desde el principio –se cruzo de piernas- ¿qué hacían cuatro arrancars de nivel C en la Sociedad de Almas –lo miro- no… -negó- en el Rukongai –miro a Ulquiorra- acorde a la investigación preliminar, ni siquiera intentaron acercarse a la Corte de los Espíritus Puros

El mencionado le entrego una serie de documentos, los cuales contenía en su totalidad la pesquisa llevada a cabo. Orihime lo tomo y lo leyó nuevamente, analizando concienzudamente el conjunto del escrito.

―¿Me lo dirás?..., o tendremos que alargar mucho más este sufrimiento –lo observo- creo que el departamento de Ciencias, podría divertirse mucho contigo –le siseo duramente- pueden hacer que lo sientes ahora, sea nada con lo que tu cuerpo percibirá si lo permito –dejo el escrito en la mesa- ¿entonces?. Al punto clave

El sujeto le rehuyó la mirada avergonzado. Mientras tanto Orihime molesta, sobo su sien en un intento por apaciguarse.

―Buscábamos el antiguo poder –susurro- para poder subir de nivel entre los arrancars, sin tener que convertirnos en un Vasto Lord

―¿El poder? –hablo por primera vez Ulquiorra- ¡absurdo! –espetó- marchando a la Sociedad de Almas y atacando a las almas inservible. Si deseaban fuerza, debieron devorar a los vacios que derrotasen en batalla –lo miro con asco- como ha sido desde el inicio y luego de la guerra

―¿Dime tu nombre –pregunto ella- arrancar de nivel C?

Silencio.

―Jean Novel Sweetmam

―Jean Novel Sweetmam –repitió ella- la necesitabas, ¿cierto? –se sirvió más té- pero… -bebió un poco- tal como ha dicho Ulquiorra san –lo miro de reojo- eso es innecesario… -acabo con su infusión- aunque la hubiesen traido con ustedes, les habría sido completamente inútil –se levanto y regreso al jardín- ella… -llego a una jaula y miro al canario en su interior- no, es más que un pajarillo encerrado en un recipiente –susurro- Jean Novel Sweetmam –volteó hacia él- ¿quién les dijo que Kuchiki Rukia, podría servirles de esa manera?

Afonía.

―Uno de los nuestros, nos insistió que… -expreso el herido- pero… -apretó con fuerza su puño- ellos llegaron…

―Los kuroi –susurro ella- nunca debes tocar las pertenencias ajenas… -le dio de comer al ave- ¿dime el nombre de quien contacto a tu camarada en realidad?

―No, lo se

Ulquiorra se levanto.

―¿No, lo sabes? –repitió la mujer- ¿o no tienes intención de comentárnoslo?

―¡A esta punto no hay razón para mentir! –se defendió- ¿qué obtendría al final, mujer? –le siseo salvajemente- si de cualquier forma voy a morir –espetó- es absurdo que alargue mi propia agonía

―¿Hace cuánto que mantienen contacto con la Sociedad de Almas? –inquirió el otro hombre- ¿arrancar de nivel C?

Camino y se paro a su lado izquierdo, mientras le arrojaba el resto de la información sobre su rostro. De el, se desparramo una serie de hojas y fotografías de uno de los asesinados; quien hablaba con otro individuo cubierto con una capucha. Este, era el resultado de la investigación meticulosa del asunto a tratar. Hecha en parte, por el área de cortejo en el Palacio y manejado desde hacía décadas por una mujer de gran confianza de Orihime. De pronto, la puerta del invernadero se abrió; para dejar entrar al inquisidor. Se trataba de una fémina de cabellera verde en su forma de adulta, quien ingreso con un petulante individuo socarrón y altanero. Que nada tenía que hacer ahí.

―Nell chan, ¿podrías darnos tu indagación una vez más? –le pidió amablemente- tal parece que Jean Novel Sweetmam, nos ha resultado todo un analfabeto –expreso al ver al hombre rehuyendo las hojas- y ciego también –lo miro de reojo- ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer, Grimmjow?

―No

Le respondió al caminar hacia la silla que minutos antes ocupo Ulquiorra. Se llevo las manos tras la nuca y ladeo peligrosamente la silla antes de subir los pies a la mesa

―Desde hace por lo menos veinticinco años que hemos percibido las constantes alteraciones en el espacio –camino y se coloco a la derecha del lacerado- propias de abrir la Garganta –se cruzo de brazos- pertenecientes a los vacios de bajo nivel, que tienden a ingresar al mundo humano –suspiro- pero habiendo una notable alteración casi desapercibida para los ignorantes; un campo similar a la negación ha sido generado de manera artificial para ingresar constantemente a la Sociedad de Almas –silencio- así, que luego de una investigación profunda llegue a la conclusión que se trataba de arrancars de bajo nivel entrando a un área que se esta prohibida –aclaro su garganta- aunque lamentablemente no hemos encontrado el artefacto usado con ese propósito

―Gracias, Nell chan –camino entre las plantas- ¿sabes porque razón su contacto pedía sujetos como ustedes –de detuvo frente al único arbusto de menta en el invernadero- Jean Novel Sweetmam?

El sujeto no dijo nada en lo absoluto.

―Explícaselo –ordeno ella al tomar parte de la planta entre sus manos- Ulquiorra san, de ahora en adelante tendremos que instruir a los recién nacidos –informo con seriedad- y a los que se encuentran en el Palacio también

―Un arrancar nato, posee un poder espiritual mayor al que tendrá al final de su verdadero desarrollo, esto se debe a que en la mayoría de los casos sus nacimientos han sido manipulados –lo miro con indiferencia- ahora que no esta con nosotros el Hōgyoku el número de arrancars se ha reducido de forma asombrosa y…

―¡CALLA TRAIDOR! –le siseo- ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TÚ –lo miro con recelo- QUÉ USTEDES –observo a los otros- AHORA SE ARRODILLEN Y LE SIRVAN A ESTA MUJER –espetó- ARRANCARS DE NIVEL A Y B?!

Grimmjow, volvió a sentarse debidamente. Se levanto y se llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos. Poco después se coloco sobre las hojas en el suelo y frente al herido. Ahora tres peligrosos hombres lo rodeaban por completo, preparándose seguramente para asesinarlo en conjunto. Sintiendo la mirada fija de ella, la observa con rabia. Sin embargo, Orihime con rapidez giro su cabeza. Un sudor frío recorrió su frente, la sola presencia de esa fémina lo impacientaba. Pero, sobre todo sus sentidos le decían que se mantuviese atento a ella. Que si a alguien de ellos debería de temer, era solamente a esa mujer de mirada angelical.

Orihime tomo al canario blanco entre sus manos, lo acarició unos momentos y volteó hacia Jean. Sin embargo, no se movió de ese lugar en lo absoluto. A la par de esto, continuaba con su caricia en el ave.

―Mala respuesta nivel C –susurro- de haber contestado de una mejor forma, te habría dejado formar parte de nuestro batallón –suspiro de forma resignada- sabes bien que ahora ya te es imposible el ocupar otra escala, dada la naturaleza de los otros dos grupos –soltó al pájaro- en el B, se encuentran aquellos que durante la guerra contra la Sociedad de Almas le sirvieron a Aizen como Privaron Espada y números –expreso.- Por otra parte, aquellos que son A; son los pocos sobrevivientes espadas, Ulquiorra, Halibel, Grimmjow, Yammi, Barragan y Stark -coloco sus manos en su regazo- Nell chan pertenece a la segunda generación –la miro- por ello esta en el nivel B. ¿Pero, eso no te molesta?. ¿Cierto?

―En lo absoluto –respondió ella- desde que inicio el enfrentamiento ya no podía aspirar a pertenecer al primer grupo

―¡AÚN, ASÍ!. ¡AÚN, ASÍ! –repitió- ¡TÚ NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO DE OCUPAR ESE PUESTO QUE OSTENTAS!

La miraba con una infinita rabia y coraje mezclados en el acto. De pronto escucho como el pajarillo daba lo que parecía ser su último aliento de vida, al chillar. Instantes después se precipito hacia el suelo de la habitación. Aterrizo a un par de pasos de Jean, quien miro horrorizado a Orihime. La cual le sonreía con tanta malicia que le erizo cada vello de su cuerpo.

―Tonto –le susurro- no has sido más que un juguete en los brazos de tu nuevo amo –le dio la espalda- tú, y los que le siguieron fielmente –silencio- solo los necesitaba por dos razones, la primera poseen un poder espiritual mayor al que deberían –se ladeo un poco para observarlo- lo cual para su desgracia desaparece al cabo de unos días –negó con su cabeza- y la segunda que ocasionasen el inicio del fin… -silencio- te diré algo antes de que te vayas –dio un paso al frente- el Hōgyoku no puede nunca más recrearse, ni siquiera usando a Kuchiki Rukia. Es solo un sueño suyo… -susurro- ¿ves al canario frente a ti? –espero un poco antes de hablar- ella, esta así…, la única persona capaz de instaurarla ha desaparecido por completo –medito- no… -cavilo- él, sencillamente…

Afonía.

―¿Grimmjow? –le susurro- ya que no tienes nada mejor que hacer –se volteó- llévalo con Sado Kun

El mencionado rechisto con hastío e irritado sujeto de la cabellera a Jean, quien a pesar de sus quejidos ante la brutalidad con la que era tratado lo saco en el proceso, dejando un camino de sangre. Ese herido, no viviría más allá de unas horas más, al dejárselo a Sado.

Poco después, Nell se agacho y tomo al canario; lo contemplo con algo de asombro. A su desconcierto, el pajarillo resucitó en el acto; pio y voló de inmediato hacia su dueña. Quien con una enorme sonrisa alegre lo recibió, y guardo nuevamente en la seguridad de su jaula.

―¿Creíste que lo había matado, Nell chan? –la miro al caminar hacia ellos- ¿no es cierto?

―Me dio esa impresión –coloco una de sus manos en su cadera- y creo que para ese individuo también –miro de reojo la puerta- ¿por qué lo has interrogado tú y no Halibel, como debería ser? –se cruzo de brazos- ¿Orihime?

―Ella esta en otra misión por el momento –le informo- y además no tenía nada que hacer, tal como Grimmjow –le sonrió- parece que nuestro ratón quiere salirse de su ratonera –coloco sus manos bajo su mentón- y eso esta mal…, ahora ya no me es de utilidad –miro la mancha de sangre- ha llegado el momento de ponerle fin a este juego, antes de que las cosas se salgan de control –exhalo pesadamente- ¿Nell chan, podrías pedir que limpien? –solicitó- no me gusta el color de la sangre –lo miro con repugnancia- y luego pídele a Stark san que me espere en la Sala del Consejo

―Claro

Salió, y no comprendió bien parte del mensaje expresado por ella. Al quedase completamente solos, Ulquiorra voltea brevemente hacia Orihime y la observan fijamente. Poco después, él camina hacia ella y se coloca tras su espalda. Toma un par de mechones de su cabellera, mientras percibe el aroma.

―¿Menta?

Indaga curioso y ella sonrió.

―Si

Silencio.

―¿Qué le hiciste al canario? –suelta su cabello- ¿Orihime?

Ella camino una vez más hacia la mesa y ocupo un asiento vacio.

―Lo puse a dormir –se sirvió más té- solo eso…

―Nunca te he preguntado –camino hacia ella- ¿por qué –coloco sus manos en el respaldo de la silla- nunca intentaste ayudar a tu amiga –la miro con seriedad- fue acaso por el amor robado de ese hombre? –susurro- ¿la odias tanto?

―En lo absoluto –acaricio las mejillas del varón- pero a pesar de lo que todos creen, mi poder tiene un límite –revelo- no se puede regenerar algo que aún existe en este mundo, aunque no se pueda ver ni mucho menos tocar

―No comprendo

―Algo sano, no puede volverse a sanar, la conciencia es maravillosa –continuaba con su mimo- su mente esta solamente dormida por grandes lapsos de tiempo, más no su cuerpo –lo miro fijamente- su esencia fue dividida…, su entidad y mente ahora no se complementan como debería ser –suspiro- es lamentable que solo logre recobrar la cordura durante unos pocos segundos

Retiro sus manos del rostro del hombre y bajo con angustia su mirada.

―Aún así, podrías haber sanado su cuerpo

―Eso no lo niego –cerró sus ojos- ¿por qué ayudar a un recipiente vació? –silencio-me preocupa el juguete y las intenciones de Urahara san

Ulquiorra alzo su rostro y con una de sus manos la obligo a que lo mirase.

―¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de esta en este sitio con nosotros? –acerco su rostro y le hablo en su oído izquierdo- ¿habrías preferido estar junto a ellos, a él? –rozo su mejilla con sus labios- ¿Inoue Orihime?

―Yo elegí por mi misma el estar junto a ustedes…, junto a ti –se sincero- Ulquiorra Schiffer

Se besaron lentamente y con tanta calma que se perdieron en la irrealidad del acto. Hacia varios años que se rumoraba en el Palacio que se habían vuelto, más que buenos conversadores. Ulquiorra pasaba prácticamente, todo el día a su lado; y también algunas noches en el lecho de la mujer. No obstante, nadie en lo absoluto lo cotilleaba. Ese era un secreto más en las Noches. Sin embargo, no era del conocimiento publico si existía algún sentimiento de por medio entre ellos. O tan solo era la satisfacción carnal lo que requerían. El beso termino, cuando tocaron. Él se separo y le dio su espacio. Orihime se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, la cual abrió; fue saludada por un vacio de menor rango quien se encargaría de la limpieza.

―Vamos, Ulquiorra

Ambos caminaron por los solitarios pasillos del Palacio de las Noches. Justo a un par de metros de la Sala del Consejo se volteo para observar a su acompañante

―La travesura termina ya –le susurro con seriedad- tal parece que ha comenzado a buscarlo…, y esta desarrollando sus propios intereses –se preocupo- y Kuchiki san tiene mucho que ver –exhalo- y por desgracia, Kurosaki kun es un hombre con muy poca paciencia –musito- uno de ellos ya fue asesinado por él, ¿cierto?

―Si

―¿Qué más ha pasado?

―Al parecer la encontró en un jardín secundario a su residencia familiar

―Sabía exactamente donde debía de buscarla –medito- los otros tres solo eran la distracción –se impaciento- al parecer lo que Jean nos dijo, resulto ser cierto…, que tontos –rodo sus ojos- la ambición por el poder los cegó por completo. ¡Estúpidos!, no sabían con quienes se aliaron –renegó- ya no es necesario más… -le expreso fríamente- es momento de arrojar la basura –silencio- dejo el resto en tus manos Ulquiorra

―Cuenta con ello

Antes de alejarse de él, lo sujeto con firmeza.

―Ulquiorra…, encárgate de vigilarla –susurro- me parece que se nos ha adelantado un poco, no la pierdas de vista –se impaciento- y sobre todo no dejes que te descubran, te será difícil escapar de la Sociedad de Almas si lo hacen –le rogo- habla con Ishida kun y dile que necesitamos de toda la información que nos pueda brindar y que si las cosas se salen de control –suspiro- dile que tiene nuestro apoyo para todo lo que necesite, no podemos perder esta vez

―Lo hare

―Cuídate. Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily -susurro- no lo pierdan de vista

A un par de metros Ulquiorra se encontró de frente con Stark, en un saludo rápido ambos se despidieron.

―Kurosaki kun…, no pierdas los estribos ahora…, que esta por terminar todo esto…

―Orihime san -le sonrió el hombre- me han dicho que deseas verme –expreso curioso- ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

―Hablemos dentro

Señalo la puerta del Consejo. De inmediato el varón se adelanto y se la abrió, permitiéndole que ella ingresase primero. Ambos ocuparon sillas aleatorias en el recinto.

―Lamento, el no poder ofrecerte té

―No te preocupes –la tranquilizo- ha decir verdad, no me gustan mucho las cosas dulces

―Lo tendré en cuenta –tomo aire- quisiera que me hicieras un pequeño favor

―Tiene que ver con la intromisión de los nivel C –aseveró- en ese caso ¿qué puedo hacer yo, por ti?

―Quisiera que fueras al kiwami (1) y busques ahí algo de suma importancia, Stark san –silencio- por desgracia desconozco su ubicación actual, debido a la interferencia de las tormentas en este último siglo –se lamento- tendrás que pasar algunos días ahí –se apeno- lo siento mucho

El hombre se reacomodo en el asiento, la miro con franco asombro y luego una total intranquilidad ante sus palabras.

―¿Qué necesitas?

―Algo que fue dejado ahí por su propia seguridad -lo miro seriamente- un pago imprescindible por un sujeto lleno de codicia –se lamento- realmente me siento mal por haberlo aceptado, y me avergüenzo por ello ahora…, no tengo más remedio que pedir tu cooperación para resolver esta situación –suspiro- pero, era demasiada la tentación de ser su dueño –cavilo- ¿me harías ese favor Stark san?

Lo miro con vehemencia y ruego en su rostro. El hombre sencillamente estaba impresionado, tenía la idea de que ella solicitaría ese tipo de ayuda de su amante. Más no la de un oficial de alto rango en las Noches. Sencillamente aquello que requería podría ser el catalizador en conjunto de algo mucho más siniestro, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda.

―¿Quisiera saber por qué no se lo has pedido a Ulquiorra? –inquirió seriamente- no me lo tomes a mal, pero me es sumamente extraño que me lo pidas a mí y no a él

Coloco sus codos en la mesa y recargo su cabeza en sus antebrazos, mientras la examinaba.

―A, Ulquiorra le he pedido algo más –sus facciones se tensaron- y me es imprescindible que la lleve a cabo – se levanto- si quiero evitar que todo se descontrole, debo actuar con prontitud o todo lo que he creado hasta ahora no habrá servido

Camino hacia el ventanal, donde el cielo negro se mostraba en su totalidad. Ahí, ella alzo una de sus manos e intento tomar algo inexistente.

―¿No sería hermoso, ver reflejado un verdadero cielo azul?

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Intranquilidad, era la sensación angustiante que tuvo durante los últimos dos días. Había recibido una invitación para asistir a una reunión extraoficial en la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis. Algo simplemente inusitado, ya que la última vez que se encontró en ese sitio fue durante la recopilación de información, tras el asesinato de todos los predecesores. Hacia más de cien años. ¿Entonces?. Cavilo con molestia, el que lo llamasen a él y no al Comandante Yamamoto lo sacaba de quicio.

―¿Capitán?.¿Capitán Kuchiki?

Repitió el hombre de anteojos y al ser llamado por segunda vez se alejo por completo de su meditación.

―Su reunión, será en algunos minutos –contemplo el reloj en la pared- debe darse prisa

―Lo se

Se levanto y paso junto a su teniente; sin embargo, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se ladeo tan solo un poco para mirarlo.

―Ishida, dejo todo en tus manos

Uryū, exhalo profundamente y se reacomodo sus anteojos, camino hacia el escritorio de su Capitán y miro a través de la ventana.

―Por supuesto, señor… Yo me haré cargo de todo

En ese momento percibió una ligera alteración, tan sutil y delicado que no alerto las alarmas en la Sociedad de Almas y algo más; el inconfundible olor a menta en el aire. Lo estaba esperando. Miro hacia el frente unos instantes y se encamino hacia su próximo encuentro. Luego de algunos minutos, lo encontró en una alejada área del primer distrito. Desde la cual se podía admirar claramente parte del jardín principal del Clan Kuchiki.

―Tan puntual como siempre, Ishida Uryū

―¿Pasa algo acaso, Ulquiorra?

Se cruzo de brazos y exhalo profundamente.

―Tengo un mensaje y una encomienda de parte de Orihime –lo miro- y es necesario que me ayudes

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Arribo justo a tiempo a su reunión extraoficial con la Cámara. Al llegar al gran portón, fue revisado minuciosamente por los guardias de la entrada; oficiales expertos de la Segunda División. Quienes con algo de multa llevaron a cabo el escrutinio en el Capitán. Él cual en todo momento se mantuvo impávido antes lo que sucedía. Al entrar y bajar la primera escalinata, encontró a otros tantos oficiales, quienes en silencio le exigieron su zanpakutō, su arma debía de ser dejada para la seguridad toda de la Cámara. La cual les entregó con total hastío, a un dios de la muerte presente; instantes después este mismo lo encamino hacia otro corredor y lo dejo andar solo un par de metros más. Luego de algunos minutos de marcha, de bajar varias escaleras más llego a una gran puerta de madera. Y a su propia sorpresa, se encontró con dos oficiales más, pero estos al parecer pertenecían a la Cuarta escuadra. Una mujer castaña se acerco a él y le coloco en sus muñecas un supresor de poder espiritual.

La herramienta colocada a los infractores en la Sociedad de Almas, unas esposas de madera.

―Al salir le será retirado, Capitán Kuchiki –le informo- esta medida es una orden de la Cámara

Se ladeo y lo dejo pasar. Su compañero fue quien le abrió la puerta, Byakuya camino hasta el centro de la habitación; en la cual había una silla de tres patas iluminada por un reflejo artificial de luz.

―Ocupe el asiento, Capitán Kuchiki Byakuya

Alguien sin nombre pronuncio. Con pasos lentos ocupo el asiento y de inmediato una serie de lámparas fueron encendidas. Cuarenta y seis lamparillas, correspondientes a cada uno de los presentes. Cuyas sombras se reflejaban tras el biombo de papel que protegían sus identidades. La habitación era circular, se encontraba rodeado por sus miembros. La puerta se cerró y dio inicio la reunión.

―Gracias por haber venido, Capitán Kuchiki

Expreso una mujer de edad avanzada.

―Disculpe nuestra descortesía al no presentarnos –silencio- pero, no necesita saber quien esta detrás de cada uno de estos biombos

Comentó un tercer individuo

―Se que se debe preguntar el porqué ha sido el único de sus congéneres a quien se le ha llamado

Expreso una mujer distinta y más joven.

―Y ahora le será revelado –expresó alguien más- es un asunto que hemos debatido, durante un largo tiempo y al cual ya no podemos darle más largas

Byakuya se mantuvo en total silencio.

―¿Me intriga el hecho de que no hable en lo absoluto, Capitán de la Sexta División?

Inquirió un sujeto distinto a los anteriores.

―Preferiría reservarme cualquier cuestionamiento, hasta escuchar lo que tienen que informarme –mantuvo la tranquilidad- así, que por el momento no lo considero necesario

Dio un vistazo general en la sala y por inercia contemplo hacia el frente. Se genero un ambiente pesado y lleno de hostilidad en la habitación.

―Hace dos días que recibimos el informe final del ataque en la Sociedad de Almas, hay un aspecto que nos ha desagradado en general. Y que no puede permitirse más, Capitán Kuchiki

Expreso una longeva sin nombre.

―¿Qué, les ha ofendido? –inquirió el noble- esto es algo que en su defecto deberían de tratar con el Comandante Yamamoto –miraba en general- y no con un simple Capitán

Mutismo.

―La Catorceava División, entro en batalla sin que se le ordenase –expreso otra mujer desconocida- actuaron por cuenta propia

―Ese asunto –interrumpió el noble- deberían de tratarlo con su Capitán y no conmigo –expreso fríamente- tengo entendido que ustedes ya les han externado su sanción, ante su desobediencia. Ese tema es algo que a mí no me concierne en lo absoluto

―Se equivoca Kuchiki sama

Se levanto y camino tras el biombo lejos de la aparente seguridad que le brindaba ese trozo insignificante de papel.

―¡MIDORI CHIAKI!

Fue reprendido por alguien más, él cual estaba horrorizado ante el sacrilegio cometido por el blondo. Estaba estrictamente prohibido el mostrarse ante cualquier persona ajena a la Cámara; esa era una nueva regla impuesta desde su reciente creación.

―Calma, calma –sonrió de forma boba- me parece que el Capitán se sentirá mucho mejor si alguien se lo informa de esta manera –camino hacia el frente de él y lo miro con desdén- porqué al final no puede oponerse a nuestros deseos –susurro- simplemente sería traición

―¿Qué quiere decir? –espetó con dureza- ¿por qué me han hecho venir a este sitio?

Byakuya observo, como Chiaki engrandecía la mueca altanera de su rostro. Y además cargaba con un par de documentos.

―No podemos permitir ningún tipo de distracción en la Sekushon Kuroi –camino alrededor de la silla- sabemos que el Capitán Kurosaki intervino personalmente al enterarse que su hermana estaba involucrada en la situación –de detuvo tras su espalda- ¿o, me equivoco?

―Hubieron varias almas inocentes caídas durante el enfrentamiento –le reinformó- varios residentes del primer distrito sufrieron las consecuencias –se levantó- ¿no comprendo a qué viene esto? –miro al blondo- si algo van a externarme, no le den más vueltas al asunto y simplemente díganmelo

Chiaki dio un paso hacia el frente. Desde hacia un rato que solo ellos conversaban y así seria hasta casi el final de la orden misma.

―Su hermana es una distracción constante en el Satsujin Kibō –fingió pena- por ello…

―¡ES ABSURDO! –lo miro con rabia- ¡mi hermana no ha tenido contacto alguno con él, desde el final de la guerra!

Silencio.

―Se que usted también ha escuchado los rumores , sobre las visitas nocturnas que él realiza al aposento de su desvalida hermana –se ufano- ¿acaso le permite a él, el saciarse carnalmente con su cuerpo?

―¡MALDITO!

Hablo sin pensar en la consecuencia ante su insulto, a uno de los seis jueces de la máxima autoridad en su mundo. Más la rabia ante la bajeza de semejante comentario fue mayor a lo que podía soportar.

―¿Acaso creen que yo consentiría un acto de tal bajeza, en mi propio hogar? –siseo peligrosamente- ¡aunque no me encuentre en la mansión, siempre hay alguien al pendiente de su seguridad! –espetó- ¡Kurosaki, jamás ha osado el tocarla!

―Me alego –lo interrumpió- que defienda tan solemnemente la castidad y pureza de su hermana –aplaudió gustoso- de esta manera su marido no tendrá ningún reparo en la noche de bodas

―¿Marido?...

Susurro no creyendo haber oído bien. Alzo su vista para contemplar al resto de los presentes, los cuales se mantenían en un total hermetismo. Finalmente regreso su atención al rubio.

―Kuchiki Rukia, será entregada en matrimonio al Clan Hisaishi. El séptimo en importancia dentro de la Sociedad de Almas

―¡INADMISIBLE! –rabio- ¡Rukia no es capaz de tomar alguna decisión sobre su persona, sencillamente jamás podrá cumplir con nadie las obligaciones de una esposa!

―Aún conserva la única que importa

Byakuya abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, más contuvo la rectitud de su rostro. Solo la desesperación de su voz lo traicionaba. ¿No sería posible que ellos estuviesen considerando eso, para la mujer que prometió proteger a su difunta esposa?

―En su último reporte de salud, de hace un mes –hojeo el documento- se informa que se cuerpo esta bien físicamente –lo miro de soslayo- por lo tanto –bajo las hojas- aún es capaz de engendrar a la siguiente generación

Finalmente, Byakuya perdió la totalidad de su temple. Más era incapaz de hacerle algo a él, o al resto de la Cámara. Los miro con una cólera infinita, ahora comprendía el porque le fue retirada su zanpakutō y al mismo tiempo le fue suprimido su poder espiritual. Esperaban un arrebato de su parte.

―¡Rukia, ya no es más un dios de la muerte! –siseo duramente- ¡ya no tienen ningún derecho en decidir sobre ella, el único con esa obligación soy yo!

Los miro a todos en general.

―¿No estuvo presente en la primera parte de la conversación? –expreso con sorpresa un longevo más- le hemos dicho sobre la falta del Capitán Kurosaki –le reinformó- el pasar un día en la academia asustando a los nuevos reclutas no es realmente el castigo que merece –apago su lámpara-

―Kuchiki Rukia le será alejada por completo, ante su desacato –comento alguien más- es lo único que además de sus hermanas le dolería el perder

Extinguió también su lamparilla.

―Sus hermanas son excelentes en sus divisiones y perderlas en las mismas creará un hueco irremplazable –expreso un joven en voz baja- por lo tanto hemos decidido acabar con el menor de los males

―¿El menor de los males? –apretó con fuerza sus puños- ¡MI HERMANA NO TIENE NINGUNA OBLIGACIÓN DE PAGAR POR LA FALTA DE KUROSAKI!

―Pero, lo hará –dijo Chiaki con dureza- en tres días más su hermana dejara de ostentar el apellido Kuchiki –paso a su lado- y tomará el del Clan Hisaishi –silencio- es una bendición que su marido sea el primer hombre en disfrutar el romper esa flor invaluable –sonrió con prepotencia- personalmente creo que él pasará una noche de bodas maravillosa –expreso con sorna- tendrá a la mujer perfecta, una que abra sus piernas solo para saciar sus bajos instintos animales

Ya no lo soporto más y aún esposado lo golpeo directamente en el rostro. Ocasionando que se aporrease también contra la silla al caer. Varios en la Cámara gritaron encolerizados ante las acciones del Capitán de la Sexta escuadra, quienes exigieron de inmediato la presencia de los guardias. Los cuales entraron con prontitud y se aproximaron a auxiliar al juez herido; por otra parte otros más alejaron al noble, quien aún respiraba agitado ante lo que acababa de realizar.

―¡Chiaki dono! –se le acerco la castaña de la Cuarta División- ¡déjeme revisarlo!

No obstante el hombre la arrojo al suelo con asco cuando ella lo toco. Se levanto aún algo tambaleante y limpio la sangre de su nariz con su mano.

―Eso, estuvo más allá de lo que contemple en un inicio. Byakuya…, ya pensaremos en su pronto castigo –lo miro fríamente- ¡RETÍRESE, USTED Y TODA LA ESCORIA QUE ENTRO EN NUESTRO RECINTO SAGRADO!

Señalo con su índice la puerta y de inmediato todos se retiraron a la antesala. Se encontraban bastante impresionados ante lo que acababan de percibir. Y poco a poco, todos estos oficiales se retiraron a sus respectivos puestos.

―Permítame

Le retiro el supresor de poder espiritual.

―Será mejor que se mantenga alerta, Capitán –lo miro con preocupación la castaña- tome –le entrego una especie de canica negra y una hoja de menta- la Capitana Unohana nos ha pedido que le diéramos estos objetos –miro con complicidad a su compañero- debe irse ahora…, no pase la noche en su casa, ni en su división. Nos dijo –miro hacia la puerta de la Cámara- nuestra Capitana, lo estará esperando en la Cuarta División –suspiro- nos ruega que por favor permanezca a su lado

Byakuya guardo los objetos entre sus ropas.

―Gracias

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

El atardecer daba ya inició en la Sociedad de Almas, luego de algunos cruentos minutos pudo abandonar por completo la Cámara. Se alejo con premura del sitio, y dudaba en gran medida de la petición de su congénere fémina. ¿Hasta que punto ella estaba tan informada?, y porque temía tanto por él. Recargo su frente en la blanca pared de uno de las calles en el segundo distrito y exhalo profundamente.

Entregar a su hermana en matrimonio, no le era una opción. Si debían de reprender a Kurosaki, el hacerle eso a su hermana era una completa estupidez. Desde que se esparció la noticia sobre su estado, recibió una infinidad de peticiones de mano; y todas y cada una fueron rechazadas. ¿Por qué, rayos no les dijo que no lo haría?. El salirse de esa manera, era prácticamente aceptar sus palabras.

Cerró sus ojos.

―¡KUCHIKI SAMA!

Un grito desesperado lo saco de su meditación. Volteo y observo con repulsión al sujeto que corría hacia él. Se trataba de un hombre de piel trigueña, calvo en su totalidad, regordete en gran medida y que tenía grandes dificultades para mantener su respiración pareja; sin contar con su pequeña estatura.

―¡KUCHIKI SAMA! –reitero con angustia- ¡dígame que esto es una broma muy desagradable!

Le entrego un documento, en el cual se le informaba o más bien exigía el desposar a Kuchiki Rukia en tres días más. Cuando, Byakuya regreso su atención al sujeto; francamente ahora, sintió pena por él. Estaba completamente asustado.

―Debes acatar la orden

Le entrego la carga y le dio la espalda. Debía hablar con Unohana y preguntarle muchas cosas sobre sus oficiales en la Cámara e idear una manera de salvar a su hermana, a la cual no estaba dispuesto a entregar al individuo a espalda suya. Sin embargo, fue sujetado con desesperación de su antebrazo.

―¡NO PUEDO, NI QUIERO HACERLO!

Expreso como un niño pequeño.

―¿Hisaishi Kaoru –volteó hacia él- irás contra las ordenes impuestas por la Cámara? –se alegro, pero no lo demostró- ¿eres consciente de las consecuencias hacia tu persona?

Libero su brazo y un pequeño rayo de esperanza lo alegro.

―¡La maldita Cámara es lo que menos me importa! –exclamo con franqueza- ¡yo le temo más a él!

Volteó hacia atrás, y por un momento imagino ver una sombra.

―¿A él?

―¡A Kurosaki Ichigo! –sujeto su cabeza entre sus manos- ¡creo que va a matarme en cuanto se entere! –se hinco desesperado- esto es horrible, yo jamás he intentado acercarme a tu Clan –lo miro- ¿por qué me hacen esto? –rogo- ¿nos hacen esto?, ella también estará mal con todo esto –renegó- ella te necesita a ti, no a mí…

Miro al noble con los ojos llorosos. Su cara daba verdadera lástima, temía más por lo que Ichigo pudiese hacerle que las consecuencias de su desobediencia ante la Cámara.

―Ve a tu casa –le ordeno- hablare con Kurosaki, para decirle que esto no fue tu idea en lo absoluto –sobo su sien- de cualquier forma mantente alerta

Lo miro marcharse. Desafortunadamente, no pudo dar más que algunos pasos cuando fue interceptado por segunda ocasión ese día. A este punto, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a asomarse en el cielo. Así, como una nube de lluvia viajera.

―¡BYAKUYA!

Se le acerco jadeante el hombre de blanca cabellera, y antiguo mentor de su hermana.

―¡¿Dime que no es cierto?!

―Depende, de lo que indagues

―Sobre el matrimonio de Rukia con un miembro del Clan Hisaishi –coloco una de sus manos en su pecho enfermo- ¡¿por qué razón has dado tu consentimiento ante esta barbarie?!

―Ha sido la Cámara

―¿La Cámara? –se sorprendió- ¿no lo comprendo, Byakuya? –hablo rendido- hace una hora que recibí esta carta –le mostro un documento similar al del Kaoru- se expresa que Rukia dejara de pertenecer al Kuchiki y que pasará a formar parte del Clan Hisaishi –hablaba con rapidez- y, no soy solo yo –dejo caer la noticia- antes de encontrarte, Kyōraku me mostro su invitación al evento y también estaba estupefacto –exhalo- y al parecer no somos los únicos –lo miro con aprehensión- el resto de los capitanes ya han recibido las suya…

Byakuya le dio la espalda a Ukitake. Entonces, comprendió que mientras hablaba con la Cámara fue que Unohana Retsu recibió su invitación; más no explicaba el porque le había dado ese objeto negro y la preocupació hacia su persona.

―¡¿Me estás escuchando, Byakuya?!

―Es un castigo –susurro- y una orden en la cual yo no he tenido ni opinión ni voto –expreso dolido- estoy atado de manos

―¿Un castigo para Rukia? –se exalto- ¡ella no ha hecho nada, como para recibir semejante humillación

―La sanción es para Kurosaki Ichigo –musito- consideran que Rukia le es demasiada distracción a su persona –apretó con fuerza sus puños- y han decidido deshacerse del menor de los males

―¡¿Byakuya?!...

―Para ya, Ukitake –lo miro de reojo- para ya –suplico- mi hermana no es un contenedor de bebés

Desapareció en el acto. Dejando a un muy perturbado Ukitake.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―¡ESPERA! –grito con pánico- ¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO DE HACER ESTO!

Intentaba protegerse inútilmente con sus manos ese pobre sujeto. La recia tormenta en la madrugada, y el suelo fangoso le imposibilitaban cualquier escape para su pobre alma. Miraba hacia los lados, intentando encontrar algún escape posible. Más le sería imposible, ante el individuo que lo miraba sin emoción alguna.

―¡ESCUCHA LO QUE TENGO QUE DECIRTE!

Rogo con desesperación.

―He recibido una orden, eso es todo –avanzo un poco- debo asesinarte, para continuar manteniendo la paz en la Sociedad de Almas –alzo la asauchi- no es nada personal, pero es mi deber

―¡¿CUÁL HA SIDO EL MALDITO CRIMEN QUE HE COMETIDO?! –respiraba con dificultad- ¡NO HE HECHO NADA MALO!

Ichigo bajo un momento su espada y lo escudriño seriamente, a través de su máscara de vacio.

―Simplemente ir contra las reglas de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis

Externo sin emoción alguna. Mientras el individuo a punto de morir se consterno en extremo, al escuchar la razón por la cual moriría solo en algunos minutos.

―¡Hablar sobre lo que no estoy de acuerdo, no es ni siquiera una razón valida para eso! –le soltó- ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO ERES SU PERRO, KUROSAKI ICHIGO?!

La tormenta se acrecentaba, y ahora alternados y constantes relámpagos irrumpían además la tranquilidad del bosque en donde se encontraban. El individuo sin nombre, era un representante del tercer distrito, que manifestó severas discrepancias hacia el trato de las áreas residenciales. Estaba en contra de permitir un pago tributario hacia la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, por parte de los habitantes del Rukongai. Dado que la carencia en los recursos económicos se acrecentaba al incrementar el distrito en el cual se residía. Y él no era el único, varios más rechazaban tajantemente la impugnación. Más el fue señalado como el líder.

Desde siempre la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, se había mantenido sin la necesidad de tomar recursos de las almas ordinarias. ¿A qué venía semejante cambio de reglas?. Su único pecado, fue expresar su punto de vista ante una intolerable Cámara.

―Debo mantener la paz –repitió- a costo de lo que sea

Avanzo lentamente hacia él, e Ichigo se sorprendió que ahora no hiciese intento alguno por escapar. Como solían hacerlo la mayoría de los próximos ejecutados. En su defecto, se encontraba enfrentando a su destino.

―¡Hayato Matsuo, líder de la junta del tercer distrito del norte! –lo saludo con formalidad- recuerda bien el nombre de esta alma inocente que tomarás con tus manos –lo miro fijamente- así, como todas aquellas caídas por ir contra los deseos de aquellos que predigan una justicia, paz y esperanza falsa

Hubo una lucha silenciosa en sus miradas. Ellos intentaban analizar la naturaleza oculta del individuo al que contemplaban.

―Hayato Matsuo

―Protege, aquello que desees en realidad. Muchacho

Ichigo tomo la asauchi y la arrojo al suelo. Esto sorprendió al hombre, más de inmediato este hecho se transformo en agonía pura. Cuando percibió como su cuello era desgarrado por las manos de su verdugo; fue una muerte instantánea. Su cuerpo aterrizo en el fango y dando unos últimos espasmos, la sangre desparramada alrededor de su cuerpo era el único rastro visible de la ejecución.

―Alma inocente que tomaras con tus manos –repitió mientras admiraba la sangre en su mano- tienes toda la razón, Hayato –silencio- ni yo mismo recuerdo cuando fue que me convertí en su perro…

Se quedo parado bajo la lluvia, mientras el agua limpiaba su mano. Observaba como los restos de esa infeliz alma se desvanecía lentamente; para iniciar el siguiente viaje al ciclo de la vida. Y en ese momento el torrente paro.

―¿Ichigo?

Se giro lentamente, para ver al individuo que lo llamaba.

―¿Qué quieres, Hirako?

El blondo se aproximo lentamente hacia él. Mantenía aún en alto la sombrilla roja que lo cubrió del agua hacia solo unos minutos. Cuando estuvo a su lado, le entrego un pergamino con la insignia oficial de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis. La misma que portaban todos y cada uno de los documentos donde se les dictaminaba la ejecución de los individuos considerados un peligro potencial.

―¿Por qué no has esperado a que llegase a la división?

Externo con sorpresa. La regla era que Love era quien los recibía y acorde con una investigación preliminar rápida por Rose, se designaba al más apropiado para llevarlo a cabo. Por otra parte, algunos recibidos solían tener además una mariposa roja impresa, una orden especifica que solamente debería de ser llevada a cabo por el Capitán de la División.

―No es algo que puede esperar a tu retorno –se lo entrego- Ichigo

Miro Shinji el rastro de sangre donde momentos antes estuvo el líder opositor.

―¿Es auténtica?

―Es real, Ichigo –bajo la sombrilla- Hachigen y Kensei lo comprobaron –suspiro- y Hiyori le realizo una prueba científica –la cerró- te están ordenando el liquidar al Capitán de la Sexta División, Kuchiki Byakuya –lo miro- y a la Capitana de la Cuarta División, Unohana Retsu –silencio- en dos días

Ichigo soltó una carcajada llena de desprecio.

―Un día antes de la boda de Rukia

Hirako abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. En todo el día, Ichigo no había puesto un solo pie en la división. Por lo que hasta donde tenía entendido no había manera alguna de que Ichigo conociese nada sobre el futuro casamiento de Rukia. Un sudor frío, muy bien disimulado por la humedad del ambiente paso desapercibido por el capitán. Él continuaba preguntándose, ¿cómo era posible que Ichigo estuviese tan bien informado de las cosas?.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquirió- no hay manera alguna de que lo sepas –lo enfrentó- ¿Ichigo?

―Eso no ten concierne, Hirako –le siseó- limítate a tus ordenes dentro de la división –le entrego el pergamino- ¿dónde esta Lisa?

Pregunto con sobre potencia.

―Con el Clan Hisaishi

―¿Temes que mate a esa basura?

Le espetó fríamente.

―Yo, y varios más –exclamo sin inmutarse en lo absoluto- así, que la envié a disfrutar algunos días ahí

―No me rebajaré a asesinar a semejante insecto

Le dio la espalda y camino lentamente en la dirección contraria, para salir de bosque.

―Pero…, cumples con cualquier orden impuesta por la Cámara sin rechistar –hablo con dureza- para acabar con sujetos cuyo único crimen es decir la verdad de las cosas, e intentar acabar con esta opresión en la que se vive en la Sociedad de Almas, ¿realmente, piensas llevar a cabo tus últimas ordenes?

Ichigo se detuvo.

―¿Debo recordarte el por qué existe la División Negra, Hirako?

Se volteó y quedaron separados por dos metros.

―Tu idea inicial era mantener la paz –le respondió- pero eso que haces, que hacemos –se corrigió- esta muy lejos de ese sueño que tenías

―Te equivocas, todo esto forma parte de mi anhelo

Shinji dio un paso hacia atrás aterrado, ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

―¡¿ERA TU ILUSIÓN EL CONVERTIRTE EN UN ASESINO DESPIADADO?! –exclamo con sorna- ¡de tu primer asesinato durante la guerra te costo recuperarte!, ¿lo recuerdas? –lo miro con aprehensión- ¡pero, hoy lo haces como si te fueses de pesca!

―No interfieras, Hirako

―¡Me cuesta creerlo! –cerro la distancia entre ellos y lo sujeto con fuerza de cuello de su uniforme- abandonaste a Rukia hace cien años y no te dije nada entonces –lo miro con fiereza- me quede callado cuando comenzaste a exterminar a todos esos inocentes –soltó el pergamino- ¿pero?... –lo soltó derrotado- ¿estás dispuesto a ejecutar a dos Capitanes y el permitir que ella pague tu castigo? –silencio- ¡MALDITA SEA, ICHIGO, DI ALGO!

Sujeto con fuerza el cuello de Shinji. Este hecho lo tomo con tanta sorpresa, que Hirako fue incapaz de defenderse ante el ataque. Por instinto intento retirar la opresión en su cuello; lográndolo con un rápido éxito de su parte. Se ladeó un poco, para recuperar al aire faltante.

―¿Me están castigándome a mí?

Expreso para sí mismo. Llevo sus manos a su rostro, y oprimió lo que habría sido un muy sonoro grito de su parte.

Por otra parte Hirako se mantenía alerta, ante cualquier posible nuevo ataque de su parte. Y ahora se lamentaba el haberle dicho esa última parte del informe recibido en la división. Porque acababa de descubrir que a Ichigo le era ajena la pauta donde se especificaba la razón del matrimonio de Rukia. Esperaba ahora el no haber incitado una tormenta.

―¡Explícate!

―El informe recibido solamente indica que es tu sanción, ante la intromisión de la Catorceava División –tomaba aire al hablar- así que han decidido alejar la mayor de tus distracciones

―¡Vete! –le ordeno- y reúne a todos para una junta a medio día, Hirako

―Como diga, Capitán Kurosaki

Frialdad pura al llamarlo luego de tan cruento enfrentamiento entre ellos. La preocupación no cedía en sus pensamientos ahora. Y se dio al vuelta, para alejarse tal como se le había ordenado.

―Antes me preguntaste, el porque he permitido y hecho todo esto –exhalo- hace tiempo que he pensado, que… –se miraron unos instantes- no puedes conocer la paz, sin antes haber experimentado el verdadero infierno –camino hacia él- mucho se ha hablado sobre un mundo sin guerras ni sufrimiento. Pero, ¿cómo alcanzarlo, si lo que siempre has conocido es el mundo que te rodea? –paso a su lado- así, que para anhelar esa tranquilidad primero tienes que vivir en la perdición y rogar por la armonía al final

Desapareció en un instante. Hirako miro a su alrededor, recogió el pergamino y contemplo la asuchi en el lodo; camino hacia ella y la tomo para regresar a la división.

―Si Rukia despertase un día y se enterase de que mataste a su hermano –miro el cielo- ella jamás te lo perdonaría…, ¿es eso lo que deseas?..., ¿acaso no juraste proteger su felicidad?

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Cuando llego a su habitación, la encontró recostada sobre su futón. Por lo visto la lluvia no se había presentado en el distrito donde residían los nobles. Rukia descansaba plácidamente bajo una simple sábana de tela muy fina. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, tan solo para admirarla mientras dormía en su aposento.

Casi temiendo que fuese a romper algo muy delicado, recorrió una de sus mejillas con su mano derecha. Ese cosquilleo curioso, la hizo que se despertase por completo. Y lo miro fijamente sin hacer nada más.

Ambos se miraron en total silencio.

Odiaba el hecho de que Rukia no tuviese alguna reacción ante su apariencia actual. ¿Que no daría por volver a verla como fue una vez?. Llevo su mano izquierda a su rostro, y de un solo movimiento desapareció la máscara de arrancar; dejando solo su aspecto humano frente a ella ahora. Bajo su cara y con una ternura infinita la beso con benevolencia junto con una sumisión total, e instintivamente Rukia correspondía al gesto del varón. Con sus grandes manos sujeto con firmeza su pequeña cabeza, y se apodero de una forma demasiado posesiva de sus labios.

Gemidos roncos se escapaban de la garganta de Ichigo. No obstante, Rukia no emitía ningún ruido en lo absoluto; y esto lo lastimaba más que nada en el mundo. Al final, la necesidad del aire los obligo a separarse. Ella intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su corazón y respiración, esa enorme inocencia era la más grande perdición de él, ahora. De inmediato volvió a reclamar esos ya hinchados labios carmines, solo para él. Y ahora, tomo las pequeñas manos de ella y las entrelazo con las suyas, mientras percibía la venda aún en ella; para finalmente colocarlas junto a la cabeza de la fémina.

La necesitaba…, la deseaba…

Fue más que suficiente para Ichigo, quien en un verdadero arrebato de frenesí libero sus manos y de un solo movimiento arrojo lo más lejos posible la sábana. Dejando a su cuerpo cubierto, tan solo por la yukata blanca. De la cual pronto la despojaría, y la tomaría para él por primera vez. Se coloco sobre ella y continúo besándola con ímpetu y desesperación por perderla. La sola idea de que alguien más la poseería lo carcomía lentamente. Recorrió su cuello con sus labios, depositando alternados besos por toda esa piel expuesta tan pecaminosamente. No iba a permitir que nadie más la tocase. Con presteza desato el nudo de su vestimenta, y al liberarla del atavió, no dudo ni por un instante el recorrer su cuerpo. Desde sus pies, hasta llegar a su cabellos, mimo esa magnifica piel.

Entonces escucho un pequeño grito escapar de los labios de Rukia. Dejo lo que hacia y, alzo su rostro que hacia instantes se deleitaba con su ombligo, la observo fijamente. Ella aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta. ¿Habría sido su imaginación?. Frunció el ceño y espero, al final opto por atrapar uno de sus senos en su boca. Más percibió la sensación de placer en el rostro sudoroso de la mujer, y eso le encanto.

―Ichigo…

Susurro y lo miro. Se alejo asustado, y se puso de pie. Por un instante, solo un momento fue la antigua Rukia quien lo llamo. A los pocos minutos, cerro sus ojos y se quedo completamente dormida. Al final regreso a ser la Hakata Ningyo. Al cabo de un tiempo, Ichigo se hinco y se reprendió mentalmente ante lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle. Era cierto que la deseaba, pero lo que en verdad anhelaba era que ella se entregase por voluntad propia; y no ante el instinto de su cuerpo.

Le cerró la yukata y le coloco nuevamente la sábana. Poco después le beso la frente, se levanto y manifestó la segunda transformación de su máscara. La observo una vez más. Escucharla decir su nombre, era todo lo que necesitaba para comprender que aún había una oportunidad por traerla de vuelta y que la oscuridad podría darle paso a la luz.

―Espero…, que algún día puedas perdonarme –susurro- esta vez haré lo correcto, para brindarte un verdadero futuro –silencio- te lo prometo

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo IV

"El renacer del fénix"

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

+ El palacio donde vive ahora Orihime, es distinto al de la Saga de Hueco Mundo**.**

+ Bien a excepción de Chiaki y Byakuya, dentro de la Cámara los demás que hablan son anónimos.

+ Puede haber algo de enredo en cuanto a las alianzas ahora, pero es necesario algo de tensión para lo que viene en la historia

+ Ya viene el gran momento de Rukia y también el de Ichigo, se deja a un lado la vida en la Sociedad de Almas.

+ Respecto a mi comentario inicial, necesitaba desahogarme con esta persona.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+(1) _kiwami,_ abismo

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	4. El renacer del fénix

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

_Basado hasta el capitulo 350 del manga._

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Importante:** hay cuestiones de tiempo que se manejan, los cambios de escena entre estos periodos suceden en el mismo instante.

_**Introspección:**__ al término de la guerra, todo parece indicar que las cosas transcurrirán de una forma apacible y segura. Sin embargo, Rukia pierde cada una de las memorias de su mente, dando como resultado un doloroso destino a su persona. A la par, los vizards son reintegrados en al Sociedad de Almas; como una nueva élite de guerra. La recién formada Catorceava División, también llamada Sekushon Kuroi (división negra)._

**Sumary:** Aún en la oscuridad..., una luz puede brillar... Aún en la soledad..., un corazón puede latir... Aún así..., este no será el final.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tan cerca del paraíso**

**(To close to paradise)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo IV**

**El renacer del fénix**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Seguir un sueño tiene un precio. _

_Cuando queremos algo, escogemos el precio que vamos a pagar"_

-Marktub-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

―¿Oye, Shinji? –lo miro con recelo- ¿estás seguro que no tienes cerilla en tus oídos? –le espeto- ¿te dijo que al medio día, nos quería ver a todos? –lo enfrento- ya son casi las cinco de la tarde y no hay rastro alguno de su presencia

Exclamo bastante irritada la blonda y al igual que el resto de la división se encontraba sumamente fastidiada ante la falta de decoro de parte del Capitán. Quien al parecer y casi podría asegurarlo no se presentaría ese día, mucho al descontento de varios.

―Claro, Hiyori –la miro aburrido- me dijo que quería a toda la división reunida el día de hoy

―¿¡PERO!?

―Lo se –la interrumpió- yo también me estoy desesperando –le susurro el blondo- no te olvides de la carta que recibimos el día de ayer

Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y lo miro consternada.

―¿No, me dirás que realmente va a hacerlo?

Hirako permaneció en silencio, y ante la falta de respuesta fue observado austeramente por sus camaradas en habilidad; quienes rápidamente sus miradas de estupor ser transformaron en mustias. Por lo visto Ichigo, realmente iba a ejecutar a dos capitanes de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros. Aunque no hubiese una justificación verdadera para dichas muertes. Ya, que el pergamino recibido el día de ayer no se mencionaba nada al respecto.

De pronto la puerta principal del recinto se abrió de golpe, para dejar entrar al Capitán en cuestión. Él cual, camino directamente hacia el centro de la misma y de inmediato hizo acallar los rumores que se generaban.

―Mañana, se llevará a cabo la reunión de Capitanes –se giro sobre sí mismo- y, hay algo que necesito que hagan todos; para que la encomienda sea todo un éxito. Tal y como la Cámara lo espera

―¿Qué quiere de nosotros, amo?

Se hinco un miembro de su división al indagar, y de inmediato el resto de sus camaradas lo imitaron. Tan solo permanecieron en pie, los antiguos sujetos conocidos como los vizards. A lo largo del tiempo, técnicamente Ichigo ya se había acostumbrado a tal muestra de idolatría por parte de sus subordinados. Habían llegado al punto, en que estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse por él, sin preguntar por absolutamente nada.

―Deberán todos ustedes, de rodear a la sala de reunión de Capitanes, y generar un escudo que impida la intromisión y salida de cualquier persona –miro a Hachigen- esa parte te la dejo en tus manos, junto con los kuroi –los contemplo en general- Hiyori, Mashiro, Love, Kensei, Rose –silencio- ustedes serán los encargados de cubrir el piso y proteger al resto de cualquier posible ofensiva por parte de los tenientes y demás miembros –decreto- Lisa, Hirako –volteó hacia ellos- le entregaran al comandante Yamamoto el pergamino con la orden que recibimos ayer, por parte de la Cámara

―¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?

―Anoche tuve una epifanía, Love –silencio- por lo que ya no tengo dudas de lo que debo hacer. Solo les pido que pase lo que pase no pierdan jamás la fe en mí

―¡SE HARÁ COMO USTED AMO!

Gritaron al unisonó los kuroi. No necesitaban saber el contenido del la orden, les bastaba con recibir el consentimiento de su Capitán para divertirse un rato en la Corte de los Espíritus Puros.

―Esta estrictamente prohibido el eliminar almas de forma innecesaria –recordó Ichigo- no deben olvidar eso

Siseo duramente, acto seguido camino hacia la puerta. Necesitaba un momento para él mismo. Más se detuvo, al haber olvidado algo de suma importancia.

―La operación comenzará a las once de la mañana

Salió finalmente, y las palabras previas causaron una gran expectación en su tropa.

―Me cuesta creer que fresita kun, realmente se los vaya a cargar

Exclamo más que nada para ella misma, a la vez que suspiraba con pesadez la mujer de cabellera verde. La frialdad con la que manejo la situación previa, podría helarle la sangre a cualquiera.

―Tendremos que organizar mejor su estrategia o nos tomaran pillados

Se irrito el único tatuado del grupo.

―Tu tienes la parte fácil, Kensei –se resigno- yo debo crear un escudo para un área ten grande y con varias personas de gran poder espiritual –se lamento- Ichigo kun, no piensa en lo pesado que me resulta hacer esto

―¿Hirako?

―Dime, Lisa

―¿Te diste cuenta, cierto?

―¿De que hablas? –indago la blonda del grupo- ¿de la estupidez que acaba de decir ese capullo?

―Las reuniones siempre son a medio día –la miro la mujer con anteojos- a menos que haya manipulado la reunión –arrugo su frente- y no creo que la haya pedido al Comandante Yamamoto -medito- pero, para hacerlo de otra forma necesitaría eso… -cavilo y se auto respondió- tendría que haber estado en contacto con las mariposas infernales –expreso seria- y...

―¿Y, eso qué?

Espeto la rubia.

―Nuestra división, es la única que no tiene acceso a los insecto –la miro Rose- la Cámara nos ha negado su uso desde el principio –la miro con extrañeza- no encuentro otra forma de que haya manipulado la reunión. Sin embargo, debió de haber recibido la ayuda de alguien más

Shinji no dijo nada en lo absoluto, ni mucho menos en el resto de la reunión; cuando ultimaban los últimos detalles del ataque que se llevaría a cabo mañana. En su mente se repetía, parte de las palabras que Ichigo le dijo la noche anterior. Se levanto de su asiento, dejando impresionado a más de uno por su actitud y salió sin decir nada. El resto de la comitiva, se concentro de nueva cuenta en los detalles finales. Camino hacia el despacho de Ichigo, y se detuvo tras la puerta.

―Pasa, se que quieres hablar –lo miro ingresar- quieres saber quien me ha facilitado las mariposas infernales –entrelazo sus dedos bajo su mentón- ¿cierto?

―Ya lo has dicho

Camino hasta ocupar uno de los asientos de la oficina.

―Y puedo asegurar que no me lo dirás

―Por supuesto –se recargo contra la silla- ¿algo más con lo que no estés de acuerdo? –regreso su atención a sus documentos pendientes- esto que hago ¿ya no te parece divertido?

―Por supuesto, que no –se lamento- pero, me temo que no tengo más opción que obedecer tus mandatos –se levanto- ayer, mencionaste que todo esto formaba parte de tu plan –lo miro- ¿lo que harás mañana también? –silencio- ¿o solo estás jugando con todos, Ichigo?. ¿Eres consiente de las consecuencias?

―El día de ayer, tal como le dije a Love tuve una epifanía

―Justo después de que casi ultrajas a Rukia –curioseo- ¿o tu revelación fue de otra índole mucho más espiritual?

Ichigo dejo sus documentos, alzo su rostro y después avergonzado llevo una de sus manos a su rostro.

―¿Me seguiste?

―No –se defendió- alguien te vio salir de su habitación

―¿Y, ese alguien tiene nombre? –exclamo peligroso- ¿Hirako?

Ahora, Shinji tomaría una actitud petulante, y disfrutaría gratamente el darle el nombre de su pequeño soplón. Uno que por cierto, él jamás se atrevería a tocar.

―Kurosaki Yuzu

―¿Realmente? –comento sarcásticamente- ¿y que hacía ella ahí?

Hirako suspiro.

―¿Ya te olvidaste –fingió sorpresa- que la Cuarta División le hace chequeos mensuales?

Ichigo, chasco su lengua con fastidio.

―¿En la madrugada?

―¿Sabes? –ironizo- eras más divertido cuando eras un estúpido capullo –se quejo- así, por lo menos el mentirte era más divertido

―Habla

Breve silencio.

―Realmente, Yuzu te vio salir de su habitación –se sentó una vez más- lo del ultraje me lo acabo de inventar –rasco su cabeza- y por lo visto no he herrado –se molestó- ¿eres idiota o te haces? –lo reprendió- por poco, tú…, tú… -lo miro con pesar- solo agradezco de que no continuases, o Dios sabe que cosas hubiese visto tu hermana –coloco sus codos sobre el escritorio- la única información que pude obtener de ella, cuando me la encontré en un corredor, fue que llevaba un mensaje de suma importancia al mayordomo de la familia Kuchiki

Ichigo se giro y le dio la espalda al blondo.

―¿Entonces Byakuya esta con Unohana?

Inquirió.

―Eso no fue lo que me dijo –suspiro- aunque creo que estás en lo correcto –afonía- ¿hablarás con tu hermana?

―No

―Como quieras –se levanto una vez más- pero estas a punto de asesinar a su Capitana –exhalo- tarde o temprano, necesitas afrontar todo aquello que has dejado sin terminar

―Shinji

Esa palabra lo paralizo. Hacia ya tanto, que no se refería a él de esa manera, Ichigo solía llamarlo por su apellido; al contraste de Hirako que disfruta el citarlo por su nombre de pila, antes lo solía enfadar con eso, pero ahora era simplemente por inercia.

―¿Estás seguro de lo que me acabas de decir?

El blondo se indigno.

―Eso me ofende –llevo una de sus manos a su pecho- ayer cuando regresaba, me la encontré vagando por la Doceava División –lo miro fijamente- y parecía algo nerviosa de verme ahí, creo que la asuste

―No la pude percibir en lo absoluto

Hirako parpadeo perplejo, y claramente no creyendo lo dicho por él. Eso era sencillamente imposible, las únicas personas capaces de ocultarse de esa manara, eran Ishida y el hombre frente a él.

―¿Me estás bromeando?

―¿Había algo inusual en ella? –se levanto- ¿cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea?

―Nada –memoro-

―¿Absolutamente nada?

El blondo llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza y sujeto con fuerza su cabellera, recordando la extraña reunión con la mujer.

―No, realmente –redo sus ojos- solo…

―¿Solo?

―Había un ligero aroma a menta a su alrededor –lo miro- creo que pasa mucho tiempo junto al arbusto

―Ah

Se reacomodo perturbado en su asiento.

Yuzu se había unido a la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, hacia quince años. Tan solo un par de meses después de haber abandonado el mundo humano, acaecido a los setenta y cuatro años. Arribo, mucho después de su melliza. En un inicio, él se opuso tenazmente a permitirle el integrarse a las filas en una extraña muestra de cariño; casi ajena para la gran mayoría. Y luego de ruegos y suplicas de la menor, logro ella su cometido. Ingreso a la academia, bajo una sola condición. No tomaría ninguna escuadra que pusiese en riesgo su existencia en al Sociedad de Almas, por lo que al final su única opción fue la Cuarta División.

Tardo cinco años en graduarse, y le tomo diez más el obtener la octava posición dentro del grupo. Algo de lo cual él mismo se enorgullecía, sin decírselo a nadie; al igual que su hermana había escalado en rangos por mérito propio. Con el pasar del tiempo, Yuzu había desarrollado un gran gusto por la horticultura, de la cual varios de sus compañeros se maravillaban; era capaz de lograr las plantas más extravagantes y extrañas. Aquellas con un cuidado en extremo. Por lo que al final, la Cuarta División había comenzado con la creación de nuevas medicinas; gracias a la ayuda de la fémina. Más el arbusto de menta, por lo que se comentaba era su preferido. Y lo más extraño, es que solo había uno de su tipo en todos los invernaderos.

―¿En qué estás pensando, Ichigo?

Volvió a sentarse.

―¿Te preocupa tu hermana?

―No –mintió- creo que tal vez me concentre demasiado en otras cosas, y por ello al final no pude percibirla. Eso es todo

Silencio.

―Dejando eso a un lado –suspiro- el pergamino con la orden de muerte no lo dice, pero ¿de qué se le acusa a esos dos? –inquirió y percibió el aroma inconfundible de ese lugar- ¿entraste a la Cámara, sin su consentimiento? –rechisto- ¡joder, Ichigo!. Apestas a ese sitio

Al igual que un hospital tiene su aroma propio, la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis, tenia su esencia en particular. Luego de un largo silencio, el Capitán se emancipo en sus pensamientos e instantes despues se levanto, camino hacia una puerta secundaria e ingreso en ella. Era su más sagrada área, una en la cual absolutamente todos tenían prohibido el ingresar, bajo pena de muerte. El sitio donde dpositaba sus trofeos, no debía de ser vista por nadie.

―¡VEN!

Le grito desde el interior. Algo molesto, el blondo se levanto y camino hacia la puerta. Era una habitación demasiado pequeña, de menos de un metro por lado; lo interesante se encontraba en el piso. Una escalinata, era el único sitio a seguir; por lo que al final descendió por ella. Al terminar con la escalera, se encontró con un largo pasillo iluminado tenuemente y al final comprobó una puerta más. Supo que hacia allá debía de encaminarse.

―¿Por qué me necesitas en este sitio?

Le externo al entrar y admirar la totalidad de las máscaras expuestas. Habían tantos fragmentos que le llevaría un largo tiempo el contabilizar todos los trozos expuestos.

―Pase lo que pase –lo miro desde sofá de la habitación- necesito que confíes en mí, hasta el final Shinji –silencio- no, me debes juzgar por que he hecho en el último siglo; sino más bien por lo que haré de ahora en adelante

Hirako se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

―¿Por qué razón la Cámara los quiere muertos? –inquirió seriamente- por más que lo pienso no hay lógica en sus acciones, aunque desde el inicio nunca la habido

―Ellos, nunca han tenido la razón desde el inicio. Shinji. Cuando les pedí la liberación de los prisioneros del Nido del Gusano -lo miro- pensé que se opondrían -coloco una de sus manos bajo su mentón- cuando les sugerí el usarnos como asesinos, creí que se negarían... Todo lo que han hecho es seguirme el juego

Llevo una de sus manos a su rostro, y en un instante desapareció su máscara de vacio; y de nueva cuenta Hirako podía contemplar el rostro humano. Ese hecho le helo la sangre, ya que por primera vez en una centuria dejaba que alguien más observase sus emociones. Como si estas fuese un simple reflejo en el agua y, no le gusta para nada lo que contemplaba en ese momento.

―Creí, que nunca más volvería a ver ese rostro

―Una vez, Rukia me dijo que todo lo que la Cámara hace es para procurar el bien de la Sociedad de Almas, y el mundo humano –exhalo- y me he preguntado ¿es correcto dejar nuestro destino en sus manos?. ¿O, es tiempo que lo forjemos por nosotros mismo?

―Ella aún te importa

―Rukia, Yuzu y Karin, son lo único que me mantiene tranquilo Shinji. ¿Sabes porque te he traído a este sitio?

―Con que no pretendas matarme me conformo

No le bromeo, le hablo muy en serio e Ichigo sonrió gustoso, segundos después ambos se miraban fijamente.

―Ingrese a la Cámara hace un par de horas, tal y como lo mencionaste -suspiro- pero sin su permiso, como pensaste

Shinji abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y estuvo a punto de reprocharle; sin embargo, la mirada de Ichigo lo silencio oportunamente.

―Hay algo muy extraño en ese lugar –silencio- me cuestiono ¿en qué momento toman las grandes decisiones, si duermen por horas?

Se levanto

―Has hecho cosas estúpidas, pero… -entro y cerró la puerta- ¡eso ha sido de lo más idiota que has hecho últimamente! –le susurro- espera… ¿has dicho que dormían?

―Eso, creí al inicio

Encendió un par de lámparas e ilumino más la sala de trofeos.

―¿Pero?...

―Cuando intente acercarme percibí un escudo muy poderoso…, similar al de Hachigen –silencio- tenía un aura completamente distinta, pero a la vez me resultaba familiar hasta cierto punto

Camino hacia la cómoda

―¿No indagaste más?

―De haberlo hecho, habría activado tal vez las alarmas y esa no era mi intención

―¿No te entiendo?

―Fui en busca de Sode no Shirayuki –su mirada de torno peligrosa- ¿y adivina qué?

―¿No, me dirás ahora que la tienes guardada en ese cómoda?

Se la señalo, y a este punto el que le afirmase no le sorprendería en lo absoluto. Ya que cada vez que se trataba de esa mujer, dejaba a un lado el raciocinio.

―No estaba en el torikago

Se recargo contra el mueble, y con la mano le pidió ocupase el único asiento. Algo que el rubio hizo sin objeción alguna.

―Es imposible –le externo el rubio- ahí fue dejada mucho antes de que ella despertase, y de eso hacen ya cien años ¿qué razón tendrían para moverla de lugar? –medito- espera… -lo miro- ¿por que has ido por su zanpakutō y no por la tuya?

Ichigo ignoro su segundo cuestionamiento, y por el momento solo le respondió a su primer comentario.

―Después de haber estado con Rukia ayer, me dirigí a la Cámara y como pretexto exigí la justificación –se cruzo de brazos- tardaron más de cuarenta minutos en darme una respuesta, para algo que ya deberían de tener a la mano

―Olvida eso… -rodo sus ojos- ¿para qué necesitas su espada?

―Mi epifanía, fue el escucharla hablar –lo miro- ayer…, ella me llamo por primera vez en todo este tiempo, y fue algo gratificante el escucharla

Hirako se impresiono, y estuvo a punto de comentarle que tal vez fue su imaginación, pero se silencio. Ante la intensidad de su mirada y palabras, por lo visto estaba decidido a llevar eso hasta el final; aunque ahora tenía la sospecha de que las cosas no terminarían precisamente como se esperaría. Ichigo se volteo y abrió la cómoda. De ahí extrajo un pergamino más, con una mariposa roja impresa, y se la entrego al blondo para que la leyese. Lo cual él hizo y la examinó cuidadosamente.

―A Kuchiki Byakuya, bla, bla, bla…, por agredir a un juez en una reunión programada y faltar el respeto a la Cámara en sus decisiones, bla, bla, bla, -repetía parte del documento- a Unohana Retsu… -lo miro- no hay nada escrito en esa parte. ¿Ichigo?

―Lo que haré mañana, destruirá por completo la reputación de la Catorceava División –se sincero- y también la de la Cámara –exhalo- dependerá del resto de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, el rumbo que se tome de ahora en adelante

―Hay algo que me ha inquietado más, por sobre todo lo que has hecho –se levanto- ¿por qué razón no hay manifestación alguna de tu presencia espiritual, ni de Ishida?

―Porque –le sonrió divertido- puede que tal vez no este aquí en primer lugar

―¿Cómo?

Ichigo se encamino hacia la puerta, mientras se reía por la reacción del blondo.

―Cuando llegue el momento –se detuvo antes de salir- deberás de sacar a Zangetsu del torikago

―¿Y, cuándo será eso?

―Tu lo sabrás

Antes de abandonar la sala de trofeos, se coloco una vez más aquella máscara que a tanta gente atemorizaba. La imagen espectral, se manifestó de nueva cuenta; su larga cabellera ondeaba en su andar, así como también esos horribles cuernos por sobre su cabeza.

―Dejo todo en tus manos, –exclamo con esa horrible voz- Hirako Shinji

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Jueves, tercera semana, séptimo mes, 10:35 am**

Temprano en la mañana, once Capitanes se aproximaban a la sala de reuniones, Shunsui iba bostezando y lamentándose por el hecho de haberse levantado tan pronto. Y más aburrido, al saber que el único tema que se trataría sería la intromisión de los arrancars de nivel "C", en la Sociedad de Almas. Algo que su teniente ya le había externado, sin embargo, debía de hacer acto de presencia y cumplir con el papeleo que le correspondía.

―Como detesto hacer las cosas dos veces –le lamento- con lo que los tenientes nos han dicho era más que suficiente

―Eso puedes decirlo tú, Shunsui –lo miro de reojo al caminar- mi teniente nunca va a esas reuniones y sino vengo a este sitio, jamás me enteraría –rechisto Zaraki- ella sigue siendo una cría –gimió- le encanta visitar a Rukia todas los días –sobo su nuca- a veces quisiera que madurara un poco… -exhalo- pero difícilmente alguien más me soportaría como lo hace Yachiru…, ella no me tiene miedo

Expresaba sinceramente tras la puerta, mientras esperaba a que estas se abriesen y los dejasen ingresar.

―¿Por miedo?... –susurro- me pregunto, ¿si los kuroi no sienten lo mismo por Kurosaki?

Externo el pelirrojo y capto la atención.

―Luego de cien años, ¿aún no hacen las pases Renji kun?

―No puedo perdonarlo, Ukitake san

Miro hacia la pared y se formo un tedioso silencio en la antesala. Finalmente las grandes puertas se abrieron, permitiendo el ingreso de los capitanes. Quienes con calma ingresaron, faltaban quince minutos para que la reunión comenzase, y se llevaron una inusual sorpresa. Yamamoto no se encontraba en su asiento, como era lo usual; sino más bien, estaba parado junto a una de las ventanas de la sala. Había levantado la cortina, y escudriñaba seriamente hacia el horizonte.

―Han llegado antes de lo previsto, Capitanes –lo miro de reojo- casi una hora para ser exactos

―Eso no puede ser posible, Yama Yi –avanzo hacia él- ayer recibí una mariposa infernal que me entrego Nanao chan, sobre la modificación de la hora de la reunión del día de hoy –se paro junto a él- a petición tuya

―Shunsui –se giro y miro al resto- ¿ustedes también recibieron ese mensaje?

El silencio fue la confirmación del asunto.

―Yo no ordene tal cosa -externo el lonevo- me sorprende que cayesen en la trampa

―¿Cómo?...

Soi Fong, no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que de pronto un fuerte y conocido poder espiritual se manifestó de golpe. El inconfundible rastro del Capitán Kurosaki, se acrecentaba rápidamente por toda la Corte de lo Espíritus Puros. Justo ahora comenzaba, la misión. Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe, y estas dejaron entrar a dos ilustres miembros de la Sekushon Kuroi. Los cuales arrojaron hacia el frente a los guardianes de las puertas, que en ese momento ya estaban inconscientes.

―¿Qué significa esto –dio un paso al frente- es una sublevación de su parte, kurois?

Hitsugaya hablo y se preparo para lo que posiblemente sería un enfrentamiento entre ellos. Aunque ni el, ni sus compañeros llevasen sus armas, aún poseían las suficientes habilidades para darles una batalla. Y no fue el único, los demás también se preparaban para una clara ofensiva. Sin embargo, y antes de poder hacer algo más percibieron una nueva presencia. Miraron hacia la ventana.

En el exterior se encontraba suspendido en el aire Hachigen, con el resto de los kurois. Los cuales formaban una cadena humana alrededor de la torre en donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión.

―¿Pero, que demonios? –expreso Ikkaku- ¿qué están haciendo?

Hachigen estiro sus manos y luego las junto de golpe, a este punto los kurois sujetaban el hombro de su contiguo, mientras la mano restante la mantenían sobre sus zanpakutōs. Estaban concentrado su poder espiritual, y se lo brindaban al corpulento hombre.

―Hachigyou sougai (1)

Una enorme estructura cubrió en su totalidad a la sala de reunión. Dejando en su interior a los Capitanes de la Sociedad de Almas, no había manera alguna que los que se hallaban en el exterior pudiese entrar.

―Hemos comenzado con al operación

Hablo Shinji en voz alta, para regresar la atención de la habitación hacia ellos. Y de paso, dar inicio con el segundo punto en la estrategia. Hirako y Lisa, eran los únicos que cargaban con sus zanpakutōs, y en ese momento mantenían la ventaja por sobre el resto; al haberlos tomado por sorpresa. Tal y como se había previsto, se habían acostumbrado demasiado a las cosas.

―¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO, KUROIS?

Siseo peligrosamente el pelirrojo, con una clara intención de asesinar a por lo menos uno de ellos.

―Es evidente –mostro su arma- Capitán Abarai –expreso la mujer- ¿o, no ha visto bien?

―Yadōmaru –susurro- ¡ESTO, ES ALGO QUE NO PODEMOS PERMITIR COMO LOS GUARDIANES DE LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS!

―Guardianes de la Sociedad de Almas –repitió la fémina- ¿lo hemos sido realmente?

Silencio.

―No estamos aquí, para pelear –hablo el blondo- o al menos eso es lo que trataremos de evitar, en la medida de lo posible –exhalo- así, que solo les pido que esperen un poco aquí, a que todo términe

―¡¿Y QUÉ MIERDA ES ESO?! –señalo hacia Hachigen- ¡¿TIENES IDEA DEL AUTOCONTROL QUE ESTAMOS TENIENDO EN ESTE MOMENTO?!

Externo Hisagi, listo con algún hadou para atacar.

―Solo, déjame recordarte –lo miro seriamente- que aunque no ostente el rango de Capitán actualmente –desenvaino su espada- mi poder espiritual no se compara con el tuyo –le sonrió peligrosamente- así, que esperemos a que esto finalice –exhalo el blondo- nuestro trabajo tan solo es mantenerlos fuera de todo esto

―¿Qué quieres decir? –y sonrió- no importa todavía hay dos Capitanes fuera de ese escudo

Odiaba el hecho de sentirse un inútil sin su zanpakutō, al ser el único de los presentes que carecía de las otras habilidades propias de un Capitán. Más por extraño que parezca, se sentía confiado de que Byakuya y Restu no hubiesen llegado todavía.

―Zaraki –lo miro aburrido- esta es una encomienda para Ichigo, de parte de la Cámara. Por ello, quiso dejarlos fuera a todos ustedes -los señaño en general-

Todos se asombraron y asustaron al mismo tiempo. Ya que nunca antes, había requerido la colaboración de casi toda su división; esto estaba más allá de todo lo que había sucedió alguna vez en la Sociedad de Almas.

―¿De Ichigo kun? –camino directamente hacia él- ¿qué quieres decir, Shinji?

―Ukitake –lo miro- Lisa –volteó hacia ella- entrégale al Comandante Yamamoto, el pergamino que Ichigo nos entrego en la mañana –lo vio con pesar- pronto entenderás todo

Lisa guardo su zanpakutō y saco de entre su ropa el documento. Dejo con intención que el resto mirase la mariposa roja enmarcada, avanzo hacia el longevo. Se lo deposito en sus manos y le hizo una exagerada reverencia, mientras se alejaba sin darle la espalda en ningún momento. En ese instante, el Capitán de la Décimo Tercera División soltó al rubio. Y miro con impaciencia a su antiguo mentor. Yamamoto, desenrollo el trozo de papel. Comenzó con su lectura, y poco a poco los Capitanes percibían como sus manos le temblaban violentamente, como si estuviese enfermo del mal de Parkinson. Instantes después, miro a Hachigen.

―No vaya a intentar atacarlo –silencio- el escudo que Hachigen ha generado, -camino hacia él- solo sirve para evitar la intromisión de cualquiera que este fuera. Es una técnica suya, que desarrollo cuando aún éramos vizards – se detuvo a dos metros de él, en una posición que le daba la desventaja. Estaba rodeado por el resto de los Capitanes- y aunque lo matase –continuo- el escudo no desaparecerá tan fácilmente, a menos que él lo ordene –lo miro seriamente- y será demasiado tarde para entonces

―¡HIRAKO SHINJI!

Elevo su poder espiritual, de forma brutal y en el proceso carbonizo el pergamino. Shinji sonrió, al lograr que Hachigen pasase a segundo plano en esa disputa. Los Capitanes, francamente no sabían como actuar. La forma en la que Yamamoto reacciono los asombro, por su imprevista reacción. Solo una ocasión lo habían visto de una forma similar, y fue cuando dio el primer ataque en la falsa Karakura.

―¡USTEDES!

Lisa dio un paso hacia atrás, no estaba asustada, sino más bien por la increíble liberación de poder espiritual. Por otra parte el blondo no se inmuto en lo absoluto.

―Sabe, que aunque no lo desee debe acatar esta orden

―¡ESTO ES INADMISIBLE! –vocifero el anciano-

Poco a poco la templanza le regresaba, mientras los miraba con rabia y desprecio. ¿Hasta este punto había llegado el poder incontrolable de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis?. ¿Por qué razón les había permitido todo esto?

―Se ha ordenado la ejecución de Unohana Retsu y Kuchiki Byakuya

Expreso Shinji, al comprender que Yamamoto se encontraba en un dilema moral. Se estaba debatiendo entre el obedecer las órdenes o el ir contra ellas.

―¿Qué, acabas de decir? –dio un paso el hombre de apariencia animalesca- ¿eso, no puede ser posible?

―¡HIRAKO! –le grito el anciano- ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ÉL, ESTE DISPUESTO A EJECUTARLOS!

―Tranquilícese Capitán Yamamoto –guardo su espada- ni usted ni yo, podemos pelear en un espacio tan reducido –lo miro- sin herir seriamente a nuestro subordinados

―¿Cómo es posible…

―Estamos obligados a obedecer –hablo la teniente- al igual que ustedes

Lisa, guardo su espada. Como muestra de sumisión ante los presentes.

―¡Obedecer! –siseo- ¡va a matar a dos capitanes! –señalo hacia la ventana- ¡bajo, que maldito cargo va a excusarse la Cámara esta vez!

―Komamura –se mostro apenado- Kuchiki será ejecutado por oponerse al designio de su hermana, y herir físicamente a un juez –se lamento- sobre la Capitana Unohana –silencio- no se ha dado una razón para su muerte -hablo el rubio-

―¡Absurdo! –se acomodo su sombrero- ¿quieres hacer esto, Lisa chan? –la miro de reojo- Retsu y Byakuya, jamás han ofendido el nombre de sus divisiones en todo este tiempo

Afonía.

―Yo no he decidido, Shunsui –lo miro- solo hago lo que Ichigo me pidió –se lamento el blondo- y tengo que hacerlo, aunq…

―¡BYAKURAI! (2)

Renji lanzo un hadou directo hacia Hachigen. No creía las palabras de Hirako, con respecto al escudo; estaba seguro que si lo hacia caer, lo haría también esa protección. Por desgracia el hombre corpulento, no pudo esquivar el ataque, perder esa posición decrecería la magnitud del escudo que generaba al perder el poder que recibía. Sangraba profundamente de su hombro derecho.

Por otra parte, Hirako y Lisa fueron los más sorprendidos.

―Abarai…

Susurro impávida la Capitana.

―Esa orden me tiene sin cuidado –se ladeo un poco, para mirar a la Catorceava División presente- ¡SOKATSUI! (3) –externo seguro- ¡no voy a permitir esto! –susurro- ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE VER COMO LA CÁMARA JUEGA CON NUESTRAS VIDAS! –vocifero- ¡¿POR QUÉ, HE DE OBEDECER A UNOS SERES SIN ROSTRO QUE NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE ES ARRIESGAR EL CULO POR PROTEGER ESTE SITIO?! –expreso lleno de coraje y valor- ¡YO VOY A SER EL ÚNICO QUE DECIDA, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE MI FUTURO Y EL DE LOS QUE ME RODEAN! –se preparaba para otro ataque hacia Hachigen- ¡PARA ESO ME CONVERTÍ EN UN DIOS DE LA MUERTE! –el siguiente ataque sería con sus dos manos- ¡SOKA…

Más su ataque no tuvo efecto alguno. Kensei se encontraba frente a su camarada, y fue el encargado de evitar ese tercer ataque. Se mostro con su máscara, y en un solo instante se abalanzo contra Renji; no le dio tregua alguna. Lo golpeo de lleno en su rostro y lo arrojo varios metros hacia el fondo. Lo había dejado inconsciente.

―¡ABARAI!

Grito Soi Fong, y de inmediato fue en su ayuda.

Hirako, volteo hacia Kensei y luego hacia los nueve capitanes restantes.

―Hay solo una cosa que Ichigo me pidió que les dijese –tomo aire- "Lo que haré mañana, destruirá por completo la reputación de la Catorceava División, y también la de la Cámara. Dependerá del resto de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, el rumbo que se tome de ahora en adelante" –camino hacia la ventana- solo les pide – se coloco bajo el sol- que pase lo que pase, -volteó hacia ellos- nunca pierdan la fe en él…

Silencio.

―Solo debemos esperar… -expreso el blondo- y confiar hasta el final

―¿Le tienes tanta confianza a pesar de todo?

―Kurotsuchi –no lo miro- hace cien años supe que Ichigo, haría las cosas muy entretenidas en la división. Y lo ha hecho –mutismo- hubo un momento en que pensé que habíamos perdido al viejo idiota –esbozo una enorme sonrisa- y ayer, me di cuenta que nunca debí dudar de él

Volteo y los miro con seguridad, siendo honesto ellos tres contra diez capitanes activos no podrían. Más deseaba que ellos lo creyesen posible. Justo en ese instante Kurotsuchi, también sonreía con gozo. Por lo visto las cosas si se pondrían más interesantes de lo que había previsto y pronto recibiría su recompensa.

―¿Qué planea Ichigo kun?

―No tengo idea Ukitake –miro el cielo- pero de alguna manera…, pienso que quiere pagar por todos sus pecados de una vez por todas y lo hará de la manera díficil…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Jueves, tercera semana, séptimo mes, 11:08 am**

―Wow –miraba hacia arriba- Kensei si que sorprende cuando se enfada

Rio gustosa y regreso su atención hacia las tenientes que la rodeaban.

―¡Mashiro!…

Le hablo fríamente la mujer, mientras empuñaba su zanpakutō. Finalmente habían llegado los refuerzos, Matsumoto estaba teniendo serias dificultades contra la fémina de cabellera verde.

―¿No, han venido a caso a darte ayuda? –miro a las recién llegadas- ¿entonces que esperan para auxiliarla, Teniente Himanori, Teniente Ise? –se coloco a la ofensiva- vamos que no tengo todo el día

Las mujeres, se enfrascaron en sus combates.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Al final habían decidido guarecer cada uno de los lados de la estructura que se generaría, gracias a la ayuda de Hachigen. Cuatro personas estarían dispuestas, para la seguridad externa del área. Los cuales deberían proteger, tanto en tierra como de cualquier posible ataque aéreo. Mashiro, Love, Rose junto a Hiyori; ya estaban en sus respectivas luchas.

―Estoy impresionado –se alejo lo más que pudo- no me esperaba que un simple teniente pudiese hacerme retroceder un par de pasos

Le dijo cuando sintió la estructura tras de él, para evitar la estocada con esa extraña espada.

―Yo no me esperaba que intentase esquivarme, oficial Love

Se preparo Kira, para un nuevo ataque.

―No me gusta para nada la apariencia de tu zanpakutō, Izuru –guardo su propia arma- me da mala espina –manifestó su máscara de vacio- y algo me dice que debo seguir mi corazonada

Pretendía terminar con eso rápidamente.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Tres hombres lo rodeaban, y jadeaban cansados por el faltante aire. Rodeaban al rubio en una formación triangular, sin embargo, no habían podido realizar un solo ataque efectivo contra él.

―¡MALDICIÓN!- bramo iracundo- ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?! –expreso el hombre lentes de sol- ¡SOMOS TENIENTES!

Tres segundos al mando no podían contra él, y Rose, ni siquiera había desenfundado su arma.

―Tal vez, deberían descansar un rato –los miro- no tienen muy buena pinta señores

―¡CALLATE, ROSE! –le grito el más gordo-

Sasakibe, Oomaeda e Iba lo tomaron como un claro insulto, y sin tomar en cuenta ninguna precaución se abalanzaron directamente hacia él. Rose, tan solo exhalo ante al falta de raciocinio por parte de los hombres. Seguramente esa pelea no duraría mucho más.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

La única que al parecer tenía dificultades era la rubia, le costo esquivar la última estocada de esa espada.

―¡Diablos! –pensó- ¡es buena! –limpio el sudor de su frente- ¡demasiado!. Tal, como el capullo de su hermano

Karin se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, y se alegro al saber que tenía la ventaja de la situación.

―Pero hasta aquí llegaste –hizo aparecer su máscara- Kurosaki Karin. Este el verdadero poder de un kuroi al servicio del satsujin kibō –le susurro- ¡no lo olvides, pequeñaja!

Su objetivo era atacarla sin piedad, pero al mismo tiempo conteniéndose al máximo; no pretendía matarla. Pero, si le haría ver la gran diferencia entre ellas, era como el mismo cielo del infierno.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Jueves, tercera semana, séptimo mes, 11:17 am**

Ishida se detuvo y espero un poco. Al parecer se estaban desarrollando una serie de batallas por toda la Sociedad de Almas. Justo después de que Ichigo manifestase su poder espiritual.

―¿Ishida san?

Volteo hacia la mujer que lo acompañaba.

―No pasa nada, Nemu san

Continúo con su marcha. Se encontraba en un área completamente restringida para él, era él sitio donde se llevaban a cabo las operaciones de inteligencia, entre la Sociedad de Almas y el mundo humano. El área de comunicaciones.

―¿Pero? –le siguió el paso- esas energías son… -lo detuvo- los tenientes no tienen oportunidad alguna contra los kuroi

―Tranquila –la calmo- debemos darnos prisa

Ingresaron y de inmediato Nemu, se aproximo hacia uno de los aparatos y comenzó a ingresar la información que Ishida instantes antes le brindo.

―El Senkaimon (4) ha sido activado –volteó hacia él- y se activará en el área que indicaste en treinta minutos

―Gracias, Nemu san –acaricio su hombro- la salida, esta en el sitio donde te pedí

―Si, Ishida san

Debido al ajetreo ocasionado en la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, el área de inteligencia había dejado sus labores para resguardar la investigación de los últimos doscientos años del Capitán Kurotsuchi. Por ello, cuando ingresaron la sala estaba vacía. Y no habría nigún solo testigo extra.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Jueves, tercera semana, séptimo mes, 11:20 am**

Cuando Ichigo entro a la Cuarta División, varios oficiales lo cercaron con la clara intención de contenerlo. No obstante, él ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la asuchi; lo único que hizo, fue elevar aún más su poder espiritual. Por ende estos individuos se angustiaron al sentir el desmedido incremento de poder, el cual les imposibilitaba el continuar. Y de esta manera anduvo caminando por los pasillos.

―¡No te dejaré continuar!

Le espeto la Teniente, al parecer su poder se había incrementado en la última centuria. Ya que era capaz de mantenerse en pie, aún con su gran liberación de energía.

―Esto solo le hará daño a la larga, Teniente Isane

―¡NO TE DEJARÉ CONTINUAR! -repitió- ¡MONSTRUO!

Se propuso a atacarlo, no obstante, era ridículo por la gran diferencia de poderes entre ellos. Tan solo le basto a Ichigo una mano para dejarla fuera de combate, tal y como la última vez. Aterrizo en el suelo, e inconsciente.

―Descanse –la miro- la necesitaran para cuando despierte

Se alejo y toda la Cuarta División se encontraba sumida en caos, por la intromisión del asesino satsujin kibō. Luego de andar un buen rato por la escuadra, a lo lejos pudo percibir sutilmente la energía espiritual de los Capitanes; por lo visto lo esperaban.

―Hermano…

La mujer, se hinco ajetreada en el suelo. Ichigo vislumbro a una de las mellizas, recargada contra la pared del pasillo. Su frente estaba sudorosa, y le costaba trabajo el mantener apacible su respiración. Debía de pasar junto a ella, para llegar a su destino.

―¿Por qué, haces esto hermano?

Sollozo y bajo su rostro, cuando el paso frente a ella. No estaba avergonzada, más bien herida, ante la notable maldad de su pariente.

―Es una orden, Yuzu –le susurro al pasar a su lado- por favor…, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme

La tomo en brazos y con un shunpo la dejo en la seguridad de un pasillo lejano. Después con un paso veloz de nuveo se paro delante de él, estaba la puerta que necesitaba. Con sus dos manos la abrió y observo con impaciencia a los Capitanes dentro de la habitación. Byakuya se encontraba de pie y tan altivo como siempre. Retsu por otra parte, tenía sus manos colocadas sobre su pecho y estaba detrás del noble. Los varones, se enfrascaron en una silenciosa y sutil batalla con sus miradas. Finalmente, Ichigo rompió el contacto y en su defecto se concentro en la mujer. Al sentirse observada de esa manera, no se sintió intimidada. De pronto el satsujin kibō alzo su mano izquierda y la coloco en dirección a la fémina.

―Gran Rey Cero

Fue una respuesta rápida por parte de Byakuya, usando a Senbonzakura creo con ayuda de los incontables pétalos un escudo que se encargo de protegerlos. Más el daño ya estaba hecho, gran parte del edificio fue destruido por el ataque perpetrado, y en su defecto ahora solo habían una gran cantidad de escombros. Ichigo observo con interés su mano, y luego al noble herido. Debido a la ofensiva el hombro izquierdo de Byakuya sangraba en demasía; sin contar con todas las laceraciones mayores de ese mismo lado. Al parecer su defensa no fue lo suficientemente resistente. Clavo su espada en el suelo, y de esta manera evito caer al suelo. De pronto recordó que no estaba solo contra el asesino, se giro con rapidez para comprobar la seguridad de la mujer; y se alegro al encontrarla sin ninguna herida.

―Siempre has sido veloz, Byakuya

El noble volteo hacia él.

―Pero, debiste saber que con tu shikai activo no podrías detener ese cero –desenvaino la asauchi- has tenido suerte de que me contuviese al máximo –dio un paso hacia delante- cuando menos, esperaba arrancarte algún miembro de tu cuerpo

―¡Maldito!...

Lo miro con rabia. No podía perder, no debía hacerlo; pero, como ganarle.

―La Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis ha decidido que sus almas son un problema para la Sociedad de Almas –silencio- y ha dictaminado sus ejecuciones –recito- y estoy aquí, para llevar a cabo la condena

Byakuya volteo hacia Retsu. Tenía la sospecha de que algo de gravedad le sucedería, luego de su arrebato contra Midori Chiaki. Sin embargo, ¿por qué ella?

―Por lo menos, podrías decirnos cuales son nuestros crímenes

Indago la mujer, mientras caminaba hacia el frente.

―Levantar la mano contra un juez –señalo a Byakuya- pero…, -alzo su espada- no hay nada sobre usted –la bajo- lo siento –se lamento- pero debo acatar, con lo que se me ha ordenado

―Entiendo

Unohana desenfundo su propia zanpakutō y en el proceso le dio al espalda al noble.

―¡Detente! –le suplico- tu, no podrás contra él Retsu -le hablo el noble-

―Lo siento –se retiro su haori- pero es algo que debo hacer –lo encaro- ¿estás listo, para seguir tu sueño –le sonrió- Ichigo?

―Por supuesto, Capitana Unohana

Pronto comenzó una pelea entre ambos. Aún sin liberar su bankai, Retsu resulto ser toda una oponente y no bajaba la guardia en ningún momento. A este punto, Ichigo ya le había ocasionado algunas heridas, nada de gravedad; y más destrozos por toda la división. La única estructura que se mantenía en pie por los alrededores era el Senkaimon (4).

―Debo felicitarla –la dejo respirar- honestamente nunca pensé que usted fuese tan fuerte, pero esto –bajo su espada- debe terminar pronto

De alguna manera con su nuevo ataque, la tomo desprevenida y termino por arrojarla con brusquedad a la única estructura en pie. En el proceso, una herida en su cabeza se manifestó. El hombre se alejo de ella, por algunos metros.

Ichigo al parecer la atacaría con un nuevo cero, solo que esta vez hizo algo que le helo la sangre. Se estaba ayudando con los cuernos de su máscara, ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa; la tensión y la presión espiritual que desbordaba no tenía comparación alguna con la de hacia instantes. Miro a su alrededor, si lanzaba ese ataque estaba segura de que desaparecería gran parte de su división; junto con sus miembros.

―Cero neg…

―¡NO, MÁS KUROSAKI!

Fue un golpe directo contra sus máscara, en el proceso rompió uno de los cuernos y debido a esto la inercia del impacto se manifestó solo contra ellos. Fue casi como una explosión, los únicos que recibirán el daño serían ellos y nadie más.

Por el impacto ambos fueron lanzados en direcciones contrarias. Byakuya aterrizo agonizante a solo centímetros de Unohana, la cual temblaba violentamente. Se le acerco y lo examino con desesperación, tenía más laceraciones de lo imaginable, sangraba por todas partes y gran parte de su vestimenta yacía esparcida a su alrededor; no tenía idea de por donde comenzar a sanarlo. Recordó que no estaban solos, alzo su rostro y miro con pánico las lesiones de Ichigo. Él sanaba rápidamente y poco a poco fue dejando de chorrear el líquido carmín. Se estiro un poco, como si lo que le acabase de pasar fuera nada; y camino hacia ellos. Retsu se aferro al cuerpo del noble y lo iba a proteger con el suyo. Ichigo alzo la asauchi, Retsu cubrió lo más que pudo el cuerpo de Byakuya y cerro sus ojos, mientras esperaba su muerte. Más cuando los segundos pasaban y nada sucedía, temerosa abrió sus ojos y lo encaro.

En un solo instante senkaimon se activo, Retsu volteó. ¿Cómo se había manifestado?. Ichigo la tomo del cuello de su uniforme y la levanto, en todo momento ella no soltó al noble y con dificultad debido al peso se aferro a él, desesperada.

―Deben irse de aquí –la coloco de pie- lejos de aquí y no volver jamás

No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

―¡¿Pe…, pero?! –el peso muerto de Byakuya la cansaba- ¿qué…, quieres decir?

―No puedo matarlos –se sincero- nunca he querido hacer nada de esto –se lamento- erre mi camino y ahora debo enmendar todos mis errores

―¿Qué hay de Rukia? -se consterno- él –miro a Byakuya- no la abandonará aquí, con ellos

―Voy a cuidar de ella, como debí haberlo hecho desde el principio

―Kurosaki…

―Si no se puede ir contra la Cámara –golpeo el pecho de la mujer, sin brusquedad y esto la arrojo contra el senkaimon- al menos se le puede engañar, hacerles creer que están muertos hará que todos duden de ellos

Antes de desaparecer, le hablo.

―¿A dónde? –tenía un nudo en su garganta- ¿iremos?

―Cualquier lugar es preferible a este infierno

Las dos mariposas se manifestaron en el acto, y de esta manera ambos desaparecieron de la Sociedad de Almas. Su rastro, fue borrado en un solo instante.

―Ahora, debo asesinar a todos en la Cámara, para términar con esto

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Jueves, tercera semana, séptimo mes, 11:50 am**

―Ese idiota en verdad lo hizo

Externo la rubia bajo su máscara, había ganado contra Karin. Pero a un alto precio.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―¿No…, no puede ser? –dio un paso hacia atrás- ¡Retsu, Byakuya! –volteó hacia Shinji- ¿no dijiste que había que confiar en él?

―A pesar de todo cree, Ukitake

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―¡Capitana! –le costaba hablar- ¡Capitán Kuchiki, Capitana Unohana! –intento levantarse- ¿¡POR QUÉ?!

Gritaba la teniente que acababa de perder a su mentora.

―Teniente Isane

Llego a su lado Hanatarou

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Jueves, tercera semana, séptimo mes, 11:50 am**

Yachiru se puso de pie, cuando percibió como la energía espiritual de Byakuya y Restu se desvanecieron de golpe. Su ojos se tornaron llorosos, sintió cuando ellos peleaban contra Ichigo, pero esto era demasiado.

―No debes llorar

Se asusto, ya que sabía que se encontraba solamente con Rukia. Se volteo y observo a una mano saliendo de la nada, tal como si rompiese un escudo invisible en el aire.

―Tú –lo señalo- ¿pero?...

―No debes llorar –repitió- porque nunca más habrá necesidad de hacerlo

La ataco en el pecho, de la misma forma en que lo hizo con Ichigo una vez. Retiro su mano, y en una muestra de afecto, la detuvo antes de que se precipitase en el suelo y la coloco suavemente en el suelo de la habitación. Y ahora, se concentro en la mujer de cabellera negra que miro todo sin hacer nada.

―En verdad que eres una muñeca –acaricio su mejilla- es hora de irse de este lugar -le sonrió- nuestra señora te espera Kuchiki Rukia

La tomo en sus brazos y camino hacia el jardín de la mansión. Y en ese momento, libero por completo su poder espiritual; ya no necesitaba mantenerse oculto.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, se apareció en la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, había logrado atravesar el Seireiheki (5) y en sus brazos cargaba a una durmiente mujer, muy conocida por la gran mayoría.

―¡HACHIGEN, LIBERA EL ESCUDO!

Corrió hacia la ventana Hirako, estaba frente a ellos uno de los antiguos subordinados de Aizen.

―¡LIBERACIÓN!

Sin embargo, Ichigo se apareció a tan solo un metro de Ulquiorra. Y en vez de atacar, soltó la asauchi y esta aterrizo en el suelo; estaba completamente indefenso contra el arrancar de nivel "A". Los Capitanes rodearon al intruso, junto con los kurois presntes. Estaba preparados para arrebatarle a la mujer, y matarlo en el proceso.

―Kurosaki Ichigo…

―Ulquiorra Schiffer…

―Esa apariencia no es para nada agradable de ver

Ichigo llevo una de sus manos a su rostro, e hizo desaparecer nuevamente la máscara de vacio. Algo que por extraño que parezca escandalizo a la gran mayoría.

―¿Cómo entraste? -inquirio Ichigo-

―Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily -ordeno- manifiestense y tres fragmentos del broche se aparecieron- tengo una encomienda, de parte de nuestra reina

―¿Qué encomienda, Ulquiorra?

Se le acerco lentamente y deposito en sus brazos a Rukia, quien aún dormitaba tranquilamente. Esto impaciento al resto de los presente, el trato entre ellos resultaba demasiado familiar.

―Ha llegado el momento de que vayan a Hueco Mundo…

―¿Cómo?...

Ulquiorra, trono sus dedos y dos columnas de negación surcaron el cielo, cubriéndolos por completo.

―¡¿TÚ, NO ME HAS DEJADO ACTUAR CONTRA ELLOS?!

―Tu venganza puede esperar un poco más –llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos y guardo el broche- Orihime no quiere seguir esperando..., ya lleva cien años aguardando este día

―Ulquiorra

―Ella es nuestra reina

Poco a poco los tres se alejaban de la Sociedad de Almas, e Ichigo lo hacia en calidad de traidor. Ahora nunca más podría volver, tal y como Byakuya y Unohana. Lo que quedaba de la Corte de los Espíritus puros, no daban crédito a lo que miraban. Un déjà vu, que los horrorizaba se hacía realidad lentamente.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Jueves, tercera semana, séptimo mes, 12:30 pm**

La recia lluvia en el mundo humano hacía que el sangrado, fuese aún peor en el noble. Unohana ya estaba desesperada, no podía dejarlo morir, no quería, pero… De pronto un sombrilla evito que el agua cayese más sobre ellos. Habían llegado a un parque con juegos infantiles, y estaban solos; sin contar con el hecho de que estaban en calidad de almas. Asustada, Retsu volteo hacia arriba y miro a la mujer.

―Los estaba esperando –le sonrió- soy, Kurosaki Sachiko...

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo V

"En ningún lugar, esta el paraíso"

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Espero que las discrepancias del tiempo, sean comprendidas**.** De no serlo, pueden preguntar y con gusto les responderé.**  
**

+ Bien, ahora si comienzan las revelaciones a tantas intrigas y sabremos de que lado están Yuzu e Ishida.

+ Para evitar confilctos, Ishida actuo por su propia cuenta; así como Ichigo. Será mejor comprendido este punto en els siguiente capitulo.

+ Lo siento, no puedo hacer los capitulos más cortos. Por más que lo he intentado, tendrán que leer mucho.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+(1) Hachigyou sougai (manga 255), escudo de protección

+(2) Rayo blanco, hadou

+(3) Choque de fuego azul, hadou

+(4) Senkaimon, puerta que comunica la Sociedad de Almas con el mundo corriente. Recibe este nombre tanto la puerta oficial como la puerta que crea Urahara para que Ichigo y los demás puedan entrar en la Sociedad de Almas.

+(5) Seireiheki, barrera espiritual que rodea completamente el Seireitei tanto por cielo como por tierra y que bloquea cualquier forma espiritual.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	5. En ningún lugar, esta el paraíso

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

_Basado hasta el capitulo 350 del manga._

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Importante:** capitulo de transición (entre el mundo humano, la Sociedad de Almas y Hueco Mundo) e inicio del descenlace.

Dado el largo final del mismo, que abarcaba casi las treinta mil palabras, me vi en la necesidad de dividirlo en dos partes. La primera corresponderá a lo suscitado en el mundo humano y la Sociedad de Almas. La segunda parte, explicará detalladamente a Ichigo y Rukia, así como una gran e importante revelación.

_**Introspección:**__ al término de la guerra, todo parece indicar que las cosas transcurrirán de una forma apacible y segura. Sin embargo, Rukia pierde cada una de las memorias de su mente, dando como resultado un doloroso destino a su persona. A la par, los vizards son reintegrados en al Sociedad de Almas; como una nueva élite de guerra. La recién formada Catorceava División, también llamada Sekushon Kuroi (división negra)._

**Sumary:** Aún en la oscuridad..., una luz puede brillar... Aún en la soledad..., un corazón puede latir... Aún así..., este no será el final.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tan cerca del paraíso**

**(To close to paradise)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo V**

**Parte I**

**"En ningún lugar, esta el paraíso"**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_¿Necesidad?. Palabra cómoda con que la que el culpable se quita de encima la culpa, _

_para arrojar en el vacío toda soberbia y traición."_

-E. De Geibel-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Jueves, tercera semana, séptimo mes, c****iudad de Karakura, 19:30 pm**

Le entregaron una taza de café en la mesa de la diminuta cocina. Tenía un vendaje sobre su frente, sinónimo claro de su enfrentamiento contra el Capitán Kurosaki; sin contar con la basta cantidad de parches menores que prácticamente cubrían la totalidad de su lacerado cuerpo. Nada en contraste con el hombre que con tanto recelo protegió durante un muy largo tiempo, él cual para su desgracia aún no daba clara muestras de recuperación todavía. Hacia horas que la lluvia había parado y ahora se encontraba en el hogar de la mujer, que le presto su oportuna ayuda. Hecho que desconcertó visiblemente a la Capitana, era demasiado improbable que Sachiko estuviese justamente ahí esperándolos.

—Gracias

La tomo entre sus manos y bebió un poco de ese amargo sabor, desconocido a su sensible paladar. Más que nada ante la falta de dulzor de su preparado.

—Lo lamento –se excuso- debí advertirle que debe agregarle azúcar –se la acerco- y si gusta, también algo de crema –le sonrió- el café es bueno para las noches en vela

La dueña del hogar se levanto y camino hacia la tetera que hacía ruidos, indicando que el agua ya estaba en su punto. Retsu la miro de reojo, analizándola concienzudamente. Kurosaki Sachiko, era una mujer entrada en sus veinte años; veinticinco juzgaría la mujer de cabellera negra. De una larga y abundante melena castaña, con delicadas facciones y jovial sonrisa. De ninguna manera creía posible que su oficial no le hubiese dicho sobre la existencia de un familiar como ella. Por más que intentaba memorar, no podía recordar ese nombre entre los descendientes de la familia Kurosaki. Cuando apago la fémina la estufa, regreso a su asiento frente a la antigua Capitana.

—¿Puedo saber –la miro Retsu- por qué razón, me estás ayudando? –silencio- ¿y, cuál es tu relación con la familia Kurosaki?

Ambas se miraron un largo tiempo.

—En realidad por el momento no necesita saberlo –coloco sus codos sobre la mesa- pero, si le parece... Déjeme contarle toda la historia –tomo aire- para que le cuente al hombre herido –afonía- mi nombre verdadero es, Yagami Kurosaki Sachiko –suspiro- por el hecho de haberle mencionado el apellido del alguien conocido por usted, supuse que le haría aceptar mis servicios. Soy la bisnieta de Kurosaki Yuzu

—¿Bisnieta?

—Antes –se cruzo de brazos- ¿podría decirme su nombre? –la miro- es realmente incómodo el tratarnos de esta manera tan irrespetuosa –le sonrió- creo que es inapropiado dada la situación actual

—Veo –hablo con inquietud- Unohana Retsu, Capitana… -silencio- más bien… -sujeto la taza- una vez..., lidere a la Cuarta División –bajo su mirada- una vez fui, alguien…

—¿Y..., el hombre como se llama? –señalo hacia el techo- ¿debe ser muy buen amigo suyo?

Retsu se sintió ofendida por el tono de voz usado.

—No me agradan ese tipo de insinuaciones –la miro seriamente- si, es amigo mió –aclaro su garganta- Kuchiki Byakuya

—¿Kuchiki?

Repitió lentamente la mujer de cabellera castaña. Mientras tomaba un sorbo de su propia bebida.

—Al parecer, sabes bastante sobre la Sociedad de Almas

Cuestiono duramente Unohana.

—Cuando era niña, mi bisabuela me contó algunas cosas que sabía y vivió cuando era bastante joven –se levanto y camino hacia un librero en la sala- y me hablo de alguien con ese apellido, que vivió aquí hace mucho tiempo atrás –le hablaba fuertemente desde la otra habitación- solía decirme que esa persona era alguien muy especial –regreso a la cocina- que por, una persona con ese apellido su hermano había decidido permanecer en el otro mundo

Le entregó un álbum fotográfico. Retsu lo tomo, y con sumo cuidado comenzó a hojear cada una de las hojas. En su interior se encontró con varias imágenes de la familia Kurosaki, junto a ellos se encontraba Rukia. Por el desgaste del cuadernillo se percato de la antigüedad de mismo.

—¿Entonces, eres la bisnieta de Yuzu?

La otra mujer le afirmo con la cabeza.

—Del lado familiar, por parte de mi bisabuela Yuzu no hay mucho poder espiritual –suspiro- así, que tanto mi padre y abuela eran incapaces de ver a los espíritus –silencio- sin embargo, yo siempre pude verlos –oculto su rostro- mis padres nunca creyeron mis palabras –esbozo una sonrisa extraña- por fortuna mi bisabuela aún vivía en ese entonces –tomo aire- ella me contó muchas cosas sobre todos ustedes

—¿De la Sociedad de Almas, o de los miembros que la conforman?

Sachiko alzo su rostro, mientras la miraba con estupor ante las palabras tan acertadas de esa mujer. Debería de tener bastante cuidado de ahora en delante de cómo se expresaba. Iinducir, observar y proteger, era lo que le habían ordenado. Con sumo cuidado de sus palabras continúo hablando.

—Hasta donde ella tenía conocimiento, fue lo que me dijo –la miro- me comento que cuando era niña le toco vivir una situación muy compleja –coloco su taza- y que al final de todo esto, su hermano se había marchado

—La guerra contra Aizen –susurro- ahora que lo recuerdo –memoro- Kurosaki Yuzu, era demasiado inocente en ese entonces, como para comprender la totalidad de la verdadera devastación que causo ese hecho en nuestras vidas

Afonía.

—Hace quince años que mi bisabuela murió –exhalo- fue algo muy doloroso para todos, ella era la única que solía hablar con más calma de esos días, tan tristes…

Ella mentía, y Retsu lo sabía.

—Kurosaki Yuzu, ingreso a la Cuarta División –la miro sensatamente- es una oficial muy responsable, tiene grandes cualidades que nos ha demostrado a lo largo de todos estos años

—Me alegro

—Cuando llegamos a través del senkaimon –aclaro su garganta- mencionó que nos estaba esperando –silencio- no hay forma alguna de que supiera que llegaríamos este día, ni mucho menos la hora ni donde encontrarnos

Sachiko se levanto, tomo la taza medio llena de la Capitana y camino hacia el lavadero.

—Es realmente difícil de engañar, Capitana

Se volteó y se recargo contra el fregadero. Poco después se cruzo de brazos y de esta manera, ambas se mantuvieron en un claro análisis de la situación hasta ahora desarrollada. Desde un inicio le advirtieron, de que debería de tomar precauciones más claras sobre la situación. No dejar cabos sueltos para generar estas interrogantes.

—Cometiste un grave error –suspiro la mujer de cabellera negra- no puedes llevar el apellido Kurosaki –enfatizo- si tus palabras fueran ciertas, así como tu historia –se levanto- el apellido Kurosaki se habría perdido en la tercera generación –la miro- Kurosaki Yuzu, jamás le heredo su apellido a su hija; por lo tanto tu supuesto padre tampoco lo tuvo –afonía- ¿quién eres realmente y que buscas de nosotros?

Sachiko esbozo una amplia sonrisa, ante la cualidad investigativa de la Capitana.

—Es muy lista, lo admito –se impresiono- creí haber cubierto todos los aspectos, según nuestra investigación preliminar. Jamás imagine que las cosas de herencia fuesen así en este mundo, eso no me lo explicaron –se lamento- aún así... –silencio- no es tiempo para que sepa quien soy

Mutismo.

—Estamos en la parte más antigua de la ciudad, por lo que la arquitectura de esta área es similar a la que ya vio una vez –la miro de reojo al andar hacia la sala- contrasta esta área con la parte norte de este sitio –le indico que se parase junto a ella- en esta casa una vez vivió la familia Kurosaki, esa es la única verdad en todo esto –comenzó a llover una vez más- la habitación donde reposa Kuchiki Byakuya, una vez fue la habitación de Kurosaki Ichigo –silencio- ¿no cree que el mundo es demasiado pequeño?

Sachiko se alejo de la ventana y camino hacia la sala. Ahí, se coloco su abrigo y tomo la sombrilla que horas antes uso para cubrirlos del recio aguacero.

—Una cosa más, excapitana Unohana Retsu –abrió la puerta- sobre la repisa de la cocina, tiene dinero suficiente como para vivir en este mundo cuando menos un mes –salió de la casa y abrió la sombrilla- pasado ese tiempo o antes –volteó hacia ella brevemente- deberá de encontrar una forma de sustentarse en este sitio –esbozo una sonrisa- ahora, que ya no puede volver nunca más a la Sociedad de Almas –empezó a caminar- los estaré vigilando desde las sombras

Sachiko abandono la casa, de inmediato Retsu se acerco a la puerta de entrada y coloco cada uno de los pasadores de la misma. Camino nuevamente hacia la cocina, con nerviosismo se preparo una taza más de café y ocupo el asiento donde minutos antes estuvo sentada. Llevo sus manos a su rostro, y ahí lo más que pudo reprimió su desesperación e intenciones claras de llorar.

Cuando llego al mundo humano, estaba asustada. No tenía idea de a que ciudad había arribado, ni mucho menos si realmente podría confiar esa misteriosa mujer. Desde el instante en que se le apareció y le dijo esas palabras _"los estaba esperando"_, era su más clara mentira. Pero, necesitaba lamentablemente ayuda para poder salvar al hombre que reposaba en el segundo piso.

Todo era tan extraño y confuso.

Sujeto su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras temblaba violentamente. Comenzó a rememorar los insólitos acontecimientos de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros. Hacia tan solo una semana que Ishida la visito en su división, lo que un principio creyó que eran un par de canicas negras, resultaron ser dos gigais portátiles. Le comento que era un artefacto que Kurotsuchi, desecho hacia tiempo. Al considerarlos unos objetos sin valor alguno, claro esta Uryū se río en ese momento que el hombre nunca indago más sobre lo que realmente valía ese inigualable artefacto. Y, jamás le explico como él supo lo que eran en realidad. Cuando se retiraba, para continuar con sus obligaciones de Teniente, le dijo que las mantuviese junto a ella, que podrían salvar vidas casi de forma milagrosa. Le indico que una vez que alguien la usase, le pertenecería solamente a esa persona. Solo debía de colocarlo sobre sus labios, y estos actuarían acorde a su nuevo amo.

Hacia dos días que se entero de la reunión de Byakuya con la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis, gracias nuevamente a la oportuna información de Ishida, el teniente de la sexta división le sugirió sutilmente que le entregase una de esas canicas. Uryū, le informo sobre el matrimonio arreglado entre Rukia y un miembro dispuesto por órdenes de los jueces y sabios de la Sociedad de Almas. Hecho que por supuesto sacaría al noble de sus casillas. Y, así lo había hecho. ¿Había hecho lo correcto al proporcionarle dicha herramienta al hombre?...

Cuando procedió con los primeros auxilios, una vez recibida la ayuda de Sachiko se encontró la canica entre las ropas de Byakuya. La tomo dudosa, si Kurotsuchi la había desechado no sería por algo más, ¿no tendría realmente un secreto escondido esa bola negra?, ¿o sería un engaño? y lo comprobó cuando las uso en ambos.

—¡Cielos! –se lamento- ¡por qué lo hice! –recordó-

En ese momento, coloco la esfera sobre los labios de Byakuya de inmediato su alma entro en el contendor; deteniendo en gran parte las heridas del hombre y salvando de esta forma su vida. Tan solo algunas laceraciones se manifestaron en el gigai, el resto al parecer eran contenidas por ese cuerpo falso.

No contemplo en ese momento la magnitud de su error. Hasta que ella misma ingreso al gigai cuando supo el porque, Kurotsuchi tal vez se había desecho ambos elementos.

No eran cuerpos falsos como el que solían usar los dioses de la muerte en problemas. No, estos absorbieron casi la totalidad de su poder espiritual. Manteniéndose en un perfil demasiado bajo, sintió la opresión en su pecho y angustiada miro al noble.

Ahora, eran casi humanos…

Sin la capacidad de volver por el momento a ser simplemente almas. Peor aún, es que no podía percibir a los vacíos a su alrededor, ni almas de gran poder, ni al dios de la muerte de esa zona.

—¿Qué haremos?

Se levanto y camino con la taza, hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Kuchiki Byakuya. Ingreso a la recamara, donde descansaba su camarada. Se sentó en la silla contigua y permaneció en silencio, meditando aún.

—¿Qué te diré cuando despiertes?

Tomo una de las manos del hombre, mientras las acariciaba lentamente. No podía ayudarlo cuando llegaron, debido a que su poder espiritual se encontraba sumamente alterado por lo vivido hacia momentos. Usarlo de esa manera, para ella o el resto de sus subordinados, generaría un grave daño al alma tratada; e inclusive podrían ocasionar la muerte de estos. Sin contar con el hecho, de que carecía de su equipo de socorro, sin su zanpakutō no podría salvarlo. Esta se había quedado en la Sociedad de Almas. Por primera vez en su vida, y con su gran capacidad, se sintió insensible al querer ayudar a quien casi muere por salvarla.

¿Pero, por qué Kurosaki Ichigo los había arrojado contra el Senkaimon?. ¿Cómo, Ishida sabría lo que necesitaría?...

¿Acaso ellos?...

—¿Capitán Kuchiki, por qué siento que caímos fácilmente en una trampa?

Horas más tarde y sin percibirlo, Retsu contemplo el amanecer. Al final, solo dormito por momentos en la noche. No queriendo, debería de agradecerle en su momento a Sachiko por el consejo con el café. Una vez más bajaría por otra taza, al terminar de preparársela camino hacia la puerta de la casa y la abrió. Contemplo el andar apresurado de varios trabajadores, quienes al pasar la miraban intrigados. Aún portaba su ropa como dios de la muerte, se rió de sí misma. En una ocasión, Yuzu le comento que esas vestimentas eran las usadas en la mayoría de los ritos funerarios en Japón. Entonces intuyo que pensaban que en esa casa, alguien había fallecido.

Cerró la puerta y ahora con ayuda de la luz del día, recorrió lentamente la casa. El primer piso estaba compuesto simplemente, por la sala, cocina, comedor, un diminuto estudio y el baño; camino hacia las escaleras, llego al segundo piso. Se encontró con un medio baño, el cuarto de lavado y tres habitaciones; contando la que el hombre ocupaba. Lentamente abrió una de las recámaras desocupadas e ingreso en ella. Era del mismo tamaño que la que usaba el noble, una cama, un tocador y dos repisas; más el armario. Curiosa, abrió cada una de las puertas y se encontró con varios implementos necesarios para la vida cotidiana. Y en el guardarropa, descubrió ropa de mujer. Tomo una prenda, era de su misma talla. Se giro y observo una vez más ese sitio, tal parecía haber sido condicionado para ella. Se recargo contra la primera pared que encontró, se dejo caer al suelo y finalmente rompió en llanto.

La desesperación la abrumaba, estaba en un mundo que le era desconocido, lejos de la gente con quien una vez convivió y forzada ahora a llevar una vida común y corriente. Cuando llego al baño, Retsu se encontró con varios vendajes dispuestos cuidadosamente en el cajón de primeros auxilios. Se retiro la ropa ensangrentada y sucia, se limpió e ingreso al agua caliente en la tina. Necesitaba relajarse y sobre todo, el pensar que es lo que haría.

No podía indicar a la Sociedad de Almas, sobre su paradero; puesto que se suponía que ambos estaban muertos. No tenía idea de cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas en su mundo, pero claramente sabía que Kurosaki Ichigo había incumplido con un mandato de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis. Lo que sin lugar a duda, sería considerado una traición y la muerte era lo único que él podía esperarse.

Se abrazó bajo el agua.

No tenían a donde ir, estaban completamente solos y abandonados a su suerte.

Minutos más tarde regreso a lo que desde ese día sería su habitación, tomo algo de ropa y se la puso. Un vestido sencillo sin mangas en color azul. Afortunadamente y dada la velocidad de curación de esos cuerpos falsos, las heridas habían sandado finalmente. Poco después, ingresó una vez más a la habitación donde descansaba el hombre y le hizo una revisión de su estado. Su respiración, era más calmada y tranquila. No obstante, aún no daba muestras de despertar por lo pronto. Regreso a la cocina y abrió la puerta del frigorífico; estaba vació. Miro la repisa y se encontró con el dinero.

Hacia tiempo que en una rápida reinstrucción general para todos, sin excepción. Se había ordenado una actualización de la vida en el mundo humano. Por ello, Retsu conocía casi la totalidad de las herramientas modernas dispuestas en el hogar. Con bastante nerviosismo, tomo algo del dinero y se dispuso a salir del hogar. El agua y el café no los mantendrían vivos. Espero y rogó que Byakuya no despertase durante su ausencia.

Salio del hogar, y con timidez saludaba a las amas de casa esa tranquila mañana. Miraba neurasténica a su alrededor, había tanto ruido y movimiento que la tensaban grandemente. Aunado a esto, estaba el hecho que por donde andaba captaba la atención de cuanto transeúnte se topaba. Muchos de los cuales la miraban intrigados y podría decirse, de manera divertida.

—¡Hey, señora! –la llamo el verdulero- ¿va a llevarse esas espinacas?

Se las señalo, luego de verla mirar durante al menos cinco minutos su mercancía.

—Si

El hombre, se aproximo y tomo el manojo completo de las verduras y se las peso.

—Es kilo y medio, señora –la miro- ¿lo quiere así, o menos?

—Solo medio kilo, por favor

El hombre, entonces solo le entrego la cantidad requerida.

—Es nueva por aquí, ¿cierto? –le sonrió amablemente el anciano y dueño del local- se lo digo porque una cara como la suya, no es difícil de olvidar

—¿Perdón?

—Es bastante llamativa con esa melena –se la señalo con el índice- de hecho es la única persona que he visto en mi vida usando su cabello así –memoró- es muy inusual de hecho

—Veo

Unohana sujeto el cabello que tenía al frente y lo miro con pena. Era muy cierto, si el dios de la muerte de esa zona la veía, la reconocería al momento. Era uno de sus sellos distintivos dentro de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros. Pero, ahora que estaba en el mundo humano; le era un problema.

—No se sienta mal por lo que le dije –se apeno el anciano- no lo hice con mala intención, señora –se reprendió- es solo… -rasco su cabeza- no soy muy bueno halagando a las mujeres, mire –tomo un melón chino- este va por mi cuenta –se lo entrego- no se ponga triste por las palabras de este viejo

Retsu acepto la fruta y le sonrió cordialmente.

—No es eso señor… -lo miro confundida-

—Tanaka Kazu –se presento- el verdulero más famoso de la zona antigua de la ciudad

Silencio.

—Tanaka sama, creo que entonces aquí compraré el resto de mis víveres

El hombre amplio una gran sonrisa y se dispuso a entregarle de la mejor mercancía que tenía a esa peculiar mujer, que resaltaba a la vista de cualquiera que la mirase. Y eso lo notaba claramente, ya que era mirada fijamente por varios hombres trabajando y algunas mujeres celosas de ella. Luego de indicarle ella que era lo que requería, le entregaron sus compras. Cuatro bolsas de papel de gran tamaño, tendría algo de problema para llevarlas con sigo.

—Puedo mandárselas a su casa –se ofreció- ahora o más tarde –le sonrió- la gente de esta zona de la ciudad es más amable que la de la nueva –le indico- aquí nos cuidamos entre todos los vecinos, y es un servició que se le ofrece a todas las señoras que hacen grandes compras como usted

—Sería lo mejor –se avergonzó- yo no podría llevarlas…

—¿A qué hora quiere se las lleven?

—A medio día –le informo- debo regresar más tarde a mi casa, tengo que hacer otro par de diligencias antes de llegar a atenderlo

—¿A su marido?

Externo franco el anciano.

—Ahora que lo pienso –rasco su barbilla- no le he preguntado su nombre, señora…

Debía ahora ella de mentir también.

—Retsu… –trago con dificultad saliva- Kuchiki Retsu

Se presento formalmente con el anciano, e inclino levemente su cabeza. Decir ese apellido para ella, representaba por completo una falsedad. Más no le quedaba otra opción.

—Kuchiki sama –dijo el anciano- de…

—Por favor –rogó la mujer- preferiría que me llamase por mi nombre

El longevo parpadeó un par de veces, por lo inverosímil de su respuesta. Y ciertamente sorprendido por tal petición, la mayoría de las mujeres adoraban ser llamadas por el apellido de sus esposos; más si estas eran recién casadas.

—Bueno… -se sintió extraño- Retsu Ko (1) –le sonrió- será como usted quiera –suspiro- al cliente lo que pida –busco una libreta y pluma- dígame su dirección, y ahí le enviaré la cuenta, hasta que le lleguen a su casa deberá de pagarme

Luego de indicarle la dirección, donde estaba y que checo antes de salir por completo de la casa prestada; pudo dar claramente respuesta de su ubicación exacta. Tanaka, apunto y se impresiono al saber que esa hermosa mujer estaba viviendo ahí.

—¿No sabía que ya había alguien viviendo ahí? –coloco la libreta a un lado- ha estado vacía desde, que la señora Satō falleció –se impresiono- su nieto mantuvo esa casa prácticamente en el olvido por años –le contaba- pero, me enteré que la había vendido hará unos cinco años y desde entonces los nuevos dueños la restauraron a su estado original –le sonrió amablemente- nunca supimos por aquí quienes eran los que la habían comprado –se jacto- mire que pequeño es el mundo

—¿Satō?

—¿No sabe a quienes le compraron su casa? –negó divertido con su cabeza- Satō Hikari, una mujer muy gentil y amable

—¿Satō Hikari?… Tiene algún familiar más por aquí

—Mmm… -meditaba- podría ser…, pero no le aseguro nada. ¿Por qué?

—¡Oh, nada! –mintió- es que una mujer se presento en mi casa el día de ayer

—Mire –se le acerco y le susurró- tenga cuidado Retsu Ko –miro hacia los lados- más si tiene relación con la familia Kurosaki, manténgase al margen, y por ningún motivo los deje entrar en su casa –hablo con preocupación- se comenta por aquí, que esa familia tenía un pacto con el diablo –hizo un ademán con las manos para alejar la mala suerte- y por ello fueron castigados por Dios

Unohana, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo?

El hombre inflo incómodo sus cachetes un par de veces.

—La familia Kurosaki, siempre fue algo excéntrica –aclaro su garganta- pero se comentaba que cosas raras pasaban en esa casa, de manera inexplicable sucedían cosas raras cuando se estaba cerca de ellos –tembló de miedo- se decía que los objetos volaban solos, extrañas huellas de demonios se aparecían en los jardines y muchas cosas más que no le quiero decir para asustarla –respiro hondo- yo…, cuando era un niño tonto -cerró sus ojos y recordó- un día…, mire a un diablo de máscara blanca que observaba hacia el interior de la casa –abrió sus ojos- y la hija de cabello negro salio gritando, I chi ni… -se abrazó- ¡lo llamo como su hermano muerto! –se alejo un poco- ¡puede creerlo, se que piensa que digo disparates, pero es la verdad –la miro decidido- esa familia estaba maldita! –respiraba rápidamente- al final se fueron de la ciudad y nunca más supimos de ellos

Silencio.

—Mucha gente ha entrado y salido de ahí, se dice que pasan cosas fantasmales –tosió incómodo- por ello nadie ha logrado vivir en ese lugar mucho tiempo –aclaró su garganta- solo Satō Hikari, parecía inmune a todo –exhalo- inclusive se trato de tirar la casa, pero nunca se pudo y…

Se detuvo Tanaka, al comprobar que posiblemente por la gravedad de sus palabras perdería indefinidamente a esta nueva clienta. Rasco su cabeza incómodo y refunfuño un par de veces por su "gran bocota", como solía decir su querida esposa.

—Mire Retsu Ko, yo…

—¡Oh, no se preocupe! -llevo una de sus manos a sus labios y reprimió una risita- mi marido y yo no creemos en esos cuentos de niños –rió un poco- así, que esta bien por mí, Tanaka sama –tomo aire- estaré esperando por mis víveres

Le dio la espalda y se alejaba lentamente del local.

—¡Retsu ko! –la mujer se giro- hay ocasiones en que los cuentos pueden volverse pesadillas

—Lo se…

Susurro débilmente la mujer mientras se alejaba y caminaba por la calle. Escucho rumores, sobre problemas de la familia Kurosaki en el mundo humano; más intuyó que eran meras habladurías. Consulto el reloj de pulsera que llevó consigo.

—Diez y media

Su vista se fijo de inmediato en un arreglo ikebana (2), quedo maravillada con la composición y sutileza del arreglo que se acerco a contemplarlo mejor.

—¿Así, que le gusta el kadō? (3)

Unohana, observo a una anciana más. Se trataba de una mujer ya entrada en los ochenta años, esas crueles arrugas la delataban lastimosamente. De figura regordeta y manos llenas de la penosa enfermedad de Parkinson la limitaban terriblemente; su blanca cabellera y espalda encorvada por lo visto le era un grave problema de salud.

—Si –respondió luego de su rápido examen- me gusta mucho hacer ikebana –le sonrió, olvidando un poco sus penas- me relaja y me han dicho que soy buena en eso

—¿Sería mucha molestia si esta anciana le pide que le haga uno? –suspiro- con estás manos es imposible hacer un kadō decente –se las mostró- ¿por favor?

Retsu ingreso en el establecimiento y en el mostrador encontró lo necesario. Luego de meditar algunos minutos, vislumbro en su mente la forma perfecta de darle forma al arreglo floral. Tomo la pequeña base y sobre ella coloco una rama de ave del paraíso, doblo dos de las tres hojas de la planta en un ángulo recto. Finalmente coloco una gran vara seca en posición paralela. Elegante, sencillo y recatado. La anciana quedo maravillada con el resultado logrado por esa misteriosa mujer que entro en su tienda.

—Es hermoso –lo admiro- tienes realmente la habilidad de hacer ikebana –la miro- ¿me dirá su nombre?

—Kuchiki Retsu –tomo aire- pero, prefiero ser llamada por mi nombre

—Retsu san –palmo su cabeza con cariño- ¿le gustaría trabajar para mí? –la tomo de sus manos- estoy demasiado vieja y cansada para continuar en esto –exhalo pesadamente- pero amo el kadō, usted ha hecho algo demasiado hermoso a mis ojos –derramo lágrimas sinceras- no debe dejar ir este don suyo

—Vera…, yo...

—¿No es de por aquí? -la interrumpió-

—Si..., pero...

La miro, no sabiendo como dirigirse a ella.

—Disculpe, Sakamoto Rina –se presento- he vivido en esta casa los últimos, ochenta y tres años –se jacto- y es la primera vez que siento esto en mi pecho –lo toco- este arreglo es magnifico

Volvió a halagarla.

—Sakamoto sama, acabo de mudarme y…

—Si es tiempo lo que necesita –la miro decidida- ¿cuánto requiere? –avanzó hacia ella- ¿Retsu san?

Silencio.

—Tres días

—La estaré esperando, entonces

Con cordialidad, la empujo fuera del establecimiento y en la puerta del local se despidió de ella.

—Entonces la esperaré el lunes –se alegro grandemente- no me falle por favor Retsu san

Impresionada por su propia suerte, Unohana camino un tiempo más por la amplia calle. Y, por primera vez le prestó la atención correspondiente. La mayor parte de los transeúntes eran hombres y mujeres de edad madura. A decir verdad, ella podría ser la más joven en apariencia. Por lo visto, no estaba solo en la parte antigua de la ciudad; sino que prácticamente convivía con ella. A su mente regreso su conversación del día anterior con Sachiko y también, la de Tanaka; la discrepancia entre la versión fémina ya no dejaba en duda absolutamente nada. Todo cuanto esa mujer le contó fue falso, lo supo desde el instante que comenzó a narrarle esa tonta explicación, más ahora se preguntaba. ¿Sería intencional el desliz, y una treta para engañarla?, o ¿o realmente esa fémina había hablado sin conocer claramente el mundo humano?.

La primera opción la impacientaba y la hacia sentir claramente usada. Sin embargo, la segunda era la que realmente la preocupaba; si había sido una equivocación accidental, es que ella no pertenecía al mundo humano. ¿Quién era entonces realmente, Kurosaki Sachiko ?, y ¿por qué tanto ella como Byakuya le importaban tanto?. ¿Qué tendría que ver Kurosaki Ichigo e Ishida en todo esto?…

Sus lentos pasos la llevaron al último sitió que recorrería ese día, cabizbaja y sintiendo que se traicionaba a sí misma ingreso.

Al regreso a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, se encontró con un hombre que tocaba impaciéntemente la reja de la casa. Al mirarla el hombre, se relajo y dejo pasar su enojo.

—Tanaka dono me ha enviado –hablo lánguidamente el joven- son diez mil yenes de todo –le entregó la factura- ¿quiere que le ayude a llevar las bolsas a la cocina, señora?

—No, aquí esta bien –le pago- gracias

Minutos después de que guardase sus compras, en sus respectivos sitios; se tomo un vaso con agua. Consulto una vez más la hora.

—Las doce con veinte

Subió las escaleras, sin tocar la puerta y aún creyéndolo dormido ingreso sin permiso. Byakuya se encontraba sentado en la cama, mirando fijamente el andar de los transeúntes que caminaban por la calle. No obstante, el hombre nunca se giro para verla ingresar.

—¿Cómo se siente? –indago ella- ¿le duele algo?

Byakuya le negó suavemente con su cabeza y suspiro al verla más cerca de él.

—Su cabello…

—Unohana camino y ocupo la silla donde pasa la noche.

—No importa –le informo- crecerá algún día

El noble, contemplo una cabellera más corta. Esta le llegaba a penas más debajo de sus hombros, lo interesante es que no era lacio como lo recordaba. Sino, que estaba ondulado y sujeto de una forma que la hacían ver completamente distinta a sus ojos. Sintiéndose, nerviosa ante la inquisidora mirada del hombre le hablo, para desviar la atención de ella.

—Escapamos al mundo humano -hablo ella-

—¿Cómo logro huir de él?

—El Capitán Kurosaki –inhalo y exhalo hondamente- nos empujo a través del senkaimon y llegamos a la ciudad de Karakura –silencio- me dijo que haría creer en la Sociedad de Almas, que había cumplido con su encomienda

El hombre bufo molesto.

—¡Si trato de matarnos claramente!

Bramo iracundo, y se lamento por ello. Cuando una de las heridas en su torso lo laceraron en el proceso, con presteza Unohana se le acerco y lo reviso con sumo cuidado.

—¡Tranquilícese! –le suplico- no quiero verlo herido nunca más

—¿Por qué se niega a mirarme? –la sujeto de sus hombros, cuando ella se le acerco- ¡quiero saberlo todo! –exigió- no me mienta –suplico en voz baja- no ahora, que la necesito

Pasaron un buen tiempo hablando sobro todo que había sucedido desde el día de ayer, momento en que perdió la conciencia luego de su arremetida salvaje contra Ichigo; hasta el instante en que se había despertado. Se iba a reservar la parte de su sospecha e interrogantes hacia Sachiko, y si él no decia nada; sobre los gigais que portaban.

—¿Por qué estamos en esta casa?

La miro fríamente y ella, le rehúyo la mirada.

—¿No lo comprendo? –silencio- Capitán Kuchiki

Byakuya suspiro con molestia.

—A mí, no puede engañarme tan fácilmente –le informo- le pedí que me contase todo

—Lo siento… -musito ella- pero, si lo hago –afonía- se que nunca me perdonará por lo que le he hecho

—¿Cuál parte –la tomo del rostro con algo de brusquedad- el que este dentro de un gigai que me imposibilita el sentir el poder a mi alrededor –mutismo- o el que continúe mintiéndome tan descaradamente?

Unohana Retsu rompió en llanto. Y finalmente le revelo la totalidad de las cosas, sus sospechas hacia Uryū por su extraña y certera actitud. La compasión y venganza de Ichigo hacia los miembros en la Sociedad de Almas. De su incursión y conocimiento, de esa mujer que se decía llamar Kurosaki Sachiko. De su impotencia ante el poder salvarlo, de su miedo a estar sola y… de la imposibilidad de volver al lugar que un día llamaron hogar.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Kurosaki Sachiko, camina esa noche por la parte nueva de la ciudad de Karakura, mientras mira los grandes y altos edificios a su alrededor. Cierra sus ojos, para volver a percibir la energía rastrera que se siente en el aire. Subió por varios pisos de una de estas nuevas estructuras, y silenciosamente se paro frente a una de las puertas; antes de que tocase, esta se abrió dejándola pasar.

—No eres para nada sutil

Externo fieramente la mujer.

—Yo debería decir que tu no eres buena con las historias –le bromeó cruelmente- ¿esa es la razón por la cual Inoue san, no te deja con los niños?

La mujer sonrió peligrosamente.

—No me explico el área de reconocimiento e investigación, ese punto sobre la herencia de los apellidos –se sentó en la sala del departamento- pero eso no interfiere con la misión de Orihime sama -externo ella-

—Cometiste ese error adrede –se levanto- desde un inicio querías que desconfiara de ti

Él camino hacia una ventana, ayudado por su bastón y cojeando gravemente al andar. Ante su falta de pierna izquierda que lo aquejaba constantemente.

—Es difícil engañar a cualquiera que alguna vez ha estado en la Sociedad de Almas –hablo sarcásticamente- mientras, ninguno de ellos me vea a través de la ventana o cuando paseen por las calles, no hay razón para que me preocupe realmente –volteó hacia él- el Departamento de Ciencias, es extraordinario –lo halago- Grimmjow realmente se ha esmerado en ello –espero un poco antes de hablar- son capaces de crear un cuerpo falso para un arracar de Nivel A, que permite a su ocupante el llevar una apariencia falsa en su totalidad y sin emitir poder alguno –cerró sus ojos- impresionante. Orihime sama, ha sabido sacarle provecho a su nuevo puesto en Hueco Mundo

El hombre se alejo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, y se paro detrás del sillón. Alzó su bastón. Y fue detenido antes de que la atacase.

—Debiste haber llegado hace dos horas –abrió sus ojos la mujer- Yammy Rialgo –lo reprendió- un poco más y me hubiese visto en la necesidad de dejar este cuerpo y defenderme

Se levanto y miro la cara estupefacta del hombre en el suelo. Que no daba crédito a lo que contemplaba.

—No lo percibiste, ¿cierto? –se jacto- Orihime sama, es realmente escalofriante cuando se enoja, por ello no hay nadie mejor que ella para controlar las Noches –se limpio un polvo inexistente- ahora bien –se cruzó de brazos- Yammy –lo miro- ¿serás capaz de mantenerlo al margen –le sonrió divertida- o necesitas de mi ayuda?

—¡CÁLLATE! –se indigno- ya no es ni la sombra de lo que fue un día –lo obligo a hincarse- Kurosaki Ichigo ya esta en Hueco Mundo –le informo triunfal a su camarada- Inoue sama, ha dicho que el juego va a terminar muy pronto –se rió estruendosamente- la reestructuración, esta a tan solo un paso

El lisiado en el suelo, se mantuvo intranquilo. Eso era lo último que necesita saber, que Ichigo se encontraba en ese lugar, donde su maldad saldría más fácilmente a la superficie. Y donde, claramente Inoue Orihime tendría la ventaja en todo.

—¿Restructuración? –medito el cojo- ¿por qué no había dicho, conquista, guerra o destrucción?

—Debiste elegir mejor a tus aliados –espetó la mujer- los traidores no son bien recibidos en ningún sitio –silencio- Urahara Kisuke…, de esta manera habrías podido terminar tus días en esta lastimera pocilga tú solo –paso a su lado- ya sabes lo que debes hacer Yammi

—Claro –se alegró el citado- Inoue sama me dijo que lo mantuviese entretenido

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Viernes, tercera semana, séptimo mes, Sociedad de Almas****, 00:00 am**

Los miembro élite de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, se encuentran en una reunión de emergencia en un ala secundaria a la sala de reuniones de la Primera División. En donde se presentarán los primeros resultados de la investigación, que el longevo ordeno con precisión. El espacio se encontraba iluminado por tan solo varias lámparas, colgadas estratégicamente; lo que generaba una extraña sobriedad en la sala.

Dispuestos en una fila, frente al anciano jefe se encontraban los Capitanes restantes; y, junto a ellos a una inusual intrusa.

—¡Capitán Hitsugaya, proceda con su informe sobre los daños en la Corte de los Espíritus Puros –silencio- específicamente en la Cuarta división!

Él hombre llamado, dio un paso hacia el frente con el documento en su mano. Suspiro profundamente y le externo su reporte al resto de los presentes.

—El ataque principal, como ya se sabe –hablo con pesadez- se llevo a cabo en la Cuarta escuadra, señor –lo miro de reojo- la división fue destruida prácticamente –releyó rápidamente el documento que cargaba- la estructura donde se albergaban sus miembros sufrió una perdida casi total –bajo las hojas- tan solo la puerta de entrada de la Cuarta División y el acceso propio del senkaimon, son lo único que permanece en pie –largo y angustiante silencio- la Tercera y Novena Divisiones aún están buscando a los sobrevivientes bajo los restos del edificio; mientras que la Séptima se dedica a recuperar la evidencia de los hechos –trago saliva con dificultad- cuando menos el noventa por ciento de sus miembros están desaparecidos, bajo los escombros –exhalo- en estos momentos estamos usamos a la Décima División como hospital de emergencia, pero no nos damos abasto con los heridos –miro directamente a los ojos al anciano- ¿Capitán Yamamoto?

Afonía.

El anciano se giro y camino hacia Hitsugaya, palmeo su hombro en agradecimiento. Poco después avanzo lentamente hacia la intrusa en la reunión. Isane Kotetsu, colocada junto a Ukitake; la cual mantenía la vista en el suelo de madera. Incapaz de encarar a los Capitanes reunidos, y aún lamentando la muerte de su mentora.

—Deberá ser fuerte, Teniente Isane –hablo con calma- ahora que no esta su Capitana, es su responsabilidad el mantener unido a su grupo –suspiro- por más difícil que esto sea –suspiro- su reporte por favor

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio un minuto antes de tomar el valor necesario para hablar.

—Co…, como, menciono el Capitán Hitsugaya –tomo aire y lleno sus pulmones- actualmente estamos trabajando con solo el diez por ciento de nuestros miembros –apretó sus puños- nos hemos dividido en dos grupos, el primero atiende a los compañeros heridos –paso saliva- el segundo atiende a los lesionados en el enfrentamiento del día de hoy –volvió a respirar hondamente- el Capitán Abarai tiene varias laceraciones debido al impacto provocado por el oficial Kensei; deberá estar en reposo cuando menos un mes –miro hacia el hueco del hombre mencionado en la fila- el cuello, algunas costillas y el brazo izquierdo, están fracturados –informo- sin contar con una leve hemorragia interna que ya hemos controlado –aclaro su garganta- los Tenientes Sasakibe, Oomaeda e Iba –se lamento- se encuentran en recuperación, luego de su enfrentamiento con el oficial Rose…

—Tranquila –toco suavemente Ukitake su hombro- no te apresures –le sonrió amablemente- lleva tu ritmo

—Gracias –le agradeció y se relajo- los tres cuentan con varias fracturas en sus huesos, que requerirán de tiempo para sanar y que puedan volver a sus obligaciones normales, dada nuestra falta de personal –se justifico- lo lamento…

—¿Cuándo podrán reintegrarse?

La miro el Komamura, preocupado por su subordinado.

—Poco más de un mes, podrán realizar pequeñas diligencias solamente. Nada que requiera un gran esfuerzo físico -suspiro- cuando me dirigía hacía la reunión –se avergonzó ante lo estaba a punto de hablar- apenas se iba a proceder con su tratamiento –se excuso- tenemos…

—No necesita darme sus razones –la interrumpió amablemente el hombre de apariencia animalesca- comprendo la situación de su escuadra, Teniente

Afonía.

—Continúe –ordeno el anciano- Teniente

—Las Tenientes Matsumoto, Hinamori e Ise –hablo con más confianza- tienen heridas menores –se alegro- podrán volver a sus puestos mañana mismo –sobo cansadamente sus ojos- al parecer la oficial Mashiro solo se dedico a esquivar sus ataques, y al final para derrotarlas les saco con fuerza el aire a las tres

—¿Ellas entonces están bien, Koketsu chan?

Isane se sonrojo al ser llamada tan cariñosamente por el hombre, y se puso nerviosa.

—Si…, si –repitió- Capitán Shunsui

—Tranquila –le guiño un ojo- tu informe es el más importante que escucharemos el día de hoy, Koketsu chan –sonrió levemente- calma…

La mujer bajo su rostro apenada, rompiendo esa circunstancia algo de la tensión acumulada hasta ese momento.

—Lo…, tendré en cuenta, Capitán Shunsui –respiro hondo y continuo- el Teniente Kira –miro al reojo al Capitán del rubio- sufrió varias fracturas graves. Fémur, tibia, peroné y los hueso del pie se encuentras lesionados –informo- en ambas piernas

Ikkaku, chasco su lengua con molestia.

—¿Cuándo estará bien? –se ladeo para ver a la mujer- ¿Teniente?

Isane mordió su labio inferior.

—Casi seis meses –le indico- las fracturas han sido demasiado peligrosas, al parecer de alguna forma su propio ataque fue el que lo dejo en ese estado –suspiro- gracias a la oportuna ayuda del oficial Love, es que no perdió ambas piernas

—Veo –se lamento el calvo- si que supieron hacérnosla e inventarnos esa tetra de que todo saldría bien

Silencio.

—¿Qué hay de Yachiru? –exigió- no he podido estar junto a ella –miro al anciano- ¿qué tan mal esta realmente?

Zaraki dio un paso hacia el frente, y hubiera encarado a la Teniente; más fue detenido oportunamente de su haori por su colega de cabellera blanca.

—¡Hitsugaya!

Le siseo duramente.

—Dale tiempo –miro de soslayo a la mujer- para que piense como responderte –lo soltó- Zaraki, todos estamos preocupados por ella

—Fue de las primeras en recibir ayuda, al enterarnos de su estado –lo miraba- yo misma me encargue de todo –silencio- pero…

—¿Pero?…

Se preocupo el hombre con el parche, esa simple palabra no le agrado en lo absoluto como fue pronunciada.

—Solo podemos controlar el sangrado –exhalo pesadamente- el agujero en su pecho, no ha dado muestras de sanar –se lamento- nunca antes habíamos tratado algo así –se tensó- si…, la Capitana estuviese aquí…, -mordió su lengua fuertemente- posiblemente ella…, ella… -repitió- sabría que hacer –le hizo una larga reverencia- lo lamento tanto –sus ojos se tornaron llorosos- no hay nada que podamos hacer, tan solo esperar lo inevitable

Afonía.

Zaraki llevo una de sus manos a su rostro, y de esta manera evito que los demás lo mirasen. Ikkaku lo miro y se lamento profundamente, antes no lo habría admitido; pero, apreciaba profundamente a Yachiru.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? –inquirió- ¿cuándo sucederá?

—No más allá de tres días, si es que tenemos suerte

Sin hablar Kempachi se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida. No se quedaría el resto de la junta, tenía asuntos mucho más importantes que tratar. Ni siquiera fue reprendido ante su grave falta. Yamamoto sabía que sería inútil el obligarlo a que se quedase. Al abrir las puertas, Zaraki se topo de frente con Ishida. Ambos, se miraron brevemente y cada uno continúo con su marcha.

—¡Ishida! –le hablo fuertemente el anciano- has llegado veinte minutos tarde

—Lo lamento, señor –se excuso- me costo bastante salir de la residencia principal de la familia Kuchiki –se aproximo hacia el longevo- ¿desea que espere a que terminen con la reunión?

—No –le respondió- Teniente Isane, continúe –ordeno- colócate junto a ella

—La Teniente Karin… -omitió intencionalmente su apellido- aún no recupera la conciencia –miro tristemente a su Capitán- sufrió una hemorragia interna, al haber sido perforado su bazo; por parte de la oficial Hiyori

—¿Ella esta bien?

Interrumpió el Capitán de la citada, gravemente preocupado. Sabiendo que necesitaría de una intervención, por primera vez en que formaba parte de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros.

—Esta fuera de peligro –le hablo tranquilamente- Capitán Hisagi, el tercer oficial Hanatarou Yamada fue quien la auxilio –suspiro- estará bien en un par de meses

—¿Meses? –hablo intrigado- ¡no debería de ser tanto tiempo, para su recuperación!

—Karin… -dudo- recibió un cero a muy corta distancia, Capitán Hisagi –silencio- esto le provoco varias quemaduras de primer y segundo grado –suspiro- debemos de tratarlas con suma delicadeza, necesita estar en un área estéril para que estas no se infecten en el proceso de recuperación

Hubo un silencio muy necesario. Ahora, cada uno de los Capitanes de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, eran conscientes de la gravedad de sus subordinados y compañeros heridos. En ese momento, lamentaban profundamente el haberse mantenido al margen; eran conscientes de que de haber intervenido como sus conciencias se los exigían habrían salvado varias vidas. Más una vez más, permanecieron en total y absoluto silencio ante los deseos de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis. Tan solo Abarai Renji, líder de la Quinta escuadra tuvo el valor suficiente para enfrentarlos y no permitir esa barbarie.

—¿Dónde estuviste en la mañana Uryū kun?

Se ajusto un poco su sombrero y se ladeo holgazanamente, mientras le hablaba de forma estoica, sin broma de por medio ni palabras amables en lo absoluto. Solo dos Tenientes estaban ilesos, y convenientemente Ishida era uno de ellos. Y antes de que el Quincy se aventurase a responder el golpe con el bastón de Yamamoto, basto para acallar cualquier posible respuesta del hombre de anteojos.

Silencio.

—¿Qué ha pasado en el Clan Kuchiki?

El longevo camino hasta Ishida, y espero por la respuesta.

—Todo esta muy tenso, señor –lo miro de forma extraña- han comenzado con los primeros cánticos funerarios cuando me dirigía hacia acá –se cruzo de brazos- en dos días más procederán con el rito oficial –aclaro sus garganta- ¿me preguntan –bajo la cabeza- si es posible entregarles el haori del Capitán Kuchiki? –exhalo profundamente- tienen pensado cremarlo en sustitución de honrar el cuerpo, para colocarlo en el Mausoleo, junto con los restos de su esposa

Afonía.

—¿Ya no es necesario en la investigación, Capitán Komamura? –lo miro- como para cumplir con la petición del Clan en duelo

—En lo absoluto, señor –hablo Komamura- solo me temo –volteó hacia Ishida- que lo único que podré darte son fragmentos de la tela –se lamento- fue lo único encontrado –tomo aire- a diferencia del haori de la Capitana Unohana, y la zanpakutō de ella

Ishida ajusto sus anteojos. Eso no lo tenía contemplado, y recibió una inquisidora mirada de su cómplice que hasta ese momento se mantenía en silencio.

—También desean ese haori –hablo tranquilamente- planean honrar la memoria de ambos, señor –miro al anciano- y…

—¿Y?...

El anciano lo miro inquisidoramente, él mentía y sabía muy bien que Ishida lo había dicho adrede.

—Si sabemos algo sobre el paradero de Kuchiki Rukia

Yamamoto, camino pesadamente hacia una puerta auxiliar en la sala donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión de emergencia. Isane no comprendía, si esto significaba que el evento había concluido estrepitosamente o llanamente se trataba de un receso muy justificable en ese momento, entre tanta tensión acumulada. El resto de los Capitanes permanecieron pasivamente en sus posturas actuales, mientras esperaban el retorno del Comandante General. Él cual, retornó al cabo de algunos minutos. Un documento cargaba en su mano izquierda, mientras que en la derecha sostenía una caja de cedro finamente tallada, en la cual se encontraba grabada la insignia familiar del Clan Kuchiki. Se acercó a Ishida y se la entrego en sus manos.

—Me parece que finalmente has obtenido lo que has estado buscando todos estos años –lo miro seriamente- y que al final podrás darle un mejor uso, que aquel que se le brindo dentro de esta caja

Uryū estaba anonadado, ante lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando recibió la orden de comparecerse en su área de reunión habitual, supuso como ya era costumbre que se lo encontraría solo. No en compañía del resto de los altos rangos de la Sociedad de Almas.

—¿Se…, señor? –balbuceó- ¿no comprendo¿ -retomo la conversación- ¿qué me quiere decir?

—Hace un tiempo que el Capitán Kuchiki Byakuya me lo cedió –rememoro- al no soportar más el tenerlo en su residencia –suspiro- pero tampoco siendo capaz de deshacerse de el, tan solo arrojándolo a la basura, como sino fuese nada –le dio la espalda al resto- menos cuando una vez formo parte de un todo…

—Yama Yi

Fue ignorado Shunsui, al llamar a su antiguo maestro.

—¿Sigo sin comprender, señor?

La voz de Ishida, sonaba pesada y llana. Como si algo que no quisiese reconocer estuviese a punto de decírsele.

—¿Hace cuánto sabías lo de esa zanpakutō?

Inquirió seriamente el longevo.

—¿De cuál?

—¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! –se enfado claramente, al voltear a verlo- ¡no me hagas repetirlo!

Cansado, el anciano camino hacia la única silla de la habitación y se sentó en ella. A la distancia quienes lo miraban, se encontraron con un hombre que se veía sumamente mancillado. Mucho al contraste en sus mentes de ese gran e ilustre hombre, a quien el desgaste físico era tan notorio que casi era imposible decir que era el mismo que lucho hacia cien años contra Aizen Sōsuke. Se le miraba abatido, cansado, y mucho más viejo.

—Me pregunto, ¿cuando dejamos de cumplir con la obligación de proteger a las almas que nos necesitan? –cerró sus ojos- ¿cuándo y por qué, permitimos estos asesinatos sin sentido alguno? –suspiro- y, ¿si alguna vez alguien habría actuado en pos de lo correcto? –miro a los Capitanes- tristemente me dí cuenta, que ninguno de ustedes alzaría la voz –recargó su peso en el bastón- ¿en qué momento olvidaron la razón por la cual son dioses de la muerte? –abrió sus ojos- antes de hablar con ustedes –sobo su sien- charle con los kuroi –exhalo pesadamente- como ya saben, se encuentran bajo la custodia de la Segunda, Octava y Décimo Tercera Divisiones –tosió- los kuroi confían plenamente en que no han sido abandonados a su suerte por su Capitán Kurosaki Ichigo, y que este volverá pronto –afonía- ¿Ishida?...

—Desde hace cien años –revelo- poco después de que fuera designado como Teniente en la Sexta División, en una conversación

Yamamoto exhalo profundamente y, volvió a cerrar sus ojos una vez más.

—¿Hace cuánto que sabías que Sode no Shirayuki, no esta en el Torikago?

—Han sido también, cien años

El anciano se tensó, junto con el resto de los reunidos que no daban crédito a lo que se les había sido revelado. De inmediato Ishida se volvió el centro de atención.

—¿Me has mentido, niño?

Lo miro decepcionado.

—Usted también…, señor –respondió Ishida- si quieres controlar a la bestia, primero debes domar al maestro

Silencio.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? –externo el longevo- ¿crees que es lo correcto?

Se levanto y camino hacia él, Yamamoto con pasos lentos pero seguros.

—Kurosaki Yuzu, me entrego este documento –se lo mostró- el día de ayer, a petición de su Capitana –miro a Isane- me sorprende que la razón de su muerte sea algo tan vago, no es una justificación suficiente para su homicidio –se paro frente al Quincy- se que sabes que esta aquí escrito –arrojo el suelo su contenido- ¡DIME DE UNA VEZ LA ABSOLUTA VERDAD, EN ESTE JUEGO SUYO!

Con calma, Ishida levanto y se guardó para sí el gran documento del suelo. Dentro de su ropa.

—La Capitana Unohana, era la única que "ellos" creían que sabía del estado de esa espada –miro de reojo al resto, que se mantenían en total silencio- ¿podría yo saber, como supo que Sode no Shirayuki no estaba donde se debía? –hablo Ishida- alguien debió de decírselo

—Hirako Shinji, me dijo, que Kurosaki Ichigo había ingresado en su búsqueda hace dos días –lo miro- pero no la encontró –se lamento- atrapados en un laberinto sin salida alguna –musito en voz baja- estoy casi seguro que dentro de poco serás el siguiente en su lista de ejecuciones, la Cámara ya esta ideando la forma de deshacerse de ti..., y también de...

—¿Acaso también volverá a facilitara sus mariposas infernales, a otra división para que me asesinen? –silencio- como lo hizo al brindárselas a Kurosaki –hablo con desdén- es la única razón para que los Capitanes aquí reunidos cayesen en esa trampa –dio un paso hacia atrás- accedió ante las intenciones Kurosaki para asesinar a la Cámara que tanto desprecian ahora

—¡¿Maestro?! –hablo horrorizado por todos los reunidos- ¡¿díganos que es falso?! –rogó Ukitake- ¡¿qué no ayudo a Ichigo kun a matar a Restu y Unohana?!

Afonía.

—Me sorprendí que todos fuesen tan fáciles de engañar –se sintió terriblemente mal el anciano- pero si ustedes no iban a interceder, tendría que hacerlo yo –los miro decididos- aunque estas manos se manchasen de la sangre de inocentes, esto debe terminar

Hablo fieramente.

—¡¿Pe…, pero cómo puede decir eso?! –respiraba agitada la Capitana- ¡¿QUÉ SOMOS PARA LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS, ELEMENTOS SUSTITUIBLES?!. ¡¡SOMOS HUMANOS!!

Un reproche generalizado para un grupo de combatientes abatidos, y sin esperanza alguna por un futuro que vislumbrar. La decepción de que el más ilustre de los Capitanes reunidos, osase cometer semejante falta, fue más que suficiente como para destruir el único lazo que aún los mantenía unidos como un gran equipo.

—Deben irse ahora –los miro tristemente- he cometido un terrible pecado contra varios inocentes, pero las almas de los Capitanes caídos a causa mía son algo con lo que cargaré en mi conciencia hasta el final de mis días –avanzo hacia Shunsui- toma –le entrego su bastón- ante sus ojos soy un traidor –los miro- y así deberá de ser desde hoy –silencio- pero jamás me arrepentiré de lo que he hecho…, el futuro queda en sus manos

Sin que Kyōraku tuviese tiempo de hablar, las puertas se abrieron revelando un miembro de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis, quien iba acompañado por varios de sus escoltas.

—Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai -hablo el rubio- se le acusa de máxima traición –avanzo lentamente en el espacio- yo Midori Chiaki, en representación de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis lo relevo de su posición actual –hablo triunfal el blondo- se ha ordenado su ejecución, por medio del Dúo Terminal en tres días

—Se concede un mes de gracia –intercedió Ishida- ¿cuándo han cambiado las normas?

—Desde hoy –lo miro el blondo con asco- que los dioses de la muerte han perdido su posición

Nadie hablo, ni se dijo nada más.

—Confabular con el traidor Kurosaki Ichigo, para tomar el control total de la Sociedad de Almas –espetó duramente- ese es su crimen, señor –silencio- cuándo el satsujin kibō, hablo sobre actuar, ¿de quién hablaba realmente?

—Si han sido capaces de descubrirme entonces saben para quien va esa advertencia –externo fríamente el anciano- mi parte en todo esto ha terminado

—Llévenlo a la torre blanca, en espera de su sentencia –camino hacia Shunsui- démela –ordeno- debe estar en el Torikago

Con miramientos Kyōraku se la entrego con ira al rubio. Quien esbozo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al tener la espada en sus manos. Y observaron con impotencia, como el hombre que había regido la Corte de los Espíritus Puros era llevado vilmente hacia su última morada.

—Se disuelve esta reunión –ordeno Midori- continuarán ostentando sus cargos hasta que procedamos

Con su mano izquierda les hizo señas para que se retirasen.

—¿Teniente Ishida? –lo detuvo Chiaki- ¿a dónde lleva esa caja? –la miro curioso- ¿qué es?, ¿por qué usted esta aquí?

—No se que posee en su interior, sin embargo se que es algo que el pertenece al Clan en duelo, y que requieren para llevar a cabo el rito funerario –le informo- debido a mis prisas, no tuve tiempo de entregárselos, si lo desea hable con los representantes de la familia Kuchiki

Fue el primero en retirarse, abrió la caja y contemplo su contenido. Cerró sus ojos unos instantes, lamentándose profundamente antes lo ocurrido, bajo la tapa. Debía idear rápidamente una salida para todo. Iinstantes después en otro corredor se encontró con el resto de los Capitanes y la Teniente. Se adelanto al paso de ellos y los detuvo.

—Teniente Isane –miro a la mujer- la necesitan urgentemente…

Palabras sencillas para que comprendiese que ya no era necesaria más en ese lugar.

—¿Ishida?... –susurro Soi Fong- ¿qué demonios haces?

—No tengo demasiado tiempo –miro rápidamente hacia todos lados- y de entre su ropa saco un disco que le entrego a Kurotsuchi- la información que tiene en sus manos, es lo suficientemente peligrosa como para acabar con todo el sistema que rige este mundo –indico al señalarla con su índice- son los únicos que pueden restaurar el nombre del comandante general –exhalo- Capitán Komamura –lo miro- realmente necesito la zanpakutō de la Capitana Unohana

—¡¿Pero?!...

Se le iba a acercar Hisagi, pero las voces cercanas se lo impidieron.

—En tres días, deberán de decidir señores…, seguir con el sueño o terminarlo –miro hacia el origen del ruido- ¿Capitán Komamura?

—Vamos

Le ordeno el hombre y desaparecieron frente al resto.

—¿Kurotsuchi?

Se le aproximo Ukitake.

—Como ha dicho el Quincy –sonrió ampliamente- en mis manos tengo lo necesario para cambiar este mundo…

Lo que tenía en sus manos era el pago entregado por Inoue Orihime, por haber salvado las vidas de Byakuya y Unohana.

Horas después, y luego de que Kurotsuchi tuviese acceso a la información entregada por Ishida envió una copia con ayuda de su Teniente a cada uno de ellos. Quienes no podían creer lo que tenían en sus manos. Se trataba de la misma investigación llevada a cabo por el área de cortejo en el Palacio de las Noches. La verdadera traición al parecer, no venía de ellos sino de la misma Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis. Finalmente se miraba al hombre que hablaba con uno de los arrancars asesinados, Midori Chiaki.

—"_El futuro queda en sus manos"_

Se repitió la última petición de Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai , ¿cómo procederían ahora los Capitanes?. Con más lealtad, o convirtiéndose ellos mismos en traidores.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capítulo V

Parte II

"El paraíso ahora"

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Si, Urahara esta vivo. El porque le falta una pierna se explicará más adelante, y aún no morirá.

+ Retsu y Byakuya, fueron el pago para obtener esos gigais (mismos que poseen un misterio que será revelado en el sexto capitulo) del laboratorio de Kurotsuchi.

+ La misión del Harribel, consistía en tener todo listo para la llegada de los capitanes.

+ Yamamoto ignora que ambos están vivos (el plan original era que ambos murieran). La abertura del senkaimon también impresiono a Ichigo.

+ Se que hay partes que les quedan en duda, especificamente la caja (que aún no se va a revelar hasta el sexto capitulo). Y la importancia de Sode no Shirayuki (les recuerdo que este capitulo esta dividido), por lo cual eso es explicado detalladamente el la segunda parte. La confabulación entre Ishida y Kurotsuchi, se explica bien en la segunda parte.

+ Si tres días, para la revolución en la Sociedad de Almas... Traidor, traidor, traidor...

+ Esto ya es juego de lealtades, moral y ética.

* * *

**Glosario: **

+ (1) _Ko_, Es un sufijo que se adhiere a los nombres de las mujeres

+ (2) (3) _Ikebana_, La palabra Ikebana ((生け花ó いけばな), "flor viva colocada") (de ike (ru) (生ける, colocar) y bana (sonoración de hana) (花,, flor?) denomina el arte japonés de arreglo floral. También se conoce como kadō (華道o 花道, el camino de las flores).

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	6. El paraíso ahora

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

_Basado hasta el capitulo 350 del manga._

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

**Importante:** capitulo de transición (Hueco Mundo) e inicio del descenlace.

_**Introspección:**__ al término de la guerra, todo parece indicar que las cosas transcurrirán de una forma apacible y segura. Sin embargo, Rukia pierde cada una de las memorias de su mente, dando como resultado un doloroso destino a su persona. A la par, los vizards son reintegrados en al Sociedad de Almas; como una nueva élite de guerra. La recién formada Catorceava División, también llamada Sekushon Kuroi (división negra)._

**Sumary:** Aún en la oscuridad..., una luz puede brillar... Aún en la soledad..., un corazón puede latir... Aún así..., este no será el final.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tan cerca del paraíso**

**(To close to paradise)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo V**

**Parte II**

"**El paraíso ahora"**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Enséñame un héroe y te escribiré una tragedia" _

- Francis Scott Fitzgerald-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Viernes, tercera semana, séptimo mes, Sociedad de Almas, 5:17 am**

—¿Señor? –le llamo al blondo- ¿señor?

Impacientemente Midori Chiaki volteo hacia el escolta que en ese momento lo acompañaba, en la incautada oficina del antiguo Comandante de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros; mismo que para ese momento ya se había instalado placidamente en los departamentos de la Primera División. Con asco hacia el sujeto lo miro desasosegadamente por la amarga interrupción.

—¿Qué quieres? –le espetó duramente- ¿basura?

El teniente de la Segunda División, por parte del grupo Onmitsukidōr (1) no se emancipo ante la mención tan desgarbada de su persona. Ya, que hacia solo horas se les había reinstaurado por completo al antiguo Cuerpo de Unidades Especiales. Oomaeda, rechisto sus dientes con gran odio; y solamente se limito a darle el informe pertinente que se le había ordenado. Aunque, para este momento estaba receloso de brindarla completa.

—Señor –reitero- el poder espiritual del Teniente de la Sexta División ha desaparecido

Espero pacientemente la respuesta, la cual fue casi inmediata. Chiaki le arrojo un pisapapeles.

—¡ENCUÉNTRENLO! –ordeno- ¡Y, DE PASO ARRESTEN A LAS HERMANAS DE ESE BASTARDO DE KUROSAKI!

La mirada de ira del rubio, era todo lo que necesitaba saber Marechiyo Oomaeda, como para alegrarse ante su propia y certera información que para ese momento no se placería en brindársela completamente. ¡Oh, no!. Ahora, se deleitaría con su actitud.

—Como diga, señor –esto último le costo pronunciarlo lacónicamente- me retiro entonces

Poco después de veinte minutos regreso a las puertas de su división, y entre la sombras pudo distinguir claramente la esbelta figura de su Capitana.

—¿Le has dicho? –le dijo en un suave susurro- ¿Oomaeda?

—Si, señora –se hurgo la nariz- excepto que Ishida se desapareció desde hace más de tres horas –esbozo una inquietante sonrisa- discúlpeme por eso Capitana, pero no puedo permitir esas palabras contra mi persona –se inclino en respeto- aceptare el castigo que desee ponerme…

—Olvídalo –suspiro- ¿qué más te ha dicho? –se cruzo de brazos y miraba los arbustos en busca de los posibles espías del blondo- necesito saber algo más, para saber como proceder

—Ha ordenado el arresto de las hermanas de Kurosaki Ichigo

Silencio.

—Ve con el Capitán Hitsugaya y…

Dejo de hablar al mirar una vez más las matas en la oscuridad, de inmediato se coloco detrás del agente que había seguido a su Teniente. Algo cabizbaja, al sentirse defraudada. Se trataba de uno de los miembros de la Unidad Secreta, quien al parecer había cambiado de mando.

—Lamentable, soldado –exclamo fríamente- no podrás llevar tu mensaje a tu nuevo amo

De un certero movimiento lo asesino despiadadamente. Todo esto fue observado, por el inmutable Teniente que tampoco lamento la pérdida. Instantes después se acerco hacia la mujer y el cadáver.

—Me haré cargo, Capitana

Se hinco para tomar el cuerpo, más Soi Fong se lo impidió con ayuda de su pie.

—Yo lo haré –le informo- aún estando herido has venido a brindarme tu ayuda..., gracias -se hinco para tomar el cuerpo- pero, necesito que le digas eso al Capitán Hitsugaya, sobre las hermanas de Kurosaki –resoplo molesta- hay que sacarlas de aquí –miro hacia el cielo- no sabemos cuantos más como él –ladeo el cuerpo inerte- ya están de su lado

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Viernes, tercera semana, séptimo mes, Hueco Mundo, 8:12 am**

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con un muy amplio techo blanco que le daba la bienvenida a su nuevo destino. Rasco sus ojos con su antebrazo, y estaba extrañado en la enorme cama donde reposaba. Ladeo pesadamente su cabeza por la habitación donde permanecía. El cuarto era casi rectangular, la pared frente a él esta ocupada por tan solo una puerta; bastante difícil de percibir dada su extrema blancura. En la pared de la izquierda habían algunos muebles y repisas, también blancuzcas; junto con una amplia y alta ventana por la cual se filtraba una siniestra luz.

Un carraspeo seguido de una risita conocida lo saco rápidamente de su pesquisa. En la pared de la derecha se encontraba Neliel Tu Odderwank, sentada en un muy amplio sillón, del mismo tono que el resto de ese aposento. La mujer, alegre de haber captado su atención dejo sobre el asiento el libro que estuvo leyendo instantes antes. Y, silenciosamente camino hacia él. Poco después, Nell se sentó al pie de la cama donde Ichigo había dormido profundamente.

Él cual, sorprendido al verla se irguió sobre la cama. Las cobijas bajaron y estas, ahora solo cubrían la parte más íntima de su anatomía. Rápidamente el intenso carmín acometió a sus mejillas, al corroborar que salvo esa delicada tela, él se encontraba completamente desnudo y a merced de esa mujer vivaz en su forma adulta. Y, una vez más ella rió divertida, salvo que esta vez lo hacía por la actitud tan inocente del hombre en el tálamo.

—¿No ibas a levantarte? –le bromeo- sigo esperando, Ichigo

—¡NO ESTANDO TÚ AQUÍ! –le espetó- ¡es más, ¿donde esta mi ropa?! –recordó lo más importante y que había olvidado por la fuerte impresión- ¡¿RUKIA?! –se exalto- ¡RUKIA!

Tomo parte de la sábana, y estaba a punto de ponerse de pie realmente, cuando fue detenido oportunamente por la mujer presente.

—Tranquilízate Ichigo –lo sereno- ella esta bien –suspiro- hace horas que le hace compañía a Orihime

—¿Dónde, Nell?

Le exigió de una manera demasiado déspota y mezquina, misma que la hizo enfurecer. Más ella, se controlo en demasía. Se levanto herida por su actitud, le miro fríamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le indicaba muy claramente un par de puntos.

—No vuelvas, nunca más a dirigirte a mí en ese tono de voz, Ichigo –siseo duramente- no soy un kuroi a tu servicio –exclamo fríamente- ¡no olvides jamás eso satsujin kibō! (2)

Avergonzado por su actitud, agacho cabizbajo su cabeza y carraspeó un par de disculpas improvisadas. Por último, la mujer volvió a exhalar pesadamente el aire de sus pulmones.

—Has dormido casi un día entero –le informo- al parecer no fuiste capaz de soportar tu ingreso a este lugar por medio de la negación. Es algo más brusco que por medio de la garganta que usaste una vez, Ichigo –memoro- ambos estaban inconscientes cuando Ulquiorra llego con ustedes

Silencio.

—¿Y, Rukia?

Repitió una vez más. Usando un tono de voz ligeramente menos alterado; pero, de igual forma se notaba la enorme preocupación del varón hacia la dama.

—Ya te lo he dicho, esta con Orihime –respondió- por ello no debes de preocuparte

—¡Ah!

Se rasco su cabeza incómodo y se formo un mutismo algo exagerado para la conversación, Hasta que una vez más, Nell se dedicó por quebrarlo.

—Él, es Władysław Tatarkiewicz

Indico a un metro de distancia de la cabecera. Y de inmediato un adjucha oculto en la pared, pareció salir de la misma. La pintura resquebrada caía al suelo, la cual de inmediato se desvanecía al tocar el piso. El sujeto en cuestión era bastante alto, tenía el cuerpo de una lánguida serpiente, con dos brazos casi humanos; lo peculiar de este individuo era la máscara diminuta que poseía sobre su empequeñecida cabeza que lo compaginaba cómicamente.

—Władysław Tatarkiewicz

Repitió el adjucha su propio nombre, y al terminar le hizo una respetable reverencia a Ichigo.

—Władysław Tatarkiewicz –hablo la mujer- te asistirá personalmente el tiempo que permanezcas en Hueco Mundo –le informo- su obligación es mantenerte feliz y contento, así que su deber es cumplir con todos tus antojos

Mutismo excesivamente largo y cómico.

—¿Y, mis ropas?

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para acabar con esa conversación

—¡Oh! –rió ella tontamente- no podíamos acostarte con esos andrajos que traías en tan finas sábanas

Un color bermejo se dibujo impaciéntenme en su rostro.

—Además, se que a los hombres les gusta dormir desnudos en esta época del año –exclamo sin tapujo alguno para los dos hombres- me consta –afirmo sabiamente- con los que he estado y algunos otros que les gusta compartir esa información –continuaba- y que se también –le guiño un ojo a Ichigo- todos tienen una…

—¡BASTA!

Ichigo le arrojo la almohada para que se callase.

—¡NELL, NO NECESITAMOS QUE NOS DIGAS TUS INTIMIDADES!

Le reclamo vivazmente aún con el carmín en sus mejillas. —¡Eh! Hablo la mujer extrañada por su actitud.

—¡Pero, si es cierto lo que he dicho! –defendía su punto- ¿cierto? –le hablo al adjucha- ¡dile que no miento!

Señalo acusadoramente a Ichigo.

—Nauczyciel, (3) yo no tengo un cuerpo humano ahora –indico verazmente- además, nunca antes he estado con alguna mujer. Por lo tanto soy el menos indicado para responder

A Ichigo, le salto una vena en su frente. Por lo visto esa mujer seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Sin darse cuenta una apacible sonrisa se enmarco en su rostro. Al ver como ella continuaba hablando de temas tan íntimos con uno de sus sirvientes, mientras el pobre adjucha se mostraba sumamente incómodo dado el tema de la conversación. Mismo que era incapaz de hacerle saber a la mujer, que él no tenía esos órganos bajo esa apariencia.

De improviso la puerta frente a la cama se abrió de golpe, dando paso a una de las más notables eminencias de Las Noches. Barragan Luisenbarn, se inclino levemente para ingresar en la habitación. El adjucha reverenció un par de veces, mientras el arrancar de nivel A se acercaba a la cama; y miraba con malos ojos la escena completa.

—Neliel –la miro tenazmente- este no es el lugar ni el momento apropiado para que compartas tus intimidades –resoplo- mucho menos con uno de tus sirvientes presentes

Bufo con hastió el viejo hombre.

—Hay cosas más importantes que hacer –la miro de reojo- Inoue sama quiere que reemplaces a Yammy Rialgo, en su encomienda ahora mismo

—Entendido

Externo con una voz demasiado seria e inusual en su persona.

—Ichigo –le sonrió, tal vez para despejar cualquier posible duda- dejo a Władysław Tatarkiewicz a tus servicios –miro a su sirviente y se dirigió de esta manera a él- cumple con todas sus demandas, sin importar cual sea. Hasta que regrese, ¿ha quedado claro? –su sirviente le asintió cuidadosamente- nos veremos luego Ichigo, por cierto –le guiño seductoramente uno de sus ojos- te ves mejor sin esa horrible máscara, juguemos luego

Le dio la espalda al trío de hombres, y con pasos estoicos abandono por completo la habitación.

—Kurosaki Ichigo –espeto el longevo- Inoue sama te espera para desayunar a las diez en punto, en el invernadero –le informo- debes ser puntual en la reunión y no hacerla esperar –se giro para marcharse- la mujer que llego junto contigo ya esta a su lado

Al marcharse Barragan, fue reverenciado por el adjucha. Al momento de encontrarse solos, Władysław abrió una puerta a tan solo dos metros de la cabecera de la cama donde se encontraba Ichigo. Un detalle que no percibió en su simple escrutinio de hacia minutos.

—¿Cómo desea que le prepare el agua mordercy? (4)

—¿Modercy?

Inquirió ante el extraño lenguaje en el que le había hablado el adjucha.

—Mis disculpas, satsujin kibō –inclino su cuerpo- este adjucha –se dirigía a él en tercera persona- hace poco que fue bendecido con su transformación en esta forma, y hace tan solo días que la Nauczyciel Neliel Tu Odderwank, acepto mis servicios –silencio- aún no estoy acostumbrado del todo al idioma, considero que pierdo algo de mi propia identidad –admitió- lo he llamado asesino en mi lengua madre, el polaco –afonía- si le molesta…

—Para nada –le interrumpió- habla como desees y si quieres usa palabras que te hagan sentir cómodo –suspiro- solo no me llames –llevo su mano izquierda a su rostro- asesino…, nunca más –cerró sus ojos- por favor

—Será como usted diga mistrz (5) –le idolatró- este adjucha gusta llamar a la gente que respeta con sufijos a la altura de sus personas –se irguió- lo he llamado maestro en mi lengua madre

—Gracias –esbozo una tenue sonrisa- el agua fría, sino es mucha molestia

Sin hablar más, y luego de otro saludo respetuoso de su parte, el adjucha ingreso en lo que sin lugar a duda sería el cuarto de baño. Postrado en su cama, escucho como el agua comenzaba a caer. Suspiro pesadamente, y una vez más miro el amplio techo. Poco después, contemplo sus manos con franco resentimiento; no podía creer aún que realmente estuvo a tan solo unos instantes de asesinar a dos colegas de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros. Unohana Retsu, una mujer de mirada maternal y suave; llena de un aroma que le era endiabladamente familiar. Y, a Kuchiki Byakuya, hermano adoptivo de la mujer que había estado amando tantos años.

Exhalo torpemente.

De no haber sido por la inusual activación del Senkaimon, habría concluido el estrepitoso y realmente fallido plan que ideo en la oficina de Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai.

Hacía tan solo días atrás.

_Pocas horas después de asesinar a Hayato Matsuo. Pero, antes de llevar a cabo esa muerte en especial, la del líder de la junta del tercer distrito del norte. El más ilustre anciano se le acerco en la espesura del bosque, para informarle sobre una decisión de vital importancia para él. Se trataba del matrimonio arreglado y forzado, cabe decir de Rukia con el dirigente actual del Clan Hisaishi. Hecho que en su momento lo enervo lo suficiente, como para ir y arremeter contra el futuro marido. Y estuvo a punto de dejarla viuda antes de tiempo, pero el viejo lo detuvo. Para terminar de informarle de la terrible falta que Byakuya había llevado a cabo en su audiencia, cuando intento inútilmente de proteger la integridad y dignidad de su desvalida hermana._

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**¿Héroe o villano?..., ¿cuál es la delgada línea que los separa?..., solo la historia lo decide**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—_¿Por qué debería quedarme y esperar a que la obliguen a desposar a ese costal de mierda? –arrebato con fuerza su antebrazo de la mano del anciano- si, él muere ahora, no habrá necesidad de una boda –siseo- ¿no le parece, Comandante?_

_El anciano le negó lentamente con su cabeza. _

—_Serás el primer sospecho si algo le sucede a Hisaishi Kaoru –lo miro severamente- se ha hecho de una fuerte escolta, además de que tu Teniente en estos momentos ya se encuentra como visita distinguida en el clan de ese individuo_

_Ichigo se coloco de frente al longevo, para no perder ni un solo detalle de su explicación._

—_El Clan Hisaishi, jamás ha hecho intento alguno por acercarse a la familia Kuchiki –le informo verazmente- Hisaishi Kaoru, está intentado desesperadamente revocar esa orden –suspiro- pero, me temo –aclaro su garganta- que por ser un precepto de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis, no hay nada que él pueda hacer_

_Silencio._

—_¿Entonces, de que me sirve lo que acaba de decirme?_

—_Te he evitado el asesinar a un inocente_

_En aquel momento, Ichigo comenzó a reír con mucho despreció e ironía ante esas palabras._

—_¡Ahora esta siendo sarcástico!, ¿cierto? –dio un par de pasos hacia él- luego de cien años de incontables muertes, por parte de nuestra división –tomo aire tras esa máscara- ya no puede dormir tranquilo, ¿señor?_

—_¡Kurosaki! –rechisto al llamarlo- soy tan culpable como tú, por haber permitido esas masacres desde el inicio –siseo con dureza, pero parecía que lo hacía contra su propia persona- y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para darle fin a esta locura e infierno en el que vivimos –lo miro fieramente- ¿cómo estás dispuesto tú –lo señalo- a pagar por tus pecados satsujin kibō?_

_Afonía._

—_¡Márchese! _

_Se giro y dio un par de pasos._

—_¿A quién exterminaras esta noche?_

—_Hayato Matsuo_

_A Yamamoto, hombre de larga vida se le helo la sangre. Su muerte seguramente acrecentaría los problemas ya existentes entre el Rukongai y la Corte de los Espíritus Puros. Hayato Matsuo hasta esa noche fue en líder nato, residente del sitió donde la mayoría de la almas comunes habitaban. Fue de los pocos que externo sin miedo alguno su inconformidad por la reciente y nueva ley. La cual consistía en obligar a las almas como él a pagar un impuesto casi tributario, para enaltecer la ya próspera ciudadela de la Sociedad de Almas, y sitió de residencia permanente para los dioses de la muerte. Matsuo, alegaba que la pobreza extrema en las áreas más alejadas sería un impedimento real para tal impuesto; que causaría más conflictos a los ya existentes. Además de la gran pregunta de todos, ¿para que requerían más dinero del que ya poseían?. Si, desde siempre se habían mantenido sin la necesidad de tocarlos, ¿por qué ahora?... _

_Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y que ocasiono varios disturbios contra la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, muchos ciudadanos del Rukongai solían arrojar comida y basura a los infortunados dioses de la muerte que se paseaban por los distritos. Profiriéndoles lastimeros insultos ante la nueva medida adoptada. Por lo que al final y por orden de Yamamoto se les prohibió a todos el ingresar al Rukongai. Decisión, que más de uno se lamento. Ahora la brecha que los separaba se hacía cada vez más grande, y claro esta que Hayato Matsuo fue señalado como el responsable de esto. _

_Y ahora, sería asesinado…_

—_¿Qué me dirá ahora, para que le perdone la vida?..._

_Le hablo Ichigo, mientras lo miraba de reojo y realmente expectante por una respuesta a su plegaria. La cual, tristemente supo que nunca llegaría._

—_Simplemente no tiene el valor de corromper sus propios principios, hasta pisotearlos y que se vuelvan roña –exhalo pesadamente- es una lástima, que alguien como usted –lo señalo- también sea un perro obediente… Respondiendo a su pregunta pasada –miro el cielo- yo haría cualquier cosa, ¿y usted, señor?..._

Retorno al presente sus pensamientos cuando, Władysław le llamo por lo que para él sería la quinta vez. Estaba Ichigo tan absorto en ese recuerdo específico que no fue hasta el que el adjucha toco su hombro que regreso a la realidad.

—Mistrz –retiro cuidadosamente su mano- el baño ya esta listo, le queda una hora para reunirse con la princesa

—Ah, claro –se levanto- gracias por todo

Su desnudez no le importo, cuando abandono la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Para darle una bien merecida limpieza a su persona, aunque solo fuera en apariencia. Ese sitió era bastante espacioso, la evalúo rápidamente. Al igual que el aposento donde paso varias horas, también el blanco era el único color utilizado para decorarlo. Se dio un breve baño en una regadera abierta, antes de ingresar en la ya fría bañera que lo esperaba.

Cuando ingreso en ella, el agua estaba casi helada, por extraño que parezca eso relajo sus tensos músculos. Pasado un tiempo más, y luego de recordar varias vivencias pasadas salió de la bañera. Miro hacia uno de los pasamanos y, ahí se encontró con una toalla para secar su húmedo cuerpo.

En la cama ya hecha, contemplo lo que sin lugar a duda sería su vestimenta; mientras estuviese en Las Noches.

—La ropa negra, mistrz no es bienvenida en el Tengoku (6) –le indico- ¿necesita algo más?

—¿Tengoku? –le dijo al soltar la toalla- Władysław

—Así es llamado el palacio donde se encuentra, mistrz

—Veo –hablo con una voz carente de emoción alguna- puedes retirarte, me vestiré solo

El adjucha abandono la habitación en silencio. Ichigo, se acerco lentamente a la cama y contemplo una vez más la ropa dispuesta. Esa vestimenta era exactamente igual a la que portaba una vez que liberaba su bankai, con la clara excepción de que era blanca; tal como la que su hueco interno le mostró hacia ya varios años. Con un dejo incómodo se la puso, estaba más que claro que pese a su total repulsión hacia ese ser, y el recuerdo que se le suscitó el andar desnudo en Las Noches no era precisamente una mejor opción. Al terminar de vestirse, se angustio verdaderamente, creyó que se sentiría incómodo con el blanco ropaje. Y ante su propia sorpresa, ese atuendo lo encontró grato. Revolvió su cabellera un par de veces, ante esa fría revelación. Atravesó la puerta y, junto a Władysław Tatarkiewicz emprendió la marcha para encontrarse con una vieja amiga.

—Las habitaciones de esta ala del Tengoku, se encuentran conformadas siempre por una antesala, la recámara, el cuarto de baño y un pequeño estudio, que no pude mostrarle mistrz –le informo en uno de los tantos pasillos ya recorridos- por favor –rogó- el tiempo apremia y la princesa lo espera

Caminando un par de pasillos más, Ichigo decidió romper el silencio y recabar en el proceso algo de información.

—¿Princesa? –rasco su mejilla- Ulquiorra dijo que era su reina

Expreso extrañado, de inmediato Władysław detuvo su andar.

—Solo, Ulquiorra dono puede llamarla de esa manera mistrz –hablo con un profundo respeto- para los demás, ella es nuestra princesa –silencio- y el Tengoku, es la residencia principal de la infanta que nos gobierna

—Comprendo

De esa manera, Ichigo entendió que ese tema relacionado con Ulquiorra y Orihime era algo delicado para tratar; tanto en los pasillos, como seguramente con alguien de tan bajo rango como ese adjucha.

—Prosigamos

Expreso escuetamente su escolta. Ichigo, observo el amplio corredor; le resultaba bastante familiar de hecho.

—¿No es este, el palacio de Aizen?…

Casi, como si hubiese proferido un fuerte insulto Władysław Tatarkiewicz se detuvo en seco. Y hubiese arremetido contra Ichigo, de no haber sabido de su descomunal fuerza.

—Mistrz –espetó duramente- ese lugar y ese nombre, nunca más debe de mencionarlos –afonía- para nosotros representa una dura remembranza del hombre que casi nos destruye, un mote perverso entre nosotros –mutismo- continuemos –expreso al cabo de unos cuantos minutos más- la princesa lo espera, y es la persona indicada para responder cualquier duda que tenga

Una vez más continuaron en su andar, y el de por si seco adjucha se mostró más receloso de hablar. Solo lo hacía para indicarle cosas superfluas, supo entonces el kuroi que cometió un terrible error al nombrar a Sōsuke Aizen en el tengoku.

Largos pasillos eran recorridos ahora en un sepulcral silencio. De cuando en cuando, se encontraban con algunos habitantes del palacio; los cuales casi programados le daban sus saludos respetuosos al invitado especial de la princesa de Las Noches. Finalmente y luego de un buen tiempo, el pasillo llego a un abrupto final; habían llegado a una puerta que se comunicaba por un largo corredor sin techo hacia la amplia estructura de cristal al final del mismo. Władysław se detuvo, mientras se hacia un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Hasta aquí me permito acompañarlo, mistrz –le hizo una reverencia respetuosa- lo estaré esperando hasta que termine de hablar con la princesa –se irguió- o hasta que no necesite de mis servicios por el momento

—¿No se te permite ingresar?

El adjucha negó con su cabeza.

—Nunca se nos ha prohibido visitar la grandeza del invernadero. Pero, ese lugar es el recinto más sagrado de la princesa –le informo- por ello los bajos rangos como yo, no nos sentimos lo suficientemente merecedores de ingresar

Por lo visto, existía una idolatría hacia Orihime.

—Mmm… -dudo de cómo continuar- veo –tosió incómodo- gracias entonces Władysław Tatarkiewicz

Camino solo el resto del pasillo, finalmente fue consciente del cielo negro que se alzaba sobre su cabeza. Llego a la puerta de cristal, la cual daba el acceso directo al invernadero; antes de tocarla esta se abrió para dejarlo ingresar. Dentro solo observo una gran cantidad de plantas, y casi a la entrada una mesa fina hecha de herrería con cuatro sillas dispuestas. Una de las cuales estaba ocupada ya en ese momento.

—¡Ulquiorra!

—Se aprecia tu presencia, Kurosaki Ichigo –deposito la taza sobre el plato de porcelana- ocupa un asiento en la mesa, Orihime no tarda en llegar

Silenciosamente, Ichigo ocupo la silla más alejada del arrancar que lo había traído a Las Noches. Conociéndolo, seguramente no le respondería ninguna pregunta que le formulase, así que mejor esperaba a que llegase Inoue; después de todo Władysław le había dicho que ella respondería sus dudas. Y vaya que tenía muchas para ese momento.

Reservadamente, una arrancar de cuerpo menudo le sirvió té en una ya dispuesta taza frente a él; lo hizo sin siquiera mirarlo una sola vez. Al terminar, camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba al parecer el desayuno ya dispuesto y a la espera de servirse. Agradeció profundamente, que antes de que el sordina se volviese insoportable, la misma puerta por la cual minutos antes él mismo había ingresado se abrió; dejando pasar a un par de féminas. Rukia fue la primera en ingresar, estuvo más que aliviado al verla.

—Lilinet –susurro Orihime- lleva a Kuchiki san con Kohane (7), por favor

Una pequeña niña, colocada detrás de Orihime tomo delicadamente una de las manos de Rukia y de esta manera camino torpemente con ella hasta casi el centro del invernadero a la jaula de la avecilla de la princesa, con la mujer de cabellera negra. Al pasar, Ichigo observo que a diferencia de él, ella no portaba el característico uniforme blanco de Las Noches. En contraste, usaba un exquisito kimono rojo con un bello estampado de grullas con hilos que dado su color y fina apariencia seguramente se trataba de oro cosido.

Al llegar junto a la jaula, sin oposición alguna por parte de Rukia se quedo parada sin hacer nada más y con la mirada pérdida, como ya era lo usual. Kohane, aleteaba feliz dentro de su diminuta prisión. Lilinet, esperaba alguna reacción por parte de ella, pero nada sucedía. Poco antes, Orihime la había mandado llamar para que cuidase a la noble. La pequeña fracción de Stark se hubiese irritado más, no obstante se contuvo. Así que suspiro, reacomodo un cojinete ya colocado en el suelo y continuo esperando reacción alguna.

—¿Inoue sama? –la miro- ¿no hace nada, esta mujer? –la señalo con desconcierto- ¿porqué no se sienta, abre la jaula o juega con Kohane?

Orihime ocupo el asiento junto a Ulquiorra, tomo la taza que él momentos antes tuvo y la llevo a su boca antes de responderle a la niña.

—Porque tu eres la que decide lo que debe hacer-indico Orihime-

—¡¿QUÉ?! –la miro sorprendida- ¡¿es una broma?! -respóndio la fracción-

—Juego acaso, Kurosaki kun…

Deposito la taza en el plato una vez más, mientras miraba al kuroi.

—No –bajo él la mirada- debes mostrarle a Rukia como hacer lo que quieres –miro a Lilinet- de otra forma permanecerá así el día entero –se levanto y camino hacia ellas- no es capaz de decidir por sí misma en absolutamente nada –la forzó a sentarse sobre el cojinete- así –le indico a la niña y abrió la puerta de la jaula- cada vez que quieras que haga algo distinto tu debes de mostrarle como –el ave se postro suavemente en sus manos y comenzó a cantar- ¿ves? –sonrió con dulzura-

Se levanto y la miraba algo cabizbajo.

—¿Sientes lástima por ella Kurosaki kun? –él volteó hacia Inoue- ¿o es, arrepentimiento? –silencio- comamos –sugirió al cabo de un tiempo- y charlemos pacientemente en la sobremesa –le indico que se sentará una vez más- ¿te parece bien Kurosaki kun? –le sonrió cándidamente- Lilinet –la llamo suavemente- siéntate con nosotros y desayuna, Kuchiki san no se irá a ningún lado. Por favor –señalo la silla vacía-

Algo incómoda la niña se sentó junto entre la princesa y el Kuroi. Y disfruto gratamente el gran festín, que estaba ingiriendo a grandes bocanadas. El resto del desayuno, para los adultos transcurrió serenamente. Fueron atendidos por al menos tres arrancars más del nivel más bajo. Al terminar con su ingesta, les retiraron los platos; pero no pudieron con los panecillos que la niña tomo.

En el centro de la mesa colocaron un pequeño fogón con una tetera llena de té. Salieron silenciosamente del recinto.

—Lilinet –se sirvió un poco en su propia taza- ve a jugar con Kuchiki san y Kohane al fondo del invernadero –le ordeno suavemente- ¿quieres?

—¿Me los puedo llevar? –toco la canastilla con los panes- ¿por favor?

Orihime le sonrió dulcemente.

—Claro, eso no debes preguntarlo

Una amplia sonrisa se formo en su rostro, se metió un pan más en la boca y de esta manera se retiro de la mesa. Ichigo observo como, casi esta se atragantaba con su recién ingerido pan; tomaba suavemente de la mano a Rukia y bajo su axila derecha colocaba el cojinete. Posteriormente se retiraban ambas hacia lo más alejado del invernadero. La avecilla las siguió de manera casi extraña.

—¿Por qué nos has traído, Inoue? –la encaro- ¿cuál es tu benefició en todo esto?

Antes de continuar, Ulquiorra se levanto de la mesa y fue hacia el par de mujeres. Le daría la privacidad que Orihime le pidió en la noche. Y ella suspiro cuando lo vio alejarse. Unos instantes después, el hablo de su más reciente inquietud.

—Me preguntaba –miro de soslayo al hombre en la distancia- ¿cuál es tu relación con él?

—Digamos –medito un poco- que somos más que buenos amigos –le sonrió y luego tomo aire profundamente- Ulquiorra sama –ignoro sus inquietudes- me dijo que asesinaste a dos Capitanes –lo miro de soslayo- a Unohana Retsu y a Kuchiki Byakuya –suspiro- que le dirás- miro al a mujer junto a Lilinet- cuando despierte

Ichigo esbozo una amarga sonrisa en sus labios.

—Volvemos a los juegos, ¿Inoue?

Afonía.

—Si –entrelazo sus dedos bajo su barbilla- juguemos un poco más, si así lo quieres –exhalo pesadamente- ¿me dirás entonces, porque fragmentaste a Sode no Shirayuki?

El citado abrió con sorpresa sus ojos. La impresión era más que evidente en su rostro.

—¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo?

—Siempre, que algo le sucedía a Kuchiki san –la miro desde donde se encontraba- la melancolía en tu rostro, era muy profunda –suspiro- pero, en esta ocasión ese no era el sentimiento que tú tenías –volteó hacia él- sino más bien culpa

Le rehúyo la mirada, pero el enfrentarse visualmente al inmutable Ulquiorra que los miraba desde la distancia tampoco lo alegraba demasiado. Temeroso de voltear más, y encontrarse tal vez con la mirada perdida de Rukia, lo hizo agachar su cabeza.

En la distancia y jugando con el ave, Rukia fue quien recordó.

—_¡ICHIGO!_

_Le grito irritada en el medio de las últimas batallas de la Guerra de Invierno. Al verlo abandonar en un acto irresponsable la antesala y dirigirse en busca de Aizen, cuando este había escapado._

—_¡ESTÚPIDO! _

_Vocifero una vez más y corrió tras de él. Al final y luego de una amarga persecución se lo encontró a la entrada de lo que era la siguiente habitación, la amplia espalda de Ichigo le imposibilitaba entrar por completo a esa área._

—_¡Muévete!_

_Le exigió con poco amabilidad. _

—_Vete de aquí, Rukia –la miro de soslayo- es peligroso que estés en este lugar –le susurro- ve y ayuda al resto_

—_¡Ya te he dicho que no estoy aquí para que me protejas! –le siseo- ¡GRANDÍSIMO ANIMAL! _

_Ichigo se giro para enfrentarla._

—_¡Ruk…_

_No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Aizen se les aproximo en un solo instante y arremetió directamente contra ellos. Por lo que en un mero impulso, evito lo que sin lugar a duda hubiese sido la muerte de ambos ante su descuido. Ichigo tomo a Rukia por el cuello de su uniforme, y apenas pudieron escapar. Desafortunadamente la única entrada y salida estaba inutilizada ahora._ _Aizen, sonreía jactante. Tenía una clara ventaja, e Ichigo lo sabía._

_Rukia se coloco en una clara postura de ataque, no se dejaría intimidar ante el hombre que estuvo a tan solo un paso de asesinarla. Pero, Ichigo una vez más se coloco frente a ella._

—_Mantente detrás de mí –le susurro- y no intervengas pase lo que pase –tomo a __Zangetsu__ y la ondeo peligrosamente en el aire- quédate aquí –en un instante activo su Bankai- ¿me has escuchado Rukia? –la miro de soslayo- no interfieras_

—_¡No me consideres un estorbo, Ichigo! –le espeto- ¿te has olvidado que tengo más experiencia que tú? –externo fieramente -¡sabes cuanto detesto que me trates de esa manera, idiota! –le expreso en un susurro-_

_Silencio._

—_No podrás contra Aizen –suspiro- y, no puedo luchar en su contra si tengo que estar al pendiente de tu seguridad- llevo su mano a su rostro y manifestó su máscara de vizard- aquí estarás a salvo_

_Expreso con esa peligrosa voz, tras la máscara._

—_¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE!…_

_De inmediato, Ichigo se giro y sujeto la __zanpakutō de Rukia por su filo, y de un solo movimiento la fragmento en tres trozos. Ahora, si estaba ella completamente indefensa. Abrió grandemente sus ojos, a causa de esa fuerte impresión. En la sangrante mano de Ichigo, él aún sostenía el trozo correspondiente a la mitad de su espada. La punta aterrizo en el suelo, haciendo un lastimero eco en la habitación. El resto se mantenía unida a la empuñadura._

—_¡I…, chi…, go!… -balbuceo- ¿por qué? –susurro y dio un paso hacia atrás- ¡GRANDÍSIMO ANIMAL, ESTÚPIDO!…_

_Ambos palidecieron, Aizen estaba detrás de Ichigo; antes de que pudiese reaccionar debidamente el traidor le propino un muy fuerte puntapié en la boca del estómago que lo mando volar por los aires varios metros. Dejando a Rukia a merced de su futuro asesino. Instintivamente, ella giro su rostro mientras gritaba el nombre de su amigo herido; cuando la conmoción paso, supo que estaba perdida. Al parecer, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte, como para dejarlo inconsciente._

—_¿No me mirarás, Rukia chan?_

_Le susurro gentilmente el hombre, y un sudor frío recorrió la frente de la mujer. Bajo su mano, daba gracias a su pequeño as bajo la manga; eso debería ser suficiente cuando menos para salvarse por el momento._

—_No servirá de nada, el que convoques a tu tercera danza –acarició lentamente la mano que aún sostenía a Sode no Shirayuki- se lo que eres capaz de hacer con ese ataque, pero es inútil –tomo el mango de la espada y se la arrebato, cuando la arrojo a su lado- necesito que mueras –le sonrió- para conocer el verdadero poder de Kurosaki Ichigo, así como la maldad real de su ser_

_Las palabras no pudieron pronunciarse en su boca, la garganta la sentía seca._

—_¿Sabias que cada hueco, nace con una habilidad propia?_

—_Por supuesto –carraspeo intentando ganar algo de tiempo- eso lo sabe cualquiera_

_Miraba de reojo a su amigo por momentos y otros tantos encaraba al hombre frente a ella._

—_Me pregunto, ¿cuál fue la habilidad con la que él nació? –lo señalo- ¿no te lo has preguntado?_

—_¡Ichigo no es -lo encaro y lo miro fieramente- un hueco!..._

—_Con esa apariencia no te parece que lo es –la interrumpió- y fuiste atacada por él –le sonrió- ¿cuáles serían las consecuencias en tu persona?_

_Alzo sus manos, y por un instante pareció que le daría un abrazo. Fue entonces cuando percibió la __zanpakutō del excapitán en sus manos. ¿Sería asesinada por la espalda?_

—_Ru…, kia_

_Jadeaba por el aire, mientras Ichigo se reincorporaba torpemente y la miraba desesperado._

—_Yo moriré aquí, Kuchiki Rukia –ella lo miro asombrada- pero…, -sonrió peligrosamente- ustedes pagaran un precio muy alto por su victoria –tomo aire- volveré un infierno su paraíso_

_Rukia, sintió la abundante sangre recorrer rápidamente su espalda. La herida había sido hecha en la parte trasera de su cabeza, fue lo último que pudo sentir claramente. Supo que caía lentamente al suelo, su mente estaba despierta, más no sus sentidos. Su cuerpo entero no le respondía a ningún comando que le indicaba. _

_Quiso gritar, llorar, hablar… y todo fue en vano. ¿Por qué derramaba lágrimas, si su cuerpo no le dolía?..._

—_¡AIZEN!_

_El poder espiritual de Ichigo arremetió de inmediato. La presión espiritual fue tanta, que aquellos que aún se encontraban en sus respectivas luchas quedaron pasmados ante el poder que se había liberado._

_Y, ahí estaba Ichigo frente a Aizen; con su segunda transformación de hueco. Respiraba, rápidamente. Venganza, era lo único que pensaba. Mientras miraba a una moribunda Rukia en el suelo. Arremetió de lleno contra él, asombrosamente el traidor no hizo nada por defenderse. Lo tomo y lo empalo contra la pared blanca en lo alto. Vociferaba salvaje mientras lo hacia, estaba lleno de tanta rabia y odio. Y esa ocasión, no perdió el control como la última vez. Poco a poco, esa máscara y transformación fueron desvaneciéndose. Para dejar solamente a la ya bien conocida máscara._ _Ichigo lo sujetaba con fuerza, quería matarlo ya mismo. Sin embargo, podría disfrutar un poco mas mirando su agonía._

—_Finalmente, has cedido ante la rabia, el dolor y la amargura de tu alma –tomo aire- ¿Qué se siente pasar la línea y convertirte en un monstruo. Kurosaki Ichigo?_

—_Aizen…_

_Silencio._

―_Extraordinario –escupió sangre al hablar- magnifico –sonrió con sorna- esto esta más allá de todo lo que contemple en un principio, Kurosaki Ichigo –estaba lleno de jubilo- esa máscara, esa oscuridad de poder, esa maldad en tu ser –alzo una de sus manos- te pertenecen solo a ti… -silencio.- Y lo sabes muy bien ahora, ¿te has divertido haciendo esto?. Y no puedes negármelo ¿verdad?... Ya no hay marcha atrás para ti –se río con superioridad- aunque mi existencia perezca aquí –le costaba hablar- aún sabiendo que he perdido esta guerra –lo sujeto de su uniforme- ustedes han perdido mucho más… -volvió a reír- ¡especialmente tú, muchacho –se jacto-ya no eres más que!…_

_Sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando Zangetsu lo atravesó por completo, terminando por empalarlo contra la pared blanca del recinto. Al momento un gran número de individuos arribaron temerosos ante el incremento de poder espiritual, la atmosfera que percibían era sumamente pesada. La máscara media rota de Ichigo se enmarcaba en su rostro, se alegro al saber que la vida de Aizen Sosuke le pertenecía solo a él. Más la risa del hombre agonizante lo sacaba rápidamente de quicio; era un sonido lleno de jubilo y emoción evidentes. Casi manifestando que él había ganado._

―_Kurosaki Ichigo..., aquello que has destruido con tus propias manos no podrá volver a ser como era, por que tú... –silencio- tu ansia de poder acabará por destruirte –le espeto fríamente- ahora que tus manos están manchadas, nunca más podrás volver a tocar esa pureza que tanto anhelas, tú…_

_Su muerte fue instantánea. Cuando Ichigo retiro su Zanpakutō de su pecho el hombre comenzó a desangrarse de manera incontrolable, dándole en el acto el silencio que tanto necesitaba. El cuerpo de Aizen cayo al suelo, y una gran mancha de sangre con gran velocidad se expandió por el suelo. Nadie se movía en lo absoluto, tan solo contemplaban la espalda del hombre que había asesinado a un monstruo; sin embargo una nueva pregunta se formo en el aire… ¿Qué en el nombre de Dios, había sucedido realmente?. _

_Ichigo soltó a Zangetsu, la cual se enterró profundamente en la blanca superficie. Siguiendo el trayecto de la espada, fue aún mayor la sorpresa al ver a Kuchiki Rukia herida en el suelo. Tenía sangre alrededor de su cabeza era lo más evidente, pero además su Zanpakutō yacía partida en fragmentos junto a ella; las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos y tal parecía que lo miraba a él. Esa fue la última vez que la vio herida, el día que se transformo en un demonio._

—¿Qué te pasa Kurosaki kun? –toco su hombro- te has quedado completamente callado durante los últimos cinco minutos

—¿Por qué nunca intentaste ayudarla? –la miro fijamente- cuando llegaron luego de que asesine a Aizen, ¿Inoue?

Orihime se sirvió un poco más de su ya preferido té, antes siquiera de proceder a darle una pausible respuesta al ya desesperado hombre.

—¿Sabes que todo ser vivo se compone de cuerpo, mente y alma? –murmuro- ¿Kurosaki kun?

—Nosotros no tenemos un cuerpo físico ahora

La corrigió.

—Así es –deposito la tetera en el centro de la mesa- pero, aún tenemos la mente –toco su cabeza- y el alma –llevo su mano a su corazón- ¿me comprendes?

—Lo hago –se cruzó de brazos- no comprendo a donde quieres llegar con esta conversación

—¿Por qué te has puesto esa ropa, Kurosaki kun?

Poso su mano en su hombro y espero por su respuesta. De inmediato Ichigo giro la silla y le dio la espalda, para evitar que ella viese el rojo de sus mejillas.

—¡No iba a andar desnudo por aquí! –la miraba de soslayo y con recelo- ¡no estaba mi ropa así que!...

—Hay un adjucha a tu servició –le interrumpió- ¿por qué no le dijiste que te la diese negra?

—Władysław Tatarkiewicz, el adjucha –le indico- me dijo que el negro no es bienvenido en este sitio y…

—Más no esta prohibido –suspiro- hay mucha diferencia entre algo que no debe hacerse y lo que no se quiere –exhalo una vez más- tu capa como Capitán de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros siempre fue negra, nunca usaste el color distintivo –silencio- ¿acaso desde un inicio intentabas marcar la división entre ellos y tú?

—¿Por qué haría eso, Inoue? –frunció el ceño- lo hice por lo que la división representa en realidad

—Un grupo de asesinos…

Interrumpió Ulquiorra, se les había acercado tan lentamente e Ichigo estaba tan absorto en su conversación que no le prestó la debida atención al hombre. Había regresado y no estaba solo, Rukia sostenía la mano del varón tan sutilmente que de no haber recibido la confirmación de Orihime sobre su relación, le habría arrancado posiblemente la mano. Ichigo contemplo le venda sobre su herida más reciente de ella. Lilinet pasó casi corriendo y abandono de esta forma el invernadero. Posiblemente había sido despachada, pero en realidad iba al encuentro de alguien más.

—Había una chiquilla de cabello rosado cuando la encontré –le informo al kuroi- ¿recuerdas mi saludo especial cuando nos encontramos en una de las tantas escaleras del antiguo Palacio de Las Noches? –soltó la mano fémina, y poco después acarició sutilmente su mejilla- cuando percibiste que su poder espiritual había menguado…

—¿Te refieres –se cruzo de brazos- al hueco que me hiciste en el pecho –resoplo- con el que casi me matas?

Ulquiorra asintió con su cabeza.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Yachiru con todo esto, y por qué le están dando todos demasiados vueltas a mis preguntas? –expreso ya bastante molesto- ¡espera! –se levanto de la mesa exaltado- ¡¿no me dirás que tú?!. ¡TÚ!

Ichigo movió violentamente sus manos, y estuvo a punto de arremeter contra él, pero el hecho de que Rukia estuviese tan cerca de él le ponía un alto.

—¡ASESINASTE A YACHIRU! –le espetó fríamente, mientras rechinaban sus dientes- ¡ESPERAS QUE NO HAGA NADA!

—¿Por qué intervienes ahora, Kurosaki kun? –él citado la miro con una ira desmedida, que tan solo arranco en rostro femenino una divertida sonrisa- lo que Ulquiorra sama ha hecho –tomo aire- ¿no es lo mismo que has estado haciendo tú el último siglo? –silencio y lo señalo con su índice- él ha matado a un inocente… ¿A cuántos has matado tú?..., además de los últimos..., de Byakuya sama y Unohana sama… ¿sabes el número exacto?...

¿Valdría la pena, decirle que los capitanes no estaban muertos?. Era una pérdida de tiempo…

Todos guardaron silencio, con excepción de Kohane que cantaba placidamente en la distancia. En ese momento, Ichigo apretó con fuerza el respaldo de la silla que momentos antes uso; incapaz de refutar hasta cierto punto las palabras de Orihime. Y sin darse cuenta, su mirada ya carente de emoción alguna contemplaba los ojos de Rukia; por un momento pensó que ella estaba llorando.

—Sin embargo… -susurro Inoue- Yachiru chan todavía no esta muerta

Ichigo, volteó hacia ella esperanzado.

—Solo quería desbordar la situación completa, y llevar a todos en la Sociedad de Almas al límite –exhalo pesadamente- pero, creo que exageraste con ese ataque contra ella –le hizo un puchero a su amante- con un golpe de tu parte bastaba –negó con su cabeza- cuando te diga sensibilidad a las cosas, llévalas al punto de los más delicado. Especialmente si se trata de una mujer y niña

—Lo lamento

Externo en una sincera disculpa.

—Yo, me ocupare de Yachiru chan –tomo aire- ahora es tiempo de completar el plan de reformar a la Sociedad de Almas, desde su raíz

—¿Reformar? –comentó impávido- ¿de que hablas, con todo esto? –se impacientaba rápidamente- ¡necesito explicaciones contundentes desde ahora! –resoplo- estoy cansado de que cada vez que me explicas algo, le das vueltas al asunto y tomas otro punto de partida de una conversación sin terminar antes la primera

—Siempre, con tan poca paciencia Kurosaki

Ingreso al invernadero Ishida, acompañado de Stark al invernadero. La impresión fue más que obvia, para Ichigo.

—¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando?!. ¡¿Qué tan profundo es este hueco?! –pensaba-

Orihime camino hacia, Uryū y lo abrazó firmemente.

—Gracias por todo, Ishida kun

—¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?, CON UNA MIERDA EXPLÍQUENMELO AHORA!

—Inoue sama –se acerco Stark, ignorando la falta de respeto de Ichigo- le he traído lo que me ha ordenado –le mostró una caja negra –me tome la libertad de revisarla y… -la miro seriamente- se había mantenido igual hasta que… -observo de soslayo a Ishida y la caja que él mismo cargaba- no lo comprendo…

—¿Qué ha pasado? -hablo Inoue-

—Me dio la impresión de que estaba –dudo de cómo expresarse- latiendo como un corazón

Orihime lo miro sigilosamente.

—Veo…-le respóndio la fémina-

—¡NO ME IGNOREN! –grito Ichigo- ¡¿ME ESCUCHAN TODOS USTEDES AHÍ?! –los señalo-

—Lo hacemos, Kurosaki kun –respondió por todos- pero, necesito dejar zanjado esto primero antes de responder cualquiera de tus dudas –exhalo pesadamente y mordió uno de sus pulgares con fuerza- estoy a contra tiempo –pensó- Stark san, Ulquiorra sama –tomo la caja que hasta hace poco había cargado el arrancar- necesito que se reúnan en la sala del consejo en tres horas. Requiero que Nell chan forme parte esta vez –silencio- lleven al huésped al sótano

Expreso fríamente.

Dos órdenes distintas, dos arrancars que debían de ejecutarlas a momento. De esta forma abandonaron silenciosamente el invernadero de cristal, finalmente daría inicio la verdadera reunión de amigos. Ishida, fue el primero en hablar.

—Tuvimos que esperar poco más de un siglo para este día…, todo el tiempo estuvo tan cerca de mí –suspiro pesadamente- y nunca me dí cuenta… -le mostró la caja con la insignia del Clan Kuchiki- lo siento Orihime le negó suavemente con su cabeza, para reconfortarlo.

—Ahora, te diré cosas muy importantes Kurosaki kun –lo miro- y al final deberás de tomar una decisión –se sentó en el suelo- no te forzaré a nada, sea cual sea tu disposición será respetada por todos

Ishida coloco la segunda caja sobre la negra. Se alejo y camino hasta donde estaba Rukia, se paro justo detrás de ella y la tomo de los hombros.

—No te has preguntado –hablo ella, mientras contemplaba las cajas- ¿por qué no han tenido ningún ataque en la Sociedad de Almas, o el mundo humano de los arrancars más poderosos? –sus mirada se cruzaron- y te lo diré –silencio- antes me preguntaste el porque no ayude a Kuchiki san ese día –esbozo una triste sonrisa- pero…, realmente lo he estado haciendo los últimos cien años –cerró sus ojos y suspiro- sencillamente que a veces para proteger a quienes queremos, debemos de alejarnos un poco ¿cierto?

No había duda en sus palabras.

—Después de que la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis se restituyo al final de ese invierno –expreso seriamente y su tierno semblante, transmuto en uno agresivo- estuvieron dispuestos a dar lo que quisieran a cambio, con tal de ayudarlos a mantenerse en su pedestal intocable… Tentaron a Las Noches, con entregarte para tu muerte… -observo como Ichigo abrió con sorpresa sus ojos- la única condición era desaparecer…, que mejor que ceder al hombre que había diezmado las esperanzas de este sitió –afonía- "ellos", han sido demasiado ambiciosos –suspiro- Ishida kun, ha trabajado como espía a favor nuestro y nos ha mantenido informados todo este tiempo –abrió la caja negra- cuando me le acerque a Kuchiki san, en ese lugar –sonrió con amargura- supe que no podía ayudarla como quisiera…

Mutismo.

—¡ESOS BASTARDOS, ME VENDIERON! –apretaba sus puños con fuerza- ¡¿Y ENTONCES POR QUÉ RAZÓN NO MORÍ ESE DÍA?¡ -rabiaba- ¡¿DIME?! –se hinco y la tomo con fuerza de su barbilla- ¡¿DIME?!

—Porque, Kuchiki san se habría puesto muy triste. Si yo podía hacer algo para salvarte y no hice… -susurro- cuándo fragmentaste a Sode no Shirayuki, solo querías protegerla ¿cierto?

—¡Si! –espetó duramente- ¡y!...

—Dividiste su esencia…

Fue un susurro lastimero lo expresado por ella, y una completa revelación dolorosa para Ichigo. Si la había comprendido bien, eso significaba que…

—¡¿Estas diciendo que es culpa mía? –la soltó y volteó hacia Rukia- ¿que este así, y no de Aizen?! –respiraba agitado y estaba conmocionado- ¡ESA ES LA ESTUPIDEZ MÁS GRANDE QUE HE ESCUCHADO! –bramo iracundo- ¡LO ÚNICO QUE DESEE EN ESE MOMENTO, ES QUE LA MUY CABEZOTA SE MANTUVIERA LEJOS! –bajo su mirada y comenzó a hablar en un susurro- que no interviniese…, que estuviese bien para cuando todo terminase…

—Al fragmentar su zanpakutō, también lo hiciste con su propia esencia –hablo penosamente- antes te había mencionado que todo se compone de cuerpo, mente y alma –cerros sus ojos- cuerpo, nosotros –se señalo- mente, nuestros pensamientos y alma –lo miro- nuestro corazón –musito- son las partes de Sode no Shirayuki –tomo aire- al faltar uno de ellos, era de esperarse que no se compenetraran como era debido –afonía- pudiera ser que tu desesperación por evitar que ella actuase, sin que realmente lo deseases…, dividieses su existencia en esas tres partes –le mostró el contenido de la caja negra- estaban en el mismo lugar todo el tiempo –exhalo- y tan lejanas a la vez –acaricio la caja de cedro- sin la mente que le ordene al cuerpo como actuar, no somos nada –silencio- habíamos estado buscando desde hace tanto esta parte…

Ichigo, acababa de observar los trozos de la zanpakutō de Rukia que hacia tan solo un par de días busco en el Torikago; en ese momento necesitaba respuestas para comprender el porque la había escuchado hablar.

—¿Por qué entonces, su espada no sano como era costumbre?...

—Eso aún no lo se –expreso falsamente, pero lo suficientemente convincente para engañarlo- sin embargo, desde hace tiempo que tengo la sensación de que si uno los fragmentos de Sode no Shirayuki, posiblemente Kuchiki san regrese –lo miro- por eso te pregunte antes, ¿qué harás cuando debas enfrentarla, Kurosaki kun?

—¿Entonces en esa otra caja esta?…

Ichigo miraba la caja de cedro, con la insignia del Clan Kuchiki; las palabras sobraban, seguramente dentro estaba el mismo fragmento que él una vez tuvo en sus manos. La sensación de pesadez, frustración y desesperación se acrecentaron en él. Así, como un asco intenso hacia su propia persona.

—¿Por qué ninguno de los dos me dijo nada, entonces? –agacho su cabeza- de esa forma no me habría convertido en lo que soy ahora…

—Ya te lo explique, estábamos con el tiempo contado –suspiro- Sado kun y yo, volvimos al mundo humano casi inmediatamente luego de que los heridos llegaron a la Sociedad de Almas –abrió la caja pequeña- pero, tú e Ishida kun permanecieron ahí –alzo el fragmento e hizo que Ichigo lo mirase- fue entonces cuando Ulquiorra sama me busco y me hablo sobre la oferta de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y seis… Tenía que protégete, a cualquier costo –su rostro se torno apacible- en ese entonces yo te amaba..., por ello me vine a este sitio...

Ichigo recordó una vez más.

_Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai, se encontraba revisando una pila de sus documentos pendientes. Pasaba del medio día, y hacia tan solo diez minutos que había colocado su sello de "misión terminada" de Hayato Matsuo. Cuando alzo su vista, se encontró de frente con el Capitán de la Catorceava División; quien sostenía un pergamino con una mariposa roja entintado en el. Era el sello oficial, para el Satsujin Kibō, al parecer había alguien más que moriría pronto en las manos de ese hombre escalofriante._

—_¿Por qué me das esto, Kurosaki? –lo tomo- va contra las reglas impuestas_

—_¿Qué puede decirme, para no ejecutar esta orden?_

_El anciano desenrollo el pergamino y lo leyó lentamente. De la curiosidad por tener ese documento en sus manos, paso a la estupefacción, y de esta a la saña misma. Temblaba visiblemente, pero Ichigo no sabía si era desesperación o frustración. _

—_¡KUROSAKI!_

_Bramo. La vena de su cuello saltó violentamente._

—_En tres días más, debo darle muerte a dos Capitanes de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros –se sentó sin ser invitado a ello- a Unohana Retsu y a Kuchiki Byakuya_

—_Si vas a hacer eso –se levanto y le arrojo el pergamino al rostro, el cual Ichigo tomo antes de que lo golpease- ¿entonces, por qué has venido y me has mostrado eso? –aporreó su escritorio- ¡DISFRUTAS ACASO, MALDITO EL VENIR Y BURLARTE DE MÍ EN MI CARA! _

—_En la madrugada, me pregunto que estaría dispuesto a hacer para terminar con esto –entrelazo sus dedos- y he estado meditando un largo tiempo esto –silencio- le tengo una propuesta, señor y al final –resoplo tras la máscara- usted deberá decidir si me ayudara o no_

_Yamamoto se sentó una vez más, mientras esperaba que el kuroi hablase._

—_Si la Cámara y su reputación la preceden tanto –tomo aire- si estás desaparecieran, lo haría también su poder entro de la Sociedad de Almas –se levanto- al igual que usted, despreció a esos malditos gusanos –llevo una de sus manos a su rostro- llevaré a cabo la sentencia contra los Capitanes, y usted me ayudará…_

_Pronuncio esas crueles palabras, mientras desaparecía por primera vez su máscara. Luego de un lapso de cien años. Y, en ese momento Yamamoto no vio duda alguna en sus palabras y mirada._

—_¡¿Qué, yo te ayude?!_

_Siseo peligrosamente._

—_Me han dado esta orden, sabiendo que es imposible de llevar a cabo –miro la ventana- si no la cumplo, la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis, se pondrá en mi contra –sonrió con desdén- han compaginado el día de la boda de Rukia, con el de las ejecuciones –observo al anciano- me han atado de manos, al igual que usted –silencio- la presencia de los Capitanes ha sido exigida en el enlace, lo que me imposibilita el acercarme a cualquiera de ellos –exhalo- sino cumplo con su designio, se me acusará de perjurio y deberé ser ejecutado_

—_¿Sería un grave problema?..._

_Externo sin pena alguna el anciano._

—_Debería –le sonrió con ironía- porque estoy dispuesto a cargar con todas las consecuencias de esas muertes –exhalo- ¿qué diferencia a un héroe de un villano? –guardo silencio y al no haber respuesta continuo hablando- es solo una delgada línea la que los separa, solo la historia lo decide al final…_

—_Kurosaki –apretaba sus dientes, tan fuertemente que se fragmentaron un par de sus ya viejos dientes- ¡¿y, según tú cuál será el beneficio de sus muertes?!_

_Afonía._

—_Simple, cuando el resto de los Capitanes sean conscientes de la facilidad con la que pueden ser asesinados –se cruzo de brazos- ¿cómo cree que esto hará ver al Cámara ante el resto? –mutismo- se imagina a la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, siguiendo tan fielmente sus órdenes. ¿A sabiendas, de que ni siquiera los más altos mandos dentro de una división están a salvo?_

—_¿Qué hay de Kuchiki Rukia?, sin su hermano que la proteja…_

—_No dejaré que nadie la toque –sentenció peligrosamente- nadie –reitero-_

—_¿Qué harás entonces?_

—_Que cualquiera lo piense dos veces, antes siquiera de intentar acercarse a ella –un destello de locura vislumbro el anciano en los ojos ámbar- lo que sea, con tal de mantenerla…_

—_¿Es una broma acaso?_

_Ichigo amplió visiblemente su sonrisa. _

—_Ambos nos beneficiaremos de lo que haré –respiro profundamente- usted le quitara todo su poder a la Cámara, y yo…_

_Afonía._

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, más en la locura siempre hay algo de razón…**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—_¿La amas o la deseas, Kurosaki? –siseo- ¿piensa bien lo que me dirás, de ello depende el éxito de tu plan?_

—_Estoy al borde de la desesperación por ella –se sinceró- deseo tenerla para mi, no le mentiré –comenzó a hablar en voy muy baja, casi un susurro- pero, no me arrepiento de ninguna muerte que he llevado acabo hasta el día de hoy –externo fríamente- deseo tener paz en mi alma –apretó con fuerza sus puños- y solo la obtendré una vez que le de fin a esto que he creado…, lo único que deseaba antes era poder sostener en mis brazos a Rukia y no dejarla ir…_

—_Sacrificar a dos de mis Capitanes…_

—_Yo cargaré con sus pecados, señor –externo al momento de colocarse una vez mas su terrible y ya conocida máscara- le haré un héroe aquí, y me convertiré en el nuevo villano de esta historia_

—_No –se levanto- es mi deber cargar con parte de esos pecados, debí protegerte mejor a ti y a los demás –se disculpo honestamente- los héroes, serán los sobrevivientes a este conflicto interno –coloco su mano en su hombro- los infames, tú y yo…_

_A veces para ganar, se deben hacer pequeños sacrificios._

—Kurosaki –lo llamo Ishida- el Comandante Yamamoto, será ejecutado en tres días por medio del dúo terminal –le indico- antes de abandonar la Sociedad de Almas se hizo pública su traición, y me temo que no falta demasiado para que tus hermanas sufran la ira de la Cámara

—No se los permitiré –apretaba con fuerza sus puños- ¡JAMÁS DEJARE QUE ESOS DESGRACIADOS LAS TOQUEN!

—Hace veinticinco años que comenzamos a darnos cuenta de algo que hasta ese momento no era mayor problema –hablo Orihime y centró la atención en ella- alteraciones constantes en la Garganta, antes no se le dio demasiada atención ya que supusimos que se trataba del ingreso ocasional de vacíos, como es lo común. Sin embargo…, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, estas se volvieron menos esporádicas –silencio- luego de una investigación detallada, nos percatamos que los ingresos eran de varios arrancars de nivel "C" –miro al Quincy- pero, al contactar con Ishida kun –exhalo- nos dijo que no existía ningún reporte de ataque inclusive una intromisión

—Aunque fuesen arrancars de nivel bajo –hablo el hombre de anteojos- se debió de haber percibido su ingreso, a menos que los radares no fuesen capaz de percibirlos

—Kurotsuchi…

Musito Ichigo.

—Me temo que no Kurosaki –lo interrumpió Ishida mientras se reacomodaba sus anteojos- él no sabía nada de esas intromisiones, no olvides que hace tiempo que la Cámara les retiro el privilegio de la consulta de la detección de huecos. Hace poco más de cincuenta años, en una medida por contener el gran poder de Kurotsuchi sobre la información que controlaba –le reinformo y lo miro, viendo en sus ojos la frialdad supo que debía de continuar- así, que esta ocasión, el Capitán de la Doceava División no sabía nada

Silencio.

—Ocurrió algo extraño, ayer… -exhalo- el Senkaimon fue activado

—Eso no importa ahora –tajo el tema Orihime- lo preocupante, es por nuestra información recolectada –miro a los hombres- la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis, intenta recrear el Hōgyoku, para ser los dueños del mayor poder jamás creado hasta ahora, por lo que traer a Kuchiki san a este lugar era primordial para protegerla -aclaro su garganta- solo aquí estará a salvo

En ese momento, Inoue coloco el fragmento faltante de Sode no Shirayuki. Y cual si esta espada fuese líquida, adquirió momentáneamente esta frágil apariencia, para en un solo instante forjarse de nuevo. La zanpakutō finalmente había sanado. Ichigo trago saliva con dificultad, ¿podría encararla ahora?…

Afonía.

—Nuestro propósito –hablo Orihime- es darle el verdadero fin a este capitulo tan lamentable en nuestras vidas… -se puso de pie, mientras el kuroi estaba aún hincado- ¿te unirás al último batallón, Kurosaki kun?

Mutismo.

—Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea. Para darle fin, a esta locura e infierno en el que vivimos…

Ichigo, no vio cuando ella se alejo de las manos de Ishida. Solo sintió el golpe en su mejilla, dado por una mano diminuta ahora capaz de tomar acciones por cuenta propia. Muy lentamente alzo su rostro, solo para encarar a Rukia; aún con su mano en lo alto. Mirando con desesperación, sin el temple que tanto la caracterizaba. Tomo esa parte de su cuerpo, con la cual lo había golpeado y la acurruco en su pecho exasperada.

—¿Por qué tenías que matar a mi hermano?... –lloraba- ¿y a la Capitana Unohana? –sollozaba- ¡TE ODIO, MALDITO ICHIGO!

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Hacia poco que Rukia se encontraba en una habitación, que se le había preparado específicamente a deseos de la princesa de Las Noches. Ichigo, no tuvo el valor para encararla; y dejo que ella descargase todo su ira y frustración. Mentirle sería inútil, Orihime le había explicado cuando se separaron en uno de los pasillos que todo el tiempo, ella había podido comprender el mundo que la rodeaba; más era incapaz de ordenarle a su mente el llevar a cabo sus deseos. Por ello, para el resto del mundo parecía que no tenía una sola memoria.

Ichigo, solo veía la puerta cerrada; y escuchaba el llanto de Rukia.

—Kurosaki kun –toco suavemente su hombro- necesita tiempo…, para tratar de comprender –exhalo- te prometo que hablaré con ella, e intentaré explicarle todo –lo giro para que la mirase observo de soslayo al adjucha- necesito que lo lleves a la Sala del Consejo, por favor –retiro sus manos del cuerpo del kuroi- debo ir con Ishida kun al chika shitsu (8), a que se busque algo de ropa –tonteo falsamente- supongo que por ahí debemos tener algo ¿cierto?

—¿Me…, me –balbuceaba el adjucha- habla a mí princesa? –se hinco- es demasiado el privilegio que me entrega con sus palabras –expresaba rápidamente- no debería de rebajarse a tanto, por alg…

—No digas eso, Władysław Tatarkiewicz –el hombre postrado alzo su vista- aunque no lo parezca, conozco el nombre de todos mis niños –le sonrió- llévalo y si te preguntan por mí, les dices a donde he ido –comenzó a caminar con Ishida- nos vemos más tarde

Ya en un pasillo bastante alejado de donde se despidieron de Ichigo, Uryū se detuvo. Orihime lo miro, y observo el enfado claro de su mirada, apenada acomodo un poco de su cabello tras sus orejas.

—No me mires de esa forma, Ishida kun

—¿Por qué no le dijiste toda la verdad, Inoue san? –se cruzó de brazos- sobre el trato con la Cámara que hizo Las Noches, el hecho de que los capitanes no estén muertos aún –exhalo- a petición tuya. Sin contar lo de su verdadera naturaleza

—Aún, no puedo hacerlo

Comenzó a caminar una vez más, e Ishida le dio alcance.

—¿Cuándo entonces?

—Primero necesito arreglar ciertos detalles, encontrarme con Byakuya sama y Unohana sama –lo miraba de soslayo en su andar- antes siquiera de atreverme a decirle algo más, ya es demasiada la información que tiene –se detuvo- sin contar…, con que ahora deber de aclarar muchas cosas con Kuchiki san…

—Ella no lo sabe, ¿cierto? –andaban- que su hermano aún esta vivo-hablo el Quincy-

—No hable sobre eso, cuando paso la noche en mi habitación. En el mejor momento les diré lo que necesitan

—Así, como el hecho de porque te respetan tanto en este lugar

Orihime sonrió delicadamente ante el nada sutil comentario.

—Más adelante, no ahora –exhalo- falta poco, Ishida kun

Estuvieron marchando un tiempo más en total silencio. El eco de sus pisadas resonaban fuertemente en esos solitarios pasillos. Fue solamente un pase entre un marco de puerta, cuando el techo se amplio casi horrendamente. Cuando menos un edificio de diez pisos, cabría perfectamente ahí y eran tan anchos.

A un par de metros más, dos grandes centinelas protegían la entrada hacia el chika shitsu. En cuanto observaron a Orihime, se empotraron fielmente hacia ella.

—Princesa

Exclamaron al unísono. Uno de estos enormes guardianes que eran arrancars del nivel más bajo, movió su mano hacia atrás, abriendo de esta manera una enorme puerta que hasta ese momento no parecía existir.

—Gracias –les dijo- vamos, Ishida kun

Tras esa enorme puerta, solo existía una escalera en forma de espiral que bajaba. La distancia recorrida a pie sería considerable, juzgo con rapidez Ishida. Ya que era incapaz de ver el suelo de ese lugar, enormes antorchas estaba colocadas estratégicamente para iluminar a los andantes en ese recóndito lugar.

—No tuviste ningún problema por lo visto para que Kurotsuchi sama, aceptase esa propuesta ¿cierto?

Fue la primera en romper el silencio mientras descendían.

—Estaba demasiado emocionado por tener una nueva investigación que cumpliese con sus expectativas, por ello activo la puerta para mí –rechisto con hastío- esos gigais…, le mentí a la Capitana Unohana –se sentía incómodo- le dije que formaban parte de una vieja investigación de Urahara san y que los desechaba –exhalo- en este momento ellos… - se odió a si mismo- hay un detalle con la zanpakutō de la Capitana Unohana –recordo- se había quedado en la Sociedad de Almas, ya se la he entregado a Ulquiorra –indico- además de la información sobre la traición de la Cámara, me han ayudado a escapar y no dudo ahora que protejan a las hermanas de Kurosaki

—Ya veo, más tarde me haré cargo de ese detalle –se detuvo ya casi al final del recorrido de la escalera- Harribel sama me dijo que los capitanes ya están dentro de esos cuerpos falsos

—Me siento mal por ellos –negó con la cabeza- para el lunes habrán perdido por completo su poder espiritual, que han acumulado por años –exhalo- esos cuerpos retendrán sus habilidades, hasta que retornen una vez más a la Sociedad de Almas –se lamento- el Capitán Kuchiki, siempre fue amable conmigo. Esto me hace sentir terriblemente incómodo, Inoue san

—Lo siento, mucho Ishida kun –se detuvo frente a otra puerta, era de menor tamaño y tenía un símbolo pintado en ella- pero, es cierto algo… A veces para ganar, se deben hacer pequeños sacrificios…

—Eso no es algo diminuto –la corrigió- ¿realmente estamos haciendo lo correcto?

—Ya hemos andando un largo trecho, como echarnos hacia atrás ¿cierto? –lo encaró- la única manera de que Byakuya sama y Unohana sama, puedan volver al concluir su ciclo en el mundo humano es en base al éxito que tengamos de lo que hemos estado planeando. ¿Lo has olvidado?

—No

Orihime abrió la puerta con el corazón pintado. Dentro y en contraste con el resto del Tengoku y posiblemente Las Noches, entraron a un muy amplio recinto con el cielo completamente azul. Un hermoso paraje, primaveral con algunos animales salvajes pintaban ese lugar en especial. Cerca de un riachuelo artificial, vislumbro a la persona que necesitaba. Lentamente y casi sin hacer ruido fue hacia el, seguida muy de cerca por el Quincy.

—Sado kun, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Se sentó en el pasto Orihime, fue imitada por su acompañante.

—Mejor, ahora que se que Ichigo esta aquí –les sonrió- junto con Kuchiki san –acariciaba a un pequeño venado- solo nos falta Abarai, para completar todo…

—Me temo que Renji kun, esta indispuesto –exhalo ella- ¿dónde esta él, Sado kun?

Miraba, pero no lo veía por ningún lugar.

—Justo al pie del árbol de nuez, Inoue

—Gracias

Dejo que los hombres se pusieran al corriente, por el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Así, que solo ella camino hacia la persona de la cual necesitaba un favor muy especial en ese momento. El hombre tenía la mirada pérdida, parecía que su razón de vivir ya no existía. Pero, no por mucho tiempo. Orihime se encargaría de darle una nueva.

—¿Urahara san? –se sentó frente a él- lamento el trato que se le dio –se disculpo- tengo un favor muy grande que pedirle

—¿Qué podría necesitar, la reina de este lugar de alguien tan rastrero como yo? -la miro fríamente- ¿Inoue san?

Por lo que ella pudo ver, Yammi realmente lo había mantenido al margen como se le ordeno.

—Necesito que el Seireiheki deje de existir para el lunes, antes del medio día

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Viernes, tercera semana, séptimo mes, ciudad de Karakura, 13:07 pm**

Unohana se encuentra en la cocina, mientras prepara un poco de caldo de pollo que sabe que le dará la energía suficiente al convaleciente. Mismo que hacia una hora se encontraba mirando a los transeúntes pasar, le había colocado una silla en el área donde se colgaba la ropa. Un poco de sol, le vendría bastante bien.

A un par de metros, Lilinet miraba desde la distancia al hombre que por lo visto no se había percatado de ella. Stark, le había ordenado claramente que los vigilase. Cualquier detalle en contra de ellos, le daba el derecho a intervenir y jugar. Sonrió para sí, gustosa y deseosa de poder actuar. Pero, ¿para que apresurar las cosas?; si faltaba tan poco para la verdadera faena.

—Un poco más, un poco más –se repitió- y podré divertirme todo lo que quiera

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo VI

La sinfonía de la muerte

"Sol blanco, luna negra"

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ El adjucha al servició de Ichigo, fue hace tiempo un escritor polaco. De ahí tome su nombre.

+ No esperaban que el rencuentro fuese miel sobre hojuelas. ¿Cierto?. Más no se desesperen, habrá una interesante reconciliación entre ellos (Ichigo y Rukia). Me tiento hacia un lemon, pero quien sabe.

+ Orihime, es muy importante para Las Noches. Y pronto se sabrá, ¿el por qué?.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Onmitsukidōr, también llamado Unidad Móvil Secreto / Cuerpo de Fuerzas Especiales o encubierta de operaciones. Llevan a cabo las ejecuciones y asesinatos de Dioses de la Muerte que se han convertido en contra de la ley, y sirven como guías y guardias contra huecos. Entonces el Onmitsukidō es el interior, la guardia encubierta

+ (2) Satsujin Kibō, asesino de esperanza

+ (3) Nauczyciel, maestra en polaco

+ (4) Mordercy, asesino en polaco

+ (5) Mistrz, maestro en polaco

+ (6) Tengoku, paraíso en japonés

+ (7) Kohane, pequeña pluma en japonés

+ (8) chika shitsu, subterráneo

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	7. La sinfonía de la muerte

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

_Basado hasta el capitulo 350 del manga._

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:** al término de la guerra, todo parece indicar que las cosas transcurrirán de una forma apacible y segura. Sin embargo, Rukia pierde cada una de las memorias de su mente, dando como resultado un doloroso destino a su persona. A la par, los vizards son reintegrados en al Sociedad de Almas; como una nueva élite de guerra. La recién formada Catorceava División, también llamada Sekushon Kuroi (división negra)._

**Sumary:** Aún en la oscuridad..., una luz puede brillar... Aún en la soledad..., un corazón puede latir... Aún así..., este no será el final.

* * *

Φ

Φ

**Tan cerca del paraíso**

**(To close to paradise)**

Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

**Capítulo VI**

**La sinfonía de la muerte**

**"Sol blanco, luna negra"**

Φ

"_El libre albedrío es la voluntad del individuo para escoger el final del camino"_

- Anónimo-

Φ

Φ

* * *

**Sábado, tercera semana, séptimo mes, Sociedad de Almas, 22:05 pm**

—¿Por qué esa mirada tan afligida Ikkaku?

Se le acerco su buen amigo y antiguo quinto oficial de la Décimo Primera División, quien en el último siglo ha ostentando el cargo de tercer oficial; que un día él tuvo que abandonar.

—Lo pesado que se ve el cielo

Ayasegawa, miro hacia arriba. El manto celeste estaba repleto de estrellas, ni una sola nube cubría los astros que se mostraban en todo su esplendor. Sin embargo, resaltando por sobre estos, se mostraba una mística y grande hermosa luna.

—¿Qué tan mal se pondrán las cosas –se sentó a su lado, en un corredor de la Tercera División- ahora que el Comandante ya no esta?

—No tengo idea –lo miro de reojo- pero, esos de la Cámara –exhalo- al parecer intentan hacer un cambio muy grande…, por lo que he escuchado –ladeo el sake en su vaso de cerámica- supongo, que el Capitán Zaraki ya te ha puesto al tanto de la información –susurro en voz muy baja- que Ishida dejo antes de desaparecerse

Yumichika, le quito el sake de sus manos y lo arrojo al suelo.

—La situación esta en nuestra contra por completo –tapo la jarra de alcohol- por el momento considero que lo mejor, es mantenernos lúcidos y con la mente despejada –miro la luna- el Capitán no se ha separado de la Teniente –le informo- solo ha pasado un día desde esta situación –sonrió con tristeza- es lamentable que la Cuarta División, no pueda hacer nada por ella –suspiro- me asombra como a pesar de casi haber sido aniquilados, continúen trabajando tan intrínsecamente

—Deben honrar la memoria de su Capitana –sujeto su cabeza- ¿no se realmente como permitimos a la Sekushon Kuroi hacer todo esto? –estrello su puño contra el suelo de madera- ¡maldición, aún no puedo aceptar que Ichigo nos haya traicionado de esta manera?

Silencio.

—Capitán Madarame –se hinco un ryoushi (1)- le esperan en la Sala de Guerra, para una reunión de emergencia convocada por el ilustre –bajo su cabeza- no se demore, señor

Desapareció.

Desde el día de ayer, luego de la toma de poder de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis; se había devuelto el poder al antiguo cuerpo ejecutor. Sin contar con la ya tan comentada disolución de la Primera y Catorceava Divisiones. Cuando esto sucedió, los representantes del poder del Rey, salieron por primera vez de lo que había sido su más sagrado enclaustro. Tomaron la primera escuadra como, símbolo del nuevo régimen. El sitio donde tanto tiempo lo Capitanes solían dar sus informes, fue rebautizado como la Sala de Guerra. Esas circunstancias ocasionaron varios rumores entre los cuales, el más llamativo era que todo había sido planificado para quitar del mando a Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai.

—Yumichika –se levanto- vuelve a tu escuadra –miro de reojo a ciertos oficiales en la distancia- cuida de la Teniente –le pidió- hay varios traidores –susurro en voz muy baja y casi imperceptible- se que puedo confiar en ti –le dio una cálida sonrisa- nos veremos más tarde. La iré a ver luego –toco su hombro con confianza- mantente alerta

Se encamino hacia la reunión. Soi Fong, había tomado la penosa tarea de informarles a los Capitanes restantes, sobre un peligroso grupo de soldados de doble moral. Justo después de que esta se hiciese cargo del cuerpo del traidor, que había osado seguir a su Teniente. Muy posiblemente bajo la orden de la Cámara. Les pidió a todos que se mantuvieran alertas, de lo que hacían y decían: especialmente en quienes confiaban a partir de ahora. Hecho que causo una tensión aún mayor, por la simple razón de no saber cuantos de los suyos ya los habían traicionado. Cuando menos, por el momento contaban con la certeza de que sus Tenientes, no estaban involucrados en este grupo. Más que nada, por el tiempo y la compañía que se habían estado brindado entre todos.

Cuando Ikkaku arribo a la antigua Primera División, diviso en la entrada a Renji. Quien caminaba ayudado de su Teniente. Ágilmente les dio alcance.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, Renji?

Tomo el lugar de Hinamori, bajo el brazo del pelirrojo y lo ayudo a erguirse un poco más; y de esta forma lo ayudo a respirar mejor.

—Me dijeron que debía venir –susurro e hizo una mueca de malestar- "se le ordena al Capitán Abarai Renji su presencia en la Sala de Guerra, para discutir asuntos de estado" –repitió cínicamente el mensaje- Isane, estaba realmente molesta por ello

Jadeaba por aire al hablar, y le temblaban sus piernas en su andar.

—¡Volvamos, Abarai kun! –comento con preocupación- ellos deberían entender cuan graves son tus heridas –se impacientaba- el estar aquí ahora, solo va a retrasar más tu recuperación

Lo miraba alarmada y casi al borde del llanto.

—Es una orden, Hinamori –coloco su mano sobre su cabeza- no quiero darles motivos para que tomen represalias en mi contra –suspiro hondamente- necesito que… -la acerco a él y la abrazo con fuerza, poco después le susurro- busques a Rangiku san, y mantente a su lado –la apretó un poco más- tengo un mal presentimiento de todo

Acarició su mejilla en despedida e ingreso a la nueva Cámara. Algunos guardias apostados a la entrada, e iluminados por las antorchas observaron todo con demasiada minuciosidad. Sin embargo, esos ojos inexpertos no comprendieron la magnitud de los hechos; para estos individuos lo único que notaron fue la excesiva amabilidad del Capitán con su Teniente.

Incluso, cuando Ikkaku y Renji ingresaron fueron seguidos todo el trayecto por uno de estos sujetos. El cual vestía de color rojo, por orden de la Cámara y para que fuese fácilmente reconocido como miembro de los ryoushi. Un grupo élite, al cual se había dado vida hacia unas cuantas horas. Estaban bajo el completo mando de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis.

Lo que Soi Fong les había comentado, sobre un grupo de doble moral, ahora era un hecho confirmado. Lo peor del asunto, es que cuando menos tres cuartas partes de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros ya portaban este uniforme. ¿Realmente dicho movimiento estuvo llevándose en sus propias narices?. Al parecer los Capitanes, habían subestimado al gobierno de la Sociedad de Almas. El pequeño grupo que aún se mantenían fieles al Comandante y a los Capitanes, estaban siendo hostigados casi violentamente, para que rindieran su completa lealtad hacia los jueces y sabios. Esa era la razón por la cual le había ordenado a Hinamori el permanecer junto a Matsumoto. Ya que el fuerte carácter de esta la mantendría lejos de ellos. Los Capitanes y Tenientes eran fuertes, no obstante cualquier movimiento político dentro de la Sociedad de Almas, acarrearía graves daños. No solo en el mundo donde vivían, sino también en el de los humanos. Sin contar, con la posible incursión del Rey a causa de una sublevación de su parte. Necesitaban más pruebas, para poder proceder de otra manera. No tenían otra opción de aguardar. Sin embargo, el tiempo se les venía encima. El lunes, sería ejecutado el anciano que los había educado durante tanto tiempo.

Las que el día de ayer, aún ostentaban orgullosas la insignia de la Primera División, hoy se encontraban lisas y sin rastro alguno. Como sin nunca hubiese existido esa escuadra.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, los Capitanes restantes ya se encontraban dispuestos en una sola fila. Cerrando entre ellos los huecos de los caídos. Ikkaku ayudo a Renji a quedar entre él y Komamura. Sus congéneres observaron el rostro carente de vitalidad, de Renji; el cual había sido reemplazado por uno lleno de hastió. Realmente, al pelirrojo le estaba costando demasiado el mantener su templanza, y no insultar a viva voz al rubio de mirada lasciva. El cual lo contemplaba, como si fuese su más reciente diversión.

—Me alegro de contar con su compañía, Capitán Abarai –se paro frente a él- pero…, ha hecho demorar esta reunión por más de diez minutos –ignoro por completo que Ikkaku también se retraso- y es imperdonable –coloco su mano por sobre las costillas del herido y presiono con fuerza- ¡no vuelva a hacernos perder nuestro tiempo!

Renji le retiro su mano y dio un paso hacia atrás, oportunamente Komamura evito que cayese al suelo. Poco después encaro al rubio lleno de ira.

—¡¿Qué hace? –rabio- ¡debería de estar sorprendido de que este aquí!

Chiaki miraba su mano y el rastro de sangre en ella. Luego volteó hacia el bermejo, que se sujetaba fuertemente por sobre el ya no blanco vendaje.

—¿Ha quedado claro –saco un pañuelo y limpió su mano- Abarai Renji?

—Si…

Dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo, y en segundos el blondo le arrojo con desprecio el pañuelo.

La puerta se abrió una vez más. En esta ocasión Hisaishi Kaoru ingreso con decisión a ese recinto que antes de ese día, jamás se imagino que alguna vez pudiese ver. Esta ocasión, la sorpresa fue mayor para los capitanes. Él, era nadie en la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, su nombre tenía peso fuera de esa área.

—¡Oh, Hisaishi Kaoru –hablo con sorna- que agradable que nos muestre su presencia por estos lares!

Expresaba con la clara intención de ser el centro de atención.

—Sus ryoushis no me dieron otra opción

A diferencia de su frágil aspecto, su voz sonaba pesada y hasta cierto punto autoritario. Sin ningún dejo de temor al haberse expresado de esa manera.

—¿Perdón? –hablo molesto el rubio- ¿creo que no escuche bien?

—Me parece –aclaro su garganta- que comprendió mis no tan bien intencionadas palabras

Silencio.

Midori le dio la espalda y pronunció algunas maldiciones contra el noble, en voz muy baja. Después se giro y lo miro fríamente.

—¿Sabe por qué esta aquí?

—Si fuera adivino lo sabría –tosió incómodo- pero, me temo que no lo soy –rió tontamente- así que no tengo idea

—¡Basta de esto, gordo petulante!

Se cabreó, cuando ese comentario arranco una divertida sonrisa en la única mujer presente. En otra circunstancia ella, se habría carcajeado, él estaba seguro de ello.

—Dígame de una vez que quiere de mí –se cruzo de brazos- me encontraba en la primera celebración oficial del funeral del Clan Kuchiki -exhalo- ha sido una gran falta de respeto el haberse llevado al orador principal de la celebración –tomo aire- sin ninguna razón aparente –afonía- así, que no le voy a pedir ninguna disculpa por mis palabras. De igual forma en que usted no lo hará con mi persona

Chiaki abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿Ese gordo, siempre tuvo tan fuerte carácter?. Había sido elegido para casar a Kuchiki Rukia, dado su forma de ser; tan remilgado y sumiso. Del cual tanto se comentaba. Estaban seguros de que cuando llegase el momento, podría ser manipulado fácilmente. Ahora, comenzaba a tener sus dudas al respecto.

—Se lo diré rápido para que pueda regresar –le espetó- quiero que estén preparados en su Clan, para que cuando Kuchiki Rukia regrese, la despose de inmediato

—¿Regrese?... –externo dudoso- ella se ha ido de aquí –le reinformo- ¿piensa que Rukia dono, volverá a este infierno?

—¿Infierno?... –sonrió maliciosamente- este es el paraíso

Alzo sus manos como si alabase grandemente a la Sociedad de Almas. En contraste los Capitanes le daban silenciosamente la razón a Hisaishi, hacia tanto que vivían en el infierno; que ya no recordaban su último momento de paz verdadera. ¿Hacía cuanto habían perdido el paraíso?

—No la casaré nunca

—No es un opción –avanzaba hacia él- es una orden de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis –se detuvo a un paso de él- ¿quiere acaso, ir contra nosotros?...

—Parece que ustedes no lo comprenden –le mostró su índice- el significado de la palabra "no" –la entono-

—Veo –retiro la mano del noble- que al parecer esta dispuesto a enfrentar la ira por su insurrección

Esperaba que con la amenaza el hombre cediese.

—Ustedes son quienes no han comprendido –mutismo- no son nada sin la Sekushon Kuroi, sin el satsujin kibō –lo encaro- no hay razón para asustarse –hablo con bastante decisión- el único motivo por el cual todos les temían era por los kurois a su servicio. Pero con sus ryoushis, ¿por qué habría que preocuparse? –le dio la espalda- han hecho que su caída sea mucho antes de lo que ustedes mismos esperan

Comenzó a retirarse, Midori estuvo a punto de ir y tomarlo de su cabellera, de arrastrarlo por el suelo y que le implorase por su perdón. Sin embargo, Kaoru hablo antes de que actuase.

—Por cierto –se detuvo- los Clanes de toda la Sociedad de Almas, retiramos nuestro apoyo hacia la Corte de los Espíritus Puros –suspiro- dieron la orden de ejecutar al máximo representante de las familias nobles –se ladeo y lo miro de reojo- es un acto tan poco decoroso que no podemos olvidar y perdonar –observo la sorpresa del blondo- por cierto, ninguno de sus Capitanes nos ha dicho absolutamente nada –los miro- podría decirse que fue un gato el que nos lo dijo –contemplo la impresión en estos- sino vuelvo al funeral, deberá de encarar no solo a los Clanes, también al Rukongai –exhalo- desde esta noche, todo nuestra ayuda será únicamente para ellos

Chiaki apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Aquello que habían previsto como su gran muestra de poderío ante los Capitanes, por esperar ver sobajado a un noble a sus pies. Se había ido a la basura. Hisaishi Kaoru, lo había humillado claramente.

—Ya hay una ley que obliga a todos a dar un pago hacia la Cámara –externo ufano el rubio- ¿se había olvidado de eso –se cruzó de brazos- Hisaishi?

—Para nada –susurro- pero en vez de preocuparse tanto por el dinero aquí –le abrieron la puerta- yo le temería más a la represalia de Kurosaki Ichigo –se detuvo- ¿quién tiene el poder para detenerlo?...

Cuando abandono la nueva Cámara estaba a punto de vomitar. Y no fue hasta que estuvo en una callejuela del primer distrito, que le brindo el muy necesario alivio a su estómago. Presa del pánico y la tensión acumulados, se dejo caer pesadamente al piso blanco. Ese lugar, casi lo asfixiaba; el mantenerse con esa actitud habían requerido de todo su control.

—¿Le has dicho lo que acordamos?

Miro a un gato negro de ojos amarillos, el cual caminaba hacia él mientras movía su cola.

—¡Creía que iba a morir –se lamento en voz baja- y el lo habría ordenado Yoruichi dono! –estaba a punto de llorar- ¿Por qué me hizo decir esas cosas, y cuál es la importancia de mi comportamiento frente a la Cámara y los Capitanes?

Seguía lamentándose, mientras se halaba de su cabello.

—No seas tan patético –lo reprendió- con esto has ganado más tiempo del que te imaginas, Hisaishi –miro hacia la Corte de los Espíritus Puros- esa ley, no entrará en vigor hasta la siguiente primavera. Y sin el apoyo de las familias nobles, están muy limitados por el momento en su expansión

—Yoruichi dono –hablo un poco más calmado- ¿cómo cree que termine todo esto?

—No lo se –se coloco sobre el hombro del hombre- pero –él se levanto- debe ser mejor que esto

Alzo su vista, y se fijo en la gran esfera blanca del cielo nocturno. No era una experta astrónoma, pero sabía que en un mes no podía haber más de dos lunas llenas. Algo más iba a suceder pronto, su instinto se lo advertía.

Por ello, ingreso sigilosamente en el funeral de los Capitanes; se mostró frente a ellos con su verdadera apariencia. Y les había informado aquello que nadie en la Corte de los Espíritus Puros podrían decirles, que esas muertes fueron ordenadas por la Cámara; no habían sido un acto de traición como lo habían querido hecho ver. Lo cual arranco una clara indignación en los nobles presentes.

Ellos, que durante siglos habían apoyado incondicionalmente a la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis; habían ordenado la ejecución de su máximo representante. En el pasado, y como un total apoyo a la familia Kuchiki; nunca nadie realizo alguna propuesta de matrimonio contra la desvalida hermana de Byakuya o la Hakata Ningyo. Era lastimero el contemplarla.

Ahora, los Clanes más importantes y poderosos tenían una razón para darles la espalda a la Cámara. Los culpaban de la muerte de Kuchiki Byakuya y del secuestro de Kuchiki Rukia a causa del monstruo que ellos habían creado.

Φ

Φ

Φ

**Domingo, tercera semana, séptimo mes, Hueco Mundo, 22:57 pm**

—¿Sigues molesto, Ishida kun? –le externo cuando entraban en el Departamento de Ciencias- yo no soy la persona indicada para decirle a Kuchiki san, que su hermano y la Capitana Unohana no están muertos –lo miro de soslayo- Kurosaki kun debe decirle, y rendirle cuentas a ella. Para poder seguir adelante…

—Tal vez es hora de decirle a Kurosaki, que nosotros somos los responsables por abrir el Senkaimon –se cruzó de brazos- ¿no lo crees Inoue san?

—No me parece una buena idea –hablo alguien más- su carácter es sumamente explosivo, podría al final todo acabar de una manera en que ustedes mismos no lo esperen

Urahara Kisuke les abrió personalmente la puerta, para que ingresaran y fue quien había hablado. Orihime, le había permitido el usar ese departamento con total libertad. Sin embargo, la personal mirada de Grimmjow era lo único que le dificultaba el sentirse tan libre como lo hubiese deseado. El arrancar por extraño que parezca era el encargado del Departamento de Ciencias. El cual solía tener ideas extravagantes, y su pobre gente era la responsable de llevarlas a cabo. So pena de un muy lastimero castigo. La antigua espada se encontraba en una esquina, comiéndose una manzana.

—Gracias, Urahara san. ¿Grimmjow –lo miro- por qué, no animas un poco a Kurosaki kun?

El hombre no era tonto. Bien sabía que la intención de la princesa era el mantener una conversación privada con el rubio, a regañadientes de alejo de la esquina y camino hacia el trío.

—Ulquiorra no querrá que te deje sola aquí –mordisqueo su fruta- Inoue…

—Yo me disculparé con él más tarde, Grimmjow –le abrió la puerta- por favor, hay algo muy importante que debo discutir con Urahara san e Ishida kun

—Eso es suficiente como, para hacer a un lado a las personas con quienes has vivido los pasados cien años

—No voy a traicionarlos –le sonrió amablemente- por ello no debes preocuparte –exhalo- necesito terminar los detalles. Por desgracia por el momento necesito dejar todo en claro –se avergonzó- antes de hablar con ustedes. Por favor, confía en mí

Silencio.

Grimmjow, miro a los hombres con cierto desprecio y luego una vez más a Orihime. Tomo aire y abandono silenciosamente el Departamento de Ciencias. Quizás el incitar a Ichigo a una pelea le animaría debidamente, del mal rato que ella le había hecho pasar.

—¿Todo bien, Urahara san?

Exclamo al momento de cerrar la puerta y dar inicio a una muy ansiada conversación.

—Él, realmente no tiene idea alguna de la importancia de esta área –expreso tristemente- solo se la pasa dándoles ordenes a esta pobre gente

—Si, cuando se reorganizo el Tengoku, él se ofreció voluntariamente para tomar esta área –exhalo- en ese entonces se le llamaba Departamento de Desarrollo –ella sonrió recordando- Grimmjow tenía la idea de que formaría parte de la ofensiva estratégica

—Quien ostenta ese puesto es tu amante, ¿cierto?

—Perspicaz como siempre

Ishida aclaro su garganta y ambos lo miraron. Quería terminar con esa terrible tensión que se generaba rápidamente. Tenían los minutos contados, para la ejecución de Yamamoto. Y, los detalles finales debían quedar claros en el acto. Era tonto el dar inicio a discusiones que terminarían restándoles el muy valioso tiempo, que en ese instante se les escapaba de sus manos.

—Luego cotilleen sobre eso –hablo molesto- hemos venido a saber como va todo, Urahara san. ¿El Senkaimon, desaparecerá a la hora acordada?

El blondo cojeo hacia una maqueta de la Sociedad de Almas. Al parecer les explicaría todo el asunto bajo un viejo procedimiento militar. La estructura que contemplaban era una réplica exacta de altar de ejecuciones donde el anciano pasaría a mejor vida. Pronto las memorias de antaño, se manifestaron.

—Justo cuando el dúo terminal se libere –lo señalo- una gran onda de poder se manifiesta en el acto. El cual tiene el poder de un millón de zanpakutōs, en ese momento el eclipse dará inicio –silencio- la energía contenida en ambos fenómenos creará una severa distorsión en la Sociedad de Almas, lo cual permitirá la anulación del Senkaimon por un tiempo –los miro- en teoría debería de funcionar –exhalo- nunca se ha intentado, pero creo que será más que suficiente. Si todo resulta como lo espero, tendrán dos horas de este fenómeno –se acomodo su sombrero- cuando la luna negra deje de cubrir al sol…

—¿En teoría? –lo interrumpió Ishida- no tenemos tiempo para hacer pruebas

—Siento si no tienes muchas expectativas –se incómodo- pero, te recuerdo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer con tan pocas horas –afonía- en la Sociedad de Almas, nunca ha habido un eclipse –les informo- nuestro cielo es un reflejo del existente en el mundo humano. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la tierra no existe nada más allá del cielo. Pueden pasar mil cosas –sonrió- pero te aseguro que será memorable

Mutismo.

—Dos existencias ligadas por un reflejo –musito ella- ¿cuál es entonces el reflejo de este sitio?

Lo miro intrigada.

—No lo se pequeña –le respondió el rubio- aquí no hay estrellas –exhalo- en este momento una luna nueva ya se debe estar alzando rápidamente por el cielo en la Sociedad de Almas –les indico- estoy seguro que con tantos problemas ahí, muy pocos le han prestado atención a lo que ocurre por sobre sus cabezas. Por el momento es el menor de sus males –afonía- ¿por qué sacrificaron todo por Kurosaki y Kuchiki?, es algo que nunca he comprendido

Urahara los examino seriamente con su mirada. Con el pasar del tiempo, jamás pudo llegar a entenderlos plenamente; que los había orillado a tomar tan drástica decisión en sus jóvenes vidas.

—Somos amigos –hablo ella- antes de que ese lazo se formase entre nosotros, yo siempre estaba sola –sonrió con tristeza al recordar- pero, cuando Kuchiki san llego a nuestras vidas todo cambió. Por primera vez quise luchar por proteger a alguien más –miro sus manos- me di cuenta que para cumplir mi deseo hay más de una forma –exhalo- no es necesaria la fuerza bruta, para cuidar de quienes queremos

—Te has vuelto muy importante en este mundo –pensó detenidamente sus próximas palabras- te idolatran al borde de una deidad, ¿por qué, Inoue san?

Orihime adopto una actitud un tanto infantil. Coloco sus manos bajo su pecho, miro el techo mientras meditaba su respuesta.

—Tal vez por que les he dado lo que desean –lo miro- cuando Ulquiorra sama me busco en el mundo humano, dos días después de que retorne me comento todo lo que la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis planeaba. Y me pregunto, ¿qué haría por proteger a Kurosaki kun?

—Él, no tenía una razón para buscarte y decirte eso -acoto el blondo-

—Tiene razón, Urahara san. Pero, ellos necesitaban de mi poder –susurro- no hay tantos especialistas en las artes curativas aquí, así que luego de la Guerra este sitió quedo sumamente devastado –exhalo- y la gran mayoría de los involucrados en una terrible condición

—Y los curaste a todos, Inoue san –hablo el rubio- por ello estaban en deuda contigo –suspiro- y te permitieron el estar aquí

Ella le negó con su cabeza.

—Realmente, Ulquiorra sama pudo haberme obligado a venir. Ya lo había hecho una vez, además de que físicamente su fuerza excede a la mía con creces…

—_¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer para proteger a ese hombre, mujer?_

_Se paseo lentamente por la sala de su apartamento, mientras admiraba minuciosamente la decoración del hogar femenino._

—_¡No… no… puede ser cierto lo que me dices?_

_Ella cogió su atención por el nerviosismo de su voz._

—_¿Por qué...? –exclamo con indiferencia- mujer_

—_Porque, las personas que ahora están en la Cámara son buenos individuos y…_

_Fue la primera vez que Orihime escucho al arrancar reír tan graciosamente, ante algo dicho por ella._

—_¿No aprendiste de lo que has vivido? –camino hacia ella- has conocido a gente muy mala que habitaba en la Sociedad de Almas –cogió un mechón de su cabello- y a otros más que te han tratado muy bien en Hueco Mundo, a pesar de su naturaleza –hizo un par de rulos- ¿crees que un alma no se puede corromper por el poder, con el paso del tiempo –lo soltó- Orihime?_

_Se impresiono en sobremanera. La había llamado por su nombre. Pero, lo que más la impacto fueron sus palabras. Aizen, había vivido engañando a todos con su bondad durante siglos. Supuestamente solo la gente buena llegaba a la Sociedad de Almas; el resto iba al infierno. Y aquellos desdichados, acababan su existencia en Hueco mundo. Por lo tanto las palabras del arrancar eran muy ciertas._

—_¿Y, entonces aceptaran que ellos les entreguen a Kurosaki kun? –apretó sus puños- ¿por qué, simplemente todo el mundo no desea vivir en un sito donde ninguna persona de las que apreciamos tenga que sufrir? –su rostro se puso melancólico- ¿por qué, sencillamente nadie puede olvidar que no importa la naturaleza bajo la cual vivimos? –lo encaro- lo que todos quieren es vivir…_

—_Vivir –repitió- ¿tu quieres vivir? –acaricio su mejilla- nuestro mundo esta casi aniquilado, Aizen sama nos llevo al borde de nuestra propia extinción –susurro- quedan menos de diez arrancars de algo nivel –se lamento- mientras que la Sociedad de Almas, aún cuenta con sus Capitanes, Tenientes y aquellos que se hacen llamar vizards –continuaba con su mimo- si nos atacasen ahora, seguramente no podríamos defendernos apropiadamente_

—_¿Entonces, por qué la Cámara les han dicho que les entregaran a Kurosaki kun?_

—_Quieren nuestra lealtad hacia ellos…_

_Orihime, dio un paso hacia atrás asustada._

—_El poder corrompe, con este viene la oportunidad de dominar a los débiles_

—_Y ustedes han acepado, ¿cierto?_

_Se dejo caer al suelo derrotada. Sabiendo que la tentación sería demasiada frente a los sobrevivientes de Hueco Mundo; habían perdido la Guerra a causa de la interferencia de Ichigo. Se desespero aún más, al recordar su visita hacia Rukia. La cual era incapaz de reconocer a cualquiera. Sin embargo, cuando la abrazo al despedirse pudo sentir un breve momento de lucidez en ella. Sado, le dijo que era solo su deseo. Pero, Orihime sabía que eso no podía ser._

—_¿Déjame adivinar, estás aquí para hacer un trato –lo miro tristemente- yo, voy a Hueco Mundo y ustedes me prometen que no lastimaran a Kurosaki kun? –bajo la mirada- debí suponerlo…_

_Susurro tristemente. Ulquiorra se agacho y la tomo por el mentón, sus miradas se encontraron un largo tiempo. Antes de que él hablase._

—_Tenemos nuestro orgullo –se molestó- por más difícil que sea nuestra situación, jamás nos sobajaríamos ante la Sociedad de Almas –le informo fríamente- puede que no lo parezca –exhalo- pero, por primera vez deseamos protegernos entre nosotros mismos… no, podemos permitir que nuestra raza se extinga _

—_No comprendo entonces –sus palabras la confundían- Ulquiorra_

—_Es una petición de nuestra parte –dijo al fin- te he dicho lo de Kurosaki, para que lo pongas al tanto de su situación –la soltó y se levanto- en este momento se ha formado un grupo en Hueco Mundo, que esta dispuesto a pelear si se requiere –silencio- pero, necesitamos de tus habilidades para ayudar a varios_

_Inoue alzo muy lentamente su cabeza y lo miro._

—_Iré a Hueco Mundo –se levanto- sin embargo, quisiera que hicieran algo por mí_

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—_Antes, mencionaste que la Cámara les entregaría a Kurosaki kun –cerró sus ojos y respiró hondamente- pídeles que te entreguen la zanpakutō de Kuchiki Rukia_

_Ahora, Ulquiorra era el anonadado. No obstante se mantuvo tranquilo. Siempre creyó que le suplicaría el que no se acercaran al chico._

—_¿Por qué esa zanpakutō?_

—_Ishida kun me dijo que esta en el Torikago –miro al hombre y comprendió que no sabía de que le hablaba- el lugar donde guardan las zanpakutōs de todos aquellos que han muerto –le informo rápidamente- si, lo que me has dicho es cierto, no quiero que la lastimen de alguna manera –afonía- no pueden lastimar a Kurosaki kun físicamente –exhalo- solo a través de ella podrían hacerlo_

—_¿Cómo podría pasar eso?_

—_Siento –toco el pecho del hombre en su corazón- su dolor aquí –le señalo- debo encontrar una manera para ayudarla –sonrió con tristeza- ella es la única a quien Kurosaki kun escuchara… Mi voz no puede alcanzarlo, como lo hace Kuchiki san –retiro su mano- al cuidar de Rukia, lo protegeré a él; no puedo permitir que pierda la luz…_

—¿Inoue san?

Ishida se le acerco y le toco ligeramente su hombro. Estaba bastante emancipada en sus recuerdos, que los últimos minutos se mantuvo alejada de la realidad.

—Disculpa –le sonrió- ¿entonces, Urahara san podemos proceder sin problemas?

—Si –acomodo su sombrero- por cierto, estos cuerpos falsos suyo –miro el recipiente de Sachiko- so algo que jamás se me habría ocurrido, un contenedor que les permite adquirir una identidad completa y distinta –sonrió al tocarlo- lo mejor de todo es que oculta el poder espiritual –suspiro- al final, creo que ese sujeto tiene buenas ideas –reconoció- muy buenas

Silencio.

—¿Urahara san, tengo un favor más que pedirle? -hablo ella-

—Yo también, Inoue san –la miro- quiero que me ayudes a terminar con todo esto –exhalo- para dar el inicio al verdadero cambio

Φ

Φ

Mientras Grimmjow se encontraba recorriendo el Tengoku en busca de Ichigo; se encontró a Rukia parada en un balcón, admirando la soledad de las arenas de Las Noches. Desde la distancia pudo distinguir claramente lo abatida que se mostraba. Carraspeó en su andar hacia ella. Orihime les había pedido, mientras ellos estaban inconscientes el mantener en absoluto silencio el hecho de que los Capitanes estaban aún con vida. Aduciendo que era la responsabilidad de él, el decírselo a ella.

—No hay nada que ver ahí, mujer

Se paro detrás de ella con las manos en sus bolsillos. Esperaba algún sórdido comentario de su parte. Sin embargo, Rukia se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada perdida en la nada frente a ella.

—Quisiera estar sola –musito- por favor

Se ladeo un poco y lo miro. Grimmjow le observo sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar, y sintió lástima por ella. Exhalo y se paro a su lado.

—¿Por qué no lo encaras?

Rukia sonrió con tristeza y bajo su rostro.

—Ya no es el Ichigo que conocí –contemplaba sus manos- esa persona murió hace cien años –susurro- no hay nada que tenga que decirle a él

—¿Realmente –la tomo de su mentón- eres consciente de que tu ayudaste a darle vida a ese monstruo, que tanto desprecias ahora?

Rukia intento abofetearlo, no obstante, Grimmjow reacciono a tiempo y tomo su mano con fuerza. Esa misma que tenía aun lastimada por la intromisión de los arrancars de bajo nivel. La sujeto y la alzó, hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente.

—¡Eres una pequeña fiera –comento socarronamente- Orihime nos contó que tú no le hiciste caso a él, cuado te pidió que te fueras –silencio- tu necedad y terqueza crearon el infierno en que convertiste su existencia. La única culpable eres tú!

Con su mano libre intento rasguñarlo, pero una vez más él actúo rápidamente. Entonces quiso usar sus piernas, sin embargo el kimono no le daba tanta facilidad de que las moviera como lo necesitaba. Para propinarle un muy merecido golpe, ante la acidez de sus palabras.

No supo como, pero ante lo siguiente que reacciono fue cuando toco el suelo. La abertura de su ropaje, mostraba completamente sus piernas; no obstante el arrancar yacía en el piso también. Alguien lo había golpeado certeramente en su mejilla, puesto que lo vio como se sobaba. Aterrizó a un metro de ella, un individuo estaba de pie entre ellos.

—¡Cúbrete! —le ordeno Ichigo, ella de inmediato obedeció.

—¿Qué hacías, Grimmjow?

El arrancar se sentó en el suelo, mientras reacomodaba su quijada al abrirla y cerrarla varias veces. Luego irritado lo miro. Le había tomado por sorpresa, era su error por olvidar que él no emitía poder espiritual alguno. Prácticamente podría estar en cualquier parte y nunca nadie lo sabría.

—Charlar con ella –expresó irónico- ¿tú que creías? –se levanto y acomodo sus ropas-. No es mi tipo de mujer, si es que te imaginaste otra cosa, Kurosaki –siseo-. Es linda lo admito, pero demasiado inocente para mí –sonrió con sarcasmo-. Te apuesto a que nunca ningún hombre la ha tocado jamás –señalo hacia ella- ¿cierto, dulzura? –expreso divertido al verla como se sonrojaba-. Venía a pelear un rato contigo –le dijo-, pero mejor los dejo para que arreglen sus problemas.

Lentamente se alejo del par. De inmediato ella se levantó y se retiraba también, pasaría el resto de la tarde en la habitación que le habían designado en el Torikago. No tenía intención alguna de estar cerca de Ichigo por el momento. Cada ve que pensaba en él, sentía un terrible deseo de llorar. Sabía que Grimmjow tenía algo de razón, pero mucho era el resultado de la culpa del que una vez fue su amigo.

—Tenemos que hablar –detuvo su marcha-, Rukia

—No hay nada que nos tengamos que decir –hablo insensiblemente-, Kurosaki –lo miro-. Mataste a mi hermano, la persona que cuido de mí con cariño el último siglo –le espetó- a la Capitana Unohana, una mujer que nunca hizo nada malo con nadie; cuyo único error fue conocerte –siseo-. Y no se a cuantos inocentes humanos, almas –se cruzó de brazos- y posiblemente huecos –se iba una vez más-. Así, que no comprendo que tienes que decirme.

No dio ni dos pasos cuando Ichigo la sujeto de su antebrazo. Irritada intento alejarse, sabía bien que a diferencia de Grimmjow él no detendría sus golpes contra su persona. Pero, no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo.

—¡SUÉLTAME, ANIMAL!

—¡No hasta que hablemos –la acerco a él- quieras o no!

El trayecto hacia la sala en la habitación de Ichigo, no les tomo más que unos veinte metros. El balcón, donde él la había encontrado era uno de los tantos que existían en el área residencial del Torikago. Cuando ese palacio fue construido, Orihime había pedido un palco para ella, para poder sentir la suave brisa en Las Noches. Al final, como un detalle hacia la princesa se había decidido añadir una zona especifica de estos. Le abrió la puerta y espero a que ella entrase.

—¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO, ¿TANTO TE CUESTA ENTENDER?

Al llamarlo, ella no lo miro. Ichigo había liberado su antebrazo al entrar en la recámara. Sin embargo, la empujo con poco decoro para que ingresara. Poco después, Ichigo se recargo contra la puerta; bloqueando la única salida que Rukia tenía.

—¡¿Realmente crees que te mereces que te escuche, Kurosaki? – se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda- ¡lo que te dije en el balcón es la única verdad! –hablo furiosa- supongo que Inoue te lo dijo –susurro-, siempre comprendí el mundo a mi alrededor –se le formo un nudo en su garganta-. ¡MIRA EL MALDITO MONSTRUO EN QUE TE HAS CONVERTIDO ICHIGO –lo encaro-, NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MISERABLE ASESINO!

Silencio.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor –exhalo- o necesitas más insultos contra mí?

Esas palabras, esa manera de hablarle le hicieron como su sangre le hervía. Eran como dagas en su corazón, ¿por qué sencillamente no le pedía disculpas? Se abalanzó contra él, lo golpeo varias veces en su pecho. Ichigo no se defendió en lo absoluto; cansada, se alejo un poco de él.

—¡TE ODIO, TE DESPRECIO. ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?

—Había una razón…

—¡NI SIQUIERA SABES DE LO QUE TE HABLO IMBÉCIL!

Al momento de abofetearlo, también lo rasguño en la mejilla. Por lo que de tres delgadas líneas, broto un poco de sangre.

—¡ESTUVISTE A UN PASO DE VIOLARME, ANIMAL!

Afonía.

Ichigo cerró sus ojos y comprendió.

—Te deseo…

Fue su simple respuesta. Directo se abalanzo contra ella y la beso posesivamente. Mucho más que la última vez que había probado esos labios, cuando se dispuso a crear la caída del telón de esa obra. Sus largos pasos la acorralaron directamente contra la siguiente puerta, la cual daba el acceso a la recámara principal. Rukia debía detenerlo, sabía muy bien cuales eran sus intenciones al haberla llevado a ese sitio. Ella no estaba dispuesta a entregarse al hombre que había asesinado a su hermano. La necesidad de aire los obligo a separar sus labios. Rukia, comenzó a forcejear para alejarlo.

—¡Pues, yo no te deseo –le espetó- así que déjame ir!

—Mientes –acarició su cabello- has estado esperando esto tanto como yo… -susurro contra su oído- Rukia…

—¡Claro –ironizó- deseo desesperadamente que el bastardo que mato a mí única familia me!…

La sorpresa la tomo una vez más. Ichigo la tomo por su trasero y la alzó de sus piernas. Pero antes cuando le hacia esto la había desatado parte del cuello de su kimono y abriendo el hadajuban (2)_,_ exponiendo parte de su piel a él.

—¡MALDITO, YA TE DIJE QUE NO PIENSO ENTREGARME A TI!

Lo mordió con fuerza de su oreja izquierda, que lo hizo gritar de dolor. Seguramente, si trataba de alejarla ahora de él, le arrancaría un pedazo de la misma. De forma salvaje, le dio un puntapié a la puerta y entraron a la siguiente habitación. Rukia, continuaba incrementando su fuerza, esperando soltarse y escapar. Sin más, la suave cama los recibió.

—Si quisieras huir realmente, sabías bien que podrías –hablo con dolor- pero tu quieres esto tanto como yo…, ya no puedes negar ese hecho… -le susurro-

Hubo un largo tiempo en el que se mantuvieron en esa postura en el lecho. Ichigo tenía razón, y Rukia lo sabía. Él bien la habría podido dejar salir si ella realmente se hubiese esforzado. Soltó su oreja, él iba a besarla; no obstante, ella lo mordió con fuerza de sus labios, sangrándolo. Cuando Ichigo se alejo y vio su sangre por sobre los belfos de Rukia.

—¡Así lo quieres, Rukia –se enfado- entonces así te lo daré!

No existieron las suaves y tiernas caricias. Ni las palabras hermosas, mucho menos el inocente coqueteo. Simplemente abrió el kimono junto con el susoyuke (3) y así entro en ella. De un solo empujón y sin haberla preparado adecuadamente, de esa fría manera la tomaba por primera vez. Rukia enterró con fuerza sus uñas en la espalda de Ichigo. Solo sus senos estaban al descubierto, por otra parte lo único que él hizo fue liberar su dureza e ingresar así en ella.

Le había dolido, tenía que admitirlo. Pero, en comparación con la desdicha de su corazón no había igualación alguna. Eso no era nada.

Casi al instante, Ichigo comenzó a moverse. Quizás avergonzado, tal vez por temor oculto su rostro en el cuello de Rukia. Entonces, ella hizo lo que él jamás deseo más allá de la forma en que había ingresado en su cuerpo. Solo el movimiento de la cama, era la única evidencia de los que sucedía. Ninguno de los dos pronuncio algo. No gemidos, no suspiros… simplemente nada… Luego de varios minutos en esa posición, Ichigo llego al pináculo del placer. Ignoraba por completo si Rukia había tenido algún espasmo, por ese encuentro. Sintiéndose la peor persona por la forma en que la había hecho mujer, se limito a quedarse sobre ella. Ya nunca más podría mirarla a los ojos. Finalmente, Rukia rompió en llanto, y supo que era debido a él ¿Por qué todo lo que tocaba, terminaba siempre destruido por sus manos?

Φ

Φ

—¿Estás seguro, Urahara san?

Ishida hablo temeroso de la propuesta del rubio. Orihime por otra parte estaba pensativa. Ulquiorra les hacía compañía desde hacía un buen rato, al ser el responsable de la ofensiva del Torikago, y porque negarlo de Las Noches también.

—¿Qué opinas, Ulquiorra sama –le hablo ella- podría funcionar?

El citado medito algún tiempo, su respuesta le daría un cambio completo al resultado de su pronto enfrentamiento.

—Remotamente –los miro- todo depende de que tan bien sea la actuación de todos

—Yo hablaré con Kurosaki –exclamo el blondo- será lo mejor

—No –Orihime interrumpió- estoy más que segura que no aceptara nunca algo así –exhalo- esta dispuesto a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho este tiempo –hablo impacientemente- le pediré a Sado kun que hable con él mañana temprano

—¿Mañana? –se exalto- ¿no es mejor no dejar cabos sueltos por el momento, Inoue san? –hablo en Quincy- aún tenemos tiempo para no dejar sorpresas desagradables

Ella negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—Esta con Kuchiki san –les dijo- necesito que ambos se perdonen, para que realmente exista una oportunidad para ellos –suspiro- de otra forma todo habría sido en vano –recorrió la maqueta del altar de ejecuciones- todo esto es un déjà vu…, pero esta vez soy yo la directora de esta obra –musito- lo único malo..., es que aún no se como terminara esto

Φ

Φ

En Las Noches, era difícil conocer con exactitud el paso del tiempo. Cuando Ichigo entreabrió sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad, se encontró a Rukia sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Su vista aún no se acostumbraba a la penumbra, por lo que no podía distinguir bien cuales eran sus intenciones en ese momento.

Después de lo que había sido su primer encuentro, él no se molesto siquiera en moverse de la postura en que terminaron. Así, que ambos se habían dormido de esta manera; él sobre ella. Por lo que al despertarse y encontrarla ahora encima de él le genero un sobresalto en sus emociones. La tela de su kimono la protegía de mostrarse desnuda frente a él. Ella misma, se había retirado el obi, el hadajuban y susoyuke. Entonces, Rukia hizo lo último que le paso a él por la cabeza. Deslizo suavemente la tela por sus hombros, hasta quedar completamente desnuda ante sus ojos. La impresión fue inusitada, se quedo impávido admirándola bajo la única luz que entraba por al alta ventana. La silueta de su sombra se reflejaba en la pared contigua.

Ella se agacho y lo beso suavemente**.**

—¿Estaré soñando?

Se dijo el varón. Dudaba mucho que la verdadera Rukia hiciese algo así, luego de todo el daño que le había hecho. Pero, gustoso la beso. Si bien, fuese solo una fantasía necesitaba desesperadamente una razón para no caer ante la oscuridad. Cuando el aire hizo falta, ella hablo.

—No sabes cuanto de odio, Ichigo… -lo miro fijamente y llena de dolor-. Pero… te amo mucho más... –derramó algunas lágrimas-. Así, que aunque solo sea esta noche en que pueda perdonarte –silencio-, te suplico que me hagas el amor –cerró sus ojos-. Quiero al menos una última buena memoria de ambos, porque mañana ya no habrá otro día…

Cuan ciertas eran esas tristes palabras.

Ichigo la acerco a él y la beso suavemente, con tanta pasión que en ese instante apartaron todo el dolor que sus corazones sentían. En el medio de la noche, ella se estaba entregando a él.

Era algo tan dulce, inocente y sensual.

—_Lamento la demora –se excuso Orihime- pero realmente nos costo trabajo encontrar esa vieja vestimenta –lo miro- ¿cierto, Ishida kun?_

—_Si –acomodo sus anteojos- Inoue san_

—_Siéntate junto a Kurosaki kun por favor –le pidió- bueno… -se puso pensativa- primero quiero agradecerles por esta aquí –les sonrió- gracias –les hizo una reverencia con mucho respeto- también por permitirme estar junto a ustedes todo este tiempo y apoyarme incondicionalmente –se levanto- sin su ayuda todo sería inútil _

—_Sin tu ayuda a nosotros, esto no existiría_

_Hablo Barragan por los arrancars presentes._

—_Ishida kun, por favor_

_Le pidió que los pusiese al tanto._

—_El lunes a medio día el Comandante Yamamoto será ejecutado por máxima traición –les informo- el Dúo Terminar es el único medio para asesinar a una persona de ese rango en la Sociedad de Almas. Es el mejor momento para intervenir _

—_¿Entraremos a la Sociedad de Almas? –indago Halibel- ¿cómo lo haremos para que pase desapercibido para el resto de ese lugar?_

—_Se abrirá una garganta, -hablo Ulquiorra- exactamente igual a la que él uso cuando abandono ese sitió hace cien años –silencio, todos comprendieron de quien hablaba- el trabajo de nosotros es evitar que él muera_

—_¿Por qué ese viejo es tan importante?_

_Exclamo hastiado Grimmjow._

—_Porque es el único que puede hacer que el futuro sea realmente distinto –hablo Ichigo- además, es culpa mía que se le haya acusado de traición –suspiro- no puedo permitir que pague por mi error_

—_Deberías dejar de imputarte todo, Kurosaki –lo reprendió Stark- todo lo que hoy existe ahí, es el resultado de lo que todos ellos crearon –lo señalo- hay muchos más culpables_

—_Pero, yo le propuse matar a Byakuya y Unohana –lo miro- nadie más –exhalo- no se como, pero el Senkaimon se activo y termine arrojándolos a través de el –se impaciento- si eso no hubiese pasado –silencio- realmente los habría asesinado… -miro sus manos- por desgracia no tengo idea de donde están –se lamento- así, que es casi como si realmente los hubiese matado _

—_¿Inoue san? –hablo de mala gana Ishida- ¡debes!..._

_Ella lo silencio con su mirada._

—_¿Cuál es el plan entonces?_

_Indago Yammi, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y escuchaba detenidamente. _

—_Detener la ejecución del Comandante de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, es lo que nos corresponde Yammi –dijo Ulquiorra- ya se los había dicho_

—_¿Qué hará él? –señalo Yammi a Ichigo- me suena a que haremos la parte sucia del trabajo_

—_Yo –hablo Ichigo- me encargaré de ejecutar a la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis –los miro en general- detener la ejecución es riesgoso. Seguramente Lord Kikou será liberado, tiene la apariencia de un ave enorme pero… -silencio- tiene el poder de un millón de zanpakutōs –les dijo- sin contar con que seguramente a los Capitanes no les agrade mucho su presencia en la Sociedad de Almas –sonrió sarcásticamente- estarán bastante entretenidos_

—_¿Y luego que, Ichigo? –lo encaró Nell- ¿cómo sabremos que todo el teatro se ha términado?_

—_Cuando yo guarde mi zanpakutō, Neliel –hablo Ulquiorra- entonces será el momento para volver a Hueco Mundo_

—_¿Qué planeas realmente Ichigo? –se enfado la mujer de cabellera verde- si matas a esos sujetos, no habrá un lugar en donde puedas estar a salvo –se enfado- ni siquiera en Hueco Mundo estarás bien, si la guardia real llega –le arrojo su taza de té al rostro- ¿en qué demonios estás pensando? –silencio- ¿qué hay de ella? –señalo hacia la puerta- ¿que le sucederá, piensas abandonarla aquí?... _

_Afonía._

—_¿Inoue? –la miro- ¿puedo?..._

—_No hace falta que lo pidas, Kurosaki kun –le sonrió- cuidaré de Kuchiki san te lo prometo_

—_¡Inoue?_

_Se levanto Ishida. Sin embargo, Ulquiorra que estaba a su lado lo tomo de su hombro y lo sentó una vez más. Discutir era algo inútil, si él ya había tomado su decisión._

—_¿Le dirás al menos que ellos no están muertos como ella piensa –coloco sus manos bajo su barbilla- Kurosaki kun?_

—_No –exhalo- prefiero que hasta el final ella me desprecie por lo que cree que hice –silencio- a que me tenga lástima por lo que me he convertido_

Él estaba tan cansado, sin embargo, se plació al recorrer lentamente su espalda y la cubrió con la tela de su kimono.

—¿Ya es hora, Władysław Tatarkiewicz?

—Si, mistrz –el adjucha a su servició salio de la pared- acabo de llegar mistrz, no he sido testigo de su encuentro –miraba el suelo- tiene una hora para estar listo, temo decirle que se ha saltado el desayuno

Ichigo sonrió divertido.

—Ha valido la pena

—El agua estará dentro de poco

Ichigo ya no le respondió y el adjucha ingreso para prepárale su baño. Una vez más miro a Rukia, en ese momento la contemplo sumamente inocente y hermosa. Su respiración ya era más tranquila, la había cansado demasiado. No obstante, su intención jamás fue despedirse de ella.

Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse e ingreso. Paso algún tiempo más. En ese momento, Władysław Tatarkiewicz no abandono el baño, intuyo Ichigo que se debía a Rukia. Cuando iba a vestirse, observo dos prendas iguales a las de su bankai. Una negra y la otra blanca.

—¿Mistrz?

Ichigo tomo el ropaje blanco y se lo puso. Con el menor ruido posible abandono la habitación en donde Rukia aún dormía. Al salir, se llevo una grata sorpresa.

—¡¿Chad?

—Ha pasado tiempo, Ichigo –silencio- ¿podríamos hablar un poco, por favor?

Φ

Φ

Φ

**Lunes, cuarta semana, séptimo mes, Sociedad de Almas, 11:43 am**

Los ocho Capitanes restantes miran de forma muy acongojada al anciano que caminaba con esa bata blanca, hacia el altar de ejecuciones. Abarai Renji, fue internado nuevamente luego del ataque de Chiaki contra él; ya que sus heridas volvieron a manifestarse con mayor frenesí.

Y no solo estaban ellos, también se contaba con la presencia completa de los cuarenta jueces y los seis orden mayor, los tenientes no fuero requeridos durante la ejecución.

Con pasos lentos y de la misma manera en que una vez Rukia anduvo hacia su muerte, lo hicieron que mirase por última vez a todos aquellos a los una vez había guiado. Los Capitanes serían testigos de su expiración.

—¿Algunas palabras finales, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai?

Hablo un juez anónimo. El anciano cerró sus ojos unos momentos, respiro muy profundamente y hablo.

—Que mi muerte sea el inicio de un nuevo ciclo en la Sociedad de Almas –los miro- es el momento de aprender de nuestros errores

Sus palabras iban dirigidas completamente a los Capitanes presentes. Quienes, silenciosamente recibieron el testamento del Comandante.

—Entonces pues, procedamos con la ejecución –hablo una jueza también anónima-

Se elevo hacia arriba, mientras esperaba que el Dúo Terminal fuese activado. Muy seguramente el ave sería su ejecutor final. Alzo su vista para mirar por última vez el cielo y lo noto. Como esa luna extraña se acercaba rápidamente al sol.

—¿Qué demonios? –se exalto- ¿qué esta pasando? –comenzó a sudar por ese fenómeno- ¿pero quien? –miro hacia abajo- ¿qué es esta sensación?

Se decía a sí mismo Yamamoto. En ese momento el Dúo Terminal fue activado y Lord Kikou se manifestó.

Fue, entonces que todo comenzó.

Φ

Φ

Hirako se levanto y camino hacia los barrotes de su celda. Fue visto por todos sus camaradas reunido en la misma habitación.

—¿Qué pasa, Shinji? –indago la rubia- ¿qué haces?

—Salir de aquí –coloco su mano por sobre su rostro y manifestó su máscara- las esposas para suprimir el poder espiritual son inútiles en los vizards.

—¿Vizards? –hablo Kensei- hace mucho que nadie nos llamaba así

—Ha llegado el momento, de bajar el telón de esta obra —susurro Hirako, de inmediato el resto se preparo para la batalla definitiva.

Φ

Φ

La gran ave permaneció estática, cuando el eclipse solar comenzó. Anonadados, todos miraban el extraño fenómeno. Sin embargo, tuvieron que desviar la vista ante el dolor que causaba el destello en sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede?

Dio un paso hacia atrás un ryoushi, estaba completamente aterrado ante lo que sucedía. Se sabía de esas interposiciones, naturales en el mundo humano. Sin embargo, uno en la Sociedad de Almas, jamás había sucedido. Esa luna se movía, a una velocidad no propia natural. Poco a poco la noche llego a la Sociedad de Almas.

Cuando esa luna negra cubrió al sol blanco, Lord Kikou extendió sus alas y en vez de volar directamente sobre el anciano; alzó su vuelo con la clara intención de atacar al satélite en el cielo. No obstante, el Senkaimon se interponía entre ellos. Cuando el ave toco el escudo que protegía a la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, estallo en una impresionante llamarada haciendo que la defensa desapareciera en el acto.

Justo cuando algo de ese humo y fuego se disipo en el cielo, varias siluetas blancas se alzaban en lo alto. Contrastantes con la luna negra tras de ellos. Ulquiorra, Barragan, Stark, Lilinete, Grimmjow, Yammi, Halibel y Nell habían llegado. Y en el centro de todos ellos, pudieron admirar a Ichigo con su ropaje negro.

La batalla final había llegado.

* * *

Φ

Capitulo VII

"Tan cerca del paraíso"

Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Bien, aunque ustedes no lo crean la historia concluye en el siguiente capitulo. No hay mucho que agregar más, cuando todo debía resolverse en solo tres días. Faltaría solamente el epilogo.

+ Me preguntaba sobre el gato, y ahí lo tienen. De hecho hace una aparición en el tercer capitulo. Entonces no podía decirlo. Pero, es la presencia que Hisaishi siente cuando habla con Byakuya.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Hantā, cazador "japones"

+ (2) Hadajuban, parte de la ropa interior del kimono tradicional. Corresponde a la parte superior.

+ (3) Susoyuke, parte de la ropa interior del kimono tradicional. Corresponde a la parte inferior.

* * *

Φ

Nos vemos

Φ


	8. Tan cerca del paraíso

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

_Basado hasta el capitulo 350 del manga._

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:**__ al término de la guerra, todo parece indicar que las cosas transcurrirán de una forma apacible y segura. Sin embargo, Rukia pierde cada una de las memorias de su mente, dando como resultado un doloroso destino a su persona. A la par, los vizards son reintegrados en al Sociedad de Almas; como una nueva élite de guerra. La recién formada Catorceava División, también llamada Sekushon Kuroi (división negra)._

**Sumary:** Aún en la oscuridad..., una luz puede brillar... Aún en la soledad..., un corazón puede latir... Aún así..., este no será el final.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tan cerca del paraíso**

**(To close to paradise)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capitulo VII**

"**Tan cerca del paraíso"**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_El fin de una cosa, es el inicio de otra"_

- Anenita-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Lunes, cuarta semana, séptimo mes, Mundo Humano, 12:00 pm**

Hacia unos quince minutos que Sakamoto Rina le había pasado el mensaje. Se trataba de un hombre, le comento que dijo llamarse Byakuya; que necesitaba urgentemente que volviese a casa cuando antes. La anciana, contemplo la intranquilidad en el rostro de su nueva empleada; por lo que al final le permitió el volver a su hogar.

Por lo que su andar hacia su nuevo hogar se le hizo eterno. Ese mismo día horas antes le llamo a Byakuya, para darle el número del establecimiento donde trabajaría; por cualquier situación en que la necesitase. Él que la llamara a menos de tres horas de haber iniciado su jornada, era un ave de mal agüero.

¿Se habría sentido mal?

Bastante preocupada ingreso a la casa que compartía con el noble, se llevo una gran sorpresa. Byakuya estaba de pie en la entrada de la misma; la esperaba junto al armario de los zapatos. Unohana abrió sus ojos de manera impresionante, pues sus pupilas se dilataron asombrosamente. Ella temblaba, puesto que esa mañana al irse al trabajo; él aún estaba demasiado débil como para mantenerse en pie sin ayuda. Justo como ella lo vislumbraba en ese momento.

—Vamos –le hablo- es importante, por favor –le extendió su mano- dijeron que nos darían la explicación a varias de nuestras dudas

—¿Dijeron? –tomo la mano del hombre- ¿quién, cómo –balbuceo- estás de pie, no comprendo?

Byakuya le esbozo una media sonrisa, y camino con ella hacia la sala. Otro pasmo más, el noble a su lado no fue capaz de interpretar el gesto de ella. Si se trataba de júbilo o tribulación mismos. Sentados en el sillón más grande se encontraban Inoue Orihime e Ishida Uryū. Cada uno en el extremo del mueble, y justo en el centro estaba Rukia durmiendo agazapada por sobre las piernas féminas; que la mimaban cariñosamente. Los ex capitanes rodearon el asiento y ocuparon el que estaba frente al los invitados, la mesa de estar los separaba. Y sobre esta había una larga caja depositada.

—Tu curaste las heridas del Capitán Kuchiki, ¿cierto?

Orihime dejo lo que hacía y le asintió silenciosamente a Unohana. Los cuatro se miraron en silencio por varios minutos, antes de que alguno se animase a romper el silencio tan tedioso en la sala.

—Sus heridas no eran tan severas, me alegro que el gigai cumpliese con su trabajo de manera tan efectiva –hablo la invitada- aunque… -los miro seriamente- a esta altura ambos ya deben de saber las consecuencias por haber ingresado en esos cuerpos –se lamento- es culpa nuestra me temo –se apeno- esos gigais aún no estaban terminados del todo –exhalo- unos tres días más y sería otra historia –silencio- pero cuando nos enteramos del ataque de los arrancars de nivel "C" en la Sociedad de Almas y las acciones del Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis, ya no podíamos aguardar más

Afonía.

—Uryū, –hablo el noble- la Capitana Unohana me comento que tú le entregaste las esferas negras, días antes de mi reunión –se cruzo de brazos- siempre has sido un doble agente

—Desde hace un siglo que mantengo informada a Inoue san al respecto de todo lo que sucede en la Sociedad de Almas –exhalo- por lo que pude averiguar desde hace tiempo que tenían contemplada la boda de Rukia, Capitán –se acomodo sus anteojos- así como la muerte de ambos

—¿Cómo?

Exaltado Byakuya se puso de pie. Sin embargo, Orihime hizo la señal de silencio, bajo su mirada y le mostró que Rukia aún estaba durmiendo. Le era imperioso el mantenerse tranquilo, o la consecuencia sería que la levantaría de su sueño. Inoue, acarició un poco más la cabellera de la mujer bajo ella y sonrió cuando esta se movió ligeramente sobre sus piernas.

—Hace cien años que la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis, hizo un trato con Hueco Mundo –rozo la mejilla de Rukia en su explicación- ofrecían a Kurosaki kun a cambio de la lealtad absoluta –miro a los ex capitanes- o mejor dicho el desaparecer por siempre… -afonía- ¿no les resulto extraño que nunca después de ese día, volvieron a saber nada de los arrancaras más poderosos? -mutismo- su único deseo desde entonces, ha sido el suplantar el poder que ostentan los Capitanes en la Corte de los Espíritus Puros… "Para evitar que el mismo error suceda dos veces, bajo un nuevo régimen político. Prescindiremos de los Capitanes y formaremos un nuevo gobierno…" –repitió las palabras de un sabio de entonces- irónico pensar que la verdadera traición siempre estuvo junto a ustedes… -hablo Inoue-

—Sigue sin tener sentido… -bramo iracundo- ¿qué obtienen ustedes con todo esto? -acotó el noble-

—Todo –respondió Ishida-

—¿Todo?... –hablo Retsu- no somos más que un juguete en sus manos –exclamo con un hilo de voz-

—No –enfatizo Orihime- yo decidí ir voluntariamente a Hueco Mundo a cambio de algo… -los miro seriamente- solo debían de hacer algo por mí… -coloco con cuidado la cabeza de Rukia en el sillón- entregarme la zanpakutō de ella –miro a la mujer durmiente- todo ha sido por nuestro egoísmo de traerla de vuelta

Afonía

—¿Traerla de vuelta? –cuestiono impávido el noble- ¡eso es imposible, hace mucho que he aceptado que eso jamás sucederá nunca más!

—Cuando ella abra los ojos hoy, volverá a ser la misma persona que un día ustedes conocieron –sonrió amargamente Orihime- o al menos en teoría –la miro con tristeza- lo que esta a punto de perder es algo que ni siquiera yo podré devolverle…

—Por favor –rogó Retsu- sin rodeos, una explicación contundente a todo lo que esta sucediendo realmente –encaro a los invitados- ¡lo merecemos!

—Kurosaki kun, fue quien fragmento a Sode no Shirayuki –les informo- estoy segura que él nunca lo comento con nadie, ¿cierto? –al no haber respuesta prosiguió- él se sentía terriblemente avergonzado y culpable, ya que debido a eso Kuchiki san fue incapaz de defenderse de Aizen san –suspiro- ella fue ingresada bajo su cuidado –miro a Unohana- y él se enclaustro en el Nido del Gusano, por poco más de una semana, esa parte ustedes la conocen mejor que yo… Pero, en una semana pasan muchas cosas…

—No le brindaste tu ayuda –interrumpió el noble- eso tomo por sorpresa a todos, en ese momento. Prestaste tu poder para curar a todos menos a mi hermana

—Jamás ignoré a Kuchiki san –exclamo decidida- estaba buscando mi propia manera de ayudarla –se agacho hacia la caja sobre la mesa- cuando me despedí de ella, aún estaba dormida –memoró- aún así, pude percibir su dolor y desesperación… -los miro- ella estaba ahí gritando, pidiendo ayuda y no podía hacer nada en ese entonces…

—¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? –inquirió Retsu-

—Comprendí que para ayudarla, debía de unir nuevamente el cuerpo, la mente y el alma –abrió la caja- y Sode no Shirayuki ha renacido -lo que Orihime mostró a los individuos frente a ella, era la zanpakutō de Unohana Retsu- Ishida kun me la entrego, y se que lo correcto es que usted la tenga –silencio- lo siento mucho, debido a nuestro egoísmo por traer de vuelta a Kuchiki san mucha gente a sufrido –los contemplo- incluyéndolos a ustedes –exhalo- se que omitió en su documento un hecho muy importante sobre Sode no Shirayuki –se levanto- y es que su arma tenía un calor humano…

Retsu miro a Ishida, por un breve momento. No obstante, el más importante de esa conversación.

—¿Fue por eso que pediste la zanpakutō de mi hermana?

—En realidad, en ese entonces no sabía que uniendo los fragmentos de Sode no Shirayuki podría regresarla –exhalo- ni ahora que lo conseguí puedo comprender todo, –los miro- la complejidad de los estados del individuo… -dijo Inoue-

Unohana se llevo sus manos a sus labios, mientras temblaba.

—Ha sido culpa mía… -miro el suelo- si lo hubiese comentado en ese momento entonces tú… -miro a Orihime- y tú –contemplo a Ishida- nunca hubiesen tomado ese camino… -sujeto su cabeza entre sus manos- y el Capitán Kurosaki…, todo habría sido tan distinto…

Le temblaron sus labios, comenzaba a desesperarse muy rápidamente. Temblaba de manera incontrolable y comenzó a llorar; la gran barrera que la cubría se resquebrajaba en pedazos rápidamente.

—Kurosaki kun desarmo a Kuchiki san siendo un vizard –murmuro Orihime- casi siendo un hueco…, la habilidad natural de su estado…-pensó- no hay peor error que la inconciencia humana –musito suavemente- usted –miro a Unohana- oculto eso, porque no confió en Midori Chiaki –afirmo- Ishida kun me lo dijo –la miro- y usted –observo a Byakuya- guardo el fragmento de Sode no Shirayuki, como un recordatorio de ese trágico día –exhalo- creyendo que la espada se sanaría a si misma…

Afonía.

—¿Inoue san? –la llamo el Quincy- el tiempo apremia –se levanto- para este momento ya deben de haber detenido la ejecución, es solo cuestión de minutos antes de que las batallas comiencen, y debemos hacer nuestra parte

—¿Ejecución?...

Indagaron los Capitanes al unísono.

—El Comandante Yamamoto, ha sido acusado de máxima traición. Se declaró que debía de ser ejecutado por medio del Dúo Terminal, hoy a medio día –ajusto sus anteojos y consulto el reloj en la pared- el futuro se decidirá con el resultado de estos enfrentamientos

—¡¿Pero, por qué?! –se levanto Retsu- ¡él, no ha hecho nada!

—Acepto con Kurosaki el darles muerte –susurro Orihime- él facilito la situación que vivieron el jueves pasado. Sin su ayuda todo habría sido inútil –les informo- del alguna forma los ryoushi se enteraron de todo y la situación se desbordo

—¿Ryoushi? –se levanto Byakuya- no comprendo –apretó sus puños- absolutamente nada

Silencio.

Orihime les sonrió a los Capitanes. Se les acerco y beso suavemente las mejillas de ambos.

—Elegí este lugar para ustedes por los buenos recuerdos –se alejo- por ello es que les entregue esos cuerpos falsos. A esta altura ya deben saber que les es imposible el salir de ellos –dio un paso hacia atrás- es porque, quiero que cuiden de ella –miro a Rukia- cuando despierte, estará muy triste debido a él… Pero, estoy segura de que al verlos vivos, no podrá odiar a Kurosaki kun –les sonrió tristemente- le pediré a alguien de la Sociedad de Almas que los venga a ver y les explique todo aquello que yo no puedo por tiempo

—¡¿Pero?!

Byakuya intento acercarse a ella, sin embargo Ishida se interpuso. Luego se inclino dando un saludo respetuoso y le hablo.

—Como mi Capitán los últimos cien años, fue un gran ejemplo a seguir. Y me siento terriblemente mal por lo que le hice, señor –se levanto- por favor cuide de Kuchiki san

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Lunes, cuarta semana, séptimo mes, Sociedad de Almas, 12:16 pm**

Terror…

Era la palabra bajo la cual los individuos junto al Altar de Ejecuciones mantenían sus rostros. La sorpresa era desmedida, los mismos arrancars a los cuales la gran mayoría se enfrentaron una vez; estaban justo por sobre sus cabezas. Una noche apresurada se había cernido en el cielo de toda la Sociedad de Almas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más deberemos de esperar, Ulquiorra?

—Grimmjow –lo reprendió Barragan- llevamos poco tiempo aquí –lo miro de soslayo- no te impacientes niño, ya llegará tu momento para divertirte –se cruzó de brazos- esperaremos a que ellos hagan el primer movimiento como acordamos

—¡Ah!

Fue su escueta respuesta.

—Ulquiorra –lo llamo el hombre de negro entre ellos- no te vayas a morir –dio un paso al frente- o Inoue san jamás me lo perdonará

Asustados ante lo inminente, las Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis corrían despavoridos hacia los árboles muertos en la distancia. Tras los cuales, se encontraban las escalinatas y su más cercano escape. Sin embargo, el reciente traidor se coloco justo al frente de todos ellos.

Los Capitanes, entonces centraron su atención en ese hecho. No obstante, los ryoushi presentes se abalanzaron hacia el renegado. Respuesta tonta, cabe aclarar. Fueron derrotados rápidamente y sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Varios jueces dieron pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Maldito traidor –espetó uno de ellos- así es como nos pagas por haberte brindado ese gran poder dentro de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros –siseo- no eres más que un animal salvaje, para lo único que sirves es para cumplir con las órdenes de tus dueños –desdeño- ¡UN PERRO JAMÁS DEBE MORDER LA MANO DE SU AMO!

Le atravesó el pecho, matándolo al instante. De inmediato el pánico se apoderó del resto, a sabiendas de sus claras intenciones contra ellos. Y tal, como Ishida lo había previsto en lo que sería la ofensiva de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros; los Capitanes rodearon al desleal desenvainando sus espadas en el acto. Viendo en esto su oportunidad de evasión los restantes de la Cámara corrieron una vez más hacia la escalinata. Sin embargo, una vez más la sorpresa se apoderó de todos ellos. Saliendo de entre los árboles muertos, Sado se apareció con sus dos grandes brazos. Dio momentáneamente la espalda, y golpeó con ambos puños hacia el frente de él. Toda esa masa de tierra se derrumbo, ahora no tenían salida.

—Sado Yasutora…

Murmuro Shunsui, mientras se acomodaba su sombrero.

—¡Tu! –lo llamo desde el cielo Ulquiorra- eres el Capitán de esa niña, ¿cierto? –miro a Zaraki- ¿aún no ha muerto?

Kenpachi entrecerró sus ojos, llevo su mano a su rostro y se retiro el parche; lo arrojo al suelo y se abalanzo de inmediato contra el hombre que técnicamente había asesinado a su persona más preciada en el mundo. Fue un contraataque rápido, Ulquiorra se protegió justo a tiempo. El poder espiritual liberado por el Capitán fue desmedido. Ambos se alejaron del Altar de Ejecuciones.

—¡ZARAKI!

Le llamo inútilmente Ukitake. Estaban perdiendo la formación, y seguramente era lo que ellos deseaban. No pudo pronunciar alguna otra palabra con su compañero en combate, debido a que Lilinette se coloco sobre el Altar de Sacrificios del Soukyoku; y parecía manifestar un cero entre sus manos. Se acababa de sentar justo detrás de la cabeza del anciano. Jūshirō se apareció entonces frente a su maestro y miro con muy poca paciencia a la niña, la cual no se inmuto en lo absoluto.

—Si me atacas, el poder contenido en mis manos explotará y matará a este viejo –miro al anciano- le parece bien si nos quedamos a observar todo, ¿Capitán? –le sonrió- Stark, me dijo que yo me debía de encargar de ustedes dos –se ufano- ya que no me dejará pelear a su lado esta vez, tendré el gusto de tener el control sobre ustedes

—Ukitake…

Musito, Shunsui aliviado al verlo junto a Yamamoto. Cuando menos su maestro, no sería atacado estando en desventaja. Antes de mirar abajo, supo que ya alguien lo esperaba.

—Ha pasado tiempo, arrancar san –desdeño su sonrisa- no creí que nunca más volvería a ver esa cara

Silencio.

—Ya somos dos, Capitán –acomodo su cabello- te importaría decirle a la mujer que esta junto a ti escondida que se aleje –miro al lado de Shunsui- ni, tú ni yo podremos pelear a gusto si se mantiene tan cerca de ambos

Kyōraku, sonrió y se medio acomodo su sombrero de paja. Al instante con su mano desvaneció el bakudō que su teniente había convocado. Isane, intento tomar su zanpakutō. No obstante, su Capitán la detuvo.

—No te dejaré pelear, Nanao chan –le susurro y la miro gentilmente- esta es mi pelea –le guiño un ojo- ¿dime a que has venido?. No te dije que te mantuvieras con los heridos en la Décima División

—Ca…, Capitán –balbuceo- la gente del Rukongai ha comenzado a ingresar en la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, y los ryoushi en guardia están asesinado a varios habitantes –comento consternada- y…, intentan forzar la entrada a la Décima División…, creo que tienen intenciones de exterminar al resto de la Cuarta División, por el momento estamos haciendo frente, pero…

Afonía.

Sus palabras fueron escuchadas por los demás Capitanes. Estaban en una verdadera encrucijada.

—¡Ya que estás aquí, perra –le grito un sabio a Isane- debes ayudarnos a mantenernos a salvo de todo esto!

Nanao, sintió una terrible rabia por la forma tan despectiva bajo la cual fue llamada. Sin embargo, sucedió algo que nadie espero. Stark golpeo el rostro de ese individuo rompiéndole en el acto la nariz.

—Un verdadero hombre, jamás se dirige así a una mujer –acotó- ¿cuánto tiempo piensas hacernos esperar, tú pelo pinto?

Señalo hacia el sujeto que vino con ellos, y no hubo respuesta alguna. Molesto, Stark camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Shunsui esperándolo.

—Gracias

Musitó débilmente la de anteojos.

—Vete de aquí, por favor –la miro amablemente- dile lo que necesita para que podamos comenzar, Capitán

—Te has vuelto muy condescendiente, arrancar san

Ironizo el hombre de la capa rosa.

—Simplemente, no quiero que una mujer hermosa se vea involucrada en esto –la miro- me parece que ambos opinamos lo mismo

Afonía.

—Veo –miro a su Teniente- solo cuatro Tenientes pueden ayudarte a proteger a la gente del Rukongai. Matsumoto, Hinamori, Oomaeda y tú –la observo con pena- que te ayuden el resto de las tropas que aún le son fieles a Yama Yi –exhalo- ve si puedes llegar con Shiba Kuukaku, Karin chan esta con ella oculta y…

—Shunsui –se le acerco Komamura- hay que proteger a la Décima División y a sus heridos –toco su hombro- Abarai no está en condiciones de proteger a esa gente

—Lo se –susurro Shunsui-

—Iré a protegerlos

Los Capitanes restantes lo miraron asombrados. Abandonaría su lugar en el Altar de Sacrificios, por ir a brindar su ayuda a los heridos; dejando a un lado a la Cámara que se mantenía a la espera de su escape.

—¿Me lo estás preguntando?

Se giro y lo miro intrigado.

—No –refuto- simplemente estoy diciéndoles lo que haré

Coloco su mano en el hombro de Isane y de esta forma desaparecieron en un solo instante. Komamura, era un individuo que al final siempre actuaba de acuerdo a sus propias convicciones de lo correcto. ¿Ellos, deberían de hacer lo mismo?. En cuanto este par se alejo, de inmediato el resto de los arrancars en el aire, tomaron a un Capitán como futuro oponente.

Ulquiorra con Zaraki, que ya se enfrentaban a la distancia.

Stark con Shunsui.

Barragan con Soi Fong.

Halibel con Hitsugaya.

Nelliel Tu Oderschvank con Hisagi.

Grimmjow con Ikkaku.

Yammi con Kurotsuchi

.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—¿Por qué me toca el más feo de todos? –se lamento Yammi- cambiemos de oponente Barragan

Solicito.

—Ya he peleado una vez con ella, puedo hacerme cargo Fue su sutil y nada delicada forma de decirle no.

—¡Ichigo! –espetó duramente el calvo- ¿por qué jodida razón has cambiado de bando?

Poco a poco, este individuo que acababa de ser llamado se aproximaba hacia el hombre de nariz sangrante.

—Solo he venido a saldar cuentas –le indico al calvo- y a darle fin a todo esto

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Hisagi intento acercarse y cerrarle el camino hacia el hombre de nariz rota. No obstante, Nelliel lo ataco de inmediato y lo detuvo. Ocasionando que para escapar de la estocada de la mujer, se tuviese que alejar varios metros.

—¡Mujer!

Espetó duramente el tatuado, al tiempo que invocaba el shikai de su zanpakutō y la hacía girar con la clara intención de atacarla. Las ofensivas a distancia eran su especialidad. Lo que Shūhei no sabía es que era lo mismo para la fémina que enfrentaba, con su forma liberada.

—Es Nelliel Tu Oderschvank –le informo- prefería que me llamase por mi nombre, Capitan Hisagi Shūhei –le guiño un ojo juguetonamente- que opinas de que nos alejemos un poco más –sugirió amablemente- o me temo que nuestros ataque podrían lastimar a nuestros camaradas

En un instante se alejaron.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—¡Hey tú, el calvo! –lo señalo sin educación alguna- vayamos a otra parte a divertirnos

—¡NO SOY CALVO! –espetó duramente- te mataré por eso arrancar, recuerda bien mi nombre maldito. Quiero que sepas el nombre de tu asesino, Capitán Ikkaku Madarame líder de la Tercera División

—Veo –esbozo una sonrisa peligrosa- Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez líder del Departamento de Ciencias

También se apartaron.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—¿Departamento de Ciencias –musito contrariado Mayuri- no debería de ser él mi oponente, en lugar tuyo bola de grasa?

Yammi se cruzo de brazos y bufó.

—Lo dudo –rodó sus ojos- lo único que sabe hacer es gritar lo que quiere que hagan, sus subordinados. No tiene idea de lo que significa ser un líder en esa rama

—Comprendo –exhalo pesadamente- dime tu nombre arrancar –rasco aburrido su oreja- cuando menos para saber como debo nombrar el frasco de tu experimentación

—Pelea conmigo –saco su espada- y si estás a punto de matarme te lo diré…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Soi Fong de inmediato dio un salto hacia atrás y se retiro el haori.

—Malos recuerdos, ¿Capitana?

Le dijo al momento de verla ligeramente tensa. Muy probablemente aún recordaba perfectamente lo que él podía hacer una vez que liberaba su zanpakutō. No obstante, a menos de que sus vidas estuviesen en verdadero peligro; tenían prohibido el llegar a máximo de su poder.

—¿Debería acaso?, Suzumebachi –comenzó a concentrar su poder espiritual- te mostrará algo que nunca antes has visto, arrancar

Barragan fue rápido. Se coloco detrás de ella, la tomo del hombro y desapareció con la Capitana.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—¡SOI FONG!

—Calma –lo llamo la morena- seguramente Barragan no quiere a nadie cerca de su pelea contra ella –saco su espada- ¿te parece bien si comenzamos la nuestra? –se puso en una postura de ataque- hay que enfriar un poco el clima –expreso con sarcasmo- aún esta caliente, luego de que esa ave explotase

—¡Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!

Se le acercaba para atacarla. Halibel sonrió. Ese hombre seguía siendo tan fácil de controlar al hacerlo enfadar, la rubia se alejaba del Altar de Ejecuciones, junto con Hitsugaya; él cual aún no se había percatado. Y para cuando lo hiciera, ya sería demasiado tarde.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—Parece que ahora solo somos nosotros tres, ¿arrancar san, Ichigo kun?

Shunsui se quito la capa rosa y mostró peligrosamente su espada. Y al instante sin nombrarlo, libero el shikai de su arma. Miro a los dos hombre, preguntándose contra quien debería de ir primero.

—Esa mujer es realmente hermosa

Kyōraku volteó de inmediato hacia Starki, con no muy buenos ojos. De hecho, el arrancar pudo notar una muy sutil presencia de celos ante sus palabras.

—Lo es, ¿por qué?

Su tono de voz era frío.

—No hay muchas mujeres así en Hueco Mundo –le explico- por ello me fije en su belleza

Afonía.

—Nanao chan es linda –siseo peligrosamente- pero, no creo que quiera conocerte más a fondo

—Uno nunca sabe, Capitán –silencio- ¿dejamos el juego y nos concentramos en lo nuestro?

—Tu lo has dicho, Stark

—Yo soy tu oponente, no lo olvides Capitán Shunsui de la Octava División

Fue un ataque rápido, ambos hicieron chocar sus espadas de forma simultánea. Stark se dejaba llevar hacia atrás por Kyōraku, este sabía que era una trampa; para apartarlo del resto de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—Kyōraku…

Susurro, Ukitake al verlo alejarse tal como lo había hecho el resto de sus camaradas. Esos individuos en el suelo, ahora estaban completamente indefensos. Jūshirō, hizo el intento de querer acercarse. Pero, al recordar la situación de su maestro, no sabía cual era la mejor forma para actuar. Podría intentar apartarla, no obstante, si sus palabras eran ciertas podría su maestro morir en el proceso.

—Ya le dije que tiene que esta aquí –musito la niña- ¿por qué quieren protegerlos, acaso no son conscientes que si ellos desaparecieran también lo harían sus problemas?

—No… -la refuto- independientemente de que estemos o no de acuerdo con sus reglas, es nuestra obligación en ejecutarlas y…

—Tienen aquí varios detalles, -lo interrumpió- primero en ese sitió que llaman Rukongai, sus amigos heridos que están por ser atacados –lo miro seriamente- ¿qué es más importante? –silencio- Ulquiorra sama, nos dijo que su Cámara intentó entregarnos a Kurosaki Ichigo a cambio de nuestra rendición –exhalo- pero, Inoue sama y Sado sama no lo permitieron. En cambio nos entregaron la espada de esa mujer llamada Rukia…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Inquirió Yamamoto, giro su cabeza para mirar lo mejor que pudo a la niña.

—Que en realidad ustedes fueron traicionados desde hace cien años, por ellos –señalo hacia la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Ambos miraron el cielo, debido a que la oscuridad era total, y nadie estaba preparado para ese fenómeno, las calles en la Corte de los Espíritus Puros estaban completamente a sombrías.

—Parece que todos se están divirtiendo –murmuro ella- ¿no te parece, Ishida kun?

Él ajusto sus anteojos y tomo aire.

—Mejor démonos prisa, Inoue san –buscaba algo entre su ropa- no tardará mucho para que el eclipse continúe, y para cuando la luna comience a moverse otra vez ya tenemos que haber concluido nuestra parte

—Lo se –exhalo- pero, no puedo ver nada –reclamo- al menos…

—Aquí –la interrumpió- vamos, Inoue san

Acababa de encender una lámpara, que llevaba escondida entre su vestimenta de Quincy. Orihime solo recordó cuando Ishida le mostró su maletín de primeros auxilios, y sonrió por esto con nostalgia. Además de la impresión por verlo carga consigo un objeto así.

Los corredores estaban desiertos, lo único que se escuchaba era el canto de algunos grillos engañados. Si, se alzaba la vista podría vislumbrarse los destellos por los enfrentamientos. Sin contar, con la energía espiritual en un área relativamente pequeña.

Caminaron cuando menos diez minutos. La puerta, había sido convocada muy cerca del lugar donde Orihime lo había solicitado.

—Aquí es

Le informo el Quincy, ambos se detuvieron. Inoue exhalo pesadamente al contemplar la magnitud del desastre, frente a ella. Prácticamente toda la división estaba en escombros, como si una bomba hubiese explotado sobre ella.

—A esta altura, ya deben de haber terminado de buscar al resto de los sobrevivientes –le indico- por eso la miras en este estado aún peor, Inoue san

—¿Crees?... –expreso con sorna- Sōten Kisshun

Murmuro. Tras sus palabras, de inmediato Ishida observo como poco a poco la antigua escuadra volvía a levantarse por entre sus restos. Cual ave fénix. En minutos logro lo que a los oficiales les habría costado cuando menos un año de esfuerzo. Inoue Orihime, reconstruyo por completo la Cuarta División, que prácticamente había sido aniquilada. Imponentes se alzaban los portones con la insignia característica.

—Impresionante

Estaba pasmado Ishida. Orihime le había pedido que la llevase primero a la cuarta escuadra, antes de buscar a Yachiru. No comprendía muy bien sus intenciones, pero la intensidad de su mirada lo hizo ceder nuevamente ante ella. Poner en pie al edificio completo, fue algo que lo sobresalto grandemente. Esta era la primera vez que la veía hacer algo de esa magnitud.

—Hace tiempo que aprendía a rechazar eventos de esta magnitud –se dio la vuelta y camino- es hora de… -miro a la distancia- démonos prisa –incitó- han comenzado a moverse

Uryū le dio alcance al comprender el significado de sus palabras.

—¿No estás cansada?

Ella rió un poco y le negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—Solo tengo algo de sueño –bostezo- y tendré que comer mucho por varios días –admitió- por lo demás estoy bien

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Karin era terca como su hermano. Sin esperar la llegada de Nanao, Salió al enfrentamiento en cuanto el cielo se volvió negro. Intentó encarar a varios ryoushi, que estaban a un paso de matar a los niños bajo su resguardo, en la intromisión de las almas comunes a la Corte de los Espíritus Puros. Tal parecía, por lo que veía en ese momento que la intención de los sujetos armados era la de arremeter contra todos. Los cuales asustados se aferraron a ella desesperados, no dándole oportunidad alguna de alzar su zanpakutō para defenderlos.

—¡Es muy vil el atacar a los niños!

Con su pie, Hiyori golpeo el rostro del hombre más próximo a Karin. La cual alzo su rostro y se encontró con los ojos amarillos. Su mascara estaba ladeada por lo cual pudo ver claramente parte de su rostro. La rubia se ladeo un poco, la miro y de inmediato regreso su atención al frente. Ya que varios ryoushi se le acercaban. Esto solo hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara significativamente.

—¿Creen que pueden conmigo, gusanos? –espetó y se puso en posición de ataque?- vamos, vengan –los incitó –les mostraré lo que este grupo élite sabe hacer

De inmediato se encaro a la ofensiva contra ellos.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Oomaeda estaba siendo arrinconado, junto con la gran cantidad de almas detrás de él. Simples habitantes del Rukongai que ingresaron furiosos, luego de que el Seireiheki (1) fuese destruido. Una oportunidad de oro, para encarar a los individuos que se aprovechaban de su posición.

En un primer inicio tomaron a los ryoushi por sorpresa. Pero, al cabo de varios minutos estos se reagruparon, y comenzaron a atacarlos sin piedad alguna. Asesinado a varios, que lo único que tenían para defenderse eran palos, piedras y algunas espadas de mala calidad.

El Teniente de la Segunda División, le grito a ese puñado de almas que se colocasen detrás de él. Si su Capitana se enteraba que no los había defendido apropiadamente, seguramente se cabrearía con él. Sin embargo, sus heridas aún estaban presentes. Sin contar, con el casi medio millar que los rodeaba. Estaban perdidos. Maldijo por lo bajo, si iba a morir lo haría con orgullo y como un verdadero hombre.

—¡VENGAN, BASURAS DESPRECIABLES –se ensalzo- NO SE LAS PONDRÉ FÁCIL!

Lisa se apareció justo a tiempo. Arrojo su guarda a los pies del corpulento hombre.

—Corre si quieres –le sugirió fríamente la mujer- aquí me eres un mero estorbo –se coloco su máscara- ¡¿quieren conocer lo que es el verdadero terror, ryoushi?! –silencio- ¡PUES, VENGAN Y PELEEN CONTRA LA TENIENTE DE LA SEKUSHON KUROI!

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Estaba en la puerta del sur, dejo a parte de su tropa peleando contra los ryoushi. Ella fue hacia un grupo de ancianos que se quedaron sin deberla, ni temerla en medio de la pelea. Lo único que lamentaba es que al parecer los más grandes, gordinflones y feos la habían seguido.

—Vamos Teniente Matsumoto –la miro de forma lasciva uno de ellos- que le parece si buscamos una manera de pasar el rato, amenamente

Varios más que acompañaban a este, rieron cínicamente por la intención clara de esas palabras. Esto no intimido a Ragiku, dio un paso al frente.

—¡HAINEKO!

No obstante, Rose y Love le impidieron cualquier ataque.

—¡¿Pero?!...

Expreso sorprendida la mujer.

—Nos haremos cargo –hablo suavemente el rubio- por eso estamos aquí –la miro- cuide de esos ancianos –los observo- y de el resto a la Sekushon Kuroi, el proteger a la Sociedad de Almas

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

A Hinamori le faltaba el aire. Ella estaba más adentro en la Corte de los Espíritus Puros. Con una gran cantidad de habitantes del Rukongai, de los que pudieron ingresar en la sorpresa. Sin embargo, para ese momento los estaban arrinconando. Era superada en número, sin contar con que debía proteger y evitar que les hicieran daño. Quería darles a entender que no todos eran como esos hombres de rojo, frente a ellos.

La habían tomado desprevenida, y recibió el impacto de una espada; la cual le atravesó su carne hasta que topo con su hueso en su hombro izquierdo. Lanzó un gripo de dolor ante el ataque del ryoushi. Soltó su zanpakutō, era incapaz de volver a sujetarla por el momento.

—¡SEÑORITA!

Le llamaron varios de los hombres a quien ella defendía. Asustados por la agresividad con la cual había sido tratada esta mujer. Momo les suplico con la mirada de que se mantuviesen alejados.

—Mientras menos estorbos, mejor para los ryoushi –hablo uno- de cualquier forma, la instrucción para corregir la sublevación del Rukongai ya estaba aprobada por la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis –sonrió- así, como su muerte

Alzó su espada este sujeto, y ella espero.

Mashiro golpeó la cabeza de este hombre y lo enterró en el suelo. Kensei llego a los poco segundos, tronando sus manos y molesto; de hecho ambos lo estaban. Pero más evidente en la mujer de cabellera verde.

—Kensei… -le susurro- no soy muy buena curando… -miro a Momo- ¿te importaría darle un vistazo?. Y… -miro al frente- no interfieras

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nanao esquivaba eficientemente varias de las estocadas que recibía. Y de igual forma las respondía, con la misma agresividad, estaba logrando hacer retroceder a un gran número de los ryoushi. En cuanto llegó a la Décima División en compañía del Capitán Komamura, les dio las instrucciones de proteger a las almas comunes. Los Tenientes activos eran los responsables de llevar a cabo esa cuestión. Sin importar los regateos del Capitán herido, ni de sus camaradas inactivos; estos se alejaron con los miembros de sus escuadras en quienes aún podían confiar.

Oomaeda fue hacia el este y tomo la puerta Shouryuu.

Matsumoto fue hacia el sur, a la puerta Shuwai.

Hinamori fue hacia el norte, a Kokuryou.

Ise fue hacia el oeste, al Hakutōmon.

Nanao no pudo llegar hasta Karin, debido a los ryoushi a los que tuvo que enfrentar. Y realmente, la mujer de anteojos estaba siendo bastante enérgica en su contra ataque. Ya había lacerado a un gran número de estos, por desgracia llegaron refuerzos y en pocos minutos se vio completamente rodeada por el enemigo.

—Podría convocar un escudo –pensó- pero, ¿cuánto tiempo me dará? –miraba a su alrededor- antes de que lo destruyan con sus ataques -se dijo-

Alzo su vista y se horrorizo ante lo que contemplo. No solo por tierra, sino también por aire estaba cercada. Todos y cada uno de los ryoushi estaban con sus zanpakutōs listos para el ataque. Le tembló el labio inferior, no podría hacerles frente.

—Hachigyou sougai (2)

Escucho detrás de ella, de inmediato se alzó una estructura que la protegió. Poco a poco, escuchó la marcha silenciosa que se aproximaba lentamente hacia ella. Su sorpresa fue evidente, Hachigen y todos los kuroi, estaban ahí.

—Nosotros seremos sus oponentes, ryoushi –los miro en general- por favor, Teniente Ise; permanezca dentro del escudo –le sonrió gentilmente-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Shinji bajo la escalinata muy lentamente, deshaciéndose de la poca vigilancia en la antigua residencia de la Cámara de los Cuarenta y Seis. Busco durante un tiempo la habitación donde eran depositadas las zanpakutōs, de los caídos en combate. Comenzaba a frustrarse, puerta tras puerta que abría le era inservible. Lamentó el haber dejado al resto inconsciente; debió de haber preguntado a por lo menos uno donde estaba exactamente el Torikago.

Miro una enorme puerta negra sin marca o seña alguna, ya con tedió la abrió. Sonrió para sí, había dado con el Torikago.

—Ahora a buscar a Zangetsu –se dijo-

—¿Puedo ayudarle?

Se volteó hacia la mujer que le hablo.

—¡¿Yuzu?!

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Los pocos oficiales activos de la Cuarta División; y algunos de la Décima, ordenados por la Teniente Ise, habían convocado un escudo de protección en general. Hacían esto por todos los compañeros heridos, específicamente para alejar a los ryoushi que tan imperiosamente querían entrar. El Capitán Komamura, dirigía en ese momento la ofensiva y resguardo.

Muchos ya estaban cansados, y era cuestión de minutos antes de que alguien cediese; entonces los ryoushi podrían entrar a su antojo. Presionado por esto, Komamura supo que debería de activar su bankai; no quería luchar contra aquellos que una vez fueron sus aliados.

—¡MANTÉNGANSE CONCENTRADOS! –demando- ¡si caemos aquí, nuestros camaradas heridos no contaran otro día!

—Ya escucharon al Capitán Komamura, su deber es obedecerlo señores

Los ryoushi se giraron al escuchar esa voz, y por un instante detuvieron su ataque. De hecho todos estaban sorprendidos, ya que nadie fue capaz de percibir la presencia de ambos. Ishida se ajusto sus anteojos y de inmediato amenazo peligrosamente al resto de los individuos de rojo con su arco.

—Yo que ustedes me lo pensaría dos veces –sonrió con sorna- a menos que sean capaces de esquivar mil doscientas flechas por ataque –silencio- ya deben saber que les sucederá si una sola les da –afonía- ¿Inoue san?

Miro de reojo a la mujer, la cual paso junto a Ishida. Toco el escudo y como si este no existiese ingreso a la Décima División, todo esto frente a los anonadados ojos de todos.

—Inoue Orihime

Camino hasta ella Komamura y le detuvo el paso. Ella tan solo alzo la vista y lo miro, poco después le regalo una gentil sonrisa al Capitán de mirada fiera.

—Santen Kesshun

Recito, y tres fragmentos de sus horquillas se desprendieron; de inmediato cubrieron por completo al edificio. De esa manera, finalmente los dioses de la muerte apostados, recibieron el merecido descanso que tanto necesitaban. Muchos de ellos cayeron cansados al suelo, por el gran esfuerzo.

—No estoy aquí como su enemiga –informo- las acciones que están sucediendo el Altar de Ejecuciones tienen un propósito, Capitán –exhalo- aunque no lo parezca- ¿podría llevarme con Yachiru chan, antes de que sea muy tarde, por favor? –lo miro suplicantemente- si pasa más tiempo, entonces ya no podré hacer nada por ella –afonía- no se preocupe –llevo sus manos a su pecho- Ishida kun podrá con ellos –miro de soslayo a los hombres- démonos prisa –instigo-

Komamura marcho por el frente, anduvieron varios corredores de la Décima División. Y en este andar, varios de los oficiales se alejaban al mirar a la mujer de ropas blancas. Sin embargo, Inoue se detuvo en una puerta, que no era necesariamente la que necesitaba por el momento.

Silencio.

—Hay algo que necesito decirle –lo miro seriamente- a usted y a las personas dentro de esta habitación

—¿Qué hay de la Teniente Kusajishi?

—Sōten Kisshun

Musito, otros tres fragmentos de la orquilla se alejaron y recorrieron la distancia hacia la habitación donde reposaba la pequeña. Con esto le daba a entender al Capitán que no era necesaria su presencia junto a ella para curarla. Corrió la puerta e ingreso a la habitación seguida del Capitán. En este lugar reposaban Renji, Kira, Iba y Chōjirō; al cuidado de todos estos estaba Isane. A todos ellos, casi se les saltan los ojos de las cuencas, por la impresión de verla ahí. El pelirrojo intentó levantarse, pero le fue imposible cuando Orihime lo detuvo suavemente.

El aroma a menta invadió sutilmente el espacio.

—Te harás más daño, Renji kun –susurro- no estás tan mal como esperaba

El bermejo bufo molesto.

—¿Has venido a curarme o a reírte de mí? –espetó con dureza- ¿o tal vez a la conquista de la Sociedad de Almas?

—Me temo que has errado en tus preguntas, Renji kun –dio un paso hacia atrás- si te curase, se que intervendrás en esta lucha –lo miro- y es algo que no quiero que suceda –le informo- así, que necesito que te quedes aquí tranquilo a la espera de que todo termine

—¡¿ORIHIME?!

Bramo iracundo el pelirrojo.

—¿Recuerdas, donde solía vivir Kurosaki kun en el mundo humano? –afonía- necesito que vayan a ese lugar cuando esto acabe –miro hacia una ventana- ellos los están esperando ahí –susurro- no lo olviden por favor

Los fragmentos que curaban a la pequeña retornaron a su horquilla.

—¿Ellos?

Hablo el rubio. Orihime volteó hacia él y lo observo, sus heridas eran las más intensas.

—Sōten Kisshun

De inmediato sus heridas comenzaron a sanar, a una velocidad anormal. Cuando, se curo por completo salió de la cama y se miro impactado. Le habían dicho que tardaría meses, pero helo ahí. Recuperado en cuestión de un minuto.

—La Capitana Unohana, el Capitán Kuchiki y Rukia –les informo- están en el mundo humano, donde les dije

Silencio.

—¿No es una mentira? –se le acerco Komamura- ¡¿juegas acaso con nuestra desesperación?!

Orihime le negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—Ellos viven…, Kurosaki kun no los mató –le informo- no tengo motivos para mentir –le sonrió- nunca iba a permitir que Yamamoto dono o él, hiciesen algo así –exhalo- ustedes me ayudaron una vez en Hueco Mundo, así que ahora déjenme a mi el auxiliarles –afonía- Kira san –lo miro- la Teniente Hinamori le necesita

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Las peleas en el cielo junto al Altar de Ejecuciones continuaban, así como las suscitadas en las puertas de acceso a la Corte de los Espíritus Puros. Cuando cayo el penúltimo de los representantes de la Cámara muerto a manos del pelo pinto, solo Chiaki Midori continuaba con vida; se arrastraba penosamente por el suelo a gatas entre los cadáveres intentando alejarse de él.

—Este es el mismo miedo que han sentido todos aquellos que me han ordenado matar –le hablo- conozca el terror de alguien que esta a punto de morir

Desde el Altar de Sacrificios del Soukyoku, Ukitake miro como cada uno de los jueces y sabios fueron ejecutados uno a uno. Dadas la palabras de Lilinette, dudo en prestarles ayuda. Además de que la niña, había sacado de entre su vestimenta un disco. Le dijo que ahí estaba el resto de la información que Ishida, no les había dejado.

Justo antes de que Midori fuese asesinado, Shinji se coloco frente al hombre, con una mirada desdeñosa hacia el sujeto que miraba. Ukitake y Yamamoto se impresionaron, ninguno fue capaz de percibir al rubio.

—¿Aprendiste a controlar tu poder espiritual, Hirako?

El mencionado arrojo un puñado de hojas de menta.

—Veo –musito al ver la planta en el suelo- hubiese deseado que llegases un minuto más tarde, Hirako

El rubio le arrojo su zanpakutō. La tomo del mango y la contemplo en la oscuridad.

—"Cuando sea el momento, deberás de sacar a Zangetsu del Torikago" –recito sus palabras- eso me dijiste, Ichigo… -se miraron un largo tiempo- hoy será el día en que esto termine

—Por supuesto

Dijo con una sonrisa el pelo pinto. Comenzó una feroz batalla en el aire entre ambos. Shinji se coloco de inmediato su máscara, sin embargo, el sujeto contra el cual peleaba solo se defendía y atacaba de cuando en cuando. Por lo visto, no tenía intención alguna de manifestar su verdadero poder. Eso lo estaba sacando de quicio. ¿Habría un segundo plan el ataque de Hueco Mundo?. ¿O, simplemente jugaba con él?. Dio inicio un ataque con mayor poder por parte del rubio, esperaba que eso lo incentivase a pelear verdaderamente.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Ulquiorra escapo por un pelo de ese último ataque.

—Solo fuerza bruta –se dijo-

Zaraki, peleaba de esa forma y con la intención de morir en el combate. Seguramente por Yachiru. Tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para ganar algo de distancia.

—¿No pensarás huir, arrancar? –ladeo peligrosamente su arma- hay que continuar hasta que nuestros cuerpos queden hechos cenizas…

Ulquiorra miro hacia donde peleaban, el pelo pinto y Hirako. Todo estaba a un paso de terminar.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Los últimos en unirse al combate, aún peleaban y la intensidad de su riña era la más intensa. Y a pesar de no haber manifestado su propia máscara, le estaba costando a Shinji el darle pelea. Más le irritaba en sobremanera el hecho de por más que lo atacase con todo su poder, no quería pelear como era debido en esa circunstancia. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

—¡MALDITA SEA, PELEA ICHIGO!

—Un último esfuerzo –se dijo-

Hirako se acercaba al pelo pinto con su espada hacia el frente, el individuo a quien el rubio miraba parecía que nuevamente se defendería; como lo había hecho en los pasados minutos. O al menos esa impresión daba. Todo fue demasiado rápido para Shinji. Iba veloz hacia él, por lo que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando el sujeto que miraba frente a él, soltó a Zangetsu; dejando que su zanpakutō le atravesase el pecho.

Hirako lo miro con los ojos desorbitados, había dejado que él lo asesinase. ¿Esa, había sido su intención desde un inicio?.

—Gracias -toco su hombro y se apartó de la espada- amigo…

El satsujin kibō, había muerto.

Por un instante, Hirako percibió un destello azul en esos orbes que le resultaron terriblemente familiares.

—¡Tú!...

Shiji se quedo suspendido en el aire. El pelo pinto caía. Un golpe seco en el suelo, indicaba donde yacía su cadáver; había aterrizado a menos de un metro de Zangetsu. Hirako, aún estaba anonadado ante lo que había ocurrido. No daba crédito de a quien había asesinado realmente.

La luna comenzó a moverse, y trayendo el sol de ese día.

A lo lejos, Ulquiorra guardo su zanpakutō. Ante la gran impresión de quien enfrentaba, cuando este dejo de atacar y defenderse, Zaraki miro hacia atrás. Específicamente a la batalla que era sostenida entre el traidor y Hirako. Él mismo no daba crédito ante lo que miraba.

—Capitán Zaraki Kenpachi –señalo el cuerpo del satsujin kibō- esto ya ha terminado

Ulquiorra guardo su zanpakutō. El resto de los arrancars lo imitaron. Finalmente y luego de un tiempo más, el sol volvió a reinar por los cielos. Y el Seireiheki se manifesto nuevamente. Los individuos de blanco, usaron el sonido y rodearon en círculo el cuerpo del recién finito**. **

—¡KEN CHAN!

Se abalanzo contra él de inmediato. La pequeña de rosa cabellera, la cual se aferró a él y lloro en su pecho. Zaraki, se quedo quieto y mudo ante la impresión. La persona que le habían dicho que moriría estaba ahora frente a él.

—¡¿Ya…, Yachiru?!

Balbuceó y la pequeña le asintió.

—Ella me ayudo

Señalo hacia abajo. Orihime se apareció junto a Ishida y Komamura. Esto dejo sin palabras a los Capitanes que aún estaban en el cielo. Los dos primeros se alejaron del Capitán, el cual solo se limitó a seguirlos con la mirada. Ella se agacho y coloco su cabeza por sobre sus piernas, mientras le cerraba maternalmente sus ojos. Después, beso su frente y lloro silenciosamente. Sado, también se acerco al grupo. El resto de los Capitanes, rodearon a los arrancars. Listos para atacar si se necesitaba.

—Descansa en paz

Musito Inoue. Shinji se paro frente a ella, sus miradas se encontraron. Antes de que él hablase, Orihime coloco uno de sus dedos por sobre sus propios labios en el ceño clásico de silencio. Cuando iba a cuestionarla nuevamente, sus sentidos lo alertaron; se alejo justo a tiempo. Una enorme columna de negación cubrió a todos los intrusos de la Sociedad de Almas.

—Creo que el cielo, es más negro aquí que con nosotros…

Hablo Stark, comprendiendo mejor las palabras de Inoue.

—¿Orihime?... –susurro Shiji- él así lo quiso –miro con pena al muerto- ¿cierto?

Ella acarició la mejilla inerte tiernamente.

—Él dijo… Con mi muerte, los verdaderos involucrados ya no estaremos más -lo miro- podrá entonces haber un verdadero futuro para todos –exhalo- no se necesita un gobierno que no conozca los problemas reales, no individuos que solo se dedican a dictar leyes sin interactuar con los afectados –el trozo del suelo comenzó a elevarse- las decisiones deben ser tomadas por quienes viven día a día… -le sonrió- hasta nunca, Sociedad de Almas…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Seis meses después, 14 de enero. **

Revisaba varios documentos, cuando una taza de té le fue colocada en la única área libre del escritorio.

—Te has saltado el desayuno, Byakuya

Retsu se recargo en una esquina del buró, con su propia taza caliente entre sus manos.

—No puedo creer que bebas esa cosa negra, Retsu –tomo su taza de té- quién hubiera dicho que cambiarias tanto tus gustos

La mujer le sonrió al beber un poco más.

—El café calienta mucho más en invierno, que el té –le dijo- además, tiene un buen aroma y sabor, si se le agrega azúcar y crema –le mostró su bebida- ¿quieres? –sugirió-

—No, gracias

Retsu se levanto y camino hacia la ventana. Movió las cortinas y sonrió por el par que estaba de pie frente a su casa, en Karakura. Por lo visto no se decidían a tocar el timbre, ninguno de los dos.

—Tenemos visitas –le informo- el Capitán Abarai y la Teniente Hinamori

Algunos minutos después, el cuarteto se encontraba en el comedor. Disfrutando de las muy necesarias bebidas calientes.

—¿Y, Rukia –miro hacia todos lados- señor?

Inquirió curioso al no notar la presencia de su amiga. Byakuya miro a Retsu, y le pidió que no dijese nada de su situación actual. Ya que era desconocida por todos en la Sociedad de Almas. El noble entonces, se levanto y camino hacia el frigorífico de ahí saco un pastel, lo coloco en la mesa. Al poco tiempo, una de las mujeres con las cuales vivía llevo a la mesa los platos y cubiertos necesarios para degustar el postre.

—Ha salido –musito- dijo que necesitaba aire fresco

Retsu, partió y repartió una generosa porción en los platos de los futuros comensales.

—Quería felicitarla por su cumpleaños –dijo cuando comió algo de pastel- hace mucho que no la veo… -silencio- ¿cómo tomo toda la situación, señor?

Afonía.

Byakuya entrelazos sus dedos bajo su barbilla. Y lo miro.

—Simplemente ha seguido adelante, como debe de ser. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas en la Sociedad de Almas, todo este tiempo Renji? –exhalo- honestamente creí, que no nos volveríamos a ver hasta en un largo tiempo

El pelirrojo se sintió algo incómodo por la forma en que su ex capitán se dirigió tan fríamente a él. No se esperaba un gran recibimiento, pero si que fuese menos hostil en su hablar.

—¿Primero, quisiera saber como han estado ustedes? –inquirió el bermejo- para el informe que debo presentar el día de mañana

—Nosotros, estamos bien –hablo en voz baja el noble- con su ayuda en los aspectos básicos –exhalo- debo, agradecerle a Ukitake en su momento, por hacer que apareciera de la nada mi especialización en literatura clásica japonesa; para mis clases en la Universidad

—¡Ah! –se incómodo el pelirrojo- si quiere algo mejor que eso…

—No me refería a eso, Renji –lo interrumpió el noble- es relajante y puedo decir que entretenido

Cuando, el bermejo lo observo detenidamente el rostro de su ex capitán, pudo ver la misma mirada que una vez contemplo en Rukia hacia mucho tiempo. Y analizándolo bien, Retsu mantenía esa misma sensación humana en su ser. A su retorno a la Sociedad de Almas, sabía que las cosas entre todos ellos serían completamente distintas.

—¿No es algo muy simple para usted, Capitán Kuchiki?

Hablo por primera vez la teniente.

—Ahora, aquí no soy un noble. Ni pertenezco al Clan, más importante –la miro- tampoco soy un Capitán con responsabilidades. Esta vida es tranquila, he de admitir que agradable en realidad

—Lo siento…

Bajo su mirada Momo, apenada. No esperaba siquiera que el hombre le dirigiese la palabra, se imagino una actitud altiva e imperiosa como cuando mando apresar a Renji luego de su pelea contra el ryoka.

—Por mi parte, tampoco tengo ningún inconveniente –hablo Retsu- hacer ikebana fue un golpe de suerte magnifico –bebió de su café- el saber que puedo vivir aquí con algo que tanto disfruto es… -miro al hombre a su lado- interesante, como ha dicho Byakuya

Renji se impresiono. Habían dejado aún lado las excesivas formalidades de antaño. Se río de sí mismo, por su estupidez. Era evidente, que el muro frío caería; vivían bajo el mismo techo. Y por lo que se auguraba, seria un muy largo tiempo. Aclaro su garganta.

—De hace seis meses hacia acá, muchas cosas han cambiado –les informo serio- para empezar las investigaciones de la Guardia Real, han confirmado la traición de la antigua Cámara. Y, como solo Chiaki Midori esta con vida –exhalo- será el único juzgado –silenció- además, se ha dictaminado una separación de gobierno

—¿Separación?

Interrumpió Retsu.

—Así, es –continuo la Teniente- el Rukongai y la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, desde ahora se regirán por dos gobiernos independientes –sonrió- las almas comunes designaran a sus futuros representantes, y estos se encargarán de mejorar las condiciones de vida dentro de esta área. Usarán sus propios recursos, para darse una mejor vida en la Sociedad de Almas y…

—La Corte de los Espíritus Puros –continuo el pelirrojo- estará bajo la responsabilidad de los Capitanes, en las futuras reuniones deberemos dictaminar las nuevas leyes, que nos regirán. Para esto, se ha decidido contar con la aprobación de cuando menos siete Capitanes de las trece divisiones –antes de cualquier indagación, por parte de los oyentes continuo- la Catorceava División ha dejado de existir tal cual –susurro- han tomado el cargo de custodios del Rukongai –sonrió con ironía- ¿no es satírica la vida?...

—Buscan redimirse de sus pecados

Musito Byakuya, y se recargo contra el respaldo de su silla.

—Ayudaron a proteger a los habitantes de los ryoushi –hablo Momo- por ello, los mismo residentes del Rukongai les pidieron que se volviesen sus guardianes. En este momento, Hirako Shinji los lidera

Afonía.

—¿Qué hay con el resto de las divisiones, Renji?

—Yamamoto dono ha dimitido con su cargo de Comandante General de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros

—_Mis más sinceras disculpas. Byakuya, Retsu –exhalo pesadamente- no merecía esa infinita confianza que tuvieron ustedes en mí –se inclino en el suelo, excusándose- jamás podré nunca pagar por esta terrible falta… -comentó el anciano-_

Tanto Byakuya como Retsu, memoraron ese día lunes. Pocas horas más tarde, Komamura, Ukitake, Yamamoto y algunos miembros de la Guardia Real llegaron a esa casa. Desde entonces, no habían vuelto a saber nada sobre la Sociedad de Almas. Jūshirō, se encargo personalmente de darle al noble una falsa identidad, para poder vivir en el mundo humano; al constatar que no les era posible regresar a la Sociedad de Almas por el momento, debido a los cuerpos que usaban.

—El Teniente, Chōjirō Sasakibe está haciéndole compañía a Yamamoto dono –continuo la conversación Renji- ha dicho que retornará, una vez que su Capitán pase a mejor vida –cerró sus ojos el pelirrojo- la Segunda, Tercera, Séptima y Novena –lo miro- se han impuesto, como la nueva patrulla de vigilancia. Sus órdenes son la captura inmediata de los ryoushi que pudieron escapar

—¿Tantas divisiones?

Cuestiono Retsu, extrañada por el hecho de que cuatro escuadras tuviesen que compartir dicha responsabilidad. Cuando bien, solo la Segunda División debería de ser capaz de ejecutar esa labor.

—Vera… -se incómodo el bermejo- en este momento, hay muy pocos dioses de la muerte efectivos con quienes podemos contar -exhalo- y no podemos descuidar nuestra labor en el mundo humano. Los huecos promedios continúan apareciendo constantemente. Por ello se decidió que varías escuadras se hagan cargo –silencio- la Décima División, se encarga del reclutamiento de los futuros oficiales por el Rukongai –rasco su cabeza- algo que esta costando trabajo, luego de la imagen que nos hemos ganado en este tiempo, por otro lado la Décimo Tercera División se hará cargo durante un tiempo de las actividades que Yamamoto dono dejo

—¿Qué hay del Capitán Shunsui? –inquirió el noble-

Renji y Momo, exhalaron simultáneamente.

—Varios Capitanes, le hemos suplicado que se haga cargo de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros; pero, se niega rotundamente –sonrió al recordar todas las conversaciones infructuosas- es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ceda ante la presión –se puso melancólico- muchas cosas han cambiado en muy poco tiempo… -hablo en un susurro- hemos logrado más ahora que en los últimos cien años…

—Y todo con una muerte en especial…

Byakuya rasco sus ojos. Intentando romper la tensión que el noble genero, Retsu hablo.

—¿Qué hará usted, Capitán Abarai?

—Yo… -parpadeó un par de veces- ayudaré a la Sexta División –miro a su excapitán- ahora que tampoco cuentan con un Teniente que los guíe –se levanto- me ofrecí voluntariamente para mantenerla hasta que usted vuelva Capitán Kuchiki

Ambos se miraron fijamente, con la cabeza Byakuya le agradeció en silencio.

—¿Y, el Capitán Zaraki Kempachi?

Cuestiono una vez más Retsu.

—Dijo –amplió una gran sonrisa- que cuidará de la Cuarta División, los hará más fuertes –se rió un poco más- estaba bastante impresionado por la gran integridad de sus miembros. De hecho, ha sido la única división donde no se ha encontrado a un solo ryoushi –le informo a Retsu- esperan ansiosos su regreso

Su mirada se torno melancólica ante el recuerdo de sus subordinados que la esperaban.

—El Capitán Kurotsuchi, es el único que se mantendrá con sus propias actividades

—Comprendo –respondió el noble- ¿qué hay de Hueco Mundo?

Renji, tomo asiento una vez más. Y dio inició a una conversación incómoda.

—La Guardia Real, ingreso a Hueco Mundo… -silencio- no encontraron a un solo arrancar, por más que buscaron –los miro- como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí

Byakuya se levanto y camino hacia la ventana de la sala, corrió la cortina y miro al cielo. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro profundamente.

—Pronto nevara…

Retsu lo siguió y se paró a su lado.

—Es cierto –dijo-

Tanto Renji, como Momo los miraron y se sintieron un par de extraños en esa casa. Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la puerta. Esta sería la última conversación que tendrían hasta que sus almas arribasen a la Sociedad de Almas.

—Renji –lo detuvo antes de que saliese- ¿cómo están las hermanas de Kurosaki Ichigo?

—Karin esta destrozada emocionalmente, aún es incapaz de aceptar que su hermano este muerto. Hirako se disculpo personalmente, tardará tiempo… Yuzu…, está mucho más tranquila…

—Entiendo… -hablo el noble-

—Por favor, denle nuestros saludos a Rukia

Hablo Renji y salió de la casa. Al frente de él, estaba un pequeño matorral verde y fresco; ajeno a la estación de invierno. Al acercarse y tomar una hoja entre sus manos, le llego un muy característico aroma.

—Menta… -susurro- Yuzu… -se dijo-

Pasaron al menos cinco minutos, hasta que finalmente Retsu se animo a romper el silencio en la sala.

—No le informo al Capitán Abarai sobre su hermana realmente –le regaño- ¿crees que eso esta bien, Byakuya?

—Esta mañana ha sido la última vez que tu, yo y los demás en la Sociedad de Almas la veremos –exhalo- todo esto ha sido un plan para algo mucho mayor que Hueco Mundo deseaba –suspiro- y nosotros somos parte de ese experimento

Retsu sonrió.

—Es cierto…, pero gracias a ellos –exhalo- por primera vez podremos conocer lo que significa vivir

—Si, este es solo el comienzo del sueño

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Lo único que lamentaba desde hace seis meses que iba y venía diariamente, era el subir esa larga colina. Suspiro cansada, cuado la vio frente a ella. Tuvo suerte, un grupo de estudiantes que se habían ido de pinta, la ayudaron a subir; e inclusive, amablemente le preguntaron si la esperaban. Ante lo cual, ella declino amablemente el ofrecimiento.

Llego con su única flor a esa tumba, que cuidaba con tanto esmero. En ese momento ya le era muy difícil el agacharse, por lo que la flor la colocaría sobre la lápida.

La primera vez que fue a ese cementerio, se impresiono de que la tumba aún existiese luego de tanto tiempo. Entonces, ella percibió ese aroma ajeno al camposanto.

La menta.

Su labio inferior le tembló y uso toda su fuerza emocional para que al hablar no se le quebrase su voz.

—Es un tanto melancólico que vengas aquí el día de mi cumpleaños –silencio- Ichigo

Él se paro detrás de ella y espero. En esa posición lo único que miraba era la espalda de Rukia cubierta por ese amplio abrigo. Su voz le sonó demasiad acompasada y tristona.

—Le dijeron a mi hermano que había muerto –acarició el pétalo de la flor- pero…, ni por un momento creí que hubieses dejado que te matasen de esa manera tan patética…

Afonía.

—¿No vas a mirarme?

Suplico él.

—No a menos que me digas que has venido por nosotros –susurro- y que nos llevarás a donde estás tú –hablo con un nudo en su garganta- si, no va a ser así, ¡ENTONCES NO QUIERO VERTE –chillo- O SERÁ MÁS DIFÍCIL EL CONTINUAR ADELANTE SIN TI!

—¿Nosotros?...

Hablo en voz alta. ¿Acaso se refería a Byakuya y Retsu?. La tomo de uno de sus hombros y la giro, necesitaba saber si estaban bien tal y como Inoue le había dicho. La observo con lágrimas en sus ojos, no pudo enfrentarla visualmente y bajo su mirada. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, que el vientre de Rukia había crecido.

—Lo siento…

Musito el hombre.

—¿Por irte sin decirme nada?. ¿Por hacerle creer a todo el mundo que estas muerto? –se soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás- ¿O, por qué esta será la última vez que nos veamos?

—Por la noche en que fue concebido nuestro hijo y…

—Fueron –lo interrumpió- son dos bebes –alzó su cara y limpio las lágrimas con su mano- ¿no creerías que me vería así, si solamente fuese uno?, Ichigo

Él se le acerco y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Cómo supiste que vendría hoy?, no lo comprendo

—He venido aquí desde el día martes, luego que me dijo mi hermano que habías muerto –acarició su mejilla- yo sabía que eso no era cierto –le sonrió- por que te sentía aquí –toco su corazón- has venido por mí, ¿cierto?

Imploro. Ichigo le sonrió y la beso muy lentamente. En el pleno invierno, una nueva nevada comenzó a caer paulatinamente.

Este no era el final, era tan solo el inicio el futuro. La salida de la oscuridad hacia la luz que faltaba. Y el primer latido de los corazones llenos de esperanza.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Epilogo

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La zanpakutō de Rukia se encuentra dentro de su estado de dios de la muerte, al igual que Byakuya y Unohana. Siendo humanos, no pueden convocarlas.

+ Nemu se encuentra resguardando la información de la Doceava División.

+ Si leyeron con cuidado, habrán notado que en ningún momento **YO** (como narradora de hechos, no como algún personaje). Llame a Ichigo tal cual (use adjetivos). En la primera parte.

+ Las conversaciones entre los arrancars y los Capitanes, ocurren al mismo tiempo.

+ Sobre el personaje que en verdad murió, me imagino que ya deben saberlo. De no ser así, lo explico en el epilogo.

+ ¿Percibieron que toda la historia comenzó realmente en julio?. (Nunca di hincapié que la batalla final fuese en invierno en esta historia). Y concluye este capitulo en enero (los seis meses que Tite da para sus cumpleaños); sus hijos nacerán en abril (la mitad de este tiempo). Apuesto, a que nadie reparo en ese dato.

+ El porque el cambio, y su razón de ser. Leer el último capitulo.

+ Ichigo no es un cobarde que dejo que matasen a otro en su lugar, ya sabrán porque al leer el epilogo.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Seireiheki_, __barrera espiritual que rodea completamente el Seireitei tanto por cielo como por tierra y que bloquea cualquier forma espiritual._

+ (2) Hachigyou sougai, _(manga 255), escudo de protección._

_

* * *

  
_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


	9. Epilogo

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

_Basado hasta el capitulo 350 del manga._

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:**__ al término de la guerra, todo parece indicar que las cosas transcurrirán de una forma apacible y segura. Sin embargo, Rukia pierde cada una de las memorias de su mente, dando como resultado un doloroso destino a su persona. A la par, los vizards son reintegrados en al Sociedad de Almas; como una nueva élite de guerra. La recién formada Catorceava División, también llamada Sekushon Kuroi (división negra)._

**Sumary:** Aún en la oscuridad..., una luz puede brillar... Aún en la soledad..., un corazón puede latir... Aún así..., este no será el final.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Tan cerca del paraíso**

**(To close to paradise)**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Epilogo**

**- Cielo azul -**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_"Cuando no tuve nada que perder, lo recibí todo. Cuando deje de ser quien era, me encontré a mí mismo._

_Cuando conocí la humillación y aún así seguí caminado, entendí que era libre para escoger mi destino."_

-**El Zahir**-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Las cámaras fotográficas destellan intermitentemente en la pasarela, durante la semana de moda en París muy cerca del Río Sena. Cuando una hermosa mujer de rasgos exóticos, la recorre en un elegante vestido de satín rojo.

Una joven educadora, esta sentada en el medio del salón escolar en Valencia, España. Mientras lee un cuento infantil a los niños del jardín de niños bajo su cuidado. Haciéndolo con alternadas y cómicas voces que arrancan alegría en los pequeños.

Un hombre es asediado por varias madres a la salida del colegio de los niños de primaria en Ámsterdam, mientras se muestra sonriente por la atención recibida por las damas. Más, cuando la pequeña lo contempla ligando con mujeres, le propina un fuerte puntapié en su espinilla; lo cual aleja inmediatamente a las féminas en cuestión.

Un espectacular cuadrangular, que le da la victoria a los Yankis de Nueva York; ocasiona una estruendosa ovación a el beisbolista recién comprado por el equipo.

Un hombre de barba blanca, discute vigorosamente en el medio de su tienda de antigüedades, ubicada en una calle en Praga; con una anciana que asegura ser la reencarnación de la mujer a la cual le perteneció una diadema de su colección. Él cual esta a un paso de realmente mandarla al otro mundo.

Un hombre vocifera desde la entrada de su establecimiento con la intención de atraer la clientela que ve pasar, invitándola a entrar en su carnicería. A su lado el can ladra vigorosamente acompañando los gritos de su amo en una de las tantas calles en Vadi, un pueblo pequeño en Italia.

Una joven pareja degusta su té con galletas, en el apartamento que comparten en un elegante distrito de Londres. Mientras abrazados en esa fría tarde miran la lluvia caer tras los grandes ventanales de su hogar.

Un joven médico moviliza ágilmente a las enfermeras a su mando, para atender la emergencia en el Hospital de Santa María en Lisboa, Portugal.

Un corpulento hombre moreno tatuado, mueve ayudado de la maquinaria, las toneladas de cemento a verter en la construcción del edificio departamental en Ginebra, Suiza.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Dos individuos caminan cerca de la replica de la casa de té en el Englischer Garten, en Alemania. Marchan, Un hombre y una mujer.

Ese día esta especialmente despejado el cielo, por lo cual es posible vislumbrar en su totalidad el hermoso cielo azul; sin una sola nube que impida esa bella visión. Se detuvieron a una considerable distancia del estaque. Fue entonces cuando vieron a la familia, que pasa una de sus tantas tardes de diversión.

Observan a un padre que juega fútbol, con sus dos niños varones; pasándose los unos a los otros el balón con tanta diversión que son ajenos a los ojos que los miran. Sentada, bajo un árbol mirando como el trío de hombres juega; esta una mujer de cabellera negra preparando un tentempié. Sonriendo alegremente, al ver como el progenitor de los pequeños ha caído al suelo y estos le saltan encima; con todas sus fuerzas que sus diminutos cuerpos de cinco años son capaces de reunir. Ella, no ha percibido a par que mira a su familia. Poco a poco, la pelota se aleja.

Es entonces cuando una de estas personas se aproxima hacia la familia.

Escuchan como alguien alza el balón con su pie y hace algunas maniobras que asombran a los niños, que hace que se alejen de sus padres. A los cuales, las impresión los acongoja de inmediato. No sabiendo, como deben de reaccionar en una situación así.

—¿Su padre no les ha enseñado como hacer esto? –continuo con su maniobra y rechisto- ni siquiera se si sepa –lo miro de soslayo, cuando este se levanto- ha pasado tiempo… Ichigo –bajo el balón- Rukia…

Silencio.

—¡Renji! –se levanto ella y camino junto a su marido- ¿cómo has estado?...

Afonía.

—Bien –se agacho y miro a los niños- ¿cómo se llaman?

—Riku y Souta –dijo ella-

—Cielo y azul –dijo respectivamente el significado de los nombres- yo soy Abarai Renji –les sonrió a los infantes- finalmente tengo el gusto de conocerlos –se puso de pie- me he dado cuenta, que son muy enérgicos

Los pequeños, eran una combinación peculiar de sus padres. Souta había heredado el revoltoso cabello de su padre, más el color negro de su madre; sus ojos eran del mismo tono que su progenitor. Por otra parte, Riku tenía un cabello idéntico al de su papá y las orbes de su madre.

—Y, traviesos –mimo la cabeza de ambos la mujer- ellos son todo parar mí, e Ichigo…

Exclamo decidida, y con una firmeza tal que lo dejo impresionado. No había ido a iniciar una pelea, más bien fue en busca de respuestas.

—No te percibimos cerca de nosotros, Renji

Fue la primera vez que se dirigió hacia él, el padre de los niños.

—Curioso, ¿no, Ichigo?

Sonrió divertido por primera vez en mucho tiempo de llevar la ventaja contra ellos.

—Digamos que alguien me ayudo

Miro hacia el estanque, a la mujer de cabellera castaña que los saludaba desde lejos.

—¡Yuzu!

Dijo a viva voz Ichigo, al mirar a su hermana. De inmediato miro hacia el bermejo, con una preocupación evidente en su rostro.

—Me ha costado encontrarlos –hablo enfadado- poco más de cinco años –les reclamo- el Capitán Kuchiki solo dijo que un día desapareciste –afonía- ha estado muy preocupado por ti, todo este tiempo. Rukia, al menos dile que estás bien –suspiro- él apreciará mucho ese detalle de tu parte y –le sonrió a los niños- háblale de sus sobrinos –revolvió sus cabellos- estará feliz por ti también

—¡Renji!

Hablo ella y comenzó a llorar. Los niños se asustaron y tomaron la falda de su madre.

—Mami, estas triste –hablo Souta- no llores, en la escuela dicen que las niñas no se ven bonitas cuando lloran

Rukia se hinco y le sonrió.

—Son lagrimas de felicidad, cariño –beso su frente-

—¿Eres amigo de mis papas? –hablo Riku-

Ichigo y Renji se miraron unos instantes antes de responder.

—Si –hablo el pelirrojo-

—Lo es –reitero Ichigo-

—Hay solo una cosa que necesito saber antes de irme –tomo aire el berjemo- ¿por qué accediste a cambiar de lugar con Urahara Kisuke?

Silencio.

—Porque comprendí, cual era mi verdadero destino -hablo Ichigo-

Abrazó a Rukia y acerco a sus hijos hacia él.

Ellos le eran todo.

La luz que lo guiaba. El sentimiento que lo hacia estar vivo. Y sobre todo, el camino hacia lo que le deparaba el incierto futuro que nadie conocía.

—Claro –sonrió por la respuesta que aunque lo satisfacía le parecía tonta- tal vez algún día, nos volvamos a ver -hablo Renji- le diré a tu hermana que le mandas saludos

Se alejo y se despedía de ellos. Mientras le daba la espalda a la familia Kurosaki. Llego hacia la mujer.

—¿Ya esta más tranquilo, Capitán Abarai?

Le llamo gentilmente Yuzu, antes de ella misma alejarse en compañía del hombre.

—Rukia esta bien, es feliz -hablo él-

—¿Ya ha perdonado a mi hermano?

Él se detuvo y ella también.

—Mientras, Rukia tenga esa felicidad en su rostro no me interpondré en la vida de ellos. Ella me lo dijo -exhalo- ellos son todo para ella...

Continuaron con su marcha.

—No se mostró sorprendido por haber encontrado a mi hermano con vida

—Era fácil suponer que tras la desaparición de Rukia, él tuviese que ver. De otra forma, el Capitán Kuchiki hubises solicitado ayuda de la Sociedad de Almas. Además, -sonrió y llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos- el albedrío es la voluntad del hombre para escoger el final del camino

—¿El final del camino -dudo- esto es lo último de todo esto? -hablo Yuzu-

—¿Lo último? –la miro con suspicacia el bermejo- esto, es solo el verdadero inicio…

**

* * *

**Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Les agradezco el haber leído la historia completa**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Cada párrafo de la primera parte describe el futuro de cada arrancar sobreviviente en mi historia. Les diré a quien corresponde cada uno:

- Halibel

- Neliel

- Stark, Lilinette

- Grimmjow

- Barragan

- Yammi

- Orihime, Ulquiorra

- Ishida

- Chad

- Ichigo, Rukia

+ Este capitulo muestra, lo que ha sucedido con los habitantes más importantes de Hueco Mundo. Ellos están comenzando a vivir… Todos de hecho.

+ ¿Qué sucederá de ahora en adelante?..., Hay un millón de posibilidades, después de todo; cada quien eligió su propio camino. Unohana lo dijo, que ella y Byakuya fueron una prueba. Todos usan gigais, para estar en el mundo humano.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Gracias**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *


End file.
